Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix?
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: SPOILER T7! Ceux qui ont lu le dernier tome comprendrons peutêtre. C'est une sorte de suitefin du tome 7 parce que je n'ai pas été très satisfaite par l'épilogue et le choix d'Harry, même s'il est compréhensible. Reprise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Au lendemain de la bataille finale, tout le monde fêtait encore la défaite de Lord Voldemort.

Personne n'avait encore fait de déclaration officielle mais le bouche à oreille avait déjà fait pas mal de bruit. Harry avait une sorte de 'Conférence de presse » dans la journée.

Malgré la bonne humeur de tout le monde, peu de gens avait réellement réalisé que c'était fini. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. D'une certaine façon, tout le monde craignait qu'il revienne à nouveau, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Harry les rassurerait.

Avant sa conférence de presse, Harry voulait faire quelque chose. En fait, plusieurs choses, mais pour certaines il aurait toute la vie pour les faire.

Harry se tenait maintenant dans le Salle sur Demande. Il devait réfléchir. Le faire ? Pas le faire ? Le choix aurait pu paraître simple. Les sauver ? Les laisser mourir ? Cela semble évident. Pourtant, Harry se torturait l'esprit. Devait-il céder à sa volonté ou bien se montrer sage et laisser les morts où ils sont ?

Si Dumbledore était là il aurait certainement dit de ne rien faire. Seulement Dumbledore n'était plus là. Et puis, si l'ancien Directeur ne lui aurait pas donné la pierre si il ne devait s'en servir, non ?

Finalement il se décida. Il le faisait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Salle sur Demande comptait 11 personnes de plus.

Harry aurait voulu ramener tous les morts que Voldemort et ses fidèles avaient fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y en avait temps d'anonymes. Et il ne pouvait pas accomplir un miracle mondial.

« Harry… » Commença son parrain, visiblement interloqué « Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne suis pas censé être… mort ? »

« Si. Vous devriez _tous_ être mort. » Répondit-il.

Sirius remarqua alors James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hedwige (), Dobby, Regulus Black et Cédric.

Harry savait que Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu revenir à la vie. Rogue… avait bien assez souffert dans sa vie. Et, bien qu'Harry aurait voulu le ramener, il sentait que Rogue l'aurait tué de l'avoir fait. Quant à Maugrey… il avait fait son temps et avait droit à un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Et voilà pour un premier chap... enfin pour le prologue quoi!

J'espère que ça vous à plus! Mais même si c'est pas le cas, vous voyez le petit rectangle juste en bas? Y a écrit "Submit review", et ben vous faites "ok", y a une petite fenêtre qui s'ouvre, et là vous mettez votre pseudo et tout ça et vous me mettez un ti message, oki?

Plus sérieusement, ce serait super sympas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

La suite bientôt... j'espère!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Explications 1er opus

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Explications 1er opus

* * *

_Précédemment dans "Et si Harry avait un autre choix?" : _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la Salle sur Demande comptait 11 personnes de plus. _

_Harry aurait voulu ramener tous les morts que Voldemort et ses fidèles avaient faits. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y en avait temps d'anonymes. Et il ne pouvait pas accomplir un miracle mondial. _

_« Harry… » Commença son parrain, visiblement interloqué « Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne suis pas censé être… mort ? »_

_« Si. Vous devriez tous être mort. » Répondit-il. _

_Sirius remarqua alors James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hedwige (), Dobby, Regulus Black et Cédric. _

_Harry savait que Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu revenir à la vie. Rogue… avait bien assez souffert dans sa vie. Et, bien qu'Harry aurait voulu le ramener, il sentait que Rogue l'aurait tué de l'avoir fait. Quant à Maugrey… il avait fait son temps et avait droit à un repos bien mérité. _

_Et maintenant, la suite… ! (ouais je sais ça fait très Stargate SG1 !)_

* * *

« Oh ! Harry Potter, monsieur ! Oh ! Merci Monsieur Harry Potter! » S'écriait Dobby en s'accrochant aux jambes d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit et se détacha de lui avant de s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur.

« C'était la moindre des choses Dobby… On est ami non ? Et puis… tu m'as sauvé la vie, et aidé plus d'une fois… je devais bien te rendre la pareille ! »

« Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » S'écriait l'elfe en s'accrochant au cou du Survivant.

Puis on entendit en hululement.

« Hedwige ! Ma belle ! » S'écria Harry en allant vers elle tandis que la-dite chouette venait elle aussi vers lui, et fini par se poser sur son épaule. Il y eut un brève moment d'émotion entre le maître et l'animal Ou plutôt, les deux amis.

Puis Hedwige alla plus loin, tout en continuant à le regarder.

Ce fut alors le tour de Cédric, qui lui fit une accolade.

« Merci… mais faudra que tu m'expliques. » Lui dit-il

« C'est simple… tu es à nouveau vivant, c'est tout. Je pense que tu manques énormément à ton père. » Répondit Harry avec un mince sourire. « Je suis désolé » Rajouta-t-il tristement « Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière je veux dire. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry… Ce n'est pas toi qui tenait la baguette… Et puis, je suis là maintenant non ? »

« Ouais ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Fred lui tomba dessus.

« Harry ! Mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Où sont les autres ? Où en est la bataille ? Qu'est-ce qui passé ? Je me souviens de rien ! » Lui disait-il à toute vitesse tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Fred… lâche-moi… »

« Oups ! Pardon ! » S'excusa-t-il « Alors ? »

« Tu es mort. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, mort. Enfin, plus maintenant. Les autres sont certainement en train de se faire soigner ou en train de parler aux journalistes ou en train de se reposer… Ah oui ! Parce que la bataille est finie… On a gagné. »

« C'est vrai ?! » S'exclama Fred. Puis s'en attendre la réponse d'Harry il lui sauta dessus et le serra encore très fort puis commença une danse, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, de joie.

Puis ce fut au tour de Remus et Tonks d'approcher. Ils le remercièrent avant de le serrer dans leur bras.

« C'est normal non ? » Dit-il à Remus « Et puis… élever un gosse maintenant… je suis pas assez mature ! »

« Tu parles ! Tu es beaucoup plus mature que nous ! » S'écria Tonks. « Mais merci du fond du cœur ! »

« De rien ! » Sourie-t-il « Au fait ! » Ajouta-t-il en allant vers le fond de la pièce. « Tenez ! »

Tonks se retrouva alors avec son fils dans les bras. Les jeunes parents le couvrirent aussitôt de baisers.

« Tu sais quoi Harry ? » Luis fit Remus « Je crois que tu es un excellent parrain ! » Ce à quoi Harry ne répondit que par petit rire.

Il fut ensuite happé par son parrain.

« Sirius… » Souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux… non sur les joues. « Je suis tellement désolé ! Je… »

« Désolé pour quoi ? » S'étonna son parrain en le regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est ma faute… je ne pensais pas que tu… que tu… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est ta faute Harry ? » Demanda à nouveau Sirius, craignant la réponse.

« Ta mort… je… si je n'étais pas allé au Département des Mystères… si j'avais mieux appris l'Occlumencie… Tu… tu n'y serais pas allé et tu… ne serais pas mort… »

« Tu me connais Harry, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à interdire des choses » Commença Sirius en prenant une grande inspiration « Mais là… Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de ma mort, tu entends ? »

« Mais… »

« Harry ! Non ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! C'est ma saleté de cousine qui l'est ! Pas toi ! Tu as cru bien faire, aller là-bas, te mettre en danger pour me sauver alors que Voldemort était là – selon toi – c'était très courageux et très noble. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de vouloir sauver les gens, c'est dans ta nature. » Puis il s'arrêta pour reprendre, avec un sourire « On est un héro ou on l'est pas. Et toi, tu es un héro dans l'âme ! »

« C'est pas drôle ! Je ne pourrais pas, juste pour une fois, être un ado comme les autres ? » Bouda Harry, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur la mort de Sirius.

« Ca je crois que non mon grand ! » Lui répondit Sirius.

« Harry ? » Demanda faiblement Lily « C'est… c'est Harry ? »

« Oui Lily, c'est Harry » Lui répondit Sirius

« Mais…. Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda James.

« C'est une longue histoire… » Leur répondit Harry « Asseyez-vous. »

« Attend une seconde » S'exclama une voix dans l'ombre.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ? » Demanda Sirius en durcissant les yeux.

« J'allais le demander cher frère. » Ironisa Regulus.

« Parce que je sais ce que vous avez fait. » Répondit Harry d'une voix entendue « _Tout_ ce que vous avez fait. Je suis au courant de toute l'histoire. »

« Oh… »

« C'était très courageux. »

« Pas tant que ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. Vous méritiez de revenir à la vie. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer là ? » S'énerva Sirius

« Plus tard Sirius, fais-moi juste confiance » Lui répondit Harry.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous en rond, sur des coussins, à même le sol.

« Tout d'abord, sachez que… j'ai tué Voldemort hier soir. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Mais attend, » Interrompit Cédric « Il est pas censé être mort ? »

« Il est revenu cette nuit là, dans le cimetière. »

« Oh… Comment tu t'en es sorti ? »

« C'est une autre longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard… » Répondit Harry avant d'enchaîner. « Nous nous sommes battu en duel… le combat de la prophétie… je l'ai gagné. C'est moi qui vais pouvoir vivre et qui vais arrêter de survivre. »

« Alors… C'est fini… » Fit Remus à voix basse

« Oui… Fini. Pour toujours. » Répondit Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Tonks « Parce que la dernière fois aussi on pensait qu'il reviendrait pas… et pourtant…. »

« J'en suis sûr, j'ai tout fait pour. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Sirius.

« La mission de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Remus.

« Oui. Je vais vous le dire mais personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, cela pourrait donner de mauvaises idées à pas mal de gens. » Une fois qu'ils eurent tous hoché la tête, Harry expliqua. « Voldemort avait créé ce qu'on appelle des Horcruxes. C'est un objet, ou un être vivant, dans lequel on place une partie de son âme. » A la vue des regard écoeuré des autres, Harry continua « Oui, je l'accorde c'est dégoûtant. Mais Voldemort en avait créé 7, il était donc temporairement immortel. Sans le savoir j'ai détruit le premier en 2nde année : c'était le journal de Riddle qui avait failli tuer Gin'. Dumbledore en avait détruit un, peu avant la rentrée en 6ème année, c'est pour cela qu'il avait la main noircie. C'était la bague des Gaunt. »

« La bague des qui ? » Demanda James

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas… » Se souvint Harry « En 6ème année, Dumbledore m'a donné des cours particuliers. »

« Oui je m'en souviens… Il ne voulait pas nous dire ce que vous y faisiez… » Songea Remus.

« Je sais… En fait il me montrait des souvenirs… concernant Voldemort… avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Cédric avec les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, avant qu'il ne devienne un psychopathe mégaloman. Son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Riddle… et c'était un sang-mêlé. » Alors que tout le monde poussait des exclamations de surprise, Harry repris. « En fait, sa mère, Mérope Gaunt, était de la descendance de Salazar Serpentard. Elle tomba éperdument amoureuse d'un jeune homme, Tom, qui était un moldu. Mais il ne voulait pas d'elle alors elle lui fit boire un filtre d'amour. Ca marcha. Ils eurent même un enfant. Puis un jour, Merope a pensé que Tom était, à présent, réellement amoureux d'elle. Donc elle arrêta de lui faire boire les filtres. Evidement, lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait été dupé et qu'il reprit ses esprit, Tom la quitta… malgré l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle s'est laissée dépérir de chagrin. Elle s'est laissée mourir à l'accouchement, juste après avoir eu le temps de lui donner le nom de son père : Tom Riddle. Il fut élevé dans un orphelinat où les autres enfants avaient tous peur de lui. Il était sans cesse mis à l'écart. Jusqu'au jour où il découvris qu'il pouvait faire des choses peu ordinaire. Alors il s'en servi contre les autres enfants. Puis alors qu'il avait 11 ans, Dumbledore est venu le trouver pour l'amener à Poudlard. Il est évidement allé à Serpentard. Il a vite su qu'il était son descendant. Et il a prit la grosse tête en quelque sorte. Il était ce que l'on peut appeler lez chef des Serpentards. Charismatique, intelligent, rusé, manipulateur… Tout le monde l'aimait, bien qu'il effrayait. On tombait automatiquement sous son charme. C'est lui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets pour la première fois… la victime était Mimi Geignarde. Tom a fait croire que c'était Hagrid, qui avait un 'monstre', qui n'était autre qu'Aragog, une acromentule qui est mort l'an dernier. Hagrid fut renvoyé et sa baguette fut brisée, vous le savez. Après cela, Dumbledore commença à se méfier de lui. Mais il était trop tard. Tom avait déjà décidé qu'il serait Lord Voldemort. Il avait renié son vrai nom. Il tua son père et ses grands-parents. Il a manipulé Slughorn pour qu'il lui révèle ce qu'était les Horcruxes. Puis, au fil des années, il les créa. Puis il demanda à être professeur de DCFM, mais Dumbledore le refusa… du coup il maudit le poste pour qu'aucun professeur, autre que lui, ne reste à ce poste plus d'un an. Il en profita pour cacher un des Horcruxes dans Poudlard. »

« Et c'était quoi ses Horcruxes ? » L'interrogea Lily « Comment les as-tu détruit ? »

« Eh bien, le journal, avec la dent de basilic qui était dans mon bras, et les autres, grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor, et je suppose que Dumbledore a du s'y prendre de la même manière que nous pour détruire la bague. » Expliqua-t-il. « Le soir où Dumbledore est mort… »

« Dumbledore est mort ?! » S'étranglèrent Sirius, James, Lily, Cédric et Regulus.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry. Et avant que quiconque puisse ajouter autre chose, il repris. « Nous étions allé chercher un Horcruxe, dans une grotte dans laquelle Tom allait en colonie avec l'orphelinat. » Regulus se tendit alors que Harry le regardait intensément, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

« Alors c'est ma faute… » Murmura Regulus.

« Non ! » Répondit Harry « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… même si j'avoue que ça nous a donné du fil à retordre. Heureusement que Kreattur était là ! D'ailleurs je pense qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir ! »

« Oui… Kreattur… »

« Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » S'exclama Sirius qui n'y comprenait rien, tout comme les autres.

« Regulus, je vous laisse leur expliquer. »

« Eh bien… je ne voulais plus être Mangemort… » Commença-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. « Mais je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas quitter les Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça, on servait jusqu'à la mort. J'ai finalement découvert son secret d'immortalité. Il m'a personnellement emmené à la grotte où était le médaillon de Serpentard. Puis j'y suis revenu, avec Kreattur. Je ne savais pas comment on détruisait un Horcruxe… et je savais que je ne tarderai pas me faire tuer. J'ai récupéré la coupe mais… » Visiblement il n'arrivait à terminer.

« Mais il y avait ce liquide qui t'empêchait de le prendre. Tu savais que c'était dangereux alors tu as ordonné à Kreattur de prendre le médaillon, de le mettre en sécurité et de le remplacer par un faux… et tu as bu le liquide. Tu es alors devenu très faible, tu délirais… »

« Et je suis mort. » Acheva-t-il « Voldemort à découvert ce que j'avais fait je suppose. »

« Dumbledore a bu la coupe. » Lâcha Harry « En plus de sa main brûlé, il était devenu très faible, il allait mourir, alors on est vite retourné à Poudlard et on a vu la Marque des Ténèbres… Après sa mort j'ai ouvers le médaillon et j'ai trouvé votre petit mot… »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas… vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Alors comme ça… t'étais p't'être pas si mauvais ? » Lança Sirius, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à tout ça. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que Regulus avait les mêmes idées que Voldemort, qu'il était idiot, faible et tout ce qui s'en suit… C'était en fait un héro.

« Bref, nous avons mis longtemps à comprendre, puis Kreattur nous a tout expliqué. » Repris Harry. « Les autres Horcruxes étaient la Coupe de Pouffsouffle, Nagini, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et Voldemort lui-même. »

« Le diadème de Serdaigle ?! » S'extasia Lily « Mais c'est un mythe ! Personne ne sait où il est ! »

« Dans la Salle sur Demande. En fait, la Dame Grise n'est autre qu'Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena, elle avait volé le diadème à sa mère avant d'être assassiné par la Baron Sanglant. »

« QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent tous.

« Bah ouais… Il voulait se marier avec elle, mais elle ne l'aimait pas donc il l'a tué. » Expliqua-t-il vite fait. « Enfin bon, le temps comptait la bataille avait déjà commencé, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Je me suis alors souvenu où j'avais caché mon livre de Potion en 6ème année, pour ne pas que Rogue le trouve. Je me suis dis que la Salle sur Demande était un excellent endroit pour y cacher quelque chose. Voldemort avait dû le laisser là le jour où il est venu pour avoir le poste. »

« Waouh ! » S'exclama son père « Ca c'est de l'histoire ! »

« Et après ? » Demanda Lily

« Attend une seconde » Coupa Sirius « Tu n'as pas dis qu'il y avait 7 Horcruxes ? »

« Si… »

« Bah alors, c'est quoi le dernier ? »

« Moi »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi… j'étais un de ses Horcruxes… Mais je le suis plus ! » Ajouta-t-il vivement.

« Mais comment… ? Comment tu as fait pour ne plus être un Horcruxe ? » Demanda Lily, en étant pas sûre de vouloir savoir la suite.

« Voldemort m'a tué… Je suis allé le voir dans la forêt, et je l'ai laissé me tuer, je n'ai pas dégainé, rien. Après… ça a été étrange… Je suis arrivé à King's Cross et il y avait Dumbledore. Nous avons beaucoup discuté… il m'a guidé, expliqué des choses, sur lui principalement. Puis je suis revenu à la vie mais j'ai fais croire que j'étais mort. J'ai pris Voldemort par surprise et nous nous sommes battu… après une petite joute verbale intéressante. » Finit-il.

« Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde hein ? » Lança Fred pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Apparemment non. » Répondit-il « Quant à vous, je vous ai ramené avec la Pierre de Résurrection que m'a donné Dumbledore. »

« La quoi ? »

« Pierre de Résurrection… je vous expliquerais plus tard… avec les autres. »

« Et sinon il s'est passé quoi d'autre depuis ma mort ? » Interrogea Cédric, un peu ironique.

« Oh pas grand-chose ! » Répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

« Non. » renchéri Fred. « Harry est sorti quelque temps avec ton ex, puis finalement avec ma sœur qu'il a finalement quitté à cause de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, » Fis-t-il à l'adresse de Harry « tu ferais bien d'aller la retrouver sinon elle va péter un câble. Puis on a eu cette Ombrage de malheur… »

« Et les jumeaux ont quitté Poudlard en beauté, en foutant la pagaille. » Ajouta Harry, « Ron et Hermione se sont enfin mis ensemble ! »

« Sérieux ?! » S'exclama Fred

« Ouais » Approuva Harry « Ils se sont sauté dessus en plein dans la bataille ! »

« Je le crois pas ! »

« Et pourtant… »

« Bah vous avez dû bien vous éclater en mon absence ! » Lança Cédric « T'es vraiment sortie avec Cho ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Ouais ! Juste avant que sa meilleure amie ne nous trahisse et nous livre à Ombrage. »

« Ah… »

« Et comment vont les autres ? » S'inquiéta Remus.

« Relativement bien. Bellatrix Lestrange a essayé de tuer Ginny, mais avant que je puisse l'en empêcher, Mrs Weasley s'en est occupé… Elle l'a tué. »

« Ma mère est morte ?! » S'affola Fred

« Ben non idiot ! » S'exclama Harry « Sinon elle sera là non ? Elle a tué Bellatrix. »

« J'adore Molly Weasley, c'est officiel ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Puis, pendant un petit moment, chacun se raconta comment il était mort. C'était assez étrange … Macabre même.

Puis ils durent quitter la Salle sur Demande : la Conférence allait commencer… Autant dire qu'ils allaient faire sensation !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je sais que j'avais dis que je ferais la Conférence en même temps… mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire et j'ai déjà un jour de retard ! Donc… Et puis c'est déjà pas mal la longueur non ?

Il y a sûrement des faits que j'ai relaté et que ça c'est pas passé exactement comme ça, mais bon, c'est pour l'histoire…

Avertissement : je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 2 ! Donc, d'accord je suis en vacances, mais j'ai plein de devoirs donc bon… je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 2 pour samedi prochain mais je promets rien !

Oubliez pas de me mettre des review… c'est juste en bas, vous cliquez sur « Go » vous tapez votre message et après « Submit review » C'est pas compliqué, c'est rapide, et ça fait plaisir à une pauvre petite auteur désespéré d'avoir tant de fic à écrire et pas assez de temps pour le faire !

D'ailleurs, petite pub :

**L'Histoire d'une Guerre** : OS sur la guerre tout simplement. Un peu beaucoup gore !

**Vivre !** : Réponse à un défi posté il y a longtemps sur un autre site. Quand Harry revient 2 ans plus tard, il ne revient pas les mains vides et a anéanti Voldy.

A plus tard !


	3. Chapitre 2: La Conférence

**Chapitre 2 : La Conférence**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » :_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la Salle sur Demande comptait 11 personnes de plus. _

_Sirius remarqua alors James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hedwige (), Dobby, Regulus Black et Cédric. _

_« Je vous ai ramené avec la pierre de résurrection que m'a donné Dumbledore. »_

_Puis, pendant un petit moment, chacun se raconta comment il était mort. C'était assez étrange … macabre même. _

_Puis ils durent quitter la Salle sur Demande : la Conférence allait commencer… Autant dire qu'ils allaient faire sensation !_

_Et maintenant, la suite… !_

* * *

Dans le parc de Poudlard, c'était l'effervescence. Après la Bataille Finale ou la Grande Bataille, selon les gens, qui avait eu lieu la veille, tous c'étaient mis en quatre pour tout arranger. Il fallait, en effet, débarrasser les corps, nettoyer, réparer… Pour certains c'était l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas penser aux lourdes pertes qu'ils avaient subi. Par exemple, Mrs Weasley était l'une des personnes les plus actives.

Il avait été décidé qu'on donnerait la conférence de presse au parc de Poudlard. Les gens seraient rassurés de voir le champ de bataille. Bien entendu, des gens avait été indigné, comment pouvait-on se presser ainsi, là où de nombreuses personnes étaient tombées ? Comment pouvait-on faire venir des journalistes ? C'était une offense. Pourtant, elle aurait lieu dans quelques minutes. Il était important que la population sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

Une dépêche avait déjà été publiée le matin même. Et déjà, partout dans le pays, on fêtait la défaite de mage noir… avec tout de même des réserves : ils attendaient avec impatience la fameuse conférence qui serait tenu par le Survivant, à propos duquel les plus folles rumeurs circulaient déjà.

En parlant d'Harry, ses proches commençaient à s'inquiéter. Personne ne l'avait vu de la journée, et personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver. En fait, on ne s'en été pas beaucoup soucié. Certains parce qu'ils étaient trop occupé avec le parc, d'autres trop occupé à pleurer leurs morts et d'autres parce qu'ils savaient qu'Harry avait certainement besoin d'être seul. Mais maintenant, la conférence allait commencer. Les journalistes étaient déjà en place, devant le large podium qui se trouvait devant l'entrée du château. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient présent eux aussi. Ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard et les membres du Ministère encore en vie. Cela faisait tout de même pas mal de monde. Kingsley Shacklebolt, placé provisoirement à la tête du Ministère, commençait à s'impatienter. Ils avaient déjà presque 10 minutes de retard… enfin, Il avait 10 minutes de retard. Enfin, il arriva.

« Ah ! Mr Potter ! Nous vous attendions ! » S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

« Je suis un peu en retard, désolé, j'ai eu un petit… contretemps. » S'excusa-t-il. « Mais je suis prêt. »

« Parfait, alors allons-y » Déclara le Ministre provisoire.

Kingsley et Harry montèrent donc sur l'estrade, surplombant ainsi toute la foule, qui se fit immédiatement silencieuse… Avant qu'il n'y ait un brouhaha de murmures.

« S'ils vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! » Disait Kingsley « Un peu de silence je vous prie ! La conférence va commencer. »

Et comme par enchantement, le silence se fit, et des regards attentifs se tournèrent vers le podium.

« Comme vous le savez, j'ai été placé, provisoirement, à la tête du Ministère. Les nouvelles élections auront lieu d'ici plus ou moins un mois… le temps aux candidats de faire campagne. Il faudra bien entendu beaucoup de temps pour tout reconstruire et réorganiser mais je suis sûr qu'en étant solidaire et patient nous y arriverons ! » Leur dit-il. « Et maintenant, je vais laisser la place à celui que vous êtes tous venu écouter : Harry Potter, qui se fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilli le jeune homme, qui fut d'un coup, tout gêné.

« Tout d'abord… Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit contretemps que je vous expliquerais un peu plus tard. »

« Mr Potter, » Commença un journaliste « pouvez-vous nous confirmez la dépêche sortie ce matin, selon laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui aurait été détruit ? »

« Oui » Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

« Alors… »

« C'est fini ? Oui. Lord Voldemort est _définitivement_ mort, la nuit dernière. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Demanda un autre. » Parce que la dernière fois… »

« Etait différente. » termina Harry. « Je peux vous assurer que Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Qu'est-ce que a changé par rapport à la dernière fois ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir de réponse à ces questions. Faites-moi juste confiance. »

« Vous voulez que nous vous fassions confiance à ce propos ? » S'exclama Rita Skeeter. « Mais comment voulez-vous que nous fassions confiance à un garçon de 15 ans ? »

« 17 ans. » Rectifia Harry « Et que je sache, cela ne vous gênait pas de vous cacher derrière moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre un psychopathe mégalomane à tendance meurtrières ! » S'énerva-t-il « Au contraire même ! Vous vous arrangiez toujours pour vous cacher derrière moi en disant 'Allez Harry tu vas y arriver !' 'On te soutient !' ! Ca ne vous gênait pas de faire confiance à un gosse – comme vous dites – pour que ce soit lui qui fasse le sale boulot. » Tonnait-il « Vous m'avez fait confiance pour vaincre Voldemort, j'ai respecté cette confiance – ou plutôt lâcheté, selon moi – alors j'estime avoir le droit d'avoir votre confiance en ce qui concerne cette affaire. »

Son petit discours laissa s'installer un lourd silence. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait raison, c'était cela qui les rendait mal à l'aise. Ils avaient honte. Lors de cette guerre, aucun adulte responsable – ou peu – pouvait se vanter d'avoir été courageux. Ils s'étaient tous lâchement caché derrière un adolescent en pleine croissance, qui n'avait pas encore fini ses études et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir. Ils avaient tous confié leur vie à un gamin de 17 ans et ils en avaient honte. Il avait raison ; ils pouvaient bien lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne l'affaire – désormais classée – Voldemort.

« C'est donc bien toi qui l'a tué ? » Demanda un élève de Poudlard qui paraissait être en 2ème année à Serdaigle.

« Oui » Souffla Harry, lui-même étonné par l'agressivité de son discours. Mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas si désolé que cela, il savait que ce qu'il avait dit été la vérité.

Sa réponse laissa les plus jeunes admiratif… les plus vieux aussi par ailleurs. Tout le monde s'y attendait plus ou moins mais le voir confirmer…

« Pourriez-vous nous parler d'une rumeur qui a circulé il y a déjà un moment selon laquelle vous serriez l'objet d'une prophétie ? »

« Le seul ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… né de ceux qui l'on par 3 fois défié, né lorsque meurs le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit… Le seul qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

« Alors vous êtes vraiment l'Elu… » Souffla un journaliste, encore sous le choc de la prophétie.

« Oui… D'autres questions ? »

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Nous arrivons donc à la partie surprise du programme… » Soupira le jeune homme avec un grand sourire « Mon fameux contre temps ! Laissez-moi vous présenter, ou plutôt, re-présenter, Regulus Black, Cédric Diggory, Nymphadora et Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black et James et Lily Potter. Sans oublier bien sûr ma merveilleuse chouette, Hedwige et mon ami, Dobby. »

Des mines d'incompréhension surgirent de toute parts. Suivi très rapidement par de nombreux murmurs... plus ou moins murmurés! Visiblement, les gens avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Certains s'étaient arrêté en plein mouvement, d'autres semblaient imiter un poisson rouge qui gobe des mouches, d'autres avaient les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbitres, certains s'étouffaient avec leur propre salive _(nda: et rigolez pas, ça m'arrive souvent et c'est pô drôle...)..._ sans compter ceux qui étaient tombés de leur chaises et ceux qui se frottaient les yeux ou se pinçaient pour être sûr qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire, et vit du coin de l'oeil les 'revenants' faire de même. Ils étaient ravis de leur petit effet.

« Non ce ne sont pas des imposteurs » répondit-il a leur question muette « Et ce n'est pas une blague non plus… je ne ferai ce genre là ! Ce sont juste… des revenants ! »

« Mais comment… » Bégayèrent quelques personnes.

« Ca c'est mon secret… » Coupa Harry d'un air mystérieux.

Ce fut Georges Weasley, qui après un moment étonnement et de surprise générale, fut le premier à réagir en se précipitant sur son jumeaux en le serrant tellement fort qu'Harry cru devoir ce servir à nouveau de la pierre. Il fut vite rejoint par le reste de la tribue Weasley et des amis. Puis Amos Diggory, parvint à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. Tout cela semblait tellement irréel.

Après d'émouvantes, mais brèves, retrouvailles, bien que mêlées d'incompréhension, la conférence pu reprendre.

« Pourquoi avait-vous ramené Regulus Black ? N'était-ce pas un mangemort ? » Interrogea une journaliste.

« Si » Répondit Harry déchaînant les plumes et les cordes vocales. « Un mangemort repenti… il s'est sacrifié pour tenter de nuire à Voldemort. Sans oublier que… il a du cœur, si vous ne me croyez pas demandez à Kreattur, mon elfe de maison qui appartenait aux Black et que je rend bien volontiers ! »

« Mais enfin c'est un mangemort ! »

« Il ne l'est plus ! Je ne l'ai pas ramené parmi nous pour le voir se faire traiter ainsi alors un peu de respect ! » Gronda Harry, d'une voix et d'une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Et qu'allez vous faire pour les autres mangemorts ? Je veux dire, ceux en fuite ? » Demanda quelqu'un d'autres.

« Il suppose qu'ils seront arrêtés, jugés et mis en détention. »

« Jugés ? »

« Jugés. J'y veillerais personnellement. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux pas qu'il y ait d'erreur. »

« Si vous le permettez je ne pense pas cela soit utile » Fit remarquer Rita Skeeter, largement approuvé.

« Vous ne pensiez pas cela utile pour mon parrain non plus. » S'énerva Harry « C'est pourquoi Sirius Black à passé 12 ans à Azkaban, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. »

« Il a été gracié. »

« Ouais… a titre posthume, la classe, ça lui aurait beaucoup servi ! »

« Savez-vous quels sont les mangemorts encore fuites, ceux morts et ceux capturés ? »

« Pas tous. Mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer, avec plaisir, la mort de Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius Malefoy a été tué ainsi que McNair. Quant aux autres… je ne sais pas, une liste complète paraîtra sans doute.

« Et Severus Rogue ? » Demanda alors un élève de Poudlard « Où est-il ? »

« Il est… mort… » Souffla Harry d'une voix neutre mais le regard voilé de tristesse tourné vers le bas.

La nouvelle fut particulièrement bien accueilli, visiblement personne ne semblait aimer le terrible professeur de Potion, à part quelques Serpentards.

« Nous vous ferons parvenir la date de son enterrement. » Annonça-t-il après avoir réclamé le silence.

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que beaucoup de gens vont s'y rendre ? » Se moqua une vieille journaliste. « Il ne mériterai même pas d'enterrement ! »

« Je vous interdis de dire ça ! » S'exclama Harry, les yeux flamboyants.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien compris. Severus Rogue est mort en héro. »

« Mais enfin ! Il a tué Dumbledore ! » S'indigna une vielle femme, qui fut largement approuvé « C'est vous-même qui l'avez dit. »

« Oui en effet. Il a tué Albus Dumbledore. Mais à l'époque où je l'accusais je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main. » Répondit-il sous le regard inquiet de ses proches. Qu'arrivait-il à Harry ? Lui qui détestait tant le ténébreux professeur, prenait sa défense ? Lui qui l'accusait de meurtre ? Lui qui voulait le tuer ?

« Si Severus Rogue a agi ainsi c'était sur _ordre_ de Dumbledore. C'était un homme courageux qui a sacrifié beaucoup de choses tout au long de sa vie, semée de souffrances, d'humiliations et de solitude. Il a toujours été de notre côté. Toujours… » Termina Harry d'une voix emplie de culpabilité. « Rufus Scrimegeour m'a un jour appelé l'Homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. Et il avait raison, je défendrais les idées de Dumbledore jusqu'à ma mort, malgré tout ce que vous avez pu lire dans les journaux ou dans des livres, Dumbledore était un homme bon. La nuit où Dumbledore a été tué… j'étais furieux et je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Rogue… j'ai essayé de le tuer, de l'arrêter… je l'ai même traité de lâche…cela l'a rendu hors de lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que hier soir que je l'ai compris. Il était furieux parce que j'avais traité de lâche l'autre Homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. » Repris Harry d'une voix forte mais dans laquelle la culpabilité sonnait.

« Alors vous clamez l'innocence de Severus Rogue ? »

« Oui ! » Annonça Harry avec force. « Et je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour qu'il soit réhabilité et qu'il obtienne la médaille qu'il mérite. Je veux que les gens se souviennent de lui, aussi bien que les grands combattants de cette guerre et les autres directeurs de Poudlard. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles tout le monde se remettait du choc. Rita Skeeter repris ses esprits et interrogea Harry.

« Vous nous disiez tout à l'heure que malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu dire de Dumbledore après sa mort, vous l'admiriez toujours autant ? Ne croyez-vous donc pas à ces histoires ? Mon histoire ?! »

« Si. Vous avez même oublié quelques petits détails mais passons. Dumbledore n'était certes pas parfait, mais il n'a jamais prétendu l'être. Il a fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Mais il les a payées et rachetées. La vie de Dumbledore était bien plus complexe que vous ne l'imaginez. Je ne peux cependant pas nier que votre livres est très fidèle à la réalité – ce qui est très surprenant venant de vous d'ailleurs. » Répondit Harry.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Oh vous le savez très bien ! Vous transformez toujours tout ! Toujours un quart de vérité (et en encore!), et trois quarts à jeter à la poubelle! Mais pas cette fois, et je dois que je vous en suis reconnaissant. Concernant Dumbledore, je ne peux pas nier qu'il ait trempé dans la magie noire étant jeune. Ni le fait qu'avant de combattre Grinderwald, il était à ses côtés. Ni le fait qu'il était omnibulé par une quête, un quête d'immortalité et de pouvoir. Ni le fait qu'il était un horrible manipulateur cachottier. Mais regardez. Regardez où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes débarrassé de Voldemort et nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix… Et tout cela grâce à lui. Je sais que certains pensaient qu'il était fou… il était juste sage et aigri par la vie, blasé… » Disait Harry « Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous serons choqué d'apprendre que _pour une fois_ Rita Skeeter a fait son travail correctement. Mais c'est la triste vérité. Mais je ne veux pas que vous la cataloguiez dans les mauvais sorciers. Je ne veux pas que vous lui en vouliez… Enfin je ne peux pas vous interdire de le détester, je l'ai moi-même détesté plus d'une fois – j'ai même détruit son bureau…. Je lui en ai voulu pour de nombreuses choses. Une fois j'étais même à deux doigts de le frapper. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? 'Je sais que tu as envi de me frapper, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le faisais parce que je le mériterais'. Il savait reconnaître ses erreurs, c'est une chose dont tout le monde n'est pas capable. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire ne change rien au fait que je lui voue un profond respect, que le considère comme mon mentor et même plus – et non, notre relation n'est pas ambiguë Mle Skeeter. » Lui dit-il « Il est vrai que Dumbledore et moi avions une relation bien spéciale mais… il n'y avait rien d'ambiguëté là-dedans. Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que c'est normal de lui en vouloir sur le coup. Mais après ça passe, vous comprenez et vous lui pardonnez… Croyez-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause ! »

Un autre instant de silence suivi la déclaration. Moment pendant lequel les journalistes écrivaient frénétiquement, les gens se remettait du choc – ou non, alors que d'autres parlaient à voix basse.

« Mr Potter, pouvez-nous nous dire ce qui va advenir de Poudlard désormais ? »

« Eh bien… Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne approprié pour en parler mais je suppose que le professeur McGonagall prendra la tête de l'école… c'est du moins ce que j'espère »

« Et vous ? »

« Eh bien… je n'y ais pas encore vraiment réfléchis. Déjà, je vais laisser aux Aurors le soin de capturer les mangemorts en fuite. Ensuite… je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que je reviendrais faire ma dernière année à Poudlard… Ce qui est sûr c'est que maintenant je vais passer un maximum de temps avec ma famille. »

« Allez-vous faire des études – bien que vous n'en ayant pas vraiment besoin – pour devenir Auror ? »

« Oh non ! » S'exclama Harry sous les regards étonnés de tous. « Je pense que j'ai eu assez d'ennuis et de combats pour 9 vies ! Maintenant je me la coule douce et je profite de la vie ! » Répondit-il en les faisant tous rire.

« Votre famille… Avez-vous des projets avec elle ? Vacances ? Petite amie ? Financée ? »

« Euh… » Fut sa première réponse pendant qu'il rougissait comme une tomate bien mûre qui aurait pris un coup de soleil. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Pardon ? » S'étouffa une journaliste « Vous ne savez pas quoi ? »

« Tout. »

« Vous ne savez pas si vous avez une petite amie ? » Demanda une jeune femme avec scepticisme.

« Non. » Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Ginny « Mais de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Je suis pourtant sûre que les sorcières de 'Sorcière Hebdo' seraient ravies de savoir. »

« Eh bien vous n'aurait qu'à leur dire que le Survivant n'est pas intéressé mais qu'elles peuvent toujours aller voir du côté d'un autre survivant, après tout maintenant je suis plus le seul à avoir survécu à Voldemort. »

« Eh euh… vous comptez continuer le Quidditch ? » Demanda finalement le reporter d'un journal de sport.

« Evidemment ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'y aie pas joué… »

« Envisagez-vous une carrière professionnelle ? » Continua le journaliste ne prenant notes.

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mélanger plaisir et passion et d'un autre côté ça semble attrayant, vivre de sa passion ! Et puis… une carrière professionnelle demande trop de temps… en plus je crois que je suis déjà assez célèbre comme ça, sans en rajouter ! »

« Alors, aucun projet professionnel ? »

« Non pas pour le moment. »

« Est-ce que tu comptes laisser l'AD ouvert et l'officialiser ? » Demanda un étudiant.

« Je… Je ne sais pas du tout à vrai dire… »

« Ca pourrait être utile au cas où un autre mégalomane fou furieux voudrait se la jouer mage noir hyper puissant en manque pouvoir ! » Plaisanta Fred.

« C'est vrai mais… je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour m'en occuper. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé cette année. »

« Tu plaisantes ?! » S'étouffa Neville « C'est _ton_ groupe. »

« Et personne ne prendra ta place » Ajouta Ginny. « Tu es un trop bon professeur ! »

« Excusez-moi mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'AD ? »

« Ce sont les initiales de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est un groupe de soutien en DCFM que nous avons créé en 5ème année à cause de Dolorès Ombrage, qui nous interdisait de pratiquer la magie… d'ailleurs j'espère qu'on va la mettre à Azkaban celle-là ! »

« Et que faisiez-vous ? »

« Nous apprenions à nous défendre contre les forces des Ténèbres et à les combattre. »

« Et… c'était vous qui enseignait ? »

« Oui » Répondit-il alors qu'il tombait sous les regards admiratifs.

« Je pense que c'est un bonne idée de laisser l'AD ouvert… et de l'officialiser. Je pense que les étudiants, ou non, devrait pouvoir s'améliorer en DCFM même si Voldemort n'est plus là. »

« Et qu'en est-il de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? » Demanda un journaliste « Est-ce juste une folle rumeur ou est-ce vrai ? »

Après avoir lancé un bref regard aux membres de l'Ordre, Harry se lança.

« L'Ordre du Phoenix existe réellement. Il était dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, qui l'avait crée lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort. L'Ordre avait pour mission de se battre contre les Mangemorts. »

« N'était-ce pas le travail des Aurors ? »

« Si, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les Aurors sont sous la tutelle du Ministère qui est incapable de gérer une guerre. L'Ordre si. C'est peut-être un groupe clandestin mais ils ont sauvé de nombreuses personnes. »

« Pouvons nous savoir qui en faisait parti ? »

« Non. »

« Pouvons-nous au moins savoir si l'Ordre va continuer d'exister ? »

« Vous pouvez le savoir… mais je n'ai pas de réponse désolé. Je pense que non. La dernière fois que Voldemort à été vaincu, l'Ordre avait été dissout, puis réunit pour la seconde fois. Je pense qu'ils vont à nouveau le dissoudre… en espérant qu'ils n'auront plus jamais à le rouvrir. »

Les journalistes prirent notes.

« Accepteriez-vous que nous rédigions une biographie de vous ? »

« Tant qu'elle n'est pas écrite par Rita Skeeter… je suppose que oui. » répondit Harry « De toute façon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous en empêcher… »

« Alors… est-ce vrai que vous savez faire un Patronus Corporel depuis votre 3ème année ? »

« Et que vous avez tué un Basilic avec une épée ? »

« Que vous avez trouvé la Chambre des Secrets de Poudlard ? »

« Que vous avez échappé à des Acromentules ? »

« Que vous avez protéger la pierre philosophale ? »

« Que vous avez fait fuir des centaines de détraqueurs ? »

« Que vous faisiez une mission secrète avec Dumbledore ? »

« Qu'il vous donnez des cours particulier ? »

« Que Vous-Savez-Qui et vous aviez une sorte de connexion et qu'il vous a possédé ? »

« Que vous avez cambriolé Gringotts ? »

« Et volé sur le dos d'un dragon ? »

« Et… »

« S'il vous plait ! » Demanda Harry exaspéré. « Je ne vais non plus vous raconter toute ma vie, là comme ça. Une biographie, faut pas qu'il y en ait des centaines, racontant les mêmes choses sinon c'est pas intéressant. Et puis je ne crois pas que ça va faire baisser ma côte de popularité de faire cela. »

« Ca va plutôt la faire augmenter ! »

« Ouais ben justement, elle est déjà assez haute comme ça ! »

« Vous ne ferez donc pas de biographie ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Si je me décide, je choisirai l'un d'entre vous. »

« Merci. »

Un autre journaliste enchaîna immédiatement. N'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais de parler ?

* * *

Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre ! J'espère que la conférence vous à plus ! J'avoue que ça donne à peu près ce que j'avais imaginé… presque ! Je sais que je ne respecte pas vraiment le caractère des personnages (qui, à part Harry, sont effacés) : c'est un de mes gros défauts d'auteur, désolée ! J'essai de m'améliorer hein ? Je vous jure ! Mais… bah j'y arrive pas… mine dépitée…. relève la tête et sourie Mais bon, pour me motiver vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire pas vrai ? tend l'oreille oui ! Oui je crois que j'ai entendu. Là juste à droite. Allez-y ne soyez pas timide voyons ! Répétez ! Oui ! Une review ! C'est exactement ça !

Passons aux choses sérieuses ah c'était pas sérieux là ? euh… pardon, excusez-moi, pour ceux qui auront lu mon profil vous comprendrez !

Bref, oui, les choses sérieuses !

Alors, vous remarquerez, si vous avez bien lu , qu'à un moment donné je parle de l'autre Homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. Eh bien… ça je l'ai piqué à un auteur mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir à qui et encore moins du nom de la fic ! Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que j 'avais beaucoup apprécié cette fic ! Et je trouve que ça correspond très bien à Rogue… bien que le terme le plus exact serait « L'homme de Lily Potter jusqu'au bout » mais bon… ça le faisait pas trop dans la fic !

Donc voilà, si l'auteur de cette merveilleuse expression lis ceci, qu'elle (ou qu'il) me le fasse savoir, je pourrait mettre un lien vers sa fic ! Ou bien si il (ou elle) veut pas que je l'utilise… bah je l'enlèverai quoi…

Waouh ! J'ai écris une longue note dis donc ! Cher lecteur, je vais donc vous laisser sur cette note, en vous remerciant pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et sans qui je n'écrirais pas la suite de cette fic !

Maintenant, cher lecteurs, si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, tu pourrais mettre un tite review pour me dire à quel point je suis folle nan ?

Autre chose… je sais je suis chiante !

Je me demandais si vous pensiez que ce soit une bonne idée que je me lance dans la rédaction d'une sorte de biographie de Harry. Avec ses actions, ses émotions et tout ça…

Voilà, donnez moi votre avis ! (Une raison de plus pour mettre une review !) Je vous promets que si je le fais, ça n'empiétera pas sur mon temps pour cette fic là ! (Enfin… si y en a que ça inquiétait, ce dont je doute…). D'un autre côté… je pense que tout le monde connaît tout de lui donc ce ne serait pas très intéressant… Sauf son enfance ! Ca on connaît pas trop… Enfin bon, dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser ! pffff ! Franchement ! T'a pas déjà assez de fic à travailler sans en rajouter ? Faites pas attention à elle !

Bisous à tout le monde ! (Oui oui je sais, enfin non je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir !)

Note2 : Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai écrit cette note Mardi soir… aujourd'hui je suis bien tenté de supprimer mes conneries mais bon… il faut bien que vous vous rendiez compte à quelle folle vous avez à faire, ça pourrait vous préparer à la suite de ma fic ! (Vous inquiétez pas je dis ça comme ça ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire des folies!)

…

…

…

Honnêtement, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici… Eh bah chapeau ! Moi-même je n'y serais pas arrivé ! Enfin bon je vous laisse pour de bon cette fois ! Promis !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Explications, 2ème opus

**Chapitre 3 : Explications, 2ème opus.

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la Salle sur Demande comptait 11 personnes de plus. _

_« Je vous ai ramené avec la pierre de résurrection que m'a donné Dumbledore. »_

_Puis, pendant un petit moment, chacun se raconta comment il était mort. C'était assez étrange … macabre même. _

_Puis ils durent quitter la Salle sur Demande : la Conférence allait commencer… Autant dire qu'ils allaient faire sensation !_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, placé provisoirement à la tête du Ministère, commençait à s'impatienter. _

_« Je peux vous assurer que Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais. » _

_« cela ne vous gênait pas de vous cacher derrière moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre un psychopathe mégalomane à tendance meurtrières ! »_

_« Alors vous êtes vraiment l'Elu… » Souffla un journaliste, encore sous le choc de la prophétie. _

_« Laissez-moi vous présenter, Regulus Black, Cédric Diggory, Nymphadora et Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Sirius Black et James et Lily Potter. Sans oublier bien sûr ma merveilleuse chouette, Hedwige et mon ami, Dobby. »_

_« j'avais traité de lâche l'autre Homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. »_

_« Dumbledore n'était certes pas parfait, mais il n'a jamais prétendu l'être. »_

_« Vous ne savez pas si vous avez une petite amie ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu compte laissé l'AD ouvert et l'officialiser ? »_

_« Pouvons-nous au moins savoir si l'Ordre va continuer d'exister ? » _

_« Accepteriez-vous que nous rédigions une biographie de vous ? » _

_« Tant qu'elle n'est pas écrite par Rita Skeeter… je suppose que oui. »_

_N'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais de parler ? _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

La conférence, qui avait commencé aux alentours de 5h30, ne se termina qu'à 20h… car les journalistes avaient faim ! Encore un peu et Harry aurait été obligé de les accompagner manger et de dormir avec eux. Ils le harcelaient ! Mais Harry avait d'autres chats à fouetter… _(nan, ne le prenez pas pour vous professeur McGonagall :p)_

Plus les journalistes débattaient, plus Harry se rendait compte qu'écrire une biographie serait presque un passage obligé. Non seulement pour avoir la paix, mais aussi pour éviter que de fausses rumeurs circulent sur son compte. Non pas qu'il se souciait de ce que pouvait penser les gens, mais c'était assez désagréable de croiser des gens qui murmuraient sur son passage en le pointant du doigt… et pas tous pour la même version des faits ! Parce que c'était ce qui allait arriver… Il faudra qu'il s'occupe sérieusement de cette histoire de biographie, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envi. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Hermione de la faire… Au moins elle ne mentirait pas et il était sûr que ça lui faisait plaisir. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas trop rédiger une biographie dans laquelle elle prendrait une grande place. Harry ne doutait pas de son objectivité – quoique – mais les lecteurs ne seraient certainement pas aussi indulgents ! Non, il faudra qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre... Ou alors, qu'il laisse tomber... Cette idée lui plaisait plus!

Peut-être qu'il faudra aussi attendre d'être sûr de ne pas avoir à retourner à Poudlard parce que McGonagall piquerait une crise si elle savait tout ce le trio avait fait à Poudlard… Enfin, elle devait déjà un peu s'en douter mais bon.

A peine la conférence s'était terminée que Harry avait senti sur lui les regards perçants des membres de l'Ordre, de ses amis et des revenants. En les regardant, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper : il était bon une nouvelle séance d'explication dans laquelle il s'embrouillerait les pinceaux, s'aventurerait sur les pentes glissantes et partirait dans tous les sens. _(nda : j'dis ça surtout pour moi en fait ! )_

Aussi, à peine fut-il descendu de l'estrade qu'il fut empoigné par Ron et Hermione et traîné dans le château, suivi de près par les autres. Remarquant qu'ils n'allaient pas vers la Grande Salle, Harry protesta.

« Hey ! Je sais que vous voulez des explications mais j'ai faim ! Ca pourrait pas attendre un peu non ?! »

« NON ! » Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

« Neville, Luna, vous m'accompagnez aux cuisines ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Vous nous rejoignez à la Salle sur Demande. » Informa Hermione après que les deux adolescents aient acceptés.

« N'êtes-vous censé ignorer où se trouve les cuisines ? » S'amusa le professeur McGonagall.

« Euh…. » Fit Hermione dans toute son intelligence, en rougissant. Mais elle fut vite rassuré par le sourire indulgent de la vieille femme_ (nda : qui a dit que c'était péjoratif ? Dénoncez-vous ! Parce que n'est pas le cas :p)_

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, sous le soupir d'Harry « encore ».

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, c'était plus formel qu'en début d'après-midi. La pièce, de couleurs sobre, était assez spacieuse. Dans un coin, une cheminée réchauffait doucement l'endroit. Une longue et large table de chêne trônait au centre, avec juste le bon nombre de fauteuils _(nda : bah oui, ils voulaient être confortablement installés !). _

Ils s'installèrent en silence, attendant l'arrivé de la nourriture, sous les gargouillements de Ron et les réprimandes d'Hermione, pour celui-ci.

Enfin, Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivèrent et prirent place. Pendant un instant personne ne pipa mot. On se contenta de distribuer la nourriture. Comme d'habitude les Elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. _On aurait pu commander dans la Salle_, pensa Harry, surtout que les elfes se remettaient, tout comme eux, tout juste de la Bataille.

« Alors Harry ? » Demanda finalement Hermione.

Et après un regard à l'assemblée il souffla et prit la parole.

« Vous vous souvenez du vif que m'a légué Dumbledore ? » Demanda-t-il à ses deux compères. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent approuvé il continua. « Vous vous souvenez aussi de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? » Là encore nouveau hochement de tête.

Puis, comprenant subitement, les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent.

« Tu… Tu… Tu as… »

« Utilisé la pierre ? » Demanda Harry « Oui. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Ron « Mais je croyais que tu avais été la jeter dans la forêt ? »

« J'ai failli. » Avoua Harry « Mais… je ne pouvais pas ne pas essayer.»

« Harry, c'était dangereux. » Souffla Hermione.

« Je sais… Mais ça vaut le coup non ? »

« Biens sûr ! » S'écria Hermione « Mais tu ne te souviens pas de tout le mal qui a été causé à causes des Reliques ? »

« Les Reliques ? » Interrogea McGonagall « Pourriez-vous expliquer cette histoire de vif ? »

« Bien sûr que je sais les dégâts qu'Elles ont fait ! » S'exclama Harry en ignorant son professeur de métamorphose. « Mais j'estime avoir mérité, tout comme vous, de ne plus souffrir de la disparition de mes proches ! »

« Je sais Harry, et tu le sais très bien ! » S'exaspéra Hermione. « Enfin… Tout s'est bien passé, c'est l'essentiel… Tout s'est bien passé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et la baguette ? » Demanda Ron après qu'Harry ait rassuré Hermione.

« Quoi la baguette ? »

« Eh bien… Tu vas la garder elle aussi ou… »

« Non » Coupa Harry « Elle est déjà à sa place. »

« Tu veux dire dans… »

« Oui » Coupa à nouveau Harry alors que Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer.

« C'est dégoûtant. » Dit-il

« Je te le fais pas dire » Grogna Harry en se remémorant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en remettant l'Elder Wand dans la tombe de Dumbledore. _(nda : je laisse Elder Wand parce que je trouve que la traduction française est nulle !)_

« Excusez-moi » Interrompit Shacklebolt, « Pourriez-vous au moins faire semblant que nous sommes là et nous expliquer ? »

« Ouais, nous on n'était pas là pendant votre super mission » Renchérir George

« Donc on ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez » Compléta Fred.

« Ca fait du bien de te retrouver » Dirent-il en même temps après s'être regardé un moment, amusés.

Après s'être consultés du regard, Harry, Ron et Hermione, entreprirent de leur relater leurs année, plutôt mouvementée.

Ils parlèrent à tours de rôle, corrigeaient parfois l'autres, protestaient ou approuvaient… Parfois la narration était ponctuée par de petites vannes des jumeaux, des exclamations de peur et d'horreur de Mrs Weasley, des soupirs, des regards admiratifs ou des « C'est pas vrai ?! » ou « J'en reviens pas que avait fait un casse à Gringotts ! » ou encore des « Ha non ! Pas cette Ombrage de malheur ! » et des « Nan mais t'étais con ou quoi ? ». Sans oublier les « Mais… mais… » et autres bégaiements.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la partie concernant la bataille. Remus avait vraisemblablement été tué par Dolohov et Tonks par Belatrix, qui eux-même avaient été retrouvés morts.

A présent ils savaient pour les Horcruxes et les Reliques de la Morts. Mais ils savaient que personne d'autres ne devait savoir.

Harry parla bien évidemment de Dumbledore. La plupart avaient été choqué et avaient refusé de le croire. Harry leur avaient alors expliqué ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait reçu l'Avada. Il leur expliqua ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué. Il leur expliqua également pourquoi il s'était rendu dans la forêt et ne s'était pas défendu.

Et tout cela l'amena évidement à un sujet risqué… Severus Rogue.

« Ecoutez, faites-moi un peu confiance d'accord ? » Leur dit Harry « Dumbledore avait d'excellentes raisons de lui faire confiance. »

« Mais quelles raisons ? » S'obstina à demander Sirius, qui ne pouvait visiblement pas croire que son filleul défendait le graisseux _(nda : ne vous méprenez pas, depuis quelques temps, je l'apprécie Rogue !)_

« C'est personnel… et assez embarrassant. » Avoua Harry.

« Ca ne nous éclaire pas beaucoup ça. » Grogna James.

« Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dur à croire » Lui dit Harry « Mais j'étais le premier à vouloir tuer Rogue quand je l'ai vu tuer Dumbledore. Je lui ai couru après vous vous souvenez ? Je n'ai jamais tant désiré tuer quelqu'un… sauf peut-être Bellatrix. Et je vous rappel que pendant toutes ces années on s'est cordialement détestés, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me protéger tout le temps. Et est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler dans quel état j'étais lorsque j'ai découvers que c'était Rogue qui avait donné le début de la prophétie à Voldemort ? »

« Harry… »

« Non ! » Coupa le concerné. « Vous savez tous très bien que si il y avait une personne que je détestais et que je souhaitais voir mort c'était bien lui ! » Dit-il avec force. « J'ai été tellement injuste… » Souffla-t-il avec culpabilité.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changer d'avis Harry ? » Lui demanda Hermione après être venu s'agenouiller près de lui et mis une main sur son épaule. « Explique moi ce qui c'est passé hier avec Rogue, juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Pourquoi tu lui pardonnes tout ? »

« Hier soir j'ai compris bien des choses. » Souffla Harry, les yeux lui piquant. « Tout ce temps je l'ai maudis ! Je l'ai traité de lâche ! Alors que… comment ai-je pu lui dire toute ces horreurs ? » Demanda-t-il en retenant des larmes.

Il n'avait pas encore craqué. Pourtant dieu sait que quiconque aurait vécu tout ce qu'il a vécu aurait craqué depuis bien longtemps. Mais pas lui. Ce n'était certainement plus qu'une question de temps. Et visiblement parler de Severus Rogue n'allait faire qu'accélérer les choses. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Pour qu'il puisse vraiment passer à autre chose il devait extérioriser ses sentiments. Et pour faire cela, il avait besoin de pleurer.

« Harry, raconte moi » Répéta doucement Hermione.

« Il y avait… la pensine… j'ai vu des souvenirs de Rogue… » Souffla Harry « Il était innocent, il n'a fait qu'obéir à Dumbledore… tout le temps. » Continua-t-il en se reprenant. Il souffla un bon coup et releva la tête. « J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tante Pétunia me détestait, pourquoi Rogue me détestait, pourquoi il me protégeait, pourquoi il détestait mon père, pourquoi j'avais vu ce souvenir précis en 5ème année, pourquoi il voulait voir une dernière fois mes yeux… » En disant cela il regarda sa mère. Et il su qu'elle avait comprit.

« Tu parles du souvenir dont tu nous avais parlé ? » Interrogea Remus

« Oui. »

« Et… ? »

« Cela signifiait quelque chose d'important pour lui. Je veux dire, autre que le fait que vous n'étiez que des idiots sans cervelle qui aimaient humilier les gens et se prenaient pour des Dieux. » Claqua Harry en faisant rougir les Maraudeurs et leur faisant baisser la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce ça signifiait ? » Demanda finalement Ron.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre maman ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle… » Lui répondit celle-ci

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce jour d'été, lors des BUSEs ? Juste après l'épreuve de DCFM ? Près du lac ? »

Lily baissa la tête et rougie légèrement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Lily ? » Demanda son mari.

« Ce jour là, Severus m'a insulté. »

« Oui… Oui je m'en souviens. » Lui répondit James en se remémorant la scène.

« C'est… c'est à ce moment là que notre amitié c'est brisée. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda vivement son mari.

« Tu étais amie avec Rogue ?! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Oui… On s'était rencontré avant que je rentre à Poudlard. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Rogue était en parti la cause de l'éloignement de ma sœur et moi… Enfin… elle arrivait très bien à me détester toute seule mais… »

« Tu étais amie avec Rogue ?! » Répéta Sirius tandis que James ouvrait et refermait la bouche d'un air totalement idiot.

« Oui. » Répondit sèchement Lily. « Mais notre amitié a cessé lorsqu'il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il s'est excusé mais… »

« Tu n'en a pas tenu compte. » Compléta Harry « J'ai vu le souvenir » Expliqua-t-il.

« Mais je ne comprend pas quel est le rapport avec tout ça. » Déclara Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis sûr que si » Répondit mystérieusement son fils. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que Rogue a voulu regarder une dernière fois mes yeux, ni un hasard que son patronus soit une biche, ni une coïncidence qu'il se soit tourné vers Dumbledore juste quand Voldemort vous a tué. »

Il les laissa méditer quelques instants. Puis il vit les yeux de sa mère, si semblable aux siens, allumés d'une étincelle de compréhension… peut-être aussi d'appréhension.

« Il… »

« Oui. » Répondit-il en sachant qu'elle avait comprit.

« Il quoi ? » S'énerva James.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile que tu le saches papa » Répondit son fils « Rogue mérite un peu d'intimité, même dans sa tombe. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas important. » Coupa Lily

« Si ça l'est » Contredit Harry « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Si c'est important et que ça concerne … ta mère… j'ai le droit de savoir » Répondit son père en buta sur le 'ta mère'.

« Non » répondit simplement Harry « Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux je ne te dirais rien. Rogue a le droit de garder ses secrets. Si c'était moi qui étais mort je n'aurai pas voulu qu'on raconte ma vie privée à tout le monde. »

« De toute façon pour ce qu'elle est intéressante ta vie privée ! » Lança Fred.

« Hey ! Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir ramené ! » Protesta Harry en rougissant un peu.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Y a pas grand-chose à dire et honnêtement, si tu étais mort je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'on parle du peu de vie privée que tu as » Renchérie George.

« Je crois que moi non plus » ajouta Ron qui aperçu la mine d'incompréhension de son meilleur ami « J'aurai pas trop envi que tout le monde parle de ma sœur… »

Ce coup là, Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir, et Ginny non plus. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans leur fauteuil en rougissant comme si tout leur sang voulait sortir par leurs oreilles. _(nda : nan mais je la sors d'où cette expression ?!)_

« Remarque » Repris Fred comme si ne rien était alors que les adultes éclataient de rire « On pourrait jaser un peu sur Cho nan ? »

« Ouais, mais y aurait pas grand-chose à dire nan ? » Répondit son frère.

« Nan… faut dire que ça à pas duré longtemps » Approuva son jumeaux.

« On pourrait peut-être parler de leur rupture, elle est pas ordinaire. »

« Leur relation non plus n'était pas ordinaire. »

« C'est sur que c'est pas à tout bout de champs qu'on voit une fille toujours en pleurs. »

« C'est pas bientôt fini non ? » S'énerva Ginny.

« Jalouse ? » S'amusèrent ses deux frères en souriant.

Ginny se renfrogna et rougie encore plus, si c'était possible, et Harry paraissait tout autant gêné et semblait vouloir ignorer la situation… Est-il utile de dire qu'il échouait considérablement ?

En fait, ce qui le gênait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler avec Ginny depuis la bataille. Il ne savait donc pas où ils en étaient. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en train de les taquiner pour rien… Ou bien peut-être que c'était bon signe que Ginny réagisse ainsi ? Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle tenait encore à lui ?

Harry repoussa toutes ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, se jurant d'avoir une discussion avec la femme de sa vie, le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il ré atterrit sur Terre il remarqua que Sirius semblait être en pleine discussion avec les jumeaux sur sa relation courte, ambiguë et nulle avec Cho. Cédric semblait d'ailleurs être mal à l'aise face à cela. Harry s'excusa du regard. Il remarqua que ses parents semblaient avoir momentanément oublié cette histoire avec Rogue et abordaient un sourire amusé en entendant ses 'exploits amoureux'. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son père ne remette le sujet 'Rogue' sur le tapis. Harry ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi dire à ce sujet. Devait-il s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait dit jusqu'à maintenant ? Devait-il déballer les sentiments de Rogue pour sa mère ? D'un côté tout le monde devait sans douter un peu non ? D'un autre… dévoiler cela emmènerait certainement plus de problèmes qu'autre chose… son père avait l'air d'être très jaloux et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui alors qu'il venait de le ressusciter. Que faire ? Bien qu'Harry voulu repousser ses questions dans un autre coin de sa tête, il savait qu'il devrait vite y trouver une réponse parce que si son père était comme lui… Il voudra vite savoir la vérité.

Lorsqu'il émergea pour la seconde fois de la soirée, les jumeaux avaient visiblement abandonné le sujet 'relations amoureuses' (au grand soulagement de Cédric) pour entamer celui des 'exploits made in Potter au fil des ans'. Et cette fois tout le monde semblait y prêter attention, ses parents les premiers. Il avait parfois droit à des œillades admiratives ou des regards compatissants et désolés de ses parents.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler…

* * *

Voilà un 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus, et un seul et unique même moyen pour me le faire savoir ! Vous devez connaître la chanson maintenant alors ne faîtes pas l'innocent et laissez moi votre review, promis je la dorloterais bien… bon sang je pète vraiment un câble moi !

Et merci pour toutes celles que vous m'avez déjà envoyés!

Enfin bref, je voulais vous demander ce que vous penser des petits rappels en début de chapitre. Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais bon…

Nan parce que là ils commencent à être longs ! Et puis pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment utile. Peut-être plus tard oui si ma fic se fait longue… mais comme je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais… Donnez-moi votre avis !

La suite samedi! Nan nan, pas demain! Samedi prochain!


	5. Chap 4: Importante conversation 1er opus

**Chapitre 4 : Importantes conversations, 1****er**** opus

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_A peine la conférence s'était terminée que Harry avait senti sur lui les regards perçants des membres de l'Ordre, de ses amis et des revenants. En les regardant, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper : il était bon une nouvelle séance d'explication dans laquelle il s'embrouillerait les pinceaux, s'aventurerait sur les pentes glissantes et partirait dans tous les sens. _

_A présent ils savaient pour les Horcruxes et les Reliques de la Morts. Mais ils savaient que personne d'autres ne devait savoir. _

_« Tu étais amie avec Rogue ?! » S'exclama Sirius. _

_Snas oublier les petites amourettes de nos héros! _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

Après un moment, tout le monde se mit à parler entre eux, se détendait. Harry aurait pu parler avec Ginny maintenant mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et puis il ne voulait pas avoir une conversation comme celle qu'ils devaient avoir au milieu de 20 personnes qui se feront un plaisir de tout écouter. Et il était bien entendu hors de question de s'éclipser avec sa dulcinée. Tout le monde le remarquerait et on les vannerait un sacré bout de temps.

Il décida donc de s'occuper du cas de son père, qui arrivait justement vers lui.

La table de chêne avait maintenant disparut pour laisser place à une vaste salle chaleureuse aux couleurs de gryffondor (bien évidement). Il y avait de nombreux poufs et des coussins.

Tout le monde s'était installé en petits groupes pour parler de différentes choses.

Harry s'était installé un peu à l'écart et regardait son entourage évoluer. Après que son père ce soit installé, ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, à regarder ce petit bout de monde s'animer.

« Tu sais pourquoi je veux te parler » Commença finalement James.

« Oui »

« Alors je t'écoute… »

« Papa… »

« Harry » Coupa-t-il « J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Imagine 2 secondes être à la place de Rogue, tu es sûr que tu voudrais qu'on raconte tous tes petits secrets ? »

« Parce que tu connaît beaucoup de ses secrets toi ? »

« Pas mal… Je te rappel que j'ai visité ses souvenirs. »

« Je veux juste savoir quels rapports il avait avec ta mère… »

« Des rapports amicaux. »

« Il était amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ? »

« …Oui… » Lui répondit-il dans un souffle. « C'est pour cela qu'il te détestait… mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il s'est mis au service du bien et qu'il m'a protéger toutes ces années… même s'il me détestait… mes yeux lui rappelait maman… »

Son père ne répondit rien. Il ne savait visiblement pas trop comment réagir.

« Pourquoi étais-tu comme ça avec lui ? » Demanda finalement Harry. « Je veux dire, à Poudlard. »

« A vrai dire… je ne sais plus trop… » Avoua son père « Tu sais… il a parfois des querelles qui naissent sans trop savoir pourquoi… Je crois que je voulais juste me rendre intéressant… J'étais stupide. Mais je n'aimais pas Rogue… sans doute parce qu'il était très différent de tout le monde. Les cheveux gras – ne le ni pas ! – en plein dans la magie noire, adorateur de Potion… Et c'était un Serpentard. A l'époque j'éprouvais une haine démesurait pour les Serpentards… Tout le monde les détestait remarque. »

« Si tu lui avait laissé une chance… tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. » Lui dit simplement son fils. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait tant souffrir – ne dis pas le contraire ! » S'exclama-t-il en le voyant protester « L'humiliation est une des pire souffrance » Ajouta-t-il comme s'il parlait en connaissance de cause, ce qui était le cas, et ce qui fit jurer James d'avoir une discussion à ce propos. « Si tu n'avait pas été comme ça avec lui… peut-être qu'il ne serait pas devenu Mangemort. A l'époque, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un pour l'épauler, l'aider… S'il n'était pas devenu Mangemort, il n'aurait pas rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort et il ne vous aurez pas tué ce soir là… Remarque… peut-être qu'il vous aurez eu à un autre moment et que je ne serais pas devenue le Survivant – ce qui n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire – et du coup Voldemort n'aurait pas été anéanti… enfin, je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé… »

« Je crois que personne ne peut le savoir Harry » Lui dit gentiment son père. « On ne peu pas modifier le passé… Enfin si on peu mais… pas à ce points. On n'a aucun moyen de ce que l'on serrait advenu si les choses avaient été différentes. L'essentiel c'est que l'on soit là aujourd'hui. Peut importe le passé. »

« C'est facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui est mort pendant 16 ans… » Souffla Harry.

« Ca n'a pas dû être simple hein ? »

« Non… » Murmura Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'étais chez la sœur de maman… des Moldus… des horribles moldus… »

« Ils t'on bien traité au moins ?! » S'affola son père.

« Sirius ne t'a rien dis ? »

« Il aurait dû ? » Se méfia James, déjà prêt à engueuler son meilleur ami et à tuer ces moldus

« Non… Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est jute que… ils détestent la magie. Ils me considéraient comme un monstre. Quand j'étais petit… je me souviens que dès que je parlais de magie ou de chose extraordinaire, comme n'importe quel enfant, j'étais puni. Je n'avais pas le droit. »

« Alors tu ne savais pas que tu étais un sorciers… »

« Non… Je croyais que vous étiez mort dans un accident de voiture… Parfois avant de m'endormir je faisais la conversation aux araignées en imaginant de vivre avec vous... »

« Avec les araignées ? » Répéta son père avec une grimace.

« Je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à mes 11 ans… donc il y avait des araignées… T'inquiète pas, j'ai pris l'habitude, et puis quand je suis entré à Poudlard il m'ont donné la salle de jeu de Dudley » Ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine horrifié de son père. « Mais je préférerais que l'on parle d'autre chose que des Dursley… »

« Bien sûr… désolé… » Répondit-il tout en se promettant d'avoir une discussion à ce propos plus tard.

« C'est rien » Répondit Harry en reportant son regard sur son bout de monde… pour dériver sur une jolie rousse. Son père s'en aperçut et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tu l'aimes bien hein ? »

« Euh… »

« Ca se voit comme le nez de la figure… »

« Eh bien... »

« Gêné ? » S'amusa-t-il en voyant son fils rougir « Maintenant que je suis là tu vas devoir t'y habituer… J'avais beaucoup de conversations père fils avec mon père… Puis avec toi quand t'étais petit, mais Sirius se moquait parce que tu devais pas comprendre grand-chose ! »

« Je me doute ! » Ria Harry.

« Ca ce voit que tu l'aimes… Et ça ce voit qu'elle t'aime… Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

« C'est toujours compliqué avec les filles ! » S'exclama James.

« J'ai rompu l'an dernier… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle… Elle était en danger si elle était avec moi. Voldemort cherchait à m'atteindre. S'il avait su pour elle il s'en serait prit à elle et je ne voulais l'exposer encore plus. Et puis… de toute façon je n'ai été beaucoup présent cette année… »

« Oh… » Répondit simplement son père, visiblement embarrassé. « Tu es très mature pour ton âge… »

« Je sais… On ne fait que de me le dire… Mais parfois je préférerais avoir pu être insouciant et immature… Peut être au même point que toi mais un peu quand même » Se moqua-t-il.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda son père après quelques instants de silence.

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Avec la jolie rousse ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas… »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? »

« Parce que… Ce n'est pas le bon moment » Répondit son fils, toujours autant embarrassé de parler de sa vie amoureuse.

« Et quand ce sera ? »

« Je sais pas… A un moment où elle ne sera pas entourée de toute sa fratrie peut-être ? »

« Ouais… Ses frères doivent être assez protecteurs hein ? »

« Je te le fais pas dire ! »

« Quand je pense… »

« Quoi ? »

« Encore une rousse ! »

« Oh… »

« Ca doit être la génétique ! » Puis, en reprenant soin sérieux, il repris « Tu devrais vraiment lui parler tu sais… »

« Oui… De toute façon je ne pourrais pas me dérober très longtemps… Elle a le caractère de sa mère ! »

« Et sinon… D'après les journalistes tu joues au Quidditch ? »

« Ouais… Je suis l'attrapeur de Gryffondor depuis ma première année… »

« T'a première année ?! » S'exclama son père.

« Ouais… J'étais le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle… Et tout ça grâce à Malfoy, j'ai du mal à le croire… »

Le jeune homme lui expliqua alors l'affaire du rappeltout, puis il enchaîna sur ses autres années à Poudlard… Enfin surtout sur le Quidditch. Il lui raconta le seul match qu'il avait perdu à cause des Détraqueurs, puis sa suspension en 5ème année, puis les heures de colles de Rogue en 6ème année alors qu'il était Capitaine…

Alors qu'ils parlaient avec animation, James se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à ta main ? »

« Euh… Rien ! » Répondit vivement Harry en tentant de cacher sa main.

James parlait évidement de la cicatrice qu'Ombrage lui avait laissé. Depuis tout ce temps elle était encore visible…

Son père lui attrapa son poigné et poussa un cri de fureur, qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« C'est quoi, CA ?! »

« Rien. »

« Comment ça, RIEN ?! » S'exclama son père « Tu te fiches de moi, tu t'es fais ça pour le plaisir ? » Continua-t-il de crier sans se soucier d'être le centre d'attraction de tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ce qui ce passe c'est que mon fils à une étrange cicatrice sur sa main et qu'il ne veux RIEN ME DIRE ! »

Sans qu'Harry puisse l'empêcher, Sirius vit lui aussi la cicatrice. Et tout comme James… Il devint furieux.

« Elle se voit encore ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ouais… Mais ça ne fait plus mal c'est l'essentiel… » Grogna Harry

« Pas de bol mon vieux. » Lança Fred. « Les notre ne se voient plus depuis longtemps. »

« Normal vous en avez eu moins que lui » Répliqua Hermione « Et puis vous avez eu le droit à l'essence de Murlap tout de suite… Pas Harry. »

« Ouais… »

« Quelqu'un pourrait se donner la peine de me donner des explications ? » S'énerva James.

« C'est… »

« Rien » Coupa Harry

« Harry… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça apportera qu'ils sachent ? »

« Harry ! » Gronda Hermione « Cette vieille grenouille sera envoyée à Azkaban pour 2 ou 3 ans pour avoir collaboré aussi facilement ! Tu veux vraiment qu'elle sorte après si peu de temps ? Si on raconte tout ce qu'elle nous faisait elle sera condamnée à bien plus ! »

« Pas forcément… »

« Tu plaisantes ?! » S'étrangla Ron « Tu crois vraiment que le Magenmagot laisserai impuni ce genre de torture contre des étudients? Contre le Survivant ? Contre toi alors que tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui ?! »

« Bah… »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Hermione

« D'un autre côté, Harry a raison » Déclara George « Ca ne sert à rien de remuer le passé… »

« Si : à mettre cette folle en prison pour le restant de ses jours ! »

« J'attend ! » Hurlèrent finalement Sirius et James d'une même voix.

Ils semblaient furieux. Lily, bien qu'inquiète, n'extériorisait pas autant ses sentiments. Elle se contentait de regarder son fils avec inquiétude, tout en essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait laisser de telles marques.

« C'est Ombrage… » Déclara Hermione

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

« Ses retenues… »

« Mais enfin… Vous copiiez des lignes… » Fit remarquer McGonagall.

« Oui… Mais pas avec une plume ordinaire » Lâcha Fred d'une voix amère.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda le professeur de métamorphose, inquiète de ce qui avait pu se passer sous son nez.

« On avait pas besoin d'encre » Expliqua finalement Harry d'une vois à peine audible

« Mais alors comment… ? »

« Notre sang » Répondirent les adolescents d'une seule et même voix.

« Je connais ce genre de plume » Fini par dire Lily « C'est illégal ! »

« Ca ne l'empêchait pas de s'en servir… »

« Et pourquoi personne ne nous as rien dit ?! » S'exclama McGonagall.

« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? » Demanda Harry avec amertume. « Vous savez très bien que vous n'auriez rien pu faire… »

« Mais enfin ! Il fallait faire quelque chose ! » S'écria Lily.

« On a fait quelque chose ! » Protesta Harry « On a créé l'AD pour lui résister… »

« Faire quelque chose avec des adultes. » Rectifia sa mère.

« On ne pouvait pas. » Répondit Neville

« Ombrage avait trop de pouvoir » Renchéri Ginny.

« On devait s'en occuper nous-même » Souffla Hermione.

« Et le professeur Dumbledore ? » Demanda finalement James qui semblait s'être clamé.

« … »

« Harry ? » Mais Harry refusait de répondre.

« Harry était en froid avec Dumbledore » Répondit Hermione à sa place.

« Ils refusaient réciproquement de se voir » Expliqua Ron.

« Mais… »

« Ecoutez, c'est du passé d'accord ? »

« Mais enfin Harry ! Tu as encore les marques ! » S'exclama Sirius

« Combien de temps ça à duré pour que les tienne durent plus longtemps ? »

« … »

« Pratiquement toute l'année » Répondit Ron. « Plusieurs heures par jours, chaque jours, pendant presque toute l'année… Et les séances ont redoublé quand elle a su pour le Chicaneur… »

« Mon dieu ! » s'écria Lily tandis que les adultes palissaient à vue d'œil. Ils étaient soufflés qu'aucun des adolescents ne leur en ait parlé. C'était tellement horrible, injuste… La loi du silence… C'était tou bonnement incroyable. Comment une telle chose avait pu se passer à Poudlard? N'est-ce pas censé être le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne? Comment ce silence avait pu ne pas être brisé? On ne serai presque cru de retour à la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale et la Résistance. Des enfants... Des enfants avaient du résister seuls contre une furie qui les torturait. Et personnes n'avait jamais rien dit.

Une fois que les choses furent calméee, et que l'on ait convaincu James et Sirius que tuer Ombrage ne leur apporterait que des ennuis et que Remus s'en voudrait, ils durent raconter en détail tout ce qui s'était passé cette année là. Du discours de 'bienvenue' jusqu'au Département des Mystères, tout y passa.

Sirius pu constater que malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, son filleul semblait toujours s'en vouloir de sa mort. Il faudra qu'ils en parlent… Mais pas ce soir.

Puis Harry s'isola avec Cédric. Ils discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé au cimetière. En détail. C'était la première fois que Harry en parlait avec tant de précision et d'émotion… Même lorsqu'il avait dû tout raconter à Dumbledore il n'en avait pas tant dit.

Au loin, sa famille les observait en parlant doucement. Ils n'arrivaient à croire tout ce que Harry avait vécu. Sirius était même plus que chamboulé d'avoir découvert ce qu'Harry avait subi avec Ombrage. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

Puis, Harry vint vers eux. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu qu'ils avaient trop de choses à se dire pour tout dire. _(nda : c'est clair là ?)_

Il était maintenant assez tard, et certains commençaient à s'endormir. Remus et Tonks étaient parti coucher Teddy, les jumeaux complotaient… Et James et Sirius racontaient quelques bons coups des Maraudeurs, sous le regard attentif – et parfois exaspéré – de Lily. James fut d'ailleurs étonné que son fils n'ait pas fait les 1000 coups. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien c'était logique, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir une enfance…

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny, qui n'avait jusque là pas eu l'air d'être fatiguée, déclara qu'elle allait se coucher. Sa mère lui proposa de lui laisser le divan mais elle pretexa qu'elle ne voulait pas ressemblait à « ça » le lendemain matin, en montrant Ron, avachi sur un fauteuil, la bouche entre ouverte. Hermione hocha la tête, elle savait pourquoi elle voulait _réellement_ partir.

En ouvrant la porte, Ginny jeta un regard furtif à Harry, qui ne l'avait pratiquement pas lâché du regard de la soirée.

Harry fixa la porte fermée, se demandant si il y allait ou pas. Puis il croisa le regard d'Hermione, et il se leva.

« Je vais me coucher » Annonça-t-il à ses parents et Sirius.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et James sourit.

Une fois la porte fermée il leur « Et comme par hasard, juste 3 secondes après la petite Weasley ! »

« Regardez ce que notre cher Harry a oublié ! C'est pas bien ça ! » S'écria Sirius en montrant la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, chipé à son filleul.

Après s'être consulté du regard, les deux amis se dépêchèrent d'activer l'objet sous le regard exaspéré de Lily.

« Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous occuper de vos affaire ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en sachant parfaitement que non.

« Elle est au bord du lac » Remarqua Sirius « Tu crois qu'il va la trouver ? »

« Je sais pas... »

« Bien sûr qu'il va la trouver » Leur dit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

« Hermione ? »

« C'est moi. » Affirma-t-elle « Harry la trouvera… Il sait toujours où elle est ! »

« Ah… »

« Et maintenant, vous permettez ? » Dit-elle en prenant la carte et la cape.

« Hé ! »

« Propriété de Harry Potter, désolé » S'excusa-t-elle avec un regard faussement désolé. « Et je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de vos laisser ces objets. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de discussion ! »

« Houlà ! Attention ! Le retour de la Préfète Parfaite ! » S'exclama Fred du fond de la salle.

« Très drôle ! » Grogna Hermione.

« Pas si parfaite que ça mon cher ! Je te rappel qu'elle a cambriolé la banque la plus sûr d'Angleterre ! »

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini ? » Ronchonna Hermione.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je vous garanti que vous ne trouverai plus d'acheteurs à Poudlard. »

« Parce que tu vas revenir à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, j'en ai discuté avec le professeur McGonagall et elle est d'accord pour que je fasse ma dernière année. »

« Mon dieu ! Pauvres élèves ! » S'exclama George tandis que Fred était sur une toute autre pensée.

« Voici la seule fille qui dit tout le temps 'professeur' et non pas, genre, juste 'McGonagall' »

« C'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Hermione « Et même si ça l'était je ne vois pas le problème ! »

Et sur ce, un nouveau débat commença, sur les manières de la jeune fille, si bien que Hermione ne remarqua pas que James et Sirius avaient repris la carte pour s'apercevoir que Harry avait effectivement trouvé Ginny…

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre ! Oubliez pas votre review ! Je devrais plus avoir besoin de vous le dire maintenant ! lol

Petite chose, pour la discussion sur Ombrage je me suis largement inspiré d'un très beau OS que je vous conseille très vivement de lire et peut-être même d'oublier ma version et de vous contentez de la sienne.

…

…

…

Ah je vous ai pas dit le titre et l'auteur ? Oups ! lol

Et voici : **« Mon plus grand regret…» **de **petites sorcières **

D'ailleurs, si tu passes par là, encore félicitation pour ton OS, et si tu trouves que c'est trop ressemblant, fais le moi savoir !

Prochain chapitre samedi prochain!

Hep hep hep! Au lieu de courir sur cet OS, laissez moi une review, vous irez en laisser une chez elle après!


	6. Chap 5: Importante conversation 2me opus

**Chapitre 5 : Importantes discussion, 2****ème**** opus**

* * *

DONNEZ VOTRE AVIS: Voilà, je ne connais rien du tout à l'australie, donc est-ce que ça vous gêne si je dis que les parents d'Hermione sont parti aux Etats-Unis et non en Australie? Ce serait plus simple pour moi pour écrire le chap où ils vont se retrouver... Sinon, si ça vous dérange qu'ils aillent aux Etats-Unis et que vous préférez l'Australie, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté de m'aider sur le chapitre en parlant? Merci beaucoup de donner votre avi, je ne peux avancer sans savoir si ils vont en Australie ou aux Etats-Unis. Et plus vite j'ai votre réponse, plus vite je peux recommencer à écrire, plus vite je pourrait poster la suite!

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_« Tu étais amie avec Rogue ?! » S'exclama Sirius. _

_« Il était amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Une petite discussion père/fils à propos des filles… d'une fille, du Quidditch, des Dursley de ses exploits et …du 'je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' : « C'est quoi CA ?! »_

_« Houlà ! Attention ! Le retour de la Préfète Parfaite ! »_

_Au bout d'un moment, Ginny, qui n'avait jusque là pas eu l'air d'être fatiguée, déclara qu'elle allait se coucher. _

_« Je vais me coucher » Annonça-t-il à ses parents et Sirius. _

_James et Sirius avaient repris la carte pour s'apercevoir que Harry avait effectivement trouvé Ginny… _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

ATTENTION! CHAPITRE EXCLUSIVEMENT HARRY/GINNY! _

ATTENTION! CHAPITRE CLICHE!

ATTENTION! GIMAUVE!

lol

* * *

Chanson de Bryan Adams 'Everything I do - I do it for you'

* * *

Une fois que Harry eut refermé la porte de la Salle sur Demande, il resta un instant immobile. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il souffla. D'abord, la trouver.

Elle pouvait être à des milliers d'endroits… Bon d'accord, peut-être pas des milliers. Harry procéda par élimination. La Salle sur Demande était déjà prise. Si elle voulait parler elle ne serait pas dans la Salle Commune. La Tour d'astronomie n'en parlons pas, elle a toujours eu peur d'y aller seule, la nuit. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait commencé à marcher. Pour aller plus vite il emprunta plusieurs passages secrets. C'était presque évident. Elle devait certainement être près du lac. Après quelques minutes il arriva enfin dans le Hall. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, beaucoup de choses c'étaient passés ici depuis quelques jours. De mauvais souvenirs. A chaque couloir qu'il parcourait il se souvenait qui était tombé. Il se souvint du moment où Ginny a failli recevoir le sort mortel.

Enfin, il passa les lourdes portes du château et entra dans la nuit noire, assez fraîche pour la saison.

Il marcha silencieusement. Il arriva près de la tombe de Dumbledore. Ginny devait être tout prêt… Et quelque part ça le gênait, il ne voulait pas se réconcilier – ou pas – avec Ginny alors qu'il savait ce qu'il avait dans cette tombe. Il frissonna. Il avança un peu près du lac. Et il l'a vis. Assise dans l'herbe, elle avait replié ses jambe, qu'elle tenait avec ses bras, elle fixait les remous du lac noir dans lequel se reflétait les nombreuses lumières du château.

« Hey... » Souffla-t-il. _Pathétique_, pensa-t-il. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour lui parler.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui et lui répondit de la même façon.

« Je savais que tu me trouverai. » Lui dit-il doucement alors que lui, ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Il faut qu'on parle » Reprit-elle après un moment.

« Je sais. » Lui répondit-il dans un murmure.

Ils restèrent un moment à ne rien dire. Harry s'installa, lui aussi, sur le sol, près d'elle, dans la même posture.

« Je suppose que je dois te présenter des excuses. » Commença-t-il. Voyant Ginny hocher la tête il continua. « Tu sais que je ne voulais pas que tu te sente mise à l'écart mais… Je voulais juste te protéger. »

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle « Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protéges Harry. Je suis capable de me défendre seule. »

« Je sais. » S'exclama-t-il « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas une bonne sorcière ! » Protesta-t-il. « C'est juste que… je tiens à toi et je ne voulais pas que l'on serve pour me nuire. Je n'aurai pas supporter de te perdre ! »

Ginny resta un instant sans rien dire, juste à le regarder. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas facilement de ses sentiment et là il venait de lui lancer, comme ça, qu'il tenait à elle.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry rougie et dévia son regard sur les légers remous.

« Je sais que tu ne pensais qu'à me protéger mais… je n'ai pas été plus en sécurité. J'étais là, à Poudlard, entourée de Mangemorts… »

« Rogue n'aurait rien laissé t'arriver de grave. » Coupa-t-il alors que Ginny soupirait.

« Il n'empêche qu'il y avait deux autres Mangemorts. »

« Je sais… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en suis voulu quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. » Lui dit-il « Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Ce que j'ai fait cette année était trop dangereux. »

« Ron et Hermione t'on bien accompagné eux. »

« Mais je n'étais pas d'accord… Seulement, Dumbledore lui-même voulait qu'il m'accompagne alors… Ils ne m'ont pas trop laissé le choix. »

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi. » Lui dit-elle dans un souffle alors que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ils s'enlacèrent. « On n'avais pas de nouvelles, et on imaginait déjà le pire. »

« Je suis désolé… » Lui dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion et de sincérité.

« J'ai cru mourir quand Il a dit qu'il t'avait tué, quand je te voyais allongé, sans bouger… » Disait-elle ne pleurant désormais.

« J'ai cru te perdre moi aussi… Heureusement que ta mère était là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… » Mais sa voix se perdis dans sa gorge.

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Ils restèrent encore un moment sans bouger, sans parler. Juste à rester assis au bord de l'eau. Harry resserra son emprise et l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux en perdant son regard dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Ginny se serrait le plus possible à Harry et s'accrochait à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte à nouveau. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement à travers ses yeux fermés. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Ils ne surent pas exactement combien de temps. C'était un sentiment étrange. Ils avaient à la fois l'impression qu'il ne s'était déroulé seulement quelques secondes mais en même temps qu'ils étaient là depuis une éternité. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien ne comptait et ils perdaient toutes notions.

Après un certain temps, Ginny s'était calmée… Mais elle serrait toujours Harry !

« J'aime cette vue… »

« Oui, c'est magnifique… » Approuva Harry en fixant le château illuminé qui se reflétait sur le lac.

C'était étrange. On aurait pu penser que la Bataille aurait tout changé. Qu'elle aurait rendu les choses moins belles. Pourtant, c'était presque le contraire. Le fait de savoir tout ce qui s'était déroulé ici rendait le château plus imposant.

Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'un véritable carnage avait eu lieu dans ce lieu si magique seulement 24 heures auparavant. Peut-être même que quelqu'un avait été tué là où ils étaient assis. Du sang avait coulé de toute part. Et pourtant le château n'avait jamais été si beau qu'à cet instant.

Harry pensa qu'a cette heure-ci, hier soir, il était en plein combat. Et Ginny pensa qu'à cet instant, la veille, tout aurait pu basculé.

Ils avaient du mal à croire que Poudlard avait été le lieu d'un tel drame, d'un événement d'une aussi grande importance. Car hier soir, le destin de tout le monde sorcier c'était joué ici même. Et il avait tourné en leur faveur. Pour une fois.

Harry resserra encore son étreinte.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tout à l'heure… tu as dis… tu sais, aux journalistes… que… enfin, que tu ne savais pas… si… »

« J'avais une petite amie ? »

« Oui » Répondit dans un souffle.

« Je ne sais toujours pas… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de plonger son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Après s'être regarder un long moment dans les yeux, Ginny approcha doucement sa tête de celle d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci baissait la sienne.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs souffles se mêlaient sensuellement.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

Finalement ils parcoururent le peu de chemin qu'il leur restait. Le baiser était incroyablement doux. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement. Puis, Ginny entrouvrit ses lèvres, comme une douce invitation. Commença alors un balai infernal dans lequel tout deux se perdaient. Ils crurent ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils en voulaient encore et toujours plus. Le baiser d'abord doux se fit ensuite sensuel pour se transformer en nécessité. Ils avaient besoin de sentir les douces lèvres de l'autre sur les leurs. Ils avaient besoin de sentir la douce chaleur qui les enivrait. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

« Et maintenant ? » Souffla Ginny contre ses lèvres.

« Je dirais que je pourrais facilement répondre à cette journaliste… » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? » Demanda Ginny d'une voix douce avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de celui que l'on appellerait maintenant Le Sauveur.

« Je dirais… que ma petite amie est la femme de ma vie… » Répondit-il doucement, avec grand sérieux.

Ginny plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, cherchant confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je t'aime Gin' » Lui souffla-t-il en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime plus que toute autre chose au monde. »

Ginny sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Lui dit-elle avec une infinie douceur tout en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre pour un baiser enflammé.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

Ils restèrent encore là un long moment. A s'embrasser. Se regarder. S'enlacer. Parler.

Lorsque Ginny commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, Harry décida de rentrer. Ils auraient tout leur temps pour passer du temps ensemble.

Ils rentrèrent au Château main dans la main, la veste d'Harry sur les épaules de Ginny _(nda : désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! )._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la Salle Commune, Harry eut un sursaut de frayeur. La Grosse Dame… Son tableau était ravagé.

Ginny lui serra un peu plus la main. Rien n'avait été épargné. On aurait pourtant pu penser qu'ils auraient le respect de ne pas toucher au Château. Mais non. Ils avaient tout saccagé. Comme si détruire le château leur apportait une certaine victoire. Mais ils avaient perdu. Et ce n'était pas des dommages matériels qui leur enlèverait leur défaite. Ils rebâtiraient. Ce sera long… Mais ils le feraient.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la Salle Commune des Griffons, qui était déserte à cette heure. Harry se demanda où été les autres. Encore dans la Salle sur Demande ? Couché je ne sais où dans le Château ? Peu importe.

Alors qu'il allait conduire Ginny en bas des escaliers des filles, Ginny le retint. Elle l'embrassa.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse au creux de l'oreille.

« Je… »

« Je veux dormir dans tes bras » Lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Cédant, Harry l'embrassa sur le front et la prit par les épaules pour l'emmener dans son dortoir alors qu'elle enroulait un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Ils montèrent les marches silencieusement. Arrivés à la porte, Harry l'entrebâilla doucement pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Il regarda à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Dean et Seamus. Ron et Neville devaient certainement être endormis dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ils rentrèrent doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible.

Après s'être allongés, tout habillés, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Ginny s'était calé contre Harry, la tête nichée dans son cou et une main sur son torse ; tandis que Harry avait passé un bras autour de Ginny et la serrait fort alors que l'autre était posé sur la main de Ginny, qu'il caressait doucement.

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Demain serait un autre jour… peut-être pas si différent

* * *

Je sais, je sais, chapitre **hyper** cliché avec tous les trucs qui puent le romantisme à plein nez des kilométres à la ronde… je sais. Mais bon, même si le chapitre n'apporte rien, il était un peu passage obligé. Il fallait bien que je les remettre ensemble non ? 

Je sais que sur ce coup aussi je n'ai pas vraiment respecté le caractère des personnages… Quoiqu'on a jamais vraiment ce genre de scène entre eux deux, peut-être qu'ils seraient vraiment comme ça. Bon ok, y a eu dans la chambre de Ginny au Terrier mais c'était pas vraiment pareil… Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus plut qu'à moi parce que pour l'instant je crois que c'est le chapitre dont je suis la moins fière !

Je vois que les plus subtiles ont compris ! Oui il s'agit bien de me laisser un review !

Allez ! Une toute petite !

Pitié ! (nan mais vous voyez à quoi j'en suis réduite ! lol) De toute façon vous devez en laisser une pour AUtralie/Etats-Unis, alors autant en profiter pour me mettre votre réactions à ce chap!

Pour la chanson, je suis en pleine période Bryan Adams et Ana Johnsson alors... Et puis je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le chapitre.

Pour la suite... Je ne sait pas du tout quand elle sera là. Je n'ai maintenant plus de chapitre préécrit (oui parce que j'en avait deux de déjà écrit! miracle! lol) et comme les cours me prennent de plus en plus le temps (et la tête )...

Il me faut l'inspiration (quoique cette après-midi j'ai eu une sorte de flach lumineux lol) et le temps d'écrire et de publier... J'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre Samedi, mais je ne promet rien du tout! Tout ce qui faut savoir c'est que quoi qu'il en soit, je n'abandonnerai pas la fic! Je deteste abandonner en cours de route donc... ce sera juste une peu plus long... Peut être que j'arriverai à poster toute les deux semaines...


	7. Chap 6: Square Grimmaud

**Chapitre 6 : Square Grimmaud

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Elle devait certainement être près du lac. _

_« Je suppose que je dois te présenter des excuses. » Commença-t-il._

_Leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement. _

_Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. _

_« Je dirais… que ma petite amie est la femme de ma vie… » _

_« Je t'aime Gin' » _

_« Je veux dormir dans tes bras » _

_Ginny s'était calé contre Harry, la tête nichée dans son cou et une main sur son torse ; tandis que Harry avait passé un bras autour de Ginny et la serrait fort alors que l'autre était posé sur la main de Ginny, qu'il caressait doucement. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ginny furent réveillés… assez brutalement, dirons-nous.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla dans la Salle sur Demande, il vit que les parents d'Harry et Sirius étaient là, et les autres dormaient encore.

Bien évidemment il remarqua l'absence de Harry, puis celle de Ginny. Il se leva alors d'un bond.

Il interrogea les personnes réveillées, qui lui dirent de ne pas s'en faire. Mais Ron n'était pas de cet avis.

Il sorti en trombe de la Salle et… y retourna. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'était de prendre la Carte.

Au début, ils ne voulurent pas la lui donner, puis Sirius, prit lui aussi par la curiosité, accepta. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent ce fut deux points très serrés dans le dortoir des garçons.

Ni unes ni deux, Ron fut dehors. Après un instant de réflexion, James et Sirius suivirent, puis Lily, les suivis, voulant essayer d'éviter les dégâts.

Lorsque Ron rentra dans le dortoir, il vit les rideaux d'Harry fermés et son cœur manqua un battement. Il s'avança rapidement, ne notant pas la présence des trois personnes.

Il attrapa fébrilement le rideau et tira d'un coup sec. Il avait fermé les yeux pour éviter de vomir tout de suite mais lorsqu'il les ouvris, il vit qu'ils étaient habillée et enlacé et il pu à nouveau respirer presque normalement, alors que James, Sirius et Lily souriaient moqueur et amusés pour les premiers et attendrie pour la dernière. Mais quand même, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit ! Ils auraient très bien eu le temps de se rhabiller non ?

Il les réveilla en cria un « Debout » particulièrement fort.

Les deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent en sursaut, Harry prêt à attraper sa baguette.

Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin où elle était et qui l'avait réveillé, Ginny repoussa Harry sur l'oreiller et se re blotti contre lui en refermant les yeux. Elle voulait visiblement dormir encore un peu. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait apparemment pas encore réellement compris qui se tenaient devant eux. Et puis surtout, ça ne paraissait pas le déranger plus que cela que sa chérie se blottisse contre lui. Voyant cela, les trois adultes pouffèrent et Ron devint vert. Il tira les couvertures.

Aussitôt, Ginny grogna et se leva.

« Nan mais dis, on t'empêche de dormir toi ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Debout ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Parce que pour une fois tu es levé en premier ? » Railla Ginny.

« Debout ! T'as rien à faire ici ! »

« Ron… » Soupirèrent les deux jeunes gens.

« Quoi ? Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? »

« Euh… » Se contenta de dire Harry, encore un peu dans le brouillard, et très gêné lorsqu'il découvris sa famille au pas de la porte.

« De une ça te regarde pas, de deux, on dormait ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin nous réveille ! Ca te pose un problème ? Si oui, eh ben tant pis pour toi c'est pareil ! » S'écria Ginny, qui n'aimait visiblement pas du tout être réveillé ainsi de bon matin.

« Si ! Ca me regarde, t'es ma sœur je te signal ! » Contredit-il « Harry ! »

« Ron… on ne faisait rien mal ok ? »

« Tu étais dans un lit avec ma sœur ! »

« Et on dormais… »

« Tout comme tu as dormis avec Hermione il me semble… » Nargua Ginny.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Parce que… On n'était pas dans le même lit ! »

Ginny souffla d'exaspération, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et les adultes éclatèrent de rire.

Evidemment, Ron ne les lâchaient pas. Enfin du moins, jusqu'à ce que Hermione intervienne et ne lui fasse penser à autre chose.

Après le petit déjeuné, Ginny monta préparer sa valise pour rentrer au Terrier tandis que Harry restait avec ses parents, dans le parc.

« Alors ? » Demanda son père « Ca à l'air de s'être arranger avec le petite Weasley non ? »

« Euh… Ouais… » Répondit-il gêné.

« C'est trop mignon comme tu rougi ! » S'exclama Sirius, accentuant la rougeur de son filleul. « T'étais pas aussi gêné quand tu étais gosse et que ton père te faisait des leçon existentielles tel que 'Comment draguer une fille ?' »

« Sirius ! Arrête ! » S'exclama Lily, prise de pitié pour son fils qui concentrait maintenant la totalité de son sang dans sa tête alors que James se jurait d'avoir de longues conversations avec son fils. Il voulait retrouver la complicité qu'il avait avec lui lorsqu'il était petit.

« Oh ! Si on peut même plus rire… » Grogna-t-il.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de prendre le train, les adolescents embarquèrent, laissant aux adultes, le soin de prendre des portoloins.

Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait aller. Mais ça lui importait. Du moment qu'il était avec sa famille, tout lui convenait.

Le trajet se passa très bien, bien que ponctué par de nombreux adieux larmoyants des dernières années.

Harry s'était arrangé avec le Professeur McGonagall, l'an prochain il reviendrait avec Hermione… Comme ça, il passera ses ASPICs et il pourrait rester avec Ginny. Quant à Ron, rien n'était encore décidé. D'un côté, ça ne lui disait pas trop de rattaquer les cours, d'un autre il voulait pas laisser tomber ses amis. Et puis, s'il allait à Poudlard, il pourrait surveiller sa sœur et Harry !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare King's Cross. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils durent encore dire au revoir à de nombreuses personnes. Qui aurait cru qu'autant d'élèves étaient restés pour la Bataille ?

Ils aperçurent enfin leurs parents.

« On va au Square Grimmaud » Leur dit-t-il.

Mr Weasley prit Ginny par le bras pour le transplanage d'escorte tandis que Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanaient, ainsi que les autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Square Grimmaud, ils virent tout de suite que la maison avait été habitée. Il restait des affaires, notamment un sandwich entamé, et la lumière était allumée.

« On est parti un peu précipitamment » Expliqua Hermione.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet.

« On reste ici ? » Demanda Fred.

« Oui. » Lui répondit son père « Mais nous repartons demain. »

« Allez ! Montez mettre vos affaires dans les chambres. Je vais préparer le repas. »

« Je vais vous aider Molly. »

Les adolescents se regardèrent un instant. Lâchèrent leurs valises. Et se ruèrent dans les escaliers.

« C'est moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Tu rêves ! »

« C'est moi je vous dis ! »

« Honneur aux filles ! »

« Non ! »

« Mais pousse toi ! »

Il était impossible de savoir qui disait quoi. Les adultes sourirent, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment la cause de leur… engouement.

Ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de les suivre.

Ils montaient au dernier étages. Comment faisaient-ils pour courir, parler et monter autant d'escaliers en même temps ? Les adultes étaient déjà crevés.

Enfin, ils les virent se pousser les uns les autres pour tenter d'entrer dans une pièce.

Sirius sourit. C'était en effet la meilleur chambre : spacieuse, chauffée, loin des adultes… Le rêve !

Ce fut finalement Harry qui réussi à entrer le premier. Mais il fut vite mis à terre par la bande qui s'était jetée sur lui.

« Non ! Je suis arrivé le premier ! Elle est pour moi ! » S'exclama Harry en essayant de se dégager.

La bataille dura encore un petit moment. Les adultes étaient redescendus le sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait du bien de les voir s'amuser.

Le repas fut vite prêt, et Ron fut le premier à arriver. Suivi de près par les autres.

« Alors ? Qui a gagné ? » Demanda Tonks.

« Harry… » Grogna Georges.

« Du coup, j'y ai droit moi aussi ! » S'exclama Ron avant que son ventre ne réclame à manger, faisant ainsi rire tout le monde.

« C'est injuste ! » Bouda Fred.

« Ouais… Pourquoi c'est lui déjà ? »

« Parce que Harry m'a choisi ! » Répondit fièrement Ron

« Il ne t'aurai pas choisi si vous aviez autorisé les filles à concourir. » Répliqua Hermione, faisant ainsi rougir Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient immédiatement senti visés.

« Bien sûr que si. » Protesta Ron

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne préférerait pas partager sa chambre avec Ginny ? » Demanda Hermione, affichant un air triomphant en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit ami et les visages rouge écrevisse des concernés.

« Oh ! Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ?! » S'exclama Mrs Weasley, ignorant les rougeurs des amoureux. « On va fêter ça ! »

Bon que horriblement gênés, ils trouvèrent le moyen de lancer une pic.

« Il faudrait aussi fêter autre chose alors. » Prévint Ginny

« Oui. » Affirma Harry, voyant où elle voulait en venir, et voyant « Après tout, Ron et Hermione sont ensemble eux aussi. »

« Oh ! Vraiment ?! » S'exclama Mrs Weasley, visiblement ravie.

Aussitôt, les deux concernés se renfrognèrent et lancèrent des regards noirs au couple, faisant ainsi rire les adultes. Ah ! Les histoires de cœur !

Le repas se passa donc dans une bonne humeur contagieuse !

Ils portèrent donc un toast aux nouveaux couples, les frères Weasley mirent en garde à Harry, les couples furent rouges toute la soirée… Enfin bref, normal quoi !

Le seul en peu en retrait était Regulus. Il se contentait d'observer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Harry l'avait ramené. Il ne l'avait jamais connu après tout. Mais d'un côté, de cette façon il pourrait peut-être rattraper le temps perdu avec son frère.

Ca lui faisait vraiment bizarre de revenir dans cette maison. Elle avait été le lieu de tant de tumultes… Regulus se rémora les quelques bon moments qu'il avait passé ici. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais ils existaient. Au début, il s'entendait très bien avec Sirius. Mais très vite, Sirius avait montré des signes de résistance au bourrage de crâne de ses parents, il n'était pas d'accord avec eux, et le disait. Mais Regulus n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'opposer à ses géniteurs. Alors il obéissait. Ils l'avaient éloigné de son frère. Ils ne les laissaient pratiquement jamais jouer ensemble. Sirius avait essayé de mettre son petit frère de son côté… Mais Regulus n'était pas assez fort pour s'opposer ouvertement à ses parents. Puis, au fil du temps, il voulu être digne de son rang. Il avait perdu l'estime de Sirius, il voulait donc gagner celle de ses parents. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris à quel point Voldemort était mauvais, ce qu'il avait fait pour être immortel… Il avait trouvé le courage de résister… Grâce au souvenir de son frère justement. Le jour où il prit la décision de quitter de Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'aller à la caverne… Il pensait à toutes ces fois où il avait joué avec Sirius étant petit, puis à tous ces regards de haines, ces disputes, ces insultes. Sirius l'avait traité de lâche, de faible, d'influençable… Regulus avait voulu lui montrer qu'il pouvait être courageux… Même si Sirius n'aurait jamais pu être au courant…

En relevant la tête de son assiette, Regulus fixa son regard sur son frère, qui riait avec James. James… Il l'avait longtemps haï. Haï pour toute ces fois où Sirius lui avait craché à la figure que son seul vrai frère étai James. Mais il comprenait et ne lui en voulait plus…

Il se jura, alors de Sirius donna une tape affectueuse à son meilleur ami, que cette fois, il ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs. Sirius ne supportait pas les gens faible. Il ne le serait plus. On lui avait donné une seconde chance, il allait en profiter.

A ce moment là, Sirius croisa son regard et il arrêta de rire pendant un instant. Au début, il ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi son petit frère le regardait si fixement. Puis, il comprit. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Puis, Sirius lui sourie timidement. Regulus lui répondit. Ils partaient sur de nouvelles bases.

Harry surpris cet échange et sourie. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en le ramenant. Il savait que son parrain avait beaucoup souffert des choix de son frère, il avait voulu leur donner une seconde chance, comme lui en aurait une seconde avec sa famille. Et cette fois, il ne laisserait personne gâcher le temps qui lui restait.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir en sursit.

Pourquoi ? Parce que tout a un prix.

Voyant qu'il était dans ses pensées, Ginny le secoua un peu et lui sourie. Il avait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Pour l'instant il voulait profiter de la vie, de sa famille, de ses amis, de sa chérie… de tout.

Ils allèrent se coucher tout de suite après le dîner. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper.

Harry accompagna Ginny jusqu'à son étage et lui dit tendrement bonne nuit avec un baiser, interrompu par les jumeaux qui se rendaient dans leur chambre, juste à côté.

Le lendemain matin, la maison fut réveillée par u boucan infernal : Teddy pleurait et ne semblait visiblement pas avoir besoin de respirer, et Tonks avait fait tomber un meuble.

Harry descendit en traînant des pieds, il aurait bien dormis encore un peu. Mais il avait des choses à faire.

D'abord, les Weasley retourneraient au Terrier, ensuite, il devait accompagner Hermione en Australie, récupérer ses parents.

La jeune fille était très impatiente. Ses parents lui manquaient affreusement. Harry se dit que ça devait être dur pour elle de se dire que ses parents ne savaient actuellement pas qu'ils avaient une fille… James et Lily auraient bien voulu les accompagner mais ils avaient d'autres projets, ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Mais ils n'avaient rien voulu dire à Harry. C'était une surprise selon eux. Harry était impatient de savoir c'était quoi cette surprise.

Harry se mit à table avec les autres alors que Mrs Weasley, comme à son habitude, d'affairait aux fourneaux et que Remus faisait manger Teddy, qui en mettait de partout, et que Tonks réparait le meuble.

Il ne savait pas trop comment dire bonjour à Ginny. Devait-il l'embrasser ? Sur la joue ? Sur la bouche ? Lui dire simplement bonjour ?

De toute façon, elle n'était pas encore là. Enfin… si. Maintenant elle était là.

Se fut elle qui régla la question, quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser… mais Ron intervint en se plaçant entre eux deux et en commençant à manger. Exaspérés, les amoureux n'insistèrent pas. Ca viendrait avec le temps. Ron s'y fera bien un jour non ? Ils auraient toujours le temps de s'embrasser plus tard.

Mr Weasley annonça qu'ils partiraient après le petit déjeuné. Il était temps qu'ils retrouvent leur maison.

Ils montèrent donc ranger le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient sorti.

Lorsqu'elle sorti de sa chambre elle croisa Harry qui descendait les escaliers. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le tira dans le couloir avant de se coller contre lui. Sirius vit rapidement disparaître son filleul et sourie. Ah les jeunes !

Aussitôt que Harry fut contre Ginny, celle-ci l'embrassa.

« Bonjour » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Bonjour » Répondit-il de même avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux.

Le baiser de prolongea. Et le baiser amoureux se transforma en baiser fougueux. Harry la tenait par la taille et la collait contre lui tandis qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son chéri.

« Tu passes au Terrier bientôt ? » Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Oui… Mais je dois d'abord accompagner Hermione en Australie… »

« C'est vrai… Ca va durer longtemps ? »

« Je sais pas trop… Il va d'abord falloir les retrouver, ils ont très bien pu se déplacer depuis qu'elle les a laissé. Ensuite il faudra les approcher et leur lancer le sort. Puis les ramener ici… »

« Tu m'écriras si tu y restes trop longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

« Evidemment. » Lui dit-il en en embrassant le haut de sa tête. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je sais pas trop… Rien sûrement. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Si tu as un peu de temps… toi et tes parents vous pourriez aller chez Hermione, pour voir si tout est bien en état ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois encore ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, en souriant.

« ON PART ! » Entendirent-il.

Ils soupirèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de descendre.

Mrs Weasley serra fort Harry dans ses bras, Mr Weasley lui serra la main, les jumeaux lui firent une accolade et Ginny… l'embrassa furtivement sous le regard amusé de James.

Une fois partie, ce fut le tour de Ron, Hermione et Ron de partir. Harry serra ses parents dans ses bras, ainsi que Sirius, Remus Tonks et Teddy, puis les trois jeunes gens touchèrent la vieille boite de conserve qui devait les emmener en Australie. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplanner sur une si longue distance, et puis ils ne connaissaient pas du tout l'endroit, c'était peut-être dangereux. Le portoloin était plus sûr.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

Chapitre décisif dans la suite de l'histoire bie nque ce ne soit qu'un chapitre de transition.

J'ai longtemps hésité et puis finalement maintenant je peux plus faire demi-tour : je sais à peu près où je vais (et peut-être vous aussi grâce à quelques indications de ce chap) et j'ai trouvé une intrigue, maintenant je dois m'y tenir !

Mais ça fait un peu bizarre de ce dire que maintenant on doit s'en tenir quelque part et qu'on ne pas vraiment faire demi-tour…

Sinon, merci pour les quelques personnes qui m'ont donné leur opinion pour le dilemme Australie ou USA. Le résultat peut se voir dans le chapitre… enfin presque ! Et oui ! Nan parce que moi je suis pleine de surprise lol ! Donc merci à aurélien-12 pour son idée ! ;-)

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose d'un point de vue action mais c'était un chap nécessaire pour poser l'intrigue future.

Bon, je sais où je vais, mais je vous prévient ! C'est pour ça que je sais quoi mettre dans mes chap, j'ai juste trouvé une intrigue et que j'ai quelque scène en visuel mais je n'ai pas commencé les prochain chap, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps entre les cours, le journal…

Enfin bon… Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'en suis pas vraiment fière mais bon…Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont donné des idées ou juste laissé une review, continuez ! C'est bien !

Quoi ? Comment ça je suis pas objective ? lol

A bientôt !

Au fait, pour ceux que ça intérésse, puisque j'ai failli pas pu poster à cause de cela, j'ai eu 15 en philo ! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? C'est génial ! Désolé… Fallais que je le dise lol. Bon ok je sors :p


	8. Chap 7: Ah la famille! 1er opus

**Chapitre 7 : Ah ! La famille ! 1er**** opus

* * *

**

SORRY SORRY SORRY! note en fin de chap!

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » :_

_Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ginny furent réveillés… assez brutalement, dirons-nous. _

_Ron les a découvert dans le même lit et en a fait tout un fromage._

_Ginny souffla d'exaspération, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et les adultes éclatèrent de rire. _

_« Oh ! Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ?! » S'exclama Mrs Weasley, ignorant les rougeurs des amoureux. « On va fêter ça ! » _

_«Il faudrait aussi fêter autre chose alors. » Prévint Ginny_

_« Oui. » Affirma Harry, voyant où elle voulait en venir, et voyant « Après tout, Ron et Hermione sont ensemble eux aussi. » _

_« Oh ! Vraiment ?! » __S'exclama Mrs Weasley, visiblement ravie. _

_A ce moment là, Sirius croisa son regard et il arrêta de rire pendant un instant. Au début, il ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi son petit frère le regardait si fixement. Puis, il comprit. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Puis, Sirius lui sourie timidement. Regulus lui répondit. Ils partaient sur de nouvelles bases. _

_Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir en sursit. _

_Pourquoi ? Parce que tout a un prix. _

_Harry la tenait par la taille et la collait contre lui tandis qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son chéri. _

_Les trois jeunes gens touchèrent la vieille boite de conserver qui devait les emmener en Australie alors que les autres sont rentrés au Terrier._

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

« Maman, on pourra aller faire un tour chez Hermione, pour être sûr que tout est prêt pour ses parents ? » Demanda Ginny

« Bien sûr, tu n'a qu'à aller ranger tes affaires et nous irons après. »

« Ok. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron, arrivaient en Australie. Les voyages en portoloins étaient toujours aussi désagréables !

Ils étaient arrivés dans la partie sorcière de Sydney. Retrouver les parents d'Hermione risquait de ne pas être simple. Ils pouvaient réellement être n'importe où en Australie…En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas quitté le pays.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre au bar du coin demander où se trouvait l'aéroport, il fallait d'abord qu'ils sachent s'ils étaient bien atterrit à Sydney.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent au comptoir, le barman reconnu tout de suite Harry.

« Hé ! Vous êtes le Survivant ! »

« Euh… Ouais… »

« Hé tout le monde ! Y a le Survivant ! »

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, intrigués. Puis tout le monde parla en même temps. Harry dû serrer un bon nombre de mains avant de pouvoir enfin parler au barman.

« Monsieur, auriez-vous vu ces personnes ? » Demanda Hermione en montrant une photo de ses parents.

« Hum… Non. Désolé… Du moins je n'en ai pas le souvenir. » Puis, voyant leur mine embêtée, il ajouté « Mais si vous voulez, laissez là ici, comme ça tout le monde la verra, et si quelqu'un les a vu je vous fait signe. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Mais de rien.»

« Vous pourriez nous indiquer le chemin de l'aéroport ? »

« Bien sûr ! Alors… »

* * *

De leur côté, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily étaient parti de bonne heure du Square. Ils devaient préparer une surprise à Harry. Une surprise de taille !

Ils ne pouvaient indéfiniment vivre au Square Grimmaud si ?

Ils s'étaient donc rendu à Godric'Hollow. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas été rénové, pour rappeler au gens leur sacrifice, et en hommage à leur famille. Mais c'était leur maison après tout. Et ils voulaient retourner y vivre. Ils en avaient parlé à Kingsley la veille, et il était d'accord. D'ailleurs les membres de l'Ordre allaient les aider.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule surprise. Les Potter (qui se sont légués le manoir de génération en génération) ont toujours été très riche : Godric'Hollow était un vaste terrain... Il allait servir.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent immédiatement à l'aéroport

Si ça se trouve, ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville. Leur recherche risquait de prendre du temps.

Ayant une autre photo d'eux, ils se rendirent à l'aéroport le plus proche et y montrèrent leur photo.

« Bonjour, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire si ces personnes sont passées par cet aéroport il y a environs 1 an ? » Demanda Hermione en donnant leurs noms

« Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas autorisés à divulguer ce genre se renseignement. » Répondit l'hôtesse.

« Ecoutez, c'est très important »

« Pourquoi voulez vous savoir cela ? »

« Ce sont mes parents » Commença Hermione « Ils ont disparut et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'ils sont quelque part en Australie. S'il vous plaît. »

L'hôtesse sembla longuement hésiter. Puis elle regarda les photos. Evidemment elles ne lui disaient rien. Comment se souvenir de deux personnes en particulier alors qu'elle en voyant des milliers différents chaque jours ? Hermione lui redonna leurs noms et elle les entra dans leur moteur de rechercher interne. Et… Les trouva. Ils avaient bien atterrit ici le 7 juillet _(nda : je ne sais pas du tout quand ils sont parti alors… si quelqu'un le sait, dites le moi !).

* * *

_

Ginny et sa mère se rendirent assez vite chez Hermione. Et elles trouvèrent quelque chose de réellement inattendu. La maison était saccagée. Les mangemorts avaient du croire qu'ils étaient encore là, malgré la pancarte à vendre.

D'ailleurs elles enlevèrent la pancarte. La maison n'était plus à vendre maintenant.

Mrs Weasley retourna au Terrier pour demander aux garçons de venir les aider pendant que Ginny commençait à arranger… Mais comme elle n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard…

« Bon… bah au travail ! » Déclara Mr Weasley lorsqu'il arriva et après avoir constaté les dégâts.

* * *

Mais leur soulagement fut de courte duré. Les parents d'Hermione avaient pris un autre avion… pour les Etats-Unis…

Les trois jeunes gens furent désespérés. Leurs chances de les retrouver avaient considérablement diminué.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de prendre un portoloin pour New York immédiatement. Ils avaient atterrit là-bas… mais y étaient-ils encore ?

* * *

Kreattur revenait enfin chez lui, au Square Grimmaud. Il était resté à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore eu de nouvelles du Maître Harry Potter… Enfin, juste un message lui disant de venir au Square Grimmaud aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs… Mais il devait obéir.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, il se figea de surprise.

Au centre la pièce, un verre d'eau à la main, se tenait Regulus Black.

* * *

« Sirius fait un peu attention ! » S'exclama Lily alors qu'il faisait tomber son sac d'ordure.

« Désolé ! »

Ils s'y étaient mis de bonne heure mais ils n'en étaient pourtant qu'au nettoyage préalable. Ils devaient en effet commencer par enlever tous les débris et vieux trucs qui traînaient encore avant de se mettre à la reconstruction.

Heureusement, ils avançaient assez rapidement. Surtout qu'un architectomage étaient déjà en train de finaliser les plans de leur maison. Car voilà ce qu'ils avaient prévu : les Potter avaient toujours possédés cet immense terrain de plusieurs hectares. Ils avaient donc prévu d'offrir le manoir à Harry, qui s'y installera très certainement avec Ginny à la fin de leurs études, et de construire 3 maisons sur le terrain entourant le manoir. Une pour Sirius, une pour Remus, Tonks et Teddy et une pour Lily et James évidement ! De cette façon ils ne seraient pas trop éloignés les uns des autres et pourraient facilement rattraper le temps perdu.

Pendant que les maraudeurs et quelques ouvriers nettoyaient, que les architectomages travaillaient, des ouvriers de chargeaient de couper les mauvaises herbes, de retourner la terre pour les maisons, et d'autres s'occupaient d'aller chercher le matériel nécessaire.

* * *

A New York, les choses se passaient plutôt mal. Le trio avaient du mal a retrouver la trace des parents d'Hermione.

En fait, ils n'avaient visiblement pas prit d'autre avion, du moins, pas dans cet aéroport…

Ils avaient donc décidés de montrer leur photo aux passants. Ils l'avaient d'abord fait près de l'aéroport, puis ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés, sans que personne ne leur ai donné le moindre renseignements.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de se rendre au Big'ree'shop, un centre commercial très côté en ville.

Ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain en moins de temps.

Ron ne trouva pas de traces d'eux dans le supermarché, ni à l'animalerie.

Hermione fut déçu que les dentistes du centre ne les aient jamais vus. Mais elle ne perdit pas espoir et se rendit chez l'opticien et la maroquinerie, sans succès.

Harry quant à lui se chargea de la bijouterie, de l'espace culturel et de la boutique de téléphone, sans plus de succès. Finalement, ils se rejoignirent au bar du Centre pour faire le point, il restait encore de nombreuses boutiques à faire.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, ils demandèrent aux gérants du bar. Et bingo ! Ils les avaient vu. C'était un peu étonnant qu'ils se souviennent d'eux vu le nombre de personnes qui devaient passer par là chaque jour ! Mais s'ils s'en souvenaient, y compris les habitués, c'est parce que ces deux personnes avaient un projet ambitieux !

* * *

Au Square Grimmaud, Kreattur, après être resté immobile quelques secondes, se jeta sur son maître. Il ne parvenait pas y croire.

Quant à Regulus, bien que d'abord surpris par tant d'affection, lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils allaient avoir une longue conversation…

« Maître Regulus ! Kreattur est si content de vous voir ! Maître ! »

« Je suis content aussi Kreattur. »

« Mais Maître… Comment est-ce possible maître ? »

« Ca Kreattur, c'est une longue histoire… »

Puis Regulus entreprit de lui relater ce que Harry lui avait expliqué.

* * *

Chez les Grangers, les Weasley s'activaient. Ils ne savaient quand exactement ils rentreraient alors il fallait ce dépêcher.

La cuisine était déjà nettoyée et rangée, ainsi que la Salle à Manger.

A présent, ils s'occupaient de l'étage, avec les chambres, le bureau et la salle de bain.

Ce fut Ginny qui fut chargée de la chambre d'Hermione, aidée par sa mère. Les jumeaux étaient chargés de s'occuper du bureau, Mr Weasley et Bill s'activaient dans la chambre parentale et Fleur était dans la Salle de bain.

Les mangemorts avaient vraiment fait de sacrés dégâts.

* * *

A Godric'Hollow, les travaux avançaient lentement mais sûrement.

C'était assez difficile pour Lily et James de se retrouver dans leur manoir. Ils y avaient vécu de très belles choses. Ils se souviendraient toujours de leur réception de mariage… quand Lily avait appris qu'elle était enceinte… quand elle l'avait annoncée à James…les premiers pas d'Harry… ses premiers mots… ses mimiques… toutes les fois où Lily et James s'étaient abandonnés à des moments de tendresse… toute ces fois où Sirius les avait taquiné… où il s'était transformé en chien… tous ces repas familiaux… le repas des maraudeurs chaque semaine… Ce qui était douloureux c'était de se souvenir de leur mort. Ils ne comprenaient qu'une maison ayant abritée de si belles choses puisse avoir connu une telle horreur. C'était d'un paradoxe total.

De son côté, Sirius se disputait avec l'architectomage pour n'avoir que deux chambres. Nan mais il croyait qu'il allait avoir tout une ribambelle de gosses ou quoi ?! Déjà, deux chambres c'était presque trop…

Tonks, essayait de demander discrètement une chambre de plus, et Remus essayait de convaincre l'architectomage qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de piscine mais qu'il fallait une cave assez spacieuses avec une lourde porte bien solide. Il n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre.

Quand à Lily et James ils avaient demandé une maison assez simple. Ils ne comptaient pas avoir d'autres enfants donc une chambre leur suffisait, mais il leur fallait deux bureaux.

Quant au manoir, ils avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, de le reconstruire exactement comme il était auparavant. Car tout le monde se souvenait à quel point le majestueux Manoir Potter avait été si chaleureux, accueillant et somptueux depuis des générations.

* * *

« Vous dîtes qu'ils voulaient faire quoi ?! » S'étrangla Hermione en entendant le barman raconter le projet ambitieux de ses parents.

« Hermione, clame-toi »

« Mais… mais… comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Mes parents peuvent être n'importe où ! »

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller à 'US card' au deuxième étage. C'est une toute petite boutique, pas beaucoup de clients, mais ils renseignent bien. Vos parents y passaient pratiquement tout leur temps pour y préparer leur voyage. Ils pourront peut-être vous dire leur itinéraire. »

« Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! » Remercia Hermione avant qu'ils ne partent en direction du fameux magasin.

Peut-être auraient-il de la chance… ?

* * *

« C'est incroyable maître Regulus ! Incroyable ! Le jeune maître Harry Potter est tellement bon ! »

« Je sais Kreattur… C'est vrai que Harry est quelqu'un de bien… » Songea-t-il avec le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis il se reprit. « Tu sais, j'ai du mal à croire que je suis encore là moi aussi. »

« Kreattur est tellement content de revoir son maître Regulus ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi avant que je ne meurt… ».

« Maître ! Vous n'avez pas à remercier Kreattur maître Regulus ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama Reg « Tu as protégé le médaillon ! Alors… Merci Kreattur, merci du fond du cœur. »

« Maître Regulus gêne le pauvre Kreattur. Kreattur n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Même après que je sois mort tu as gardé le secret, tu n'y étais pas obligé, tu n'avais plus à m'obéir, mais tu l'as fait. Alors merci… et pas d'objections ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant le vieil elfe prêt à riposter.

« J'allais aider les Potter, les Lupin et mon frère à rénover Godric'Hollow, tu pourrais venir nous aider ? »

« Bien sûr maître Regulus ! Kreattur fera tout ce que le maître demande ! Kreattur doit-il aller chercher Dobby maître Regulus ? »

« Dobby ? L'elfe des Malefoy ? »

« Oh non maître Regulus ! Dobby n'est plus l'elfe des Malefoy, maître Regulus. Il n'est plus l'elfe de personne, monsieur. C'est un elfe libre ! Albus Dumbledore lui payait un salaire pour travailler à Poudlard monsieur ! Mais Dobby est l'ami de Harry Potter monsieur, et Dobby aide toujours Harry Potter gratuitement car c'est Harry Potter qui l'a libéré des Malefoy monsieur ! »

« Oh… Il s'en est passé des choses en mon absence… Eh bien… oui ! Vas le chercher ! Aucune aide ne sera de trop ! »

« Très bien maître Regulus ! » Répondit Kreattur en s'éclipsant.

* * *

Ginny n'en revenait pas de voir tous ces livres éparpillait par terre. D'un côté, elle s'y attendait un peu. Elle savait que Hermione était une grande lectrice… Mais à ce point ! Dans sa chambre, il n'y avait que ça ! Des bibliothèques entières de bouquins, autant magiques que moldus ! Comment faisait-elle pour tout lire ?

Quant à Fleur, elle était étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de produits de beauté ! Visiblement les femmes de cette maison n'étaient adeptes des Salons de Beauté !

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la petite boutique indiquée par le barman.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Leur demanda un homme brun d'un quarantaine d'année.

« Bonjour. » Commença Hermione. « On nous as dit que ces personnes » Elle lui montra les photos. « Avaient organisé un voyage ici ? »

« Oui oui ! Je m'en souviens très bien ! Des gens très sympathiques ! Très ambitieux aussi ! Pourquoi ? »

« Ce sont mes parents… Et je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux… »

« C'est bizarre, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde ! Ecoutez, je suis leur fille ! Ils ont disparut il y a des mois de cela ! Je crois qu'ils ont eu un accident de voiture… Peut-être qu'ils ont eu une amnésie sélective… Dans tous les cas, s'il vous plaît ! Dites-nous que vous pouvez nous aider à les retrouver ! »

« Je pourrais oui… Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes bien leur fille ? Ils avaient l'air d'y croire qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille. »

« Tenez ! Ma carte d'identité ! » S'exclama-t-elle en la lui tendant. « Vous voyez ! »

« Humm… Exact… Désolé de m'être montré méfiant mais vous comprenez… Je ne peux non pus divulguer des informations comme ça… »

« Oui bien sûr ! » Souffla Hermione, se félicitant d'avoir modifié son nom de famille sur sa carte.

« Alors ! Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils voulaient faire au moins ? »

« Le barman en bas nous as expliqué oui… »

« Très bien… » Répondit-il « Ah ! Faire le tour des plus beaux paysages d'Amérique en passant par le plus de villes possible et en voiture… Quelle expédition pas vraie ?! »

« Ouais… » Répondirent les jeunes gens, beaucoup enchantés que l'homme.

* * *

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais ? » Demanda Sirius à Reg alors que tout le monde était réuni pour le déjeuner.

« Euh… non. A quoi ? » Répondit-il finalement, surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui. Depuis son retour, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés verbalement, bien qu'il y avait eu ce long regard la veille.

« Ben, comme l'architectomage à insisté pour me faire deux chambres, et que je suis pas prêt de me caser… On pourrait co-habiter… » Lança-t-il alors que les yeux de Reg s'arrondissait et que leur amis souriaient de surprise. « Enfin… T'es pas obligé d'accepter, et ce ne serait pas forcément permanent, tu pourras t'installer ailleurs mais je pensais que… Enfin que ce serait un bon moyen de rattraper tout le temps perdu… Mais si tu ne veux pas… »

« Nan nan ! » Coupa Reg « Ca me vas parfaitement ! J'en serai ravi. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon alors je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé de ne poster que maintenant ! Et encore vous avez de la chance (ou non ?) que j'ai pu poster, parce que j'étais encore débordée cette semaine mais je me suis débrouillé pour vous concocter un petit truc. Alors bon, c'est un truc vite fait donc c'est pas forcément super… En fait c'est un peu tout mélanger (mais c'est exprés!) et c'est pour vous montrer un peu de quoi sera fait ma fic. Je pense que se sera souvent du genre tout mélangé comme là, pour montrer plusieurs lieux en même temps...

Si quelqu'un pouvait me rappeler quel est le nom d'emprunt des Grangers, le sort qu'on leur a jeté, et quand ils sont parti, ça m'arrangerais parce que j'ai pas vraiment le temps (ni le courage) de reprendre le livre…

Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite. Probablement pas tout de suite, j'ai vraiment plein de devoirs à faire ! Peut-être que je posterai un chapitre pendant les vacances de Noël, mais comme j'ai un bac blanc la semaine du 14 janvier et que j'aurai d'autres devoirs (j'en ai déjà pour la rentrée !) je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en poster plus d'un… Déjà, je vais essayer d'un poster un et après on verra !

Sinon, maintenant, en plus des cours qui me prennent beaucoup de temps et qui me gonflent, j'ai une autre chose qui me demande du temps…. Un chiot ! Et oui ! Mes parents m'ont offert mon cadeau de Noël un peu en avance Donc je me retrouve ave un chiot depuis vendredi dernier pas hier soir, le vendredi d'avant). C'est un Shiba Inu noir et feu qui a presque 2 mois ! Il est vraiment trooooooooooooop mignon ! Je l'aime trop ! En plus ça me permet de penser un peu moins à ma chienne qui est morte il y a un peu plus d'un an… Mais comme il est tout petit il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui et surtout, le moins plaisant chez les chiens, ramasser quand il fait de partout ! Parce qu'en plus il est trop petit pour qu'on le sorte donc on a qu'à ramasser et se taire ! Enfin c'est surtout moi d'ailleurs ! Mais à part ce petit truc chiant je l'aime trop ! Il s'appel Wolf ! J'ai beaucoup hésité pour le nom (tout un week-end !) mais finalement j'ai opté pour celui-là, je trouve qu'il lui va trop bien ! Mais pour l'instant il ne répond pas à son nom. Trop petit je suppose…Si vous voulez, dans mon profil y a une photo, et sur mon Image perso MSN encore une autre et je vais bientôt en mettre une sur mon compte bebo… Vous verrez, il est so cute ! Je voulais en mettre une ici, mais je sais pas comment on fait, ça marche pas…

Enfin bref, je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir posté avant.

Je crois que je ne vais plus vous dire de date butoir. En fait ce ne sera plus 'Je poste que le samedi' et tout çà. Je posterai quand j'aurai le temps, mais je vous mettrez au moins un chapitre par mois ! Je ferais de mon mieux !

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre !


	9. Chap 8: Ah la famille! 2nd opus

**Chapitre 8 : Ah ! La famille ! 2****ème**** opus

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait un autre choix ? » :_

_Les Weasley réparent et nettoient la maison des Grangers. _

_Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et d'autres rénovent, ou plutôt reconstruisent, Godric'Hollow. Et ils projettent de construire plusieurs maisons sur le terrain pour ne pas être éloignés les uns des autres. _

_Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendent au Etats-Unis en suivant la traces des parents d'Hermione et découvrent qu'ils avaient pour projet de parcourir en voiture, en passant par le plus de villes possible, les pus beaux paysages d'Amérique du Nord. _

_Kreattur et Regulus se retrouvent ! _

_Et Sirius invite Regulus à vivre avec lui ! _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

« Alors ? Tu as décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre ou tu comptes l'enterrer lui ? »

« … La hache… » Répondit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

« Cool… »

« Mouais… Je me suis dit que si Harry lui accordait sa confiance c'est qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Et puis… Je veux vraiment retrouver mon petit frère. »

« Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre » Certifia son frère de cœur. « Enfin… peut-être pas au début… mais vous vous y ferez. » Rectifia-t-il en croisant le regard de Sirius.

* * *

« Monica et Wendell étaient vraiment très enthousiastes vous savez ! Ils voulaient vraiment faire ce voyage. »

« Est-ce que vous savez où ils avaient prévu d'aller ? »

« Bien sûr. Attendez une seconde. » L'homme disparut dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec une sorte de feuille de route.

« Alors… déjà, ils devaient visiter New York »

« Mais ça ils ont du finir y a un bon moment non ? »

« Oui jeune homme » Répondit-il à Ron « Mais je pensais que vous auriez voulu savoir tous ce qu'ils voulaient faire… »

« Non, c'est très gentil à vous » Répondit Hermione « Mais nous leur demanderons cela lorsque nous les retrouverons… »

« Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! »

Puis il se replongea dans ses papiers.

« Je pense qu'ils devraient encore être en Arizona… »

« En Arizona ? »

« Oui. Il y a beaucoup de belles choses là-bas… »

« Très bien… Mais où en Arizona ? »

« Eh bien… essayez… le Lac Powell, the wave du Paria Canyon, ou bien a Antelope Canyon…. Peut-être même au Grand Canyon… »

« Euh… D'accord… mais c'est où exactement tout ça ? » Demanda Harry

« Eh bien… Le lac Powell à été créé sur un fleuve du Colorado, il se situe entre l'Utah et l'Arizona. Antelope se trouve au nord, près du Lac Powell. Quant au Grand Canyon il se trouve au nord ouest de l'Arizona… »

« Ok… Et s'ils n'y sont pas ? »

« Tenez. » lui dit-il « Voilà leur journal de route, je vous conseil de commencer par la fin comme cela vous ne pourrez pas les rater… Mais vous savez… Il y a vraiment de nombreuses chose à voir… notamment en Arizona ou aux alentours… »

« Très bien… merci beaucoup » Répondit Hermione en écho aux garçons.

* * *

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Mr Weasley. » Salua James avant de saluer le reste de la famille Weasley.

« Nous nous sommes dis que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un coup de main… Nous en avons fini avec la maison des Granger… »

« Oh ! Oui c'est très gentil ! »

« Vous voulez voir les plans ? »

« Volontiers ! »

* * *

A New York, le Trio ressortait du centre commercial. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un bar/restaurant afin de se restaurer et de jeter un œil au plan de route des Granger.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » S'exclama Hermione « Pourquoi ils voulaient faire ce voyage ? C'est de la folie ! »

« T'inquiète pas ! On va bien finir par les retrouver ! » La rassura Harry

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps » Ajouta Ron.

« J'espère. »

Ils passèrent commande et, tandis qu'ils mangeaient, consultaient le carnet.

« Apparemment il y avait de nombreuses villes dans lesquelles ils voulaient aller. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Harry

« Eh bien, New York City déjà, Washington D.C., Boston, Chicago, Salt Lake City, Denver, Topeka, Atlanta, San Fransisco, Atlantic City, Los Angeles, Sacramento, Cheyenne, Mineapolis, La Nouvelle Orléan, St Louis, Wichita, Salem, Fairfax, Manchester, Ocean City, New Bern, Miami, Jacksonville, Austin, Charleston, Norfolk, Birmingham, Albuquerque, Sante Fe, Phoenix, Lincoln, Rockford, Portland, Philadelphie, Houston, Las Vegas, Omaha, Seattle, Oakland, San Diego, River Side, Memphis, Oklahoma City..."

"Rien que ça?" Se moqua Ron.

« Hummm… Surtout qu'il y a des tas de choses à voir dans ces villes et même sur la route… »

« En gros, on va vraiment avoir du mal à les trouver… » Résuma Harry

« C'était quoi leur dernière escale ? »

« Seattle » Répondit Hermione « Après ils voulaient passer au Canada »

« Donc on doit commencer par le Canada ? »

« Non… Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont eu le temps d'y aller. Je vous rappel qu'ils faisaient tout en voiture ! »

« Exact… Alors ils devraient être vers où ? »

« J'en sais trop rien… On peu déjà aller à Seattle et on verra bien. S'ils y sont pas on pourra aller en Arizona… L'homme de tout à l'heure à raison, il y a vraiment des tas de choses à voir là-bas et dans les environs… »

« Ok… Et bien alors Seattle nous voilà ! »

* * *

A Godric'Hollow, eux aussi s'accordait une pause, mais une pause dîner !

Alors que tout le monde s'installait à la cuisine du Square Grimmaud, la voix d'Harry les appela de la cheminée.

« Alors ? »

« On va devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda son père.

« Les parents d'Hermione on été prit de la lubie de faire le tour des Etats-Unis en voiture pour passer dans les villes les pus célèbres et voir les plus beaux paysages… »

« Rien que ça ? »

« Ouais.. »

« Mais comment vous allez faire ? »

« Ben… on a leur carnet de bord… On va à Seattle, ça devait être leur dernière escale. Après on compte faire le voyage en sens inverse, comme ça on pourra pas les rater. »

« Ok, mais tu n'a pas une idée de quand tu va rentrer ? »

« Non… est-ce que tu as une idée de tout ce qu'il y a à voir au Etats-Unis ? Rien que pour New York City ils avaient prévu plus de 12 visites ! »

« En gros ça va mettre un sacré bout de temps. »

« Ouais… Bon je dois y aller là… »

« Ok. Je suppose que je passe le bonjour à tout le monde ? »

« Oui, merci ! Je re passerai bientôt »

« Ok. »

* * *

Après avoir terminé son « appel », Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron pour le départ.

Casés dans un bar sorcier, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller se cacher pour transplanner.

Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier sorcier de Seattle sur Madison Avenue.

« Bon alors, ils voulaient faire quoi dans cette ville ? »

« A Henry Art Gallery, au Seattle Art Museum, Frye Art Museum, Seattle Asian Art Museum, Loghouse Museum d'Alki, Seattle Metropolitan Police Museum, Nordic Heritage Museum, Wing Luke Asian Museum, le jardin zoologique Woodland Park Zoo, l'aquarium de Seattle, le circuit Seattle underground tour, l'Experience Music Project de Seattle, ils voualient voir aussi le Space Needle et le Seattle Center, le Mount Rainnier, le Mont Saint Helen, ils voulaient aussi voir le Columbia Center, le Washington Mutual Tower, le Smith Tower, la bibliothèque centrale, la chapelle Saint Ignatius, le Pike Place Market, le Fremont Troll et bien sûr le port. » Récita Hermione, le nez dans le carnet

« C'est tout ? » Ironisa Harry.

« Bon bah au travail ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Attend ! On va visiter tous ces trucs ?! » Demanda Ron

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix… Mais on ne va pas les visiter, juste demander aux alentours si quelqu'un les a vu. »

« Ok… On commence par quoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas dans l'ordre où je vous les ai dit ? »

« Avec tout ce que tu nous as dit tu crois vraiment qu'on se souviens du début ? » Demanda Ron.

« Le Henry Art Gallery »

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

"C'est vraiment magnifique!"

"Oui... Ca valait le coup de suer!"

« Ca c'est sûr ! »

« On fait une photo ? »

* * *

« Attention ! »

James se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se faire assommer par une poutre, prévenu par sa femme. »

« Sirius ! Laisse faire les professionnels ! Ils sont là pour ça ! » Hurla Lily.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais on pu deviner qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose du genre « Jamais contente celle-là ! Peux jamais rien faire ! Me fais toujours engueuler ! »

« Mr Black ! » Appela un des architectomage.

« Oui ? »

« Votre chambre ça vous va si on la met là ? » Demanda-t-il en lui montrant un plan.

« Euh… Ouais… Non… Je la préférerai plutôt là. » Répondit-il en pointant un endroit du doigt.

« Très bien monsieur. Et la deuxième chambre ? »

« Voyez avec lui. » Dit-il en pointant son frère du doigt.

« On ta jamais appris que c'était mal de montrer les gens du doigt ? » Remarqua Lily en arrivant derrière lui.

« Non. »

* * *

« Bonjour, pourriez-vous nous dire si ces personnes ont visité le musée récemment ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Euh… »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'avec le nombre de touristes qui passe je peux me souvenir de tous ? De plus, nous sommes plusieurs à tenir le guichet. »

« Mais… Vous ne gardez pas une trace de chaque client ? Avec son nom de famille par exemple ? »

« Si… »

« Alors… ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne pense pas être autorisé à faire ce genre de chose. »

« Je suis leur fille. »

« Et ils ne vous on pas dit où ils étaient ? »

« En réalité, ils sont atteint d'amnésie et je crois qu'ils se sont mis dans la tête de faire le tour des Etats-Unis. »

« Ah… »

« Vous pouvez nous aider ou pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Comment ils s'appellent ? »

« Monica et Wendell Wilkins. »

« Je vais voir. »

Après quelques minutes que la jeune femme passa à pianoter sur son clavier et à froncer les sourcil à chaque fois que l'ordinateur – selon Hermione – bipait.

« Hum… Non. Désolé, soit ils ont payés en liquide soit ils ne sont pas venu ici. »

« Très bien, merci. »

« Je vous en pris. »

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent Harry demanda « Vous croyez qu'ils ont payés en liquide ? »

« Non… Ca paraît plus logique qu'ils aient fait une carte bleue, ce n'est pas prudent de se promener avec trop de liquide. »

« Alors on passe au prochain ? »

« Oui : le Seattle Art Museum. »

* * *

« C'était Harry, apparemment les parents d'Hermione font le tour des Etats-Unis. »

« ?!?!?! »

« Ouais… Ca va prendre du temps. »

« … »

« Apparemment il y a pas mal de chose à voir… Rien que dans une seule ville alors… »

« … »

« Bon ben bon appétit. »

« … »

* * *

« Allez ! Vien donc te baigner ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Elle est bonne ? »

« Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne te dirais pas de venir ! »

« Bon très bien… J'arrive ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, le Trio en avait fini avec Seattle. Ils avaient tous les lieux om ils étaient susceptibles d'aller et aucune traces d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas encore venus ici. Aujourd'hui ils allaient essayer de faire Portland et Salem. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir à Portland. Apparemment, Mr et Mrs Granger avaient juste prévu d'y passer la nuit avant de partir pour Salem.

« Les garçons ! J'ai pensé à un truc cette nuit. »

« On t'écoute. »

« Vous savez, le sort Pointe au Nord ? »

« Oui et bien ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrais peut-être le modifier un peu et… »

« S'en servir pour trouver tes parents ? » Compléta Harry.

« Oui. »

« C'est une super idée ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Oui… Et ça nous fera gagner un temps considérable ! »

« Et quelque chose me dit que tu as une petite idée de la modification à apporter… »

« Je me disais qu'il suffisait peut-être de faire Pointe sur… »

« Ouais… C'est pas bête. »

« Bon, j'y vais alors ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Pointe sur Mr et Mrs Granger. » Lança Hermione, sa baguette sur la paume de sa main.

Après un instant, la baguette commença à tourner, puis, après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta, pointant le Sud-Est.

Hermione sorti une carte des Etats-Unis sur laquelle elle avait mis en évidence les villes à visiter et regarda lesquelles se trouvaient au Sud-Est de Seattle.

« Dans cette direction il peut y avoir… Salt Lake City, Denver, Santa Fe, Albuquerque, Phoenix, Austin, Houston. Et si on élargie un peu... sûrement Oklahoma City, Wichita et Topeka, mais elles se trouvent plus au nord. »

« Attend une seconde… Phoenix, c'est en Arizona non ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« L'homme de la boutique de voyage… Il n'avait pas parlé de l'Arizona ? »

« Si ! » S'exclama Ron. « Il disait qu'il y avait des tas de choses à y voir… »

« Vous croyez qu'ils y sont encore ? »

« Ca ne coûte pas grand-chose d'essayer… »

* * *

En Angleterre, les travaux avaient repris. Ayant un peu plus de temps que prévu, ils espéraient pouvoir avancer un peu plus avant qu'Harry ne rentre. Selon les architectomages, il faudrait encore environs 2 ou 3 semaines avant que tout ne soit terminé. Il faudra donc tenir Harry à l'écart de Godric'Hollow pendant ce temps, et surtout, trouver des excuses pour s'absenter, ce qui allait sûrement être beaucoup moins facile.

« Non, coupez la dans l'autre sens. » Ordonna un architectomage à un des ses ouvriers.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Demanda Regulus.

« Vous n'avez qu'à aider à couler ces planches là-bas. » Conseilla-t-il.

Chacun mettait la main à la pâte pour aller plus vite. Ils coupaient, clouaient, montaient, démontaient, plaçaient, coulaient le béton…Il y avait de quoi faire pour tout le monde.

Par contre, Ginny ignorait que le Manoir allait être pour Harry et elle, elle ne comprenait donc pas vraiment pourquoi il y avait des maisons sur le reste du terrain, qui faisait plusieurs hectares.

* * *

Le Trio tranplanna directement dans le quartier sorcier de Phoenix et usèrent immédiatement sur sort Pointe au Nord, rebaptisé – par les soin de Ron – sort du gain de temps.

La baguette indiqua, après plusieurs tours sur elle-même, le Nord.

Hermione consulta immédiatement ce qu'il y avait au nord.

Elle énuméra donc un certains nombres de ville avant de s'interrompre et de regarder les différents lieux à voir au nord de l'Arizona. Il s'avéra qu'il y en avait plusieurs.

Ils optèrent finalement pour le Grand Canyon, lieu mythique.

* * *

« C'est vraiment magnifique ici ! »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! »

Arrivés à proximité du parc national, ils demandèrent à plusieurs touristes s'ils les avaient aperçus.

« Mr, Mrs, nous devons sortir immédiatement, il commence à pleuvoir ! »

« Restons plutôt à l'abris ! »

« Non, Mrs. Lorsqu'il pleut, en à peine quelque seconde la gorge est inondée ! »

* * *

Mais personne ne les avait vu…

Hermione utilisa donc une nouvelle fois le sort de Pointe et il indiqua encore le Nord. Après avoir consulter le carnet, ils jugèrent qu'ils étaient peut-être au Lac Powell.

Ils y transplanèrent donc immédiatement.

* * *

« Bon sang ! Cette sortie est déjà inondée ! »

« Mais comment allons-nous faire alors ? »

« Nous allons essayer l'autre sortie… Faites attentions où vous mettez les pieds, il peut y avoir des creuvasses. »

Alors que l'eau continuait de monter, les touristes paniquaient de plus en plus et le guide ne savait pas trop comment faire pour les calmer.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le rivage du Lac artificiel, le trio regarda aux alentours, espérant voir Mr et Mrs Granger. Mais ils ne les virent pas et il pleuvait. Ils allèrent donc se mettre à l'abris dans un restaurant/glacier, où tout le monde s'était réfugiés. Ils en profitèrent pour demander à plusieurs personnes s'ils n'avaient pas vu le couple.

Ce fut finalement la caissière qui les renseigna.

« Ils étaient là hier. Ils avaient prévu d'aller à Antelope Canyon aujourd'hui. Mais avec la pluie… espérons qu'ils ne sont pas coincés à l'intérieur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dès qu'ils pleut, Antelope Canyon est inondé. Il y a déjà eu plusieurs accidents comme ça. »

Le Trio se regarda et d'un même accord allèrent se cacher du regard des moldus pour transplanner à Antelope Canyon.

* * *

A présent, l'eau leur arrivait au niveau du coup. Et à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient ils heurtaient une paroi.

Beaucoup criaient à présent.

« Monica attention ! » Cria Wendell à sa femme, qui évita de justesse de se fracesser la tête contre une paroi.

* * *

A cause de la pluie, le Trio ne voyait presque rien. Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, ils entendirent des cris.

Ils se précipitèrent donc à la source des cris.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS!

Bon alors je sais que j'ai un peu tarder mais bon...

C'est pas super mais j'étais vriament en manque d'inspiration alors...

Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, elle n'est pas encore commencée et j'ai pas mal de boulot pour les vacs.

Mettez moi pleins de review pour m'encourager et me dire ce que vous en penser!


	10. Chap 9: Ah la famille! 3ème opus

**Chapitre 9 : Ah ! La famille ! 3****ème**** opus

* * *

**

**Petite note : Je ne connais rien à l'architecture alors…

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » :_

_Les travaux de Gordric'Hollow continuent avec l'aide supplémentaire des Weasley. Lorsque Harry contacte James par cheminée pour lui dire que ce serait plus long que prévu, ils sont à la fois soulagé d'avoir plus de temps et déçu._

_Le Trio retrouve la trace des Granger. Ils partent à Seattle pour… ne pas les trouver ! _

_Puis ils décident d'utiliser un peu la magie et retrouve leur trace : ils risques de mourir d'un instant à l'autre à cause d'une grosse inondation d'Antelope Canyon. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

A présent, l'eau leur arrivait au niveau du coup. Et à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient ils heurtaient une paroi.

Beaucoup criaient à présent.

« Monica attention ! » Cria Wendell à sa femme, qui évita de justesse de se fracasser la tête contre une paroi.

A cause de la pluie, le Trio ne voyait presque rien. Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, ils entendirent des cris.

Ils se précipitèrent donc à la source des cris.

Le Trio s'aperçu très vite qu'il y avait 5 moldus coincés dans l'inondation : le guide, Mr et Mrs Granger et un autre couple. C'était assez embêtant. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant des gens qui ignorent son existence… Mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence… Ils se lancèrent le sort de Tête-en-bulle et se lancèrent entre les parois étroites d'Antelope Canyon.

* * *

« Commencez à crépir les murs externes »

« Oui monsieur »

En effet, la maison de Sirius était déjà fini… du moins, en extérieur. A l'intérieur il restait encore l'électricité à poser, la canalisation, la sale de bain, les toilettes, les peintures et peut-être le plus important : les murs, il en manquait encore quelques-uns.

« Monsieur, avez-vous déjà choisi les couleurs de peintures ou de tapisseries, les moquettes ou parquet… ? »

« Euh… non. »

« Eh bien dépêchez vous, nous pourrons certainement commencer cela demain dans l'après-midi. »

« Très bien…. Regulus ! » Appela-t-il. Après tout, ça allait aussi être sa maison, il avait le droit de choisir les couleurs.

* * *

Le Trio arriva enfin à la hauteur des personnes à secourir.

« Ca va aller, tenez bon… »

Ils réussirent à les conduire jusqu'à un rocher encore à l'abri de l'eau, mais pas pour très longtemps…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le guide en reprenant sa respiration.

« Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment de vous faire notre biographie ? » Demanda Ron essoufflé.

« Comment vous voulez qu'on fasse pour sortir de là vivant sans utiliser la magie ? » Demanda Harry en chuchotant.

« Je crois que c'est impossible… »

« On aura qu'à utiliser l'Oubliette… » Proposa Ron.

« C'est un sort dangereux Ron ! » Protesta Hermione

« Oui mais on a pas le choix ! » Contredit Harry « Sinon on va tous y passer ! »

Et en effet, le gros rocher sur lequel ils étaient commençait lui aussi à être mouillé.

« Bon très bien, on utilise la magie. »

* * *

« Alors ? En train de choisir la couleur de votre maison ? » Demanda James en prenant Sirius par le cou.

« Ouais… »

« Et pour quoi vous optez ? »

« Ma chambre en rouge et or évidemment ! » Répondit Sirius. « La cuisine en jaune orangé. La salle en bleu et blanc, la salle de bain et les toilettes en blanc. »

« Et ta chambre ? » Demanda James à Reg.

« Vert et argent »

« Sans blague ? » Ironisa gentiment James. Mais il se rendait bien compte que cette décision posait un certain froid.

* * *

« Ginny, à ton avis quelle couleurs on choisi pour le Manoir. »

« Pourquoi vous me le demandez à moi ? »

« Euh… Il paraît que tu as bon goût et on n'a pas vraiment d'idée. »

« Ah… Pourquoi pas aux couleurs de Gryffondor. »

« Tout ? »

« Bah… Peut-être pas la salle de bain mais… ouais… Enfin je ne sais pas. »

« Si si c'est une bonne idée. »

* * *

Après avoir décidé d'utiliser la magie, le Trio avait appliqué à tout le monde un sort de Tête en bulle. Ils avaient paniqués mais Harry avait réussi à les calmer en leur affirmant qu'ils auraient des explications plus tard. Il faut dire que là ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment !

Grâce au sort ils purent conduire les moldus à l'extérieur du Canyon.

Le sort se désactiva dès qu'ils furent hors de l'eau.

Après qu'ils aient repris leur souffle et leur esprit, les moldus leur demandèrent des explications (après les avoir remerciés évidemment.)

Mais au lieu de répondre à leurs questions, ils lancèrent le sortilège d'oubliette sur 3 d'entre eux. Mr et Mrs Granger n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur lance le sort.

Le couple et le guide donnèrent donc l'impression d'être sacrément désorienté. Ron leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé sans entrer dans les détails tandis que Hermione et Harry entraînaient les parents d'Hermione à l'écart pour leur lancer le contre sort.

(NdA : vu que j'ignore le sort lancé initialement…)

Une fois fait eux aussi eurent l'impressions de ne pas savoir où ils étaient.

Hermione leur expliqua brièvement et promis de plus amples explications plus tard.

Le plus étrange pour Mr et Mrs Granger était qu'ils se souvenaient parfaitement avoir été d'autres personnes.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le Trio et le couple Granger se trouvaient dans un café à prendre leur petit déjeuné et Hermione entreprenait de leur raconter pourquoi elle avait du faire cela.

« Mais enfin ma chérie ! C'était de la folie ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix maman ! Les mangemorts auraient pu vous tuer pour nous atteindre ! »

« Mais de là à… »

« Je sais… Croyez moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait. »

« Tu te rend compte que si tu avais été tué nous n'aurions jamais rien su ? Nous n'aurions jamais... »

« Je sais maman… »

« Mais maintenant, tout danger est écarté ? » Demanda Mr Granger.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry « Il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant. »

« Alors… Vous avez gagné cette… guerre ? »

« Oui. » Répondit fièrement sa fille.

* * *

« Tu as demandé à Ginny pour les couleurs du manoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Tu avais raison : les couleurs de Gryffondor. »

James vint rejoindre Lily devant le miroir de la salle de bain et encercla sa taille de ses bras avant de poser des petits baisers sur son épaule dénudée.

« Tu te rends compte que dans peu de temps ce sera le genre de scène qu'Harry et Ginny partageront dans leur salle de bain ? »

« T'as tout cassé là chérie ! » Protesta James.

Lily éclata de rire avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Au lieu de répondre James se contenta d'un grognement et l'embrassa à nouveau tout en la conduisant au lit.

* * *

« Bon, nous allons rentrer maintenant… » Proposa Harry.

« Déjà ? » Demanda Mrs Granger.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda sa fille avec curiosité.

« Eh bien j'aurai pensé que puisque nous étions là nous aurions pu aller au parc national de Zion, ou à Bryce Canyon… »

« Pourquoi pas à Crater Lake tant que t'y es ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Maman ! »

« Ma chérie… Maintenant que nous avons retrouvé notre véritable identité et qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger venant de ton monde… Tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser continuer notre voyage ? » Proposa son père.

« Mais papa… »

« C'est vraiment magnifique tout ce qu'il y a à voir. » Affirma sa mère.

Hermione regarda les garçons, ne sachant que dire.

* * *

« Harry ? »

« Gin ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien ! Et toi ? »

« Ca va… Nous rentrerons sûrement en fin d'après-midi, début de soirée. »

« Vous avez trouvé les parents d'Hermione ? »

« Euh… Oui… Je t'expliquerai tout en rentrant. »

« Ok. »

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais au Square Grimaud ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… »

« Bon très bien. »

« A tout à l'heure alors. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Avant qu'il ne coupe la communication, il lui dit qu'elle lui manquait en même temps qu'elle lui disait je t'aime.

Ce fut donc gêné mais souriants qu'ils quittèrent la cheminée.

* * *

« Ils devraient rentrer ce soir. » Annonça Ginny en arrivant sur le chantier de Godric'Hollow.

« Déjà ? » Demanda James.

« Apparemment… »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Chapitre hyper court, je sais. Chapitre nul, je sais. Mais bon… Vous pouvez quand même laissez une review nan ?

**Bonne année à tous** ! En espérant qu'elle sera hyper bonne ! Et plein d'inspirations pour tous les auteurs

PS: Je sais que ça doit être bourré de fautes mais... Je vous promet que je me met à la correction de tous les chapitres dès que j'aurai le temps (... ou du moins, de celui-ci )

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite parce que la rentrée est lundi et je suis loin d'avoir fini mes devoirs (entre autre, lire un livre de philo... :( j'comprend kedal:'( )

Enfin bon... je vous souhaites à tous, encore, une super **BONNE ANNEE 2008!**


	11. Chap 10: Rattrapage, leçon n1

**Chapitre 10 : Rattrapage, leçon n°1

* * *

**

Un grand merci à Capitaine Fanna Sparrow qui m'a aidé à faire ce chapitre! Et merci à tous pour votre patience!

* * *

« Y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda fortement Harry en entrant au Square Grimaud.

Comme personne ne répondait, Harry s'avança, curieux, mais prudent.

Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et…

Personne.

Alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, la lumière s'alluma et…

« SURPRISE ! »

Tout étonné, il resta un instant sans rien faire.

Puis James serra son fils dans ses bras. Puis se fut le tour de Lily, Sirius, Remus, Molly évidemment. Ginny parvint elle aussi à le sera discrètement dans ses bras, mais sous l'œil amusé et attendri des autres. C'était vraiment amusant de les voir gênés.

Enfin, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose manquait.

« Mais où sont Hermione et Ron ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley

« Ils sont restés là-bas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien les parents d'Hermione voulait finir leur voyage. Hermione ne voulait pas trop les laisser seuls. Et Ron… Bah Ron a préféré rester avec Hermione. » Expliqua Harry.

« Mais… Mais quand rentrent-ils ? » Demanda Molly toutes secouées.

« Euh… Quand ils auront vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. » Répondit Harry assez mal à l'aise.

* * *

_En effet,__de retour à leur chambre d'hôtel, les parents d'Hermione expliquèrent à leur fille qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment continuer leur voyage. Ron attendait son amie a l'extérieure, souhaitant rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible.  
« Ma chérie, si tu veux, tu peux retourner en Angleterre avec tes amis… » Lui dit finalement sa mère, Jean Granger en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.  
Mais Hermione fit non de la tête, souhaitant rester avec ses parents. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait les voir sans crainte, elle voulait en profiter. Une fois que la jeune fille eut certifié qu'elle voulait rester avec sa famille, elle alla voir Ron. _

« Je reste ici… »  
Il eut une moue un peu triste, mais la jeune femme ne plia pas. Il faut dire que Ron s'en doutait déjà un peu.  
« Hermione, je croyais que c'était différent entre nous… »  
« Voyons Ron! Tu as vraiment la capacité de réflexion d'une cuillère à café! Nous pourrons encore nous écrire, même si je reste avec mes parents ! Et puis on pourra se voir souvent ! »  
« Tout ira bien, mais tu seras loin… »  
« J'ai toujours crût que sa ne te faisais rien, que je sois loin! Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à dire que tout va bien maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus la? »  
Des larmes c'était mis à couler sur ses joues, et Ron hésita.  
« Mais tout va bien Hermione… Nos problèmes personnels ne sont rien dans l'immensité de la victoire. »  
D'abord un peu surprise par ces paroles un peu trop sage pour réellement venir de Ron, Hermione reprit bien vite ses esprits.

« Tout ne va pas bien. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Il y a encore des mangemorts en liberté ! Harry n'a pas pu ressusciter tout le monde et nous devons encore rebâtir notre monde. Je reste ici en partie pour cela, pour trouver de l'aide, créer des liens. Vivre ma nouvelle vie. »  
« Alors je reste avec toi… » Décida Ron avec un air songeur.  
Hermione fut touchée, mais une petite voie en elle lui soufflait que Ron ne voulait simplement pas être remplacé par un bel américain. Elle le serra dans ses bras et alla annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, tandis que Ron faisait de même avec Harry.

* * *

Après s'être tous remis du choc, ce qui mis tout de même un certain temps, ils commencèrent à déguster le buffet d'apéritif qu'ils avaient préparé. Harry et Ginny tentaient de se rapprocher le plus discrètement possible, tout en essayant de s'éclipser pour fêter comme il se doit le retour d'Harry.

Il dû expliquer à tout le monde comment ils s'y étaient prit pour retrouver la trace de Mr et Mrs Granger et il se fit légèrement réprimander pour avoir user de la magie. Mais ils reconnurent que la situation les y avait contraint.

Puis il discuta un peu avec tout le monde.

* * *

« Sympas les retrouvailles avec ta chérie. » Se moqua légèrement James en arriva derrière son fils.

« Euh… Comment ça ? » Bredouilla Harry, assez embarrassé, comme à chaque fois qu'on aborder le sujet 'histoires de cœur'.

« A ton âge, parents et famille ou pas, j'aurai embrassé ma petite amie à pleine bouche après ne pas l'avoir vu pendant tout ce temps. »

Harry rougi aussi fort que son emblème en entendant cela.

« D'ailleurs, je l'ai fait plus d'une fois avec ta mère. » Ajouta malicieusement James en le voyant si gêné.

Puis il éclata de rire. C'était tellement simple de faire rougir Harry !

* * *

Finalement, ils passèrent à table tout en discutant.

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait vous ? » Demanda Harry.

Ils parurent gênés pendant un instant. Finalement Ginny répondit.

« Eh bien nous nous sommes occupé de la maison d'Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle était complètement saccagée. » Expliqua Ginny. « Mais nous l'avons remise à neuve ! »

Harry fut assez secoué par la nouvelle. Hermione avait eu bien raison de mettre ses parents à l'abri. Il ne se le serrait jamais pardonné s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses parents.

« Elle devait l'être vraiment beaucoup pour que vous y passiez autant de temps. » Lança Harry tout de même intrigué.

« Bah tu sais… on à fait un peu de ménage, on a passé du temps ensemble, on s'est baladé… » Répondit son père.

* * *

Au cour de la soirée, Harry réussi à s'éclipser, vite rejoint par Ginny.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que Ginny ne pose sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu m'a manqué. » Lui dit-elle.

« Toi aussi. »

Après un moment il reprit la parole.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose tous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais non ! Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ? » Demanda Ginny, faussement outrée.

« Gin' ! »

Au lieu de répondre, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« C'est ça, change de sujet. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Si bien qu'il en oublia complètement de quoi il parlait plus tôt. Ce fut Kreattur qui mit fin aux baisers.

* * *

« Oh ! Désolé jeune maître ! »

« Non, ce n'est rien Kreattur ! » Assura Harry pendant que Ginny retournait dans la cuisine.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Kreattur va bien, jeune maître Harry Potter. »

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Kreattur voulait remercier le jeune maître Harry Potter, car le jeune maître Harry Potter à ramener le cher maître de Kreattur, jeune maître Harry Potter. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier… C'est plutôt moi qui le devrait ! Tu nous as beaucoup aidé dans cette guerre ! »

« Oh non ! Le jeune maître Harry Potter ne doit par remercier Kreattur ! Kreattur n'a fait que son devoir ! »

Après avoir tenté d'insister, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était peine perdue. Il abandonna. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Demanda Lily

« Kreattur… »

« Oh. »

« Que voulait-il ? » Demanda Sirius. « Il ne t'a pas embêté au moins ? »

« Non ! Kreattur est très gentil Sirius ! Ca va. Rien de grave. »

« Bon très bien. »

* * *

« Alors, ces retrouvailles avec Ginny ? » Chuchota James en se penchant vers sa progéniture, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais au vu de la rougeur de celui-ci on pouvait aisément deviné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contentés d'un petit baiser sur la joue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva assez tard. Et pour cause ! La veille ils étaient tous restés debout assez tard. Ils avaient discutés, fait des blagues, des jeux…

Malgré tout, les relations entre Harry et sa famille était toujours un peu… tendue. Il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait à l'aise en leur présence. Ce devait être normal. Après tout, il ne les avait presque jamais connu… Mais il aurait voulu qu'il se sente toute de suite à l'aise avec eux. La vie était trop courte pour perdre du temps de la sorte.

Aujourd'hui, ils comptaient continuer les travaux à Godric'Hollow, il fallait donc occuper Harry toute le journée et faire en sorte qu'il ne pose pas de question.

James se proposa se s'en charger toute la matinée. Sirius s'occupera de l'après-midi et Ginny… eh bien de la soirée !

« Hey ! Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ce matin ? » Demanda James à son fils lorsqu'il le vit arriver dans la cuisine.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ! Où ça ? »

« Tu verras. » Répondit-il mystérieusement.

Harry, intrigué, hocha la tête. Il se demandait ce que son père avait prévu. Mais peu importait en fi de compte. L'essentiel c'est qu'ils allaient peut-être pouvoir commencer à rattraper le temps perdu ! Quoique… Harry se sentait toujours gêné lorsqu'on abordait ses sentiments. Et son père avait la fâcheuse tendance en parler tout le temps. Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il redoutait les conversations père/fils que James lui avait promis.

Il ria de lui-même. Il avait peur de parler à son père de ses histoires personnelles alors qu'il tremblait à peine lorsqu'il se trouvait face à des Détraqueurs ou des Mangemorts. Ridicule.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était plus gênant. Et puis parler… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme cela.

C'est à regret qu'il pensa, pour la billionème fois, à l ;a vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si c'est parents n'étaient pas mort. S'il n'avait pas été le Survivant. S'il avait juste été Harry Potter, héritier des Maraudeurs.

Il chassa ces idées de sa tête. Ce n'était pas bien de penser à cela. Il se faisait plus de mal que de bien.

Vers 10 heures, James et Harry partirent… vers une destination inconnue pour Harry.

Après avoir tranplanné (accompagné pour Harry), Harry regarda où il se trouvait.

Pré-au-Lard.

« On vas à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il.

« En partie oui. »

Ils commencèrent par faire quelques emplettes. James en profita pour lui monter les meilleures farces et bonbons de Pré-au-Lard. Il se rendit également à proximité de la Cabane Hurlante et l'observa un instant. Il ne savait pas si Harry savait exactement tout ce qui s'était passé en ce lieu il y a plus de 20 ans et pourquoi on disait qu'elle était hantée.

Harry du lire dans ses pensées car il commença à lui parler.

« Je me souviens de notre troisième année… Il s'est passé pas mal de choses là-bas. »

« Ah oui ? »

« C'est l'année om Sirius s'est évadé tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, Ron s'est fait attraper par Patmol. Hermione et moi l'avons suivi à l'intérieur, après avoir du affronter le Saule Cogneur et avoir failli se faire écraser. On a découvert Sirius. J'ai voulu le tuer et je l'ai menacé. Remus est arrivé, on a cru que c'était un traître. Mais ils affirmaient que non. Quand Rogue est arrivé je l'ai envoyé dans le mur et je leur ai demandé de m'expliquer. C'est là qu'on a su que le rat de Ron était en fait Pettigrow. J'ai décidé de le remettre aux Détraqueurs afin d'innocenter Sirius. Mais on n'avait pas fait attention… C'était la pleine lune et Remus n'avait pas prit sa potion. Rogue s'est mis de façon à nous protéger, Sirius s'est transformé en Patmol pour occuper Lunard. Après… C'est une longue histoire en fait. » Soupira Harry, n'ayant pas le courage de tout déballer. Pas encore. Plus tard peut-être. De toute façon, James avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé puisqu'ils l'avaient plusieurs fois abordé dans les grandes lignes.

« Alors tu es au courant pour Remus…. »

« Oui… »

* * *

Finalement, vers 11 heures, James décida d'aller à Poudlard. Alors qu'il allait proposer de prendre un passage secret, il se retint. Il voulait voir si son fils avait au moins quelques notion de passages secrets. C'était essentiel pour un héritier des Maraudeurs.

« On passe par l'entrée principale ou on n'est pas censé être là ? »

« On n'est pas vraiment censé être là. »

« Le passage d'HoneyDuke de la Sorcière Borgne alors ? » Proposa Harry.

« Oui. » Répondit fièrement James avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu pourrais me dire ce que l'on fait à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs du château totalement désert, même Rusard et Hagrid n'étaient pas là.

James ne répondit pas. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le stade. Harry commença à comprendre. James sorti les deux balais de sa poche et leur redonna leur taille initiale.

« Alors… T'es attrapeur nan ? »

« Oui… »

« Ca te dis un petit duel ? » Proposa donc James le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas mais sourie. Evidemment qu'il voulait !

* * *

Ils enfourchèrent donc leur balai et entreprirent de faire quelque tour de terrain pour s'échauffer. Evidemment, James, qui remontait pour la première fois sur un balai depuis sa mort, en profita pour faire quelques figures. Voyant cela, Harry en fit autant. James pu alors admirer tout le talent de sa progéniture. Tel père, tel fils ! Mais il pu également constater qu'il ne connaissait pas bon nombre de figures. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, ils n'avaient de balais aussi puissant qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait été plus qu'impressionné lorsque Remus lui avait expliqué les propriétés de l'Eclair de Feu.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de commencer la partie. Le but était simple : le premier qui attrape le Vif d'Or gagne. La seule règle : pas de magie. Simple.

Aussitôt que le Vif fut lâché, les deux Potter s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils le suivaient comme son ombre. Et bien que le balai de James était un peu moins puissants (il en avait pris un de la réserve), lui et Harry étaient à la même hauteur.

Après plusieurs de course poursuite avec le Vif, et ayant fait de nombreuse figures, telles que les tonneaux, le Vif plongea vers le sol à toute vitesse. Grâce à leurs bons réflexes, ils le suivirent d'un même mouvement. Quiconque les aurait vu aurait cru voir double.

Ils allaient de plus en plus vite, et étaient de plus en plus proches du sol. Pourtant aucun des deux ne ralentissait.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent à environs 2 mètres 50 du sol, James se redressa de justesse, abandonnant le Vif, alors qu'Harry continua jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, comme lors de sa première année. Il attrapa le Vif.

Son père était à la fois fier et inquiet pour la santé mentale de son fils.

Sirius lui avait dit des milliers de fois, son père lui avait des milliers de fois, tout le monde lui avait dit des milliers de fois, qu'il était totalement malade et irresponsable de faire des piquets comme celui qu'il venait de faire. Et son fils… Il avait carrément failli s'écraser. Mais on pouvait voir qu'il était dans son élément. Il contrôlait parfaitement sa position, ses gestes, sa direction, sa vitesse… C'était assez impressionnant. Son fils avait vraiment un don pour le Quidditch. IL devait être la mascotte de Gryffondor ! Tout comme lui à son époque.

« Félicitation » Lança James lorsque son fils arriva à sa hauteur.

« Merci. Pas trop déçu ? » Demanda Harry, pas du tout déçu lui.

« Non. Après tout j'ai une bonne excuse : je suis pas monté sur un balais depuis 20 ans ! »

Ils sourirent.

« Je me suis souvent demandé qui gagnerais si on faisait ce genre de match » Avoua Harry. « Maintenant je sais ! »

« Je suis fier de toi Harry. » Lui dit sérieusement James en le regardant dans les yeux. Ou du moins, en essayant. Harry, embarrassé détourna les yeux.

« Je suis sérieux. Tu es vraiment un Attrapeur hors pair. C'est comme si les airs t'appartenaient. »

« Merci. » Répondit faiblement Harry alors qu'il tentait mentalement de se reprendre. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il n'y avait pas de raison ! C'était son père. Et il lui disait qu'il était fier de lui ! La chose qu'il voulait le plus au monde depuis toujours. Que ses parents soient fiers de lui.

Après s'être changés, ils retournèrent à Pré-au-Lard et allèrent au Trois Balais.

* * *

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, James engagea la conversation.

« Harry, pourquoi tu es autant gêné lorsque je te dis que je suis fier, ou que je te parle des filles ? »

Ca ne manqua pas : Harry rougi et baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire.

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop. » Répondit-il « Je ne suis pas habitué c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était fier de toi ? » S'enquit James.

« Sirius… Dumbledore aussi… Hermione. »

« Mais… quand tu étais petit ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu m'as dit l'autre jour que les Dursley étaient assez désagréable et tout ça mais… »

« Je préférerais ne pas parler des Dursley. »

« Pourtant il le faut Harry. » Souligna gentiment James. « Je veux dire… Je suis ton père. J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie pendant ses 16 dernières années. Et pas seulement ce que raconte les bouquins ou les articles de presse. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors je t'écoute. Nous avons encore du temps avant que Sirius arrive. »

« Pour commencé… Je n'ai su qu'à 11 ans que j'étais un sorcier. Et encore… j'ai failli ne pas le savoir. » Voyant que son père allait parler, il ajouta « Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. Lorsque j'ai reçu la Lettre, c'était la première fois que je recevais du courrier. Lorsqu'ils ont vu le sceau, ils me l'on arraché des mains. Pendant toutes la semaines des lettres sont arrivées. Mais à chaque fois Oncle Vernon les brûlait sans que je ne puisse les lire.

Finalement, un dimanche, alors qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de courrier des milliers de lettre sont arrivées. Il en tombaient de partout : par la cheminée, par la boite au lettres qu'oncle Vernon avait cloué, par les fenêtres ouvertes… Et il y avait des chouettes de partout ! C'était vraiment drôle ! Enfin… jusqu'à ce que j'essaye d'échapper à Oncle Vernon, une lettre à la main et qu'il m'a enfermé dans le placard à balais…

Alors nous avons fini par partir dans une maison une île qui fait la grandeur de la maison. Aucune lettre n'est arrivée. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Quand j'ai soufflé mes fausses bougies à minuit pile, Hagrid à enfoncé la porte. C'est là que j'ai appris comment toi et maman étiez vraiment mort. J'ai aussi appris ce qu'étaient un moldu et un sorcier. Et Hagrid à fait poussé une queue de cochon à Dudley ! Finalement j'ai décidé de le suivre, et il m'a conduit à Londres, où il m'a aidé à faire mes achats, puis à la gare. »

James resta un moment sans rien dire. Comment avait-on pu cacher la véritable identité de son fils ?

« Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne t'es jamais douté de rien ? Je veux dire, tu as du faire de la magie involontaire non ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils t'avaient dit pour ta cicatrice ? Pour nous ? »

« Eh bien… Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez mort dans un accident de voiture et que je n'ai eu que cette cicatrice à cause d'un morceau de verre. Et ils m'avaient dit que vous n'étiez que des fainéants au chômage, des genres de sauvage. Quant à la magie… C'était totalement tabou. IL m'est arrivé quelques trucs bizarres mais à chaque fois que ça arrivait on m'enfermait dans le placard à balais pendant un ou plusieurs jours, sans manger… Et lorsque je parlait de magie, comme tous les enfants je pense, c'était pareil. Ils n'aimaient pas ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. »

« C'est horrible ! Ils sont horrible : Attend que j'ailles les voir ! »

« Non ! » S'exclama Harry « De toute façon ils sont dans un endroit que j'ignore : on les as mis en sécurité lorsque j'ai eu 17 ans. Et puis ça c'était arrangé ces dernières années. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard j'ai eu la salle de jeux de Dudley au lieu du placard à balai. Ensuite… Bon la deuxième année n'est pas une référence mais… Après la troisième année j'ai pu avoir une vie plus tranquille lorsqu'ils on su que mon parrain était un 'fou meurtrier trèèèèèèèès dangereux recherché par la police magique et moldu partout dans le pays' ! »

« Oh ! »

« Oui… J'ai pu servir cette excuse pendant un sacré bout de temps. Ils n'ont découvert la vérité sur Sirius, y compris qu'il était mort, l'été avant la 6ème année, quand Dumbledore est venu me chercher. Ils étaient assez énervés que j'aie menti comme ça… »

* * *

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire autre chose, Sirius déboula.

« Hello la compagnie ! Prêt pour une super aprèm mon p'tit filleul ? »

Harry, indécis sur la conduite de son cher parrain, regarda son père avec méfiance, comme pour lui demander son avis. Celui-ci hocha la tête et le regarda, façon de dire « T'inquiète il est fou mais il est pas méchant… quoique, méfie-toi quand même ! »

« Patmol, pas de bêtises avec mon fils ! »

« Meeeeuuuuh non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer mon p'tit cerf ? »

« Je te connais ! »

« Bah justement ! »

« Oui ; justement. »

« Rabat-joie ! »

« Sirius ! » Averti James qui ne voulait que son fils ne soit perverti par Sirius. En fait… il voulait être le premier à le pervertir !

« Ca va Jamesis. O a jute se regarder deux ou trois porno, mater les filles, draguer, cambrioler une boutique et se prendre une chambre d'hôtel avec des jolie filles histoire de passer du bon temps. Tu vas voir ça va se passer hyper vite ! » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry. Celui-ci, rouge pivoine, se demandait où était passé son vrai parrain.

« Très drôle Sirius. » Répondit James, le sourire aux lèvres. « T'inquiètes Harry. »

« Ah non ! Mais j'étais sérieux ! » Répliqua Sirius, avec un air hyper sérieux.

« De toute façon, Harry est trop sérieux... Harry, je te confis ton parrain. »

* * *

Sirius et Harry, une fois James parti, décidèrent de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils se rendirent évidemment dans la boutique de Quidditch mais aussi, au grand damne de Sirius, chez Fleury et Bott. Puis Harry alla acheter des nouveaux miam-hibou pour Hedwige.

En chemin, Harry du signer des tonnes d'autographes, faire des sourires à tout le monde, serrer des mains et se fit relooker.

« T'as la côte on dirait ! » Se moqua Sirius en observant un groupe de jeunes filles glousser pas très loin, hésitant à approcher.

« Très drôle » Répondit Harry en suivant son regard.

Ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse de Fortarôme et observait le monde évoluer autour d'eux en le commentant. C'était assez amusant !

Finalement le groupe de fille s'approcha.

* * *

« Salut. Dirent-elle

« Salut. » Répondit Harry, réticent.

« On peux te demander un autographe ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il sans amorcer un seul geste. Les filles se regardèrent indécise.

« Bah demandez. » Se moqua-t-il. Qu'est- ce qu'il lui prenait.

« On peux avoir un autographe ? » Il leur les fit. Mais elles restèrent plantées devant lui, impressionnées.

« Tu n'a pas été blessé pendant le combat ? »

« Je suis là non ? »

Elles gloussèrent. Elles étaient ridicules.

Puis deux personnes arrivèrent, elles accompagnaient apparemment les filles déjà présentes.

* * *

« Harry. » Lâcha l'un des nouvelles arrivantes.

« Cho. » Répondit-il froidement.

* * *

« Comment ça va ? »

« Beaucoup moins bien maintenant. »

Elle baissa la tête.

* * *

« Salut Potter. » Salua Marietta.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas tu pourrait partir ? Non parce que mon air commence à être pollué par… hum… je trouve que ça sent la… trahison. »

« Ecoute Potter… »

« Toi écoutes ! Fiches le camp ! »

« Pas la peine d'être méchant ! »

« Si j'étais vraiment méchant, d'une, j'aurais été vulgaire. De deux, je montrerais à tout le monde la super photo que j'ai de toi datant de la cinquième année. »

Marietta afficha une mine outragée, sachant tout de suite qu'il faisait référence au moment où elle était couverte de grosses verrues. Elle tourna les talons, suivies par les autres filles qui n'avaient pas tout compris.

* * *

« Tu pourrais passer à autre chose, Harry. Et pardonner. » Lui dit Cho

« Ah oui ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle à fait à engendré ? »

« Elle est désolée. »

« C'est bien d'être désolé. Le problème c'est que ça ne change absolument rien. Si tu tues quelqu'un et que tu es désolé ça ne le ferra pas revenir ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« Si ! Les conséquences de ses actes ont été assez importantes pour pouvoir les comparer à un meurtre ! »

« Ombrage aurait fini par le découvrir ! »

« Ca t'arrange de penser cela, hein ? De toute façon j'm'en fiche. Part. »

Cho baissa la tête, déçue, et parti.

* * *

Sirius regarda Harry avec surprise pendant quelques secondes.

Autant il y a quelques heures on aurait pu dire que Sirius n'était plus lui-même, autant maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Euh… Cho est… mon ex. »

« Oh !? Je ne savais pas ça ! Raconte ! »

« Y a rien à raconter ! Ce fut bref, inintéressant et une belle erreur ! »

« Bah justement ! » S'exclama Sirius. « Attend ! C'est la fille dont avaient parlé les jumeaux ? »

« Si. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en fait ? Et c'était qui l'autre fille ? »

« Eh bien… d'abord, Cho était beaucoup trop jalouse d'Hermione. C'était… vraiment bizarre. Enfin je veux dire… C'est Hermione quoi ! Ensuite, sa meilleure amie, l'autre fille en question, à dénoncé l'AD à Ombrage… Et Cho la défendue alors… on a rompu… »

« Pas cool. »

« Ouais. »

* * *

« Harry… T'en qu'on est dans le sujet 5ème année j'aimerai… J'aimerai que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère. »

« Pas moi. » Répondit fermement Harry en se levant.

Sirius le rattrapa et insista.

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Je crois que c'est important que tu comprennes que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ?! » S'exclama le jeune homme. « SI je n'étais pas allé au Ministère tu n'y serais jamais venu et tu… tu n'aurais pas été tué. »

« Harry… Tu as cru bien faire ! Tu croyais que Voldemort me tenait, c'était très courageux. »

« C'était surtout très stupide. Sans ma tendance à vouloir toujours sauver tout le monde, tu ne serais jamais mort. J'aurai du prendre plus au sérieux mes leçons d'occlumencie. »

« Harry ! Tu avais Rogue ! Je crois que ça explique tout ! Et puis avec des « Si » on pourrait refaire le monde ! »

« Oui… Mais… »

« Harry. » Coupa Sirius en attrapant son filleul par les épaules et en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu n'es pas responsable, compris ? Si moi je ne t'en veux pas je ne vois pas pourquoi _toi_ tu t'en voudrais. Et puis je suis là maintenant, tu n'as aucune raison de culpabiliser. »

« Sans doute… »

« Harry ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Quoi ? Tu as raison non ? Tu es la maintenant, peut importe ce qui s'est passé avant, il faut tout reprendre de zéro. Alors qu'importe si je me sens coupable de ta mort passé vu que je t'ai fait revenir ? »

« J'aimerais juste que tu ne te sente coupable de rien du tout… »

« Ca viendra avec le temps je présume… »

* * *

Après avoir continuer à vagabonder quelques heures, Sirius et Harry décidèrent de rentrer au Square Grimmaud.

« Pas de bêtises avec ta chérie ce soir, hein ! » Ricana Sirius, sachant son filleul bien trop sérieux et mature pour faire des bêtises stupides d'adolescent. Ou du moins, ses bêtises à lui seront, dans tout les cas, bien moins pire que tout ce que James et lui avait pu faire dans leur jeunesse !

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda Harry, espérant pouvoir changer de sujet.

« J'en sais rien, je suis pas avec eux… »

« Très drôle. »

« C'est la vérité ! »

« Vous me cachez quelque chose ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Sinon pourquoi vous auriez tout fait pour m'éloigner de tout le monde toute la journée ? »

* * *

« Pour rattraper le temps perdu… D'ailleurs je crois que tu vas passer la journée avec tes parents demain. »

« Cool. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis moi ce qu'il y a. »

« C'est juste que… C'est rien. » Finalement, voyant le regard de Sirius, il acquiesça et parla. « Je ne me sent pas à l'aise avec eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être parce que je ne les connaît pas encore… Et puis je ne sais pas comment agir avec eux… J'ai pourtant rêvé de ça toute ma vie. Et quand j'obtiens ce que j'ai toujours désiré je n'en profite pas... »

« C'est normal d'éprouver ça Harry. Je suis sûr que James et Lily ressentent la même chose. Vous ne vous êtres jamais vraiment connu. En plus, pour eux, la dernière image qu'ils ont de toi c'est un petit bout de chou d'un an et demi. Ils te retrouvent et tu en a presque 18 ! »

« Je sais ! Seulement… Ils ont l'air si à l'aise eux… »

« Ils en ont juste l'air. Crois-moi. Je connais suffisamment ton père pour savoir comme il agit lorsqu'il est nerveux. Et il est très nerveux en ce moment. Ca passera. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Non. J'en suis absolument certain. Tu verras, vous finirez par retrouver la relation que vous aviez lorsque tu étais petit ! »

Sirius entreprit donc de relater à Harry quelques anecdotes sur son enfance en attendant que les autres rentrent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils les trouvèrent en train de rire.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda James.

« Je lui racontais juste ta réaction lorsque tu as su que Lily était enceinte. »

James rougi énormément et répliqua, « Tu veux peut-être que je lui raconte dans quel état tu étais lors de l'accouchement ? »

« Sans façon. »

« Oh si ! » S'exclama Harry avec entrain.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et Harry appris ainsi que Sirius était presque plus angoissé et pressé que le père !

« Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois où je me suis transformé en chien devant toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'abord tu as eu peur et puis quand tu as compris qui j'étais on a joué. Après tu montais sur mon dos et je courrais… Jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive en criant que c'était trop dangereux et que j'étais inconscient. Mais toi tu étais mort de rire ! »

Harry souri.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où il t'a appelé Patmol ? » Demanda James

« Comment oublier ça ? » Demanda Sirius un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il expliqua. « C'étais un jour où j'étais en retard pour dîner. Dès que je suis arrivé tu a crié « Pa'mol ! ».

« Et Sirius c'est mis dans tous ses états ! Il s'est mis à sautiller, à chanter et à danser avec toi ! Tu as même eu le droit à une petite balade sur le dos du chien ! » Compléta James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry à Tonks lorsqu'il eu finir de rire, en la voyant écrire.

« Euh… rien… J'écris une lettre à… ma mère ! »

« Oh. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que tout le monde allait passer à table, Harry et Ginny partir pour leur rendez-vous en tête-à-tête, sous les taquineries de Sirius et James évidemment !

Harry avait tout organisé pour que ce soit parfait, mais il avait du le faire avec Sirius sur le dos donc tout le monde était au courant. Charmant !

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda Ginny, curieuse.

« Tu verras » Lui répondit-il mystérieusement. Puis, il l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras afin de transplanner.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le ponton d'un lac qui donnait sur une sorte de petit kiosque très romantique.

Tout était illuminé ce qui offrait une atmosphère à la fois hyper romantique et… magique !

Ginny fut totalement émerveillée devant une telle attention.

« Ca te plaît ? » Demanda Harry bien qu'il su, avec sa tête, que c'était une question inutile.

Ginny ne lui répondit que par un baiser amoureux. Pas si inutile que ça la question ! Ils se sourient. Puis, après avoir entrelacé leurs doigts, ils marchèrent lentement le long du ponton.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bout, environs 10 mètres d'eau les séparaient du kiosque.

Alors que Ginny allait demander comment ils allaient faire, de larges pierres plates lumineuses apparurent. Voyant l'air plus que surpris de sa chérie, Harry se mit à rire et l'entraînant à sa suite.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

« Les mystères de la magie. »

* * *

Le kiosque était encore plus beau lorsqu'on y était.. Des sortes de fils lumineux rouge, jaune et blanc l'ornait et des bougies rouges diffusaient une douce atmosphère totalement amoureuse.

Au centre, trônait une petite table ronde recouverte d'une nappe d'un blanc éclatant. Juste à côté se trouvait une genre de chariot si typique au restaurant 5 étoiles où les plats étaient magiquement maintenant au chaud (ou au froid).

Ginny était tout simplement soufflée. C'était parti pour être l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence contemplatoire, Harry proposa de passa à table, ce que Gin' approuva avec enthousiasme. Et Harry, en parfait gentleman, lui tira sa chaise.

* * *

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Les plats étaient succulent (préparé par Dobby et Kreattur) et le couple avait des tas de choses à se raconter.

Harry commença par lui relater sa journée, et Ginny éluda la question en s'intéressant à Cho. Mais Harry la rassura en lui affirma qu'il avait été plus que désagréable. Il n'avait toujours pas pu digéré la trahison de Marietta et le comportement de Cho. Et puis il était plus qu'heureux avec _sa_ Ginny.

Puis ils enchaînèrent sur les souvenirs de chacun, bien que Harry ne s'attarda pas trop sur les siens. Ginny avait toujours dictée sa famille à lettre, il s'en doutait ! Elle était la chouchoute ! Normal quand on attend une fille depuis le premier enfant et qu'on la qu'en septième ! Elle lui relata aussi quelques anecdotes sur ses frère, notamment sur Ron/

Harry rigola bien quand elle lui raconta que Ron, lorsqu'il était petit, interdisait à tous les garçons de s'approcher de sa petite sœur (quelque soit l'âge du garçon). Ainsi, Mr Weasley (et même ses autres frères) n'avait pas pu s'occuper d'elle pendant quelques semaines.

* * *

Après le repas, Ginny se faufila rapidement sur les genoux de son chéri, qui l'enlaça.

« Merci ! C'était fabuleux ! »

Il ne luis répondit qu'en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste à rester enlacé, à s'embrasser parfois, et à regarder le ciel. Il avait ramené des gens mais de nombreux autres y étaient encore, songea-t-il tristement.

« Je t'aime. » Lui murmura Harry à l'oreille, arrachant un sublime sourire à Ginny, qui lui répondit par un baiser et par la répétition de ces mots.

* * *

Petit à petit que les minutes s'écoulaient, leurs baisers se faisaient plus fiévreux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Pourtant, Harry calma leurs ardeurs. Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois qit comme cela, dans un kiosque, à même le sol. Et il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses : il n'avait pas organisé la soirée pour cela.

Gin' le regarda avec amour lorsqu'il lui expliqua ses pensées. Il était un véritable amour ! La perle rare !

Bien qu'un peu (beaucoup) frustrée, Gin' acquiesça. Il avait raison.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils ne se lèvent.

* * *

Ils allèrent s'asseoir un moment sur le ponton en faisant tremper leurs pieds dans le lac. Bien entendu, en jeune fille très mature, Ginny le poussa dans l'eau. Criant vengeance, Harry fit de même avec elle et ils entamèrent une longue bataille d'eau. Un genre de bain de minuit habillé !

* * *

Finalement, réalisant l'heure tardive, ils sortirent de l'eau et se séchèrent, avant de renter.

Le Square Grimmaud était désert. Ou plutôt, endormis.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, où Harry accompagna Ginny jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait et l'embrassa. Puis il monta dans sa chambre.

Mais un peu plus tard il senti des pieds froids contre ses jambes, des cheveux roux lui titiller la peau et une forme se lover contre lui.

Il sourit, l'embrassa sur la tête et l'enlaça en fermant les yeux.

Il était amoureux.

Il était heureux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Coucou everybody !

Comment ça va ? Perso, côté écriture je suis très contente parce que j'ai quelque peu retrouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça continuera pour le chapitre suivant (qui n'est pas encore commencé, désolé).

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Un **GRAND merci** à _Capitaine Fanna Sparrow_ qui a écrit le passage en italique. Et à _kev'_ qui m'a proposé son aide mais à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler, j'espère pouvoir le faire très bientôt !

Et bien entendu, merci à tous mes lecteurs ! C'est vraiment énorme le nombre de review que vous m'avez écrit ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes tous trop génial ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (si vous en avez ) parce que j'avoue que les derniers chapitres étaient vraiment au rabais !

Sinon, je m'excuse encore pour cet énorme retard ! J'espère sincèrement que le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement. Mais il faudra minimum attendre 2 semaine parce que j'ai une dissert de philo à faire ce week-end alors…Mais ce qu'on va faire c'est que dès que j'ai fini de le poster, que ce soit samedi ou non, je poste !

J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours autant et que ça ne vous décourage pas trop d'attendre si longtemps (je sais que moi, ça m'énerve quand je lis des fic)

Concernant ce chapitre, c'est le plus long de toute la fic, à l'heure actuelle ! Comme quoi ! Je n'avais pas d'inspi et finalement j'en ai écrit des tartines lol. Plus qu'à espérer que ça vous plaît. Pour cela, une seule solution ! Nan, pas la manif, sorry ! Ce sont les reviews ! Oui oui ! ce petit cadre indigo sur lequel vous avez déjà si souvent cliqué ! Mais bon, une fois de plus, une fois de moins… Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Autant que ce soit en plus ! Nan … :p

**Gros bisous à tous !**

A très bientôt j'espère !


	12. Chap 11: Rattrapage, leçon n2

**Chapitre 11 : Rattrapage, leçon n°2 **

**

* * *

**

**PETITE QUESTION IMPORTANTE : **

**Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quand la Bataille Finale à eu lieu exactement ? Nan parce que c'est pour savoir par rapport à l'anniversaire d'Harry… Si quelqu'un peux me renseigner… Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Je me suis aperçue que je ne répondais qu'aux reviews pour signées mais pas à celles des personnes non inscrit sur le site alors, avec toutes mes excuses, voilà ! Je vais essayer de m'y tenir maintenant_

_**Sandhia**__ : Merci beaucoup ! C'est cool que ça te plaise ! Pour Ron et Hermione… Evidemment on ne va pas ne plus en parler. Le truc c'est que je n'aime pas beaucoup ces perso là. Alors sauf si Capitaine Fanna Sparrow veut bien encore m'écrire des petits bouts (), on en parlera pas beaucoup… Désolée. _

_**Julie Winchester**__ : Je sais ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé mais d'un autre côté je me suis dit que ça ferait trop cliché s'ils LE faisait pendant cette soirée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review _

_**Miss Potter-Weasley**__ : Merci beaucoup ! __J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Le Trio retrouve les parents d'Hermione. Mais ceux-ci veulent finir leur voyage donc Hermione et Ron restent avec eux. _

_Au retour d'Harry, il passe une matinée avec son père, qu'il bat au Quidditch et avec qui il parle un peu des Dursley. Puis, il passe l'après-midi avec Sirius et à l'occasion de constater les liens entre lui et son père. Lors de leur après-midi, ils croisent Cho et Marietta avec qui il se dispute. Sirius et lui ont une petite conversation à propos de la culpabilité d'Harry dans la mort de Sirius. Le soir, Harry sort avec Ginny. Ils vont dîner dans le kiosque d'un lac, plus tôt préparé par Sirius et Harry. Ils passent une agréable soirée et finissent par une bataille d'eau dans le lac. Lorsqu'ils rentrent au Square, Ginny va dormir avec lui. _

_Et maintenant la suite…

* * *

_

« Harry n'est toujours pas là ? » Demanda James en descendant prendre son petit déjeuné.

« Pas encore. »

« Il est rentré hier soir, au moins ? » Demanda espièglement Sirius.

« Oui. » Répliqua Lily « Tard, mais oui. »

« Oh… » Lâcha Sirius, déçu.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller réveiller Harry, et Ginny par la même occasion, les autres étant déjà parti sur le chantier.

James toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ginny, mais, ne recevant aucune réponse, il entra et vit… Le lit fait et personne.

Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard complice et se précipitèrent à la chambre d'Harry.

Une fois devant la porte ils se calmèrent pour entrer tout doucement.

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à les découvrir à moitié nus, ils les découvrirent enlacé, habillé.

« Ton fils est trop sage. » Murmura Sirius.

« Pas du tout. » Répliqua Lily qui venait d'arriver. « C'est tant mieux qu'il ne soit pas comme toi, à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il aime Ginny, c'est normal qu'ils ne veuillent pas sauter les étapes. »

« Avoue qu'ils sont mignon comme ça. » Ajouta James à l'adresse de Sirius, qui lui fit une moue boudeuse.

« Sirius, tu n'as pas intérêt à pervertir mon fils ! » Averti Lily.

« Non ! » Rajouta James « C'est à moi de le faire ! » Un coup de coude de sa femme le fit arrêter de rire.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous allez les réveiller ! »

« Et alors ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ils seront mal à l'aise. »

« Justement ! » Dirent les deux hommes ensemble.

« Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Allez ! Vous devriez déjà être parti ! Je vous envoi la petite dès qu'elle sera prête. »

« Rabat-joie. » Répliquèrent-ils tous les deux avec une maturité exaspérante.

* * *

« Bonjour vous deux ! » S'exclama Lily avec enthousiasme lorsque les deux adolescent descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné.

« Salut. »

« Bonjour Mrs Potter. »

« Je t'en pris ! Appel-moi Lily ! »

« D'accord. » Répondit la cadette Weasley un peu gênée.

« Harry, ça te dis qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? » Proposa Lily.

« Euh… Oui ! Volontiers ! » Répondit son fils avec (un) enthousiasme (faint ?)

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda Harry à sa petite amie.

« Euh… Je crois que je vais rentrer au Terrier aider un peu ma mère. »

« Ok. »

« D'ailleurs, ta mère m'a dit de te dire que tu avais reçu une réponse pour unes de tes demandes de travails de cet été. »

« Cool ! Vous ne savez pas laquelle ? »

« Non, désolée. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de déjeuné et qu'elle fut prête, Ginny se prépara à partir. Lily avait dit qu'elle la ferait transplanner pour éviter de trop se salir. Mais en vérité, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore de cheminée à Godric'Hollow. Lily fit mine de s'affairer pendant que le couple se disait au revoir.

« Tu me dira pour ton travail. »

« Je t'envoi un hibou. » Répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Harry l'enlaça tendrement par la taille pour approfondir leur baiser.

Après s'être murmuré des « Je t'aime » trop mignon, ils se séparèrent et Lily fit à nouveau semblant d'être occupée.

* * *

Pendant que Lily accompagnait Ginny à Godric'Hollow, Harry finit de se préparer en attendant le retour de sa mère.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? » Lui demanda Harry lorsqu'elle revint.

« Eh bien… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas… »

« Dis-moi. »

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller rendre visite à ma sœur… »

« Oh… »

« Si tu ne veux pas je… »

« Non ! C'est bon ! Je viendrais. »

« Ok… On ira plus tard, avec ton père. »

« Pas de problème. »

« En attendant… dis-moi ce que tu veux faire toi. »

« Eh bien… On m'a dit que tu avais un certain don pour créer des sorts et des potions… »

« Tu voudrais qu'on travaille un peu ? » Demanda Lily surprise.

« Non… J'aurai juste aimé savoir ce que tu as inventé… »

« Pas de problème. Viens ! »

* * *

Lily et Harry passèrent leur matinée dans une pièce aussi sombre que les cachots de Rogue. Lily lui montra les potions qu'elle avait inventées. Il y avait, entre autre, une potion de régénération instantanée. Elle permettait de se régénérer aussi bien énergiquement qu'au niveau du corps et du sang. De plus, comme l'indiquait son nom, elle agissait immédiatement. Elle aurait été très utile lors des nombreux combat d'Harry au cour des années. Il en fit part à sa mère qui baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Finalement elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Je sais. »

Harry fut assez gêné au début. C'était la première fois qu'i lavait le droit à l'étreinte maternelle. Bien sûr Sirius l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Après quelques secondes, Harry se détendit et lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, avant que Lily ne rompt se moment.

« Tu veux voir la suite ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'un grand pas avait déjà été fait entre elle et lui.

Elle lui montra également quelques sorts et potions dont elle s'était servie à Poudlard lorsque les Maraudeurs faisait des blagues.

Au départ, elle usait de certains sorts pour les punir ou les séparer. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à sortir avec James ça servait surtout à l'aider ou à le « réparer », notamment quand il rentrait avec des cheveux rose !

Finalement, ils descendirent préparer une pâte à crêpes. Harry décida que c'était le bon moment et se lança.

« Pourquoi tu… Enfin… Comment tu as fini par accepter de sortir avec… papa. »

Lily arrêta de tourner la pâte et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Et bien tu sais… Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier dans le souvenir que j'ai vu. »

« Oh… euh… Oui. Je le détestais même ! Je le trouvais immature, arrogant, stupide, pénible... Et je te passe tous les adjectifs qui vont avec… J'ai du le remballer es centaines de fois. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? »

« Eh bien… En septième année sa tête c'est dégonfler on va dire. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Mes parents sont morts cette année là. »

« Désolé. »

« Non, ce n'est rien… Ca a marqué la véritable rupture avec Pétunia, elle me tenait pour responsable. James… Il a su trouver les mots pour me réconforter alors que j'étais loin d'être agréable avec lui. A Noël, il était devenu un véritable ami… Et même plus ! Il avait radicalement changé ! Puis j'en ai appris la cause : sa mère avait été tué pendant les vacances d'été par des mangemorts. Ca l'avait fait mûrir. Tellement même, qu'il avait su passer outre son chagrin pour s'occuper du miens… Il a été formidable. On a fait notre deuil ensemble, on se soutenait. Pendant les vacances de Noël j'ai rencontré son père… Il était génial, il m'a tout de suite accueilli dans la famille. Il est mort après ta naissance, lui aussi tué par des mangemorts… Il t'adorait ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas… »

« C'est normal… Tu étais tout petit ! »

« C'est assez ironique non ? » Lança Harry avec un sourire triste.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien…Les mangemorts vous ont rapproché, et ont permis ma naissance… Mais ils vont ont tués et ont tenté de faire même avec moi… Le monde est petit hein ? » Malgré le ton léger qu'il s'efforçait d'employer, on sentait que ça le touchait beaucoup plus que cela.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Lily l'enlaça.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que les trouva James lorsqu'il rentra. Il resta un moment à les regarder, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se manifester.

« Hey ! N'essaie pas de me piquer ma femme ! »

Harry se retourna en sursautant et sourie.

Voyant cela, James se permit de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille. Leur complicité commençait à revenir. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir parler à Sirius la veille avait, en quelque sorte, décoincé Harry. De plus, celui-ci était de bonne humeur, ce qui était normal après un bon rendez-vous amoureux !

« Vous avez fait des crêpes ?! » Remarqua ensuite James.

« Oui… »

« Bon bah… on passe à table ? » Demanda-t-il en louchant sur la pâte à crêpe.

« Bah attend ! C'est pas prêt ! » Ria Lily.

« Et ça le sera bientôt ? Je meure de faim ! »

Harry entreprit donc de faire la sauce béchamel au fromage pendant que Lily coupait le jambon.

« Tu sais faire la cuisine ? » S'étonna James.

« Bah oui. » Répondit évidemment Harry. « Pas toi ? »

« Bah non… »

« Les rares fois où il a voulu essayer ça c'est terminé par le restaurent ! » Se moqua Lily.

« Hey ! » Protesta James sur la rigolade.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai que tu es nul en cuisine ! Il faut bien l'admettre ! »

James attrapa alors sa femme par la taille et lui fit des baisers dans le cou tout en la chatouillant.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle difficilement alors qu'Harry les regardait avec amusement.

Après avoir repris leur calme, James enlaça Lily à la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« J'adore te voir cuisiner. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, récoltant ainsi un splendide sourire et un baiser.

Harry, bien qu'embarrassé, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

« Harry Potter est appelé à la cheminée Maître Harry Potter. »

« Dobby ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler juste 'Harry' ! »

« Dobby ne peux appeler Harry Potter Monsieur, juste 'Harry', Harry Potter Monsieur. »

Harry souffla d'exaspération alors que ses parents éclataient de rire.

« Qui c'est ? »

« C'est le jeune ami de Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

Aussitôt, Harry laissa tomber sa sauce et se précipita au salon sous les regards amusés de ses géniteurs.

* * *

« Harry ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien ! Et toi ? Les vacances se passent bien ? »

« A merveille ! Les parents d'Hermione sont vraiment très sympas ! Et c'est tellement joli ! »

« J'imagine… »

« Tu devrais revenir ! »

« Non Ron… Je dois rester ici. »

« Ouais… En tout cas on s'éclate bien ! Et toi de ton côté, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien de très spécial. Je passe un peu de temps avec… ma… ma famille. »

« C'est génial ! Alors est-ce qu'ils sont aussi géniaux que tu les imaginais ? »

« Hum… Pour l'instant je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec eux mais… oui. Je pense que oui. »

« Harry, j'te laisse, 'Mione veut te parler. »

« Coucou Harry ! »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci ! » Répondit-elle « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit pour tes parents… Tu devrais essayer de dépasser cela et de profiter d'eux ! »

« Je sais 'Mione… C'est juste que… ce n'est pas si simple que cela en fait… »

« J'imagine ! Mais tu dois essayer ! Tu as rêvé de cela toute ta vie ! »

« Je sais oui… Cette après-midi on va aller voir les Dursley… »

« Oh… Eh bien dis-toi que cette fois s'ils essaient de te faire du mal ils auront du répondant ! »

« Ouais… Je pense que ça va être amusant à voir. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler pendant un long moment, alternant parfois Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci devraient rentrer dans une ou deux semaines.

Finalement, ce fut James qui coupa la conversation en appelant Harry pour manger.

* * *

« Alors, ils vont bien ? »

« Oui oui ! Ils s'éclatent bien ! Ils devraient rentrer bientôt ! »

« Ils doivent te manquer » Souligna James « Je me souviens que c'était assez dur pour moi d'être séparé de mes amis pendant les vacances scolaires… C'est pour cela que je les invitais toujours ! »

« Eh bien… Oui. Evidemment qu'ils me manquent mais… Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucune menace ils doivent en profiter. »

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. L'atmosphère tendue de ces derniers jours s'était dissipée et on remarquait qu'Harry était de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses parents, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Environ une heure et demie pus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Harry, ne sachant pas où était les Dursley, s'accrocha à son père pour transplanner.

* * *

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Lily, un peu inquiète.

« Ca va aller. » Répondit son fils en sonnant.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Mais la phrase de Pétunia Dursley s'évanoui lorsqu'elle vit qui était là.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Par contre j'aimerai faire un petit sondage, non pas pour gonfler mon orgueil et mon estime de soi mais tout simplement pour me rassurer .

Voilà, ma prof de littérature me dit que j'ai une mauvaise expression écrite. C'est d'ailleurs la seule prof qui me le dit. Je sais que parfois mon style est un peu lourd et après tout, je ne suis pas une véritable écrivain, et j'essai de m'améliorer. Mais quand même… de là à me dire que mon expression écrite est _mauvaise_… Surtout que ce n'est pas qu'à un seul, c'est à tous les devoirs !

Alors, voilà le petit sondage : est-ce que vous trouvez que mon expressions écrite est mauvaise ou c'est jute la prof qui délire parce que j'écris pas comme au 15ème siècle ? (Je ne parle pas des fautes d'orthographes ou du contenu, juste de l'expression, du style…) Ce serait vraiment sympa de donner votre avis parce que je commence à me demander si j'écris pas comme un coq… (Cherchez pas pour l'expression je viens de l'inventer ! lol)

J'espère que le chapitrevous à plût et je m'excuse pour le retard! Dites-vous que le prochain chpaitre mettra peut-être un peu plus de temps à arriver parce que de une, je suis malade ( :( ), de deux j'ai plein de devoirs et de trois, abh je sais pas trop comment écrire le passage des Dursley. c'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté le chapitre là...

Reviews please!


	13. Chap 12: Les Dursley

**Chapitre 12 : Les Dursley

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

_Louana_ : Contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture ! Ca me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une telle prof ! Au fait, même si ça existe pas, moi aussi je dit 'racontage'

_Sandhia_ : Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour l'info, je suis en terminale littéraire. C'est exactement pour cela que je leur ai fait avoir ce genre de rapports ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et de rien pour la réponse au reviews ! En fait je me suis aperçu, la dernière fois, que je ne répondait pas au review 'non-signées' alors qu'elles me faisaient super plaisir !

_alexandra_ : Contente que mon style à ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

_miss-Potter-Weasley_ : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » :_

_Harry, ne sachant pas où était les Dursley, s'accrocha à son père pour transplanner. _

_« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Lily, un peu inquiète. _

_« Ca va aller. » Répondit son fils en sonnant. _

_« Qu'est-ce que… » Mais la phrase de Pétunia Dursley s'évanoui lorsqu'elle vit qui était là. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

« Qui est-ce ? » Beugla Vernon.

« On peux entrer ? » Demanda Harry.

Toujours muette et sou le choc, Pétunia ne dit rien et Harry du la pousser légèrement pour entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? » Lui demanda méchamment Vernon.

« Je… Je venais juste vois si tout allait bien oncle Vernon. »

« Eh bien t'a vu. Dégage ! Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus te revoir ! »

« Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir parler autrement à mon fils ! » Se rebiffa James.

« Vot' fils ? Ses parents sont morts ! Ce sont des gens comme toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de… Pétunia, ça va ? » S'interrompit Vernon en voyant sa femme toute pale et visiblement choquée.

« Ca fait longtemps… » Fit Lily à sa sœur.

« Je… Je…. Je ne… »

« Comprend pas ? » Compléta sa sœur.

« Je… Tu… Tu étais morte… »

« Je l'étais en effet. Mais je suis revenu. James aussi. Grâce à Harry. »

Pétunia sembla mettre un certain temps à comprendre.

« Pourrait-on m'expliquer ? » S'exclama Vernon.

« C'est… C'est… » Tenta Pétunia.

« Je suis sa sœur. » Eclairci Lily « Et voici mon mari, James Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Dudley en arrivant. Puis, lorsqu'ils aperçu Harry. « T'es pas mort ? »

« Euh… non. » Répondit Harry, légèrement surpris.

« Alors tu as… réussi ? Il n'y a plus de danger ? »

« Oui. »

Puis, Dudley remarqua le couple Potter.

« C'est qui ? »

« Mes parents. »

« Tes… ? »

« Si je comprend bien on s'en embarrassé de toi toutes ces années alors que tes parents étaient vivants ? C'est bien ce que je disais : tous des incapables. Même pas capable de s'occuper de leur enfant… »

« Mr Dursley, si j'étais vous je me comporterais mieux en ma présence car sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous lancer un sort qui vous donnera l'apparence de votre véritable nature, c'est-à-dire d'un porc. » Répondit froidement James.

« Je ne vous permet pas ! Je ne tolérerai pas une telle attitude dans ma maison ! » S'insurgea Vernon, bien que terrorisé.

« Est-ce que d'autres personnes sont revenus ? » Demanda finalement Pétunia.

« Oui. » Répondit Lily après quelques secondes.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Qui ? »

« C'est grâce à un objet magique que Harry a utilisé. » Répondit sa sœur.

« Quand ? »

« Ca fait déjà quelques temps que nous sommes de retour… »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? » Demanda abruptement Vernon.

« Eh bien… »

« Vous pouvez récupérer la maison de Privet Drive, ça ne risque plus rien à présent. » Répondit Harry.

« Et puis, je… Je sais qu'on ne s'entendait plus très bien avant ma… mort. » Commença Lily « Mais je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être… Passer un peu de temps ensemble… Au moins pour que tu me raconte comment Harry était lorsqu'il était petit. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » Répondit faiblement Pétunia.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez des choses à vous reprocher ? » Demanda froidement James.

« Qu'est-ce que ces insinuations ? » S'offusqua Vernon. « Nous l'avons élevé ! Nous l'avons scolarisé ! Nous nous en sommes occupé ! »

« Et comment ? »

« Papa ! » coupa Harry.

« C'est toi qui leur raconte des sottises ? »

« Je… »

« N'as-tu pas toujours eu un toit sur la tête ? De la nourriture dans ton assiette ? Des vêtements ? Petit ingrat ! J'espère qu'au moins vous allez nous rembourser tous les frais qu'on a eu à cause de lui !»

Alors que James allait déverser sa haine, et peut-être même frapper Dursley, Harry le devança. »

« Pardon ?! C'est une blague c'est ça ? Dois-je vraiment vous rappelez le nombre de jours que j'ai passé sans manger, enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Le nombre de fois où m'avez enfermé parce que je me comportais juste comme un enfant normal ? Quant aux vêtements je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que les vieux vêtements trop larges de Dudley soit vraiment des vêtements ! » S'écria Harry totalement hors de lui.

Comment Vernon pouvait-il dire qu'ils s'étaient très bien occupés de lui ? Lorsqu'il était petit il n'avait pas le droit de rêver à la magie, comme le font tous les autres enfants. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ses parents. Il devait s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères. Il avait dormis dans un placard à balais pendant les 11 premières années de son existence. Il avait dû porter des vieux vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour lui, la moitié de son existence ! Et il osait dire qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher ? Qu'ils s'étaient bien occupés de lui ? C'était la meilleure !

« Quant au fait de savoir si on va vous rembourser, la réponse est non ! De toute façon vous croyez vraiment qu'il y aurait beaucoup de choses à rembourser ? Je vous ai déjà évité d'employer de femme de ménage ! Je ne vous ai rien coûté en vêtements et pour la nourriture on ne peut pas dire que ce soit moi qui consommait le plus ! »

Seule la main de sa mère sur son épaule le fit se calmer. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela de venir ici.

Harry avait pensé que vu les conditions de leurs dernières entrevues, les choses se passeraient mieux. Dudley était même allé jusqu'à reconnaître qu'il n'était pas totalement une perte de temps, de moyen et d'espace!

« Comment… »

« Vernon ! » Coupa Pétunia. « Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là. » Dit-elle fébrilement, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses.

« En tout cas, » Repris Lily après un énorme blanc. « Même si vous ne vous êtes pas occupé de lui comme vous l'auriez du… Vous l'avez recueilli chez vous… Je n'y aurais pas parié… Et ça lui a offert une protection… » Finit-elle plus bas. « Alors merci. »

Evidemment, les Potter ne restèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Les Dursley ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser s'éterniser et ne leur avaient donc pas proposé de s'asseoir et de boire un thé.

En fait, il semblait que c'était surtout Vernon qui éprouvait du mépris pour eux. Pétunia semblait encore un peu sous le choc de revoir sa sœur, mais semblait un peu heureuse, et Dudley n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment d'opinion. D'un côté, c'était cool, pour lui, que Harry ait réussi, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était réellement important dans son monde et qu'il devait être sacrément puissant pour réussir à vaincre ce Lord-machin. Et puis d'un autre côté, lui et Harry ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu et Dudley avait beaucoup de tords à se reprocher. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement, tout comme sa mère, aller à l'encontre des décisions de son père.

Dudley jalousait secrètement Harry, qui avait la chance d'avoir retrouver sa famille, qui semblait l'aimer plus que tout vu la façon dont son père avait réagit.

De même, Pétunia était toujours autant jalouse de sa sœur que lorsque celle-ci était à Poudlard. Elle avait un mari extraordinaire (et extrêmement mignon, il faut bien l'avouer) qui semblait l'aimer plus que tout (et c'était vraisemblablement la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu chez eux, parce qu'il aimait), et un fils qui rendrait fier n'importe qui. Pétunia s'en voulait pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Harry pendant tout ce temps. Il avait sauvé le monde. Il avait donc indirectement sauvé leurs vies. Il avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours montrés odieux avec lui. C'était un garçon tout simplement génial. Qui sait ce qu'il avait du faire pour amener les gens qu'il aimait…

Finalement, sans un mot de plus, les Potter s'en allèrent. Toute fois, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Bien que celle-ci l'ait traité de monstre depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir de cette séparation. C'était sa sœur !

Alors qu'elle l'a serrait dans ses bras, Lily lui glissa un papier dans la poche : leur adresse. De cette façon, si jamais elle changeait d'avis, elle pourra toujours écrire.

* * *

Ils rentèrent au Square Grimmaud en silence. Tous encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Harry s'en voulait de s'être emporté ainsi, surtout devant ses parents. Certes, il avait parlé des Dursley avec son père mais… Et puis c'était la sœur de sa mère !

« Je suis désolée Harry » S'excusa Lily.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien…. »

« Si… Je n'aurai pas du te proposer d'aller là-bas. »

« De toute façon… Je crois que c'était une page important de mon passé qu'il fallait que je tourne… Au moins c'est fait. Je suis juste désolé que tu ne puisses pas compter sur ta sœur… »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi mon chéri. » Le rassura Lily.

Puis elle baissa la tête, le surnom affectueux lui avait échappé. Elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'il était petit et…

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. C'était la première qu'on lui montrait cette affection de cette manière. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Mrs Weasley mais c'est totalement différent. Il sourit. Et il réalisé. Il avait une famille. Une vraie. _Sa_ famille. Son sourire s'élargie encore plus. Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit sa mère dans ses bras. Son père vint finalement se joindre à leur étreinte.

Ils restèrent enlacé un long moment. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Ils se comprenaient.

Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui brisa leur étreinte en leur sautant dessus, prétextant être déçu de ne pas avoir été convié à cette embrassade.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Oui je sais : chapitre hyper court ! Mais que voulez-vous ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ne suis pas vraiment arrivé à écrire ce que je voulais. Bon, d'un côté, je vous l'accorde, ça aurait été peut-être plus simple si j'avais su exactement quelle réaction je voulais de la part des Dursley… Enfin… En fait, le vrai problème, c'est que je ne voulais pas reparler d'eux dans la suite de la fic, et d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas ne pas tenir compte de leur comportement dans le dernier tome alors…

En tout cas, j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant !

Sinon, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé en recevoir autant !

Merci aussi pour avoir répondu à mon petit sondage !

Ravie d'avoir pu constater qu'en fait c'est ma prof qui délire un peu

Le problème c'est que maintenant je me sens hyper... pressionnée… ça se dit pas ça si ? Enfin bon, j'ai plus de pressions parce que du coup je ne veux pas vous décevoir… Et là ! Paf ! Je vous colle un chapitre à ch… Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé pour ce chapitre et je vous promets de vous en pondre un beaucoup mieux très bientôt…. J'espère!

D'ailleurs, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera centré sur les couples (mais rien n'est sûr !).

Bon, eh bien à bientôt ! En espérant que je puisse rapidement vous donner un autre chapitre ! Bisous à tous !


	14. Chap 13: Qd on se retrouve à 2 1er opus

**Chapitre 13 : Quand on se retrouve à deux…1****er**** opus

* * *

**

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Comme d'habitude, Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment gâtée ! Continuez ! _

_**Sandhia**__ : Merci beaucoup ! Mais... tu es sûre que je poste régulièrement ? Parce que c'est pas trop l'impression que j'ai… En tout c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire maintenant ! Sinon, tu as visé juste avec Pétunia, je n'en dis pas plus mais… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

_**Miss-Potter-Weasley**__ : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que le chapitre ne s'est pas trop fait attendre _

_**Kev'**__ : Bah… je t'ai déjà répondu hein Mais bon, encore merci! Surtout que tu m'as mis une longue review alors… mode toute contente lol_

_**blackbin'z**__ : Coucou ! Je sais il faut que je prenne confiance ! C'est drôle tout le monde me le dit ! C'est que ça doit être vrai Pour la pierre de résurrection, c'est exact. Mais bon… je vous ai réservé un petit truc là-dessus. Quant au happy end… no comment Pour mon style, c'est vrai que je pense que c'est mon principal défaut… mais ça je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher sinon j'ai l'impression de faire un truc hyper officiel genre lettre au président lol. Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! _

_**raundi**__ : Oui Sirius… il fallait bien que je le fasse faire des trucs un peu… enfin bon, il le fera souvent Contente que la fic te plaise ! J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant aujourd'hui _

_**lily love**__ : contente que tu aimes toujours ! J'espère que la suite n'a pas été trop longue à arriver ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**Mimoumse**__ : Contente que la fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Pour les conseils… Bah j'te rentre dans mes contacts MSN ce sera plus simple Mais je suis pas sûre de pouvoir réellement t'aider, je suis pas si douée que ça Mais merci pour les encouragements et la review !

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Le chantier de Godric'Hollow continu. _

_Harry et Lily passent la matinée ensemble et leur relation s'améliore nettement. _

_A midi, Ron et Hermione le contacte par la cheminée, ils ne devraient pas trop tarder à rentrer. _

_L'après midi, James, Lily et Harry vont rendre visite aux Dursley. Rencontre assez étrange. Harry pète un peu un câble, James grille carrément son plomb, Lily se triste, Dudley réfléchi (), Pétunia est choquée et Vernon… bah c'est Vernon. _

_Avant de partir, Lily glisse son adresse dans la poche de sa sœur, au cas où elle voudrait lui écrire. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…

* * *

_

Après cette dure journée, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Harry décidèrent d'aller manger au restaurant. Pour décompresser. Teddy étant chez sa grand-mère.

Enfin, c'est surtout Sirius qui avait eu l'idée. Vu qu'il avait pas eu son câlin il se rabattait sur le restaurant !

C'était leur première vraie sortie en famille.C'est ce que pensa Harry.

Il avait refusé que son parrain invite Ginny. Il ne voulait pas les avoir encore toute la soirée sur le dos. Et puis… Il voulait essayer de rattraper son comportement de ces derniers jours.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un restaurent du Londres moldu qui faisait, notamment, de la cuisine française.

Leur entrée fut évidement très remarqué puisque la célèbre maladresse de Tonks avait encore une fois fait des siennes. En effet, alors qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur, elle glissa sur le tapis et s'étala de tout son long. Provoquant ainsi quelques rires et soupirs des serveurs, qui voyaient déjà leur soirée se compliquer. Ensuite, elle bouscula, sans le faire exprès il va de soi, quelques personnes. Et lorsqu'il fallut s'asseoir…elle tomba avec sa chaise _(NdA: Rigolez pas! C'est arrivée à une de mes amies en plein cours d'anglais!)._

Heureusement, ils s'étaient installés dans un coin un peu isolé du restaurant, ce qui limitait les rires ou regards courroucés de certains clients.

Ensuite, il ne fallait pas oublier que Sirius était toujours aussi canon. Il réussi même à attirer l'attention de plusieurs femmes qui étaient venues en couple !

Harry, quelque peu gêné de toute cette attention, en était néanmoins très amusé. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui était au devant de la scène !

Ils prirent leurs apéritifs tout en rigolant de leur entrée… mouvementée.

Evidemment, Remus demanda comment c'était passé leur après-midi. Mais il vit qu'il avait touché un point sensible et, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée, abrégea la conversation après qu'ils leur eu dit que leur visite chez les Dursley aurait pu se passer un peu mieux.

« Bon allez ! On ne va pas se laisser pourrir notre soirée à cause de stupides moldus. » Décréta Sirius. « Portons un toast à…notre nouvelle vie… dans tous les sens du termes ! »

Après ceci, ils commandèrent. Lily prit une salade composée, James une part de tartiflette avec un steak, Harry du gratin dauphinois et du jambon grillé avec de la sauce, Sirius prit une énorme pizza tomate, jambon, gruyère, fromages, chorizo, poivrons, œuf, avec de la salade et des frites, Remus commanda un steak saignant et des pommes de terre au four et Tonks prit 4 palets de pommes de terre avec des lasagnes.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius lorsqu'il commanda. Il n'allait sérieusement pas manger _tout_ ça ? D'ailleurs le serveur du penser la même chose car il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, se demandant si ce n'était pas juste une blague. Mais ce n'en était pas une. Sirius avait toujours été un estomac sur pattes !

Inutile de dire que lorsque les plats arrivèrent, ils se jetèrent dessus et que ceux de Sirius tenaient presque toute la table.

Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien et en évitant de parler de leur journée respective. Ce qui n'était pas simple. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe : ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec cela ce soir. Il voulait juste s'amuser et profiter de ses proches autant que possible.

« Bon, et alors ton rancart hier soir c'était comment ? » Demanda Sirius avec un regard taquin.

« Tu ne pourrais pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? » Demanda Lily voyant la gêne de son fils.

« Hé ! Je l'ai aidé à tout préparer j'ai bien le droit de savoir si ça s'est bien passé! »

« Ca c'est bien passé. » Répondit Harry voulant en finir avec cette question.

« J'imagine… Puisqu'on ne t'a pas entendu rentrer… » Répliqua Sirius, provoquant ainsi une vive rougeur sur le visage de son filleul.

« Sûrement parce que tu ronflais trop bruyamment. » Répliqua Harry.

« Hey ! Je ne ronfles pas ! » Protesta le concerné.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non ! » S'offusqua-t-il en jetant des regard autour de lui, s'assurant qu'aucune belle jeune fille ne l'avait entendue, sous les rires des autres.

« On dirais que petit oiseau devient grand ! » Taquina Remus.

« C'est pas drôle » Bouda Sirius.

Après cette petite… altercation, ils recommencèrent à manger.

* * *

Tonks, Sirius et Harry se chamaillaient gentiment tandis que Remus, James et Lily discutaient entre eux.

« Ca à l'air d'aller mieux avec Harry » Remarqua Remus.

« Oui… Heureusement ! » Répondit Lily en souriant.

« D'un autre côté, c'était une réaction normale non ? » Demanda Remus, sans vraiment le demander.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah oui. Imagine être à sa place deux secondes. Ca doit pas être tout à fait simple de soudainement retrouver ses parents qu'il n'a jamais connu… »

« Ouais… Mais pour nous aussi c'est pas simple ! »

« Et dire que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu ce n'était qu'un bébé… » Soupira Lily, mélancolique.

Après un moment, Remus et Tonks décidèrent de rentrer car ils devaient récupérer le petit Teddy. Remus voulu laisser de quoi payer leur deux repas mais Sirius insista pour payer à leur place… Enfin, il ne leur laissa pas trop le choix.

Sirius et Harry allèrent jouer aux jeux moldu qui se trouvaient dans le fond. Laissant James et Lily seuls à table.

* * *

« Alors ? On dirait que tu as fini par m'écouter. » Remarqua Sirius.

« Comment ça ? »

« Avec tes parents. Ca à l'air de s'être arrangé. »

« Ouais… « Répondit son filleul avec un grand sourire. « Mais il y a encore une certaine gêne je crois… »

« Tu verras, dans deux ou trois jours il n'y paraîtra plus ! Vous serez comme avant ! » Le rassura Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Et maintenant, explique moi un peu comment marche cette machine! »

* * *

« Ils s'entendent vraiment bien. Constata Lily en observant Sirius et Harry.

« Ouais… j'en serais presque jaloux. »

« Tu sais… Dans quelques jours ça ira mieux. Ce sera comme avant. » Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne lui vole un baiser.

« Tu sais… il y a plein de chose que j'aimerai faire avec lui. » Soupira James.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Le Quidditch, les filles… »

« Les filles ?! »

« Je veux dire… Qu'il me parle de ses aventures… » Bafouilla James

« Ouais… » Répondit Lily, pas tout à fait convaincu. « Mais dis-toi qu'il n'a pas d'aventures. Il aime Ginny. Pas une autre. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que… J'aimerai qu'on puisse avoir le même genre de discussion que j'avais avec mon père. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Lily, touchée. « Ca viendras. Soit juste patient. »

« Ouais. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Baiser, qu'elle lui rendit.

* * *

« Avoue que ça te plaît de les voir ensemble. » Taquina Sirius.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

« Je sais… »

« Tu sais j'ai fais des recherches. » Repris Sirius après un petit moment.

« Sur quoi ? » Interrogea Harry.

« La pierre de Résurrection. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Harry avec un air inquiet mal caché.

« Je voulais comprendre un peu mieux comment tu avais fait pour nous ramener. »

« Oh… »

« Je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu les contes pour enfants. »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda Harry avec un air faites-qu'il-n'ai-pas trouvé-quelque-chose-de-compromettant qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

« Que tu nous caches forcément quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ? »

« La Pierre de Résurrection… Elle ramène les morts en effet. Mais sous forme de mort-vivants. Pas comme nous le sommes actuellement. »

« Et alors ? C'est plutôt bien non ? »

« Oui. Evidemment ! Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi. »

« Je n'en sais rien… Comme le saurai-je ? » Mais son air fit clairement comprendre à Sirius qu'il en savait plus sur ce sujet qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. D'un autre côté, si Harry tenait à ne rien dire il avait peut-être une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'il ne parlerait quand il le voudrait. Après tout, s'il avait des problèmes il en parlerait. Alors il décida de laisser ce sujet de côté, sans toute fois l'oublier, décidant que si Harry ne voulait pas en parler, il n'en parlerait pas.

* * *

« Je trouve ça bien que Harry soit enfin avec sa famille. » Lança Tonks en revenant dans le salon après avoir couché Teddy. « Il le mérite. »

« Oui. Leurs rapports sont encore un peu tendus mais ça devrait bientôt s'arranger définitivement. » Répondit Remus en attrapant sa femme par la taille afin de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour du cou de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement.

Celui-ci lui répondit et… bah après ce qu'il font ne vous regarde pas. Nan mais c'est, il ont droit à un peu d'intimité nan ?

* * *

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures, James, Lily, Sirius et Harry rentrèrent au Square Grimaud.

Dans la cuisine, ils rencontrèrent Regulus.

« Hey ! » Salua-t-il.

« Hey. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce soir ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je suis sortie… » Voyant le regard mais-encore- ? il ajouta « J'ai passé un entretien d'embauche. »

« Le soir ? » Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui… C'est pour un bar sorcier…. »

« Et ça a marché ? » Demanda Lily.

« Oui. Je commence demain soir. »

« Félicitation ! » Le congratula Harry, vite suivi par les autres.

Puis, les Potter allèrent se coucher, laissant les frères Black ensemble.

* * *

« C'est cool pour ton travail. » Lança Sirius pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« Ouais… »

« On pourra bientôt s'installer. » Déclara Sirius alors qu'un autre ange était passé.

« On va enfin pouvoir partir de cette… maison. »

« Oui. »

Il y eu un autre grand silence.

« Et si on reprenait tout de zéro. » Proposa enfin Reg, « Comme si… rien ne s'était passé. »

« Ca marche. » Répondit enfin Sirius.

Et ce fut conclu par une bonne poignée de main, suivi par une accolade.

« Demain soir, viens avec les autres au Nighty, je pourrais vous offrir un consommation. »

« Ok. On viendra. Enfin, moi en tout cas. »

« Bon… Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Merci. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Je sais ! Je sais ! Ce n'est pas vraiment plus long que le précédent. Désolée ! Je sais aussi que j'avais sur les couples mais... enfin bon, je me comprenais quand je disais ça

J'espère que le chapitre vous a quand même un peu plu !

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera peut-être un peu dans le même genre… Enfin j'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Seul indice : je pense que ça se passera au Nighty. De totue façon il va y avoir plusieurs chapitres( je pense) de ce style là.

Enfin bon, j'espère vous avoir pas trop déçu avec ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que le prochain sera mieux mais je patauge un peu avec cette fic… J'ai l'impression que je stagne. Et puis, j'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs côté fic… Désolée.

Sinon, au programme, très bientôt, correction des chapitres précédents. Dès que j'aurai un moment quoi

A bientôt !

Et oubliez pas ! Reviews please !


	15. Récapitulatif et mise au point

Coucou tout le monde ! (y a du monde ?^^) Bon alors, j'espère avoir solutionné le problème du postage donc ça devrait marcher maintenant. Que dire... à part milles excuse pour l'interminable attente bien sûr.

Alors petite remise au point.

1. On est d'accord que en admettant que le début de la fic était pas trop mal, les derniers chapitres sont clairement à ch***... Cela dit j'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer dans une réécriture maintenant donc je vous demanderez de bien me pardonner ces chapitres et d'éviter de les relire (donc s'il y a des nouveaux arrivant j'espère qu'ils auront tenu jusqu'à là).

2. Quelques uns des chapitres à venir ont été écrit y a déjà un bout de temps (je crois qu'on peu même dire quelques années), et surtout pendant ma phase déprime, donc ils ne sont peut-être pas terrible terrible, j'essais de les améliorer un peu mais je suis du tout dans la même optique que lorsque je les ai écris donc c'est pas simple.

3. L'écriture est avancée jusqu'au chapitre 23, le 24 et 25 étant déjà commencé (oui ne cherchez pas la logique xD) et le chapitre final de la fic est déjà écrit depuis des lustres.

4. J'ai finalement décidé de reprendre l'écriture de la fic donc elle devrait comporter 26 chapitres au total (si j'ai bien calculé).

5. J'espère que je me suis pas planté de chapitre pour poster xD

6. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait sacrément plaisir, ça motive (et croyez moi, de la motiv' je vais en avoir sérieusement besoin!).

7. J'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement : 1 fois par semaine, ou toute les deux semaines (je vais voir comment m'adapter à mon nouvel emploi du temps en fait et voir aussi quelle dose de travail je vais avoir ^^).

8. Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour bêta reader, que ce quelqu'un me fasse signe ! ^^ Déjà pour corriger les chapitres en attente, et aussi pour une hypothétique révision des chapitres précédents (et j'insiste lourdement sur le hypothétique : j'ai d'autres projets en cours et je suis plus vraiment à 100% dans cette fic comme vous avez pu le constater).

9. Ce poste n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre, il s'agit d'un résumé, chapitre par chapitre de ce qui s'est passé, grosso modo (et je pense indiquer lesquels sont particulièrement à zapper ^^). Je me suis dis que j'allais faire ça pour les "anciens", ceux qui ont suivi ma fic depuis le début et qui sont encore là (je sais pas si vous serez nombreux) et qui n'ont peut être ni l'envie, ni le courage et ni le temps de tout relire depuis le début et qui ne se souviennent pas forcément de tout. Cependant le chapitre 14 arrivera dans la foulée : Quand on se retrouve à deux, 2ème opus.

**Récapitulatif :**

Prologue - Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Regulus, Cédric, Dobby et Hewidge reviennent à la vie, ressuscité par Harry grâce à la pierre de résurrection.

Chapitre 1 - Mise au point entre ressuscités sur la situation actuelles et ce qui s'est passé, embrasses, retrouvailles émouvantes et début d'explication.

Chapitre 2 - Conférence de Harry aux médias sorciers sur la fin de la guerre, annonce de la résurrection des personnes citées au dessus. Kingsley est déclaré ministre provisoire.

Chapitre 3 - Suite et fin de la conférence de Harry, hypothétique mise en place d'une biographie. Repas dans la Salle sur Demande avec l'entourage d'Harry et les membres de l'Ordre pendant lequel Harry explique ce qui s'est passé.

Chapitre 4 - Toujours lors de cette soirée : conversation James/Harry sur Lily/Severus, Ginny, le QUidditch, les Dursley, ses exploits et Ombrage.

Chapitre 5 - Toujours là même soirée : conversation Harry/Ginny sur leur relation, remise en couple près du lac.

Chapitre 6 - Nouveau départ pour Sirius et Regulus. Ron et Hermione ainsi que Harry et GInny officialisent leur relation. Harry, Ron et Hermione partent pour l'Australie pour retrouver les parents d'Hermione.

Chapitre 7 - Bricolage/nettoyage chez les Granger (dont la maison a été saccagée par les mangemorts). Début de reconstruction de Godric Hollow (cadeau pour Harry). Le Trio part pour les états-unis, où sont censé être les parents d'Hermione. Retrouvailles Régulus/Kreattur. Quelques scène Sirius/Reg._(début des chapitres pourris, cette histoire avec les parents d'Hermione a été une très très mauvaise idée)_

Chapitre 8 - Travaux à Godric Hollow. Les parents de Hermione se trouvent être en danger.

Chapitre 9 - Le trio sauve les parents de Hermione et d'autres moldu, en pratiquant la magie devant eux (suivi du sort d'Oubliette). Les travaux continuent à Godric Hollow.

Chapitre 10 - Retour de Harry en Angleterre mais Ron et Hermione sont restés aux états-unis avec les parents de cette dernière. James taquine Harry à propos de Gin'. Kreattur remercie Harry. Harry et ses parents sont mal à l'aise les uns avec les autres, ne sachant pas comment interagir entre eux. Duel d'attrapeur Harry/James. Discussion plus sérieuse sur les Dursley (James/Harry). Journée Sirius/Harry. Rencontre avec des fans de Harry et Cho Chang et Marietta, avec qui Harry se montre plus que ée romantique Ginny/Harry. _(un bon chapitre je trouve, le plus long de la fic)_.

Chapitre 11 - Journée Harry/Lily : potions, lectures, discussions, câlins, cuisine. Ron et Hermione donnent e leurs nouvelles à Harry via la cheminée et Hermione conseille Harry.

Chapitre 12 - James, Lily et Harry se rendent chez les Dursley, ça se passe assez mal, voir même très mal.

Chapitre 13 - Première vraie sortie en famille au restaurant (James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Sirius et Harry). Discussion Sirius/Harry sur sa relation avec ses parents et sur la pierre de résurrection : Sirius trouve ça louche.

Walla walla :)

Bon sur ce je vais poster mon chapitre 14 hein ^^


	16. Chap 14: Qd on se retrouve à 2 2ème opus

**Chapitre 14 : Quand on se retrouve à deux… 2ème opus **

**

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Sirius, James, Lily, Harry, Remus et Tonks décident de sortir au restaurant. _

_Au cours de la soirée, ils finissent par se retrouver par deux et passent un peu de temps ensemble. Sirius et Harry discutent des progrès entre James et Lily et de la Pierre de Résurrection. James et Lily parlent eux aussi des progrès entre Harry et eux. Remus et Tonks font des…trucs. Et Sirius et Regulus repartent à zéro. _

_Sans oublier que Reg a trouvé un travail dans un club. _

_Et maintenant, la suite..._

_

* * *

_

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'exclama Sirius en débarquant dans la cuisine.

« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

« Comme un loir… ça vous dit d'aller au Nighty ce soir ? »

« Au Nighty ? » Demanda Harry perplexe.

« C'est un club pour sorcier. Très branché ! » éclaira Sirius « Je m'étais dis qu'on pourrais se faire une soirée tous ensemble, c'est là que travail mon frère. »

« Tous ensemble comment ? »

« On pourrait inviter Remus et Tonks et puis les Weasley aussi ! »

« Ca marche. » Répondit Harry.

« Forcément y aura ta chérie. » Taquina Sirius.

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Lily en leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon ! Et sinon vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Sirius en buvant son café.

« Moi je suis pas là. » Annonça Harry.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh… Vous ne faites pas ! Je serais là ce soir ! Mais là faut que j'y aille. »

« Mais… »

« Bonne journée ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de transplanner.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent perplexe. Que mijotait-il ?

« Sûrement une journée en amoureux… » Soupira Sirius.

Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal qu'Harry s'éclipse le temps d'une journée. Ils pourraient être tranquille sur le chantier.

D'ailleurs ça avançait rapidement. La maison de Regulus et Sirius était quasiment terminée. Il ne restait plus que quelques bricoles à faire, notamment des peintures et l'installation des meubles. Ils pouvaient donc emménager dès aujourd'hui. Celle de James et Lily avait été bouclée la veille. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire la peinture de celle de Tonks et Remus. Et bien sûr, le manoir de Harry était a terminer. Mais ce dernier aussi été presque fini. Il fallait installer l'électricité, l'eau et l'électroménager.

Les travaux avaient vraiment avancés à vitesse grand V. Mais ils étaient nombreux, motivés et surtout, ils étaient sorciers !

Au programme d'aujourd'hui ? Commencer la peinture de la maison de Remus et Tonks. Aider Sirius et Regulus à installer leurs meubles et finir de peindre la chambre de Reg. Et installer l'électricité au Manoir. Minimum.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'attendaient à ce que Ginny manque à l'appel. Eh bien non. Elle était là. Prête à l'ouvrage. Ils se regardèrent, intrigués. Mais où était Harry ? Cependant ils ne dirent rien. S'il avait voulu qu'ils soient au courant il leur aurait parlé. Ils se mirent au travail.

* * *

En réalité, Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione aux Etats-Unis, ils lui manquaient trop. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être toujours collés ensembles, surtout ces dernières années, alors la séparation était rude.

« Harry ! » S'écria Hermione en sautant dans ses bras, vite imitée par son petit ami.

Hermione était toujours autant expressive avec son frère de coeur, sous l'oeil méfiant de Ron, qui se dépêcha de mettre fin à leur étreinte pour faire une accolade à Harry, ce qui les fit bien rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Ron en lui rendant son accolade.

« Bah… Tu m'avais bien dit que ce serait pas mal que je passe non ? Me voilà ! »

« Et tu restes longtemps ? » Demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme.

« Juste aujourd'hui, j'ai un truc de prévu ce soir. »

* * *

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demanda Sirius à son frère alors qu'il entrait dans la future chambre de celui-ci.

« Euh… »

Regulus était trop surpris pour répondre quelque chose de correct. En effet, il était en train de peindre sa chambre aux couleurs de Serpentards et il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère, Sirius Black, l'y aiderait. Surtout que, quelque part, Regulus était gêné d'apposer ces couleurs sachant que ça représentait tout ce que son frère détesté et que c'était également quelque chose qui rappelait sans cesse Voldemort. Cela dit, le vert était une couleur qu'il appréciait beaucoup et bien que Serpentard ai ses défauts, elle avait aussi ses qualités, comme toutes les maisons. Et comme tous les élèves, il était fier de sa maison.

« Je me suis dit que… Il fallait peut-être que je fasse des efforts et puis… Moi je fais ma chambre avec celle de Gryffondor alors… » Répondit-il à sa question muette.

En souriant, Reg lui tendit donc un rouleau, heureux de voir leurs rapports évoluer de jours en jours.

* * *

« Wow ! C'est magnifique ! » S'exclama Harry alors qu'il surmontait l'ensemble du parc national de Zion.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Sourie Hermione

« Il paraît qu'il y a plein de bestioles intéressantes là-dedans. » L'informa Ron.

« Pas des bestioles Ron ! Des animaux sauvages extraordinaires en voie d'extinction, de la flore incroyable, une structure unique ! »

« Ouais ouais… » Répondit Ron en souriant ironiquement à Harry, qui éclata de rire.

Ca faisait du bien de retrouver ses amis, leur caractère et leurs disputes lui avait manqué !

« Bon alors ? On visite ? » Proposa-t-il à ses amis avec un large sourire.

« C'est parti ! »

« Au fait, où sont tes parents ? »

« Je crois qu'ils sont retournés à Antelope Canyon, leur dernière visite à été un peu… écourtée. »

* * *

« On ne s'en sortira jamais ! » S'écria Lily alors que plusieurs téchnimages bataillaient à installer le système électrique du manoir.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. » Lança James. Voyant le regard interrogatif de sa femme, il développa. « Dobby ! » Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, le petit elfe apparût visiblement ravi de pouvoir aider quelqu'un et en même temps, un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas Harry qui l'ai appelé.James lui demanda s'il pouvait les aider à installer l'électricité au manoir. Dobby, très excité à l'idée de rendre un si grand service aux Potter, se mit tout de suite au travail. Et en quelques claquements de doigts l'électricité fut établie. James et Lily le remercièrent, ravis et émerveillés. Qui se douterais que ces petits elfes, traités comme des moins que rien, étaient si puissants ?

« Est-ce que Monsieur et Madame Potter désirent autre chose Monsieur, Madame ? » Demanda Dobby, espérant pouvoir aider encore un peu.

« Eh bien… Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir également régler l'arrivée d'eau au Manoir ? »

« Dobby peux faire cela bien sûr Madame ! » Et il s'exécuta. Qui aurait cru que se serait aussi simple et rapide ?

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de marche et quelques exclamations de surprise ou d'émerveillement, le Trio décida de faire une petite pause.

A un moment, Harry, s'ennuyant, décida de mettre un peu d'animation et ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau… pour la verser sur la tête de Ron. Celui-ci resta quoie un instant, la bouche entre ouverte, peut-être en état de choc. Puis, il attrapa sa bouteille et tenta de lui rendre la pareille.

Après quelques instants de stupeur, Hermione se joignit à eux en rigolant et ils firent une des plus belles bataille d'eau que la parc national de Zion avait du connaître. D'ailleurs, quelques animaux les regardaient étrangement…

* * *

« Je me demande où est passé Harry quand même… » Soupira James pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Arrête donc de t'en faire pour lui Cornedrue. » Répondit Remus en installant un four à micro onde.

« Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? » Demanda Sirius.

« De quoi ? Qu'il soit parti sans rien dire à personne ? Si ! » Répliqua James alors que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel, également pour la centième fois de la journée.

« Non… Enfin si ! Mais… Ginny. »

« Et ben quoi ? » Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'elle n'ai pas demandé des nouvelles de son chéri ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… » Répondit tout bas James… « J'y avais pas pensé. »

« On va lui demander ? » Proposa Sirius.

Il décidèrent donc d'aller rapidement questionner la petite amie de Harry.

« Salut. »

« Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui a ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Bah… On se demandait… Tu as parlé à Harry depuis hier ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Donc tu sais où il est ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah ce matin il est parti sans dire un mot. » Répondit James « Et comme tu ne nous as pas demandé où il était on s'est dit que toi tu devais le savoir. »

« Oh ! Eh bien… Pas vraiment en fait… Je sais juste que c'est une surprise. »

Ils se regardèrent surpris et déçu : ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup...

Le soir arriva rapidement. Regulus du partir avant les autres pour commencer son service au Nighty. Les travaux avaient plutôt bien avancés dans la journée. A dire vrai, s'était fini, il ne restait que quelques détails, notamment dans le manoir de Harry.

Tout le monde avait accepté l'invitation. Le problème c'était que Harry n'était toujours pas là. Mais, se répétant sans cesse qu'il avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, ils partirent au Nighty sans lui. Il les rejoindrait.

* * *

Après leur bataille d'eau, le Trio avait continué leur balade. Après quelques temps, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel. Pour se préparer.

« Vous sortez ? » Demanda Mrs Granger en arrivant dans la chambre de leur fille.

« Oui. On sera de retour demain dans la journée. » Répondit-elle avant de lui donner de plus amples explications.

* * *

Ils étaient au Nighty depuis déjà plus d'une heure et toujours aucun signe d'Harry. Ils commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Soudain, Mrs Weasley se leva en souriant, après avoir poussé un petit cri d'exclamation.

« Ron ! Hermione ! »

Puis elle serra son fils jusqu'à l'étouffer. Tous les autres se retournèrent. Le célèbre Trio de Poudlard se tenaient derrière eux. Ils sourirent. Pour une surprise, s'en était une bonne !

Ginny se leva à sont tour. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras, puis elle enlaça Hermione fortement avant d'aller embrasser Harry pour le remercier, vite imitée par les autres. Enfin, ils n'embrassèrent pas Harry bien sûr, enfin pas sur la bouche en tout cas !

Le Trio était arrivé depuis plus d'une heure déjà et la soirée se passait à merveille. Ca avait été une bonne idée de ramener Ron et Hermione. En parlant d'eux, ceux-ci décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les couples déjà sur la piste de danse alors qu'un slow commençait.

Ainsi, Ginny et Harry étaient enlacé dans le fond, à l'abris des regards indiscrets (de son père et Sirius plus précisément) Ron et Hermione dansaient tendrement, James et Lily dansaient tout en s'embrassant amoureusement, Tonks et Remus dansaient doucement au milieux de tout ce beau monde et Sirius était au bar, discutant avec son frère jusqu'à… ce qu'une belle blonde s'assit près d'eux. Aussitôt, Regulus s'éloigna, sous le regard pressant de son frère.

« Je vous offre un verre ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix sensuelle.

« Où est Sirius ? » Demanda James juste quelques instants plus tard, à Reg

« Je crois qu'on a retrouvé le Sirius d'avant. » Répondit-il en désignant le concerné en pleine drague. Ils se sourirent.

En effet oui. Sirius, tout comme les autres, était bien décidé à profiter de la seconde chance qui lui était offerte et a profiter de la vie au maximum, comme lors de ses années d'adolescents. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

* * *

Et walla ! Chapitre 14, fait ! Bon c'est court, je sais et il ne se passe pas grand chose. En fait ça fait pas bizarre de couper comme ça ? Je veux dire d'alterner les passages d'un lieu à l'autre ? Parce qu'en fait ça me fait bizarre, faudra que je change pour les autres chapitres, sauf si ça vous convient ^^

Une p'tite review p't-être ? :)


	17. Chap15 : Sur de nouvelles bases

**Chapitre 15 : Sur de nouvelles bases**

**

* * *

**

Réponse aux reviews ('fin juste une en fait) :

**JTFLAM **: j'avoue que j'ai pas bien compris ta review : comment ça je change la fin (crois moi je ne change pas de fin j'ai toujours eu cette fin là), ensuite, sauf erreur de ma part je n'ai pas parlé de la fin que je prévois donc je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être au courant. D'autre part, Harry n'épouse pas Ginny je vois pas où t'as vu ça. Et je ne fais aucun parallèle James/Lily vs Harry/Ginny ou Ron : Hermione, je ne vois pas le rapport, ils sont totalement différents. Ensuite je ne vois pas non plus de quelle promesse tu parles. Donc soit tu t'es trompé de fic en mettant ta review, soit je me suis mal exprimée dans la fic (ou tu as mal compris) ou alors j'ai vraiment une mauvaise mémoire et en plus je fais des actes manquées :S

Sinon, pour les review non signée, donc les lecteurs qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre personnellement (je ne crois pas qu'elle sera visible par les autres, seulement par moi il me semble), sinon j'essaierai de penser à vous ré pondre en fin ou début de chapitre ?

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix… ? » : _

_Sirius et Regulus s'entendent de mieux en mieux. _

_Ron et Hermione sont __restés__ aux États-Unis avec les parents d'Hermione. Mais ils reviennent pour la soirée. _

_Sirius se remet à la drague. _

_Et maintenant, la suite… _

_PS : là, je lâche complet l'histoire du Nighty et tout ça, ou presque donc je passe à autre chose, comme l'indique le titre ! Quant à l'action, j'avais dit qu'il y en aurait mais je vous préviens tout de suite ce sera certainement surtout des blagues. Je compte surtout montrer la reconstruction, les mentalités qui ont du mal à changer et tout ça…_

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient plutôt crevés car ils étaient rentrés assez tard du Nighty. Malgré tout, le Square Grimmaurd était réveillé à 10h, sauf Regulus qui avait dû rester toute la nuit au bar et qui dormait pour se préparer à une autre nuit de service. Il faisait un métier épuisant mais sympa, et plutôt bien payé.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà repartis aux Etats-Unis. Selon eux, ils devraient rentrer, définitivement, quelques semaines plus tard.

« Alors, Ginny t'as parlé de son job d'été ? » Demanda Lily lors du brunch.

« Oui, elle va travailler dans une animalerie 3 jours par semaine et dans un bar 2 nuits et 2 après-midi par semaines. »

« C'est cool, on va encore pouvoir avoir des conso gratuite ! » S'exclama Sirius sous le regard exaspéré et moqueurs des autres.

« C'est plutôt bien qu'elle ne travaille pas tous les jours non ? » Demanda Lily

« Oui ! C'est même génial ! »

« C'est vrai… » Fit son père. « Vous allez pouvoir continuer à vous voir régulièrement comme ça. »

« Exactement. » Répondit son fils en prenant sur lui. « Au moins vous n'aurez pas besoin de trouver des excuses pour m'éloigner de tout le monde les jours où elle ne travaillera pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Lily en essayant de masquer sa gêne, tout comme les autres.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas que vous me cachez quelque chose ? »

« Et au fait, c'est dans quel bar ? » Demanda Sirius qui était visiblement resté bloqué à ce stade, à moins que ça ne soit une manœuvre pour l'éloigné du sujet « surprise ».

« Chez Fortarôme. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un bar. » répondit-il dans toute sa logique.

« Cet été il essaye. Ça va sûrement lui apporter plus de bénéfices. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Donc on aura des conso et glaces gratis ! » Réalisa notre estomac sur pattes, s'attirant les regards absolument désespérés des trois autres et les moqueries de son meilleur ami.

Harry ayant l'intention d'aller voler un peu, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'inventer une excuse pour aller finir le chantier de Godric's Hollow.

Lily et James s'en voulaient un peu de ne pas avoir mieux su cacher leur surprise. Heureusement que Harry n'avait pas découvert ce que c'était !

Le chantier était à présent quasiment terminé. Il ne restait plus que la peinture du manoir à faire. Autrement dit, Harry pourrait prendre possession de son manoir dès la fin de la semaine, mais ils avaient décidés de le lui offrir pour son anniversaire, qui aurait lieu seulement 2 semaines plus tard.

« Alors pour quelles couleurs on opte ? » Demanda James lorsqu'il se retrouva devant des murs d'un blanc cassé douteux.

« Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire une pièce à l'effigie de chacune des 4 maisons de Poudlard. »

Ainsi ils décidèrent de peindre la chambre d'Harry dans les tons rouges orangés et dorés. Ensuite, la bibliothèque et le bureau adjacent seraient dans les différents tons de bleu tandis que la cuisine serait en jaune à reflets orangés avec des motifs noirs. La salle de bain et les toilettes seraient repeints d'un blanc éclatant et d'un noir profond et tous les couloirs seraient en vert. Quant à l'entrée, le salon et la salle à manger, il s'agirait d'un véritable défilé de couleur. A chaque pièce, l'un des murs sera à la couleur d'une des Maisons, sous formes de larges bandes verticales de couleurs. Quant aux chambres qui resteraient, a priori, vides, elles seraient blanches.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Bien sûr, le plus gros serait fait magiquement. Mais ils ne pouvaient que peindre les murs d'une certaine couleur, il fallait donc d'abord tracer les bandes au crayon, faire les poignées de portes et la limite du plafond et du sol afin d'établir des cadres magiques.

Chacun était en charge d'une pièce différente.

Quant à Harry, il s'était débrouillé pour aller voler un peu à Poudlard, et il constata que le château était toujours aussi désert.

Il s'entraîna, histoire de récupérer le temps qu'il avait perdu, en ensorcelant les Cognards afin de se mettre en situation presque réelle, pendant près de 3 heures.

Sur un balai, il ne voyait pas le temps passer. C'était comme si tout le reste s'envolait (justement) comme si plus rien n'existait. C'était, pour lui, le meilleur moyen de décompresser et de ne plus penser à rien. Tout ce qui importait c'était le vent qui lui ébouriffait un peu plus les cheveux, qui fouettait son visage et la petite balle dorée qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles.

Quant il redescendit, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà presque 11 heures. Il se changea, alla poser ses affaires au Square, où il nota qu'il n'y avait personne. _Sûrement en train de préparer leur fameuse surprise, _pensa-t-il.

Puis, il alla au Ministère de la Magie qui était, par endroit, plutôt endommagé. Il faut dire qu'il s'en était passé, des choses, en ce lieu. Harry se remémora d'ailleurs le jour où, avec Ron et Hermione, il avait libéré des sorciers venant de familles moldues et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Avant d'atteindre le bureau du Ministre Provisoire, il dû serrer de nombreuses mains et faire des sourires polis au membres importants de l'administration qui étaient encore en fonction.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il sourit mentalement en constatant que la secrétaire s'apprêtait à lui dire que sans rendez-vous il ne pouvait pas entrer. Enfin, avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qui il était. C'était fou le nombre de portes que le fait d'être Harry Potter ouvrait.

« Harry ! » salua Kingsley. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien merci," répondit-il.

« Que me vaut ta visite ? »

« Eh bien je venais juste voir où en étaient les élections. »

« Ca avance, les candidats ont commencé leur campagne. »

« Et qui se présente ? »

« Pour l'instant ? Eh bien il y a Nothin, Caramba, Fudge… »

« Fudge ? » Occupa Harry. « Vous voulez dire le Fudge d'avant ? Il ose se présenter à nouveau ? Il en a, du culot ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va être élu. Les gens se souviennent tous très bien de son incapacité à gérer une crise. Sans compter qu'il avait démissionné alors… »

Harry espéra de tout cœur que Kingsley avait raison.

« J'espère que vous vous présentez ! »

« Eh bien… J'hésite, à vrai dire » avoua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais… La politique… Je n'ai pas été formé pour cela, je suis un auror ! »

« Un auror membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, un auror qui a participé activement à la guerre contre Voldemort et à la Bataille Finale, un auror qui est en train de reconstruire la société sorcière… Je suis sûr que vous pourriez faire un travail merveilleux ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Non. Je le sais. J'en suis convaincu ! » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. « D'ailleurs, si vous vous présentez, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, et sur le soutien des membres de l'Ordre. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis sûr d'être élu ! » S'exclama-t-il, provoquant ainsi un sourire sur leurs deux visages.

« Et quand auront lieu les élections ? »

« Dans 2 mois. Nous avons repoussé la date car les candidats se plaignaient de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour préparer leur campagne et leurs projets… »

« Et qu'ont-ils dit du fait que ce soit vous qui soyez placé à ce poste en attendant ? »

« Oh ! Ils ont râlé ! Mais, pour la plupart, ils n'ont aucune fonction importante pour le moment. Donc ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Quant aux autres… Je dirais que le fait que ma position soit appuyée par Poudlard, par toi-même, par les membres de l'Ordre et par le bureau des aurors, en plus de pas mal de connaissances, m'a bien aidé. »

« C'est normal. Il nous fallait quelqu'un de confiance pour prendre la tête de l'Angleterre pendant la reconstruction. Et vous étiez le plus apte à remplir cette fonction étant donné que vous savez très bien ce qu'il faut à la communauté sorcière pour qu'elle se remette de la Guerre. »

« Merci Harry. Vraiment. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des autres candidats. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment connu pour leurs actions politiques. Il y avait quelques aurors, des ministres et des rigolos qui ressemblaient vraiment à Lockhart.

Puis, Harry prit congé, après s'être assuré que Kingsley se présenterai. Il devait rejoindre Ginny qui avait une pause d'une heure avant de retourner à l'animalerie.

Il la retrouva alors qu'elle fermait tout juste la porte de la boutique. Il l'enlaça par derrière. Elle sursauta et s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de son « ravisseur ». Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et l'embrassa.

Puis ils allèrent au Chaudron Baveur, bras dessus dessous, alors que quelques visages se retournaient de façon très peu discrète, reconnaissant leur Sauveur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? » Demanda Ginny une fois qu'ils furent installés et que leur repas fut servi.

« Je suis allé voler un peu… » Répondit-il en provoquant le sourire de sa petite amie. « Et la boutique ? Ça c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui ! J'aime beaucoup travailler là ! »

Harry lui sourit. Il savait à quel point elle aimait les animaux. Et il la comprenait très facilement : Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait ramené sa chouette parmi eux.

Les animaux sont les meilleurs amis des hommes et tellement attachants ! Ont peut se confier à eux, compter sur eux… Ils ont tout simplement géniaux !

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant près de trois quart d'heure, avant que Harry ne la raccompagne à la boutique. Il y resta d'ailleurs un petit moment pendant lequel Ginny lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Puis, les premiers clients arrivèrent et il partit après un dernier baiser, promettant de venir la chercher à la fermeture.

Il rentra au Square Grimmaurd, remarquant que, cette fois encore, il était désert. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive.

Elle s'installa près de lui dans le salon.

« Alors, vous êtes encore en train de préparer la fameuse surprise ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. « Tu as bien volé ? »

« Oui ça a été. Les autres ne rentrent pas ? »

« Non, je venais juste chercher de quoi manger. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer ? »

« Je veux bien oui. » Accepta-t-elle en se levant.

Pendant qu'ils préparaient les sandwichs, Lily entama la conversation.

« Tu sais… Je voulais te parler un peu de… Rogue. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien... Ca doit être assez embarrassant pour toi. » Commença-t-elle « Et je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair… Severus était un ami, rien de plus. »

« Je sais, mais c'est bon de te l'entendre dire. » Répondit son fils. « Tu en parlé avec papa ? »

« Oui… »

« Et comment a-t-il réagit ? »

« Ca a été. Il était énervé bien sûr, c'est normal. Il n'a jamais aimé Severus, et il ne savait pas que nous étions vraiment liés à l'époque. Ca l'a surpris. » Répondit-elle. « Et puis tu le connais, il a voulu s'assurer que ce sombre crétin n'avais rien tenté contre moi, dixit lui. »

« Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait pour te montrer qu'il t'aimait… Il ne t'a jamais rien dit… Mais, s'il te l'avait dit… Tu crois que tu serais quand même sorti avec papa ? »

« Je…. Je ne peux pas répondre à ça Harry. Je suppose que oui. Je veux dire… Je n'aimais pas Rogue. »

« Tu n'aimais pas papa non plus au début. »

« Exact, répondit-elle « Mais c'était différent… Enfin… Je ne sais pas Harry. Mais je pense que je serais tout de même sortie avec ton père. Severus ne pouvait pas sortir avec une née moldue. Et je ne l'aimais pas. »

Puis ils continuèrent à préparer le repas en silence, tous deux quelque peu troublés.

Une fois le repas prêt, Lily partit, non sans s'être inquiétée de ce qu'allait faire son fils.

Il allait lire. Le Square possédait une bibliothèque plutôt importante et Harry voulait s'instruire un peu, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Peut-être que était-ce parce que Hermione n'était pas là qu'il éprouvait cette soudain envie, il se sentait un peu plus proche d'elle avec cette activité.

Vers 15 heures, lisant son deuxième livre, Harry fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sirius, Remus et ses parents. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sirius s'affala à ses côtés sur le canapé et parut totalement ébahi.

« Tu _lis_ ? »

« Comme tu vois… »

« Mais… pourquoi tu _lis_ ? » Demanda-t-il en lui enlevant le-dit livre des mains et en le regardant d'un air totalement dégoûté.

« Laisse-le donc lire ! » S'exclama Lily, ravie.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire autre chose, la sonnette retentit. Ils se regardèrent interloqué. Peu de personnes savaient où se trouvait le Square.

Bien qu'il n'y ait, apparemment, plus de danger, ils restèrent sur leurs gardes en allant ouvrir. Ils furent soulagés de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Kingsley.

Après les formules de politesses habituelles, Kingsley demanda à parler à Harry en privé.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer dans la cuisine, laissant les autres au salon.

« Désolé de te déranger mais je voulais te parler au sujet des mangemorts en fuite et des nombreux procès qu'il va y avoir. »

« Pas de soucis, je vous écoute. »

« De nombreuses personnes font pressions pour que les procès n'aient pas lieu. Selon eux, les preuves sont plus qu'évidentes et un procès pourrait amener des doutes, notamment au niveau de l'Imperium. »

« Il faut qu'il y ait ces procès ! »

« Je le sais bien ! C'est pourquoi je venais te demander de faire paraître une sorte d'annonce dans la gazette afin de donner ton opinion. »

« Evidemment ! Je vais le faire dès aujourd'hui ! »

« Autre chose, concernant Dolorès Ombrage. » Commença-t-il « Son procès commencera dans deux jours et je compte sur toi pour venir témoigner. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry accepta. Après tout, lui plus que quiconque voulait envoyer cette vieille grenouille en prison.

« Comment allez-vous vous arranger pour Azkaban ? Vous allez remettre les Détraqueurs en fonction ? »

« Pour l'instant… oui. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous espérons pouvoir trouver bientôt une meilleure solution. »

« J'y réfléchirai de mon côté. » certifia Harry. « Et d'ailleurs, où en est la poursuite aux mangemorts rescapés ? »

« Ca avance plutôt bien pour le moment. Nous en avons déjà arrêté 3. »

« Très bien ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas ! Je m'occupe de la Gazette tout de suite et… n'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé de ce matin ! » Conclut Harry

« Je n'oublie pas Harry, j'ai déjà posé ma candidature ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Merci encore ! »

Puis il prit congé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda immédiatement James.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, je dois y aller. » Répondit Harry en prenant de la poudre de cheminette et en disparaissant dans de la fumée verte.

Il revint au Square une heure plus tard, où il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait fait. Son annonce devrait apparaître au numéro de demain. Il était hors de question que des gens, mangemorts ou non, soit envoyés en prison sans procès. Même les pires ordures avaient droit à la justice. Il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, la même chose qu'à son parrain. Hors de question ! Bien sûr c'était risqué. La possibilité que certains d'entre eux s'en sortent existait, mais Harry veillerait au grain. Et puis, cette fois était différente de la guerre précédente. On savait ce qui était arrivé au mage noir. On savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. On savait quels étaient ses espions au sein du ministère. On savait tout. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance que des monstres s'en sortent. Et puis de toute façon, la plupart étaient morts pendant le combat ou déjà fait prisonniers.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **  
Coucou ! Voilà donc le chapitre avec lequel je compte redémarrer la fic sur de nouvelles bases, comme l'indique le titre !  
A partir de maintenant je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire apparaître dans la fic (je crois ^^) et je sais pertinemment où je vais (j'espère^^), ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. Alors maintenant j'arrête d'écrire pour ne rien dire… Enfin du moins je vais essayer ! ^^  
Oubliez pas de me payer !  
… Bah oui ! Vous savez, les petits trucs qui font super plaisirs aux auteurs et qui prends 5 minutes au lecteur !  
Vous avez pas une petite idée de ce que ça peut être ? Même pas une toute petite ?  
Meuh si !  
Unz review, exactement ! Bravo à la personne juste devant ! ^^  
Ok, j'arrête mes délires !  
A bientôt !

Au fait, j'ai décidé de supprimer les lettres/annonces et autres sur mes bugs, je trouvais que ça encombrait trop la fic pour pas grand chose, ceci dit je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant cette période, merci beaucoup ! Et je rappel aussi à ceux qui prennent la fic en cours de route que cette histoire a été en pause pendant près de 2 ans je crois dû à plusieurs problèmes personnels dont je ne vais pas reparler mais qui explique la très mauvaise qualité de certains chapitres? Ceci dit, j'espère que la fic va pouvoir regagner un semblant de succès ^^

Cette fois j'y vais ! Faudrais que j'écoute le cours xD


	18. Chap16: Le procès

**Note de l'auteur : **

Tout d'abord, honte à moi j'ai oublié de remercier **A Smiling Cat**, qui a corrigé le chapitre précédent : alors merci :)

Pour ce chapitre, je fais un genre de mixe entre le film et le livre en ce qui concerne Ombrage (vous comprendrez en lisant je pense ^^)

Sinon, à partir de maintenant je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Déjà parce que j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire et aussi parce que même si jusqu'au chapitre 23 tout est prêt, les chapitres d'après non donc poster toutes les deux semaines me donnera davantage le temps d'écrire librement :)

Un grand merci à lili pour sa review, et aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte ou favoris, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère donc vous retrouver sur ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (même s'il ne vous plaît pas d'ailleurs).

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le procès**

**

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Ginny travail 3 jours par semaine à l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse, et 2 après-midi et 2 nuits chez Fort'Arôme. _

_Harry soutien la candidature de Kingsley au poste de Ministre. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

_

* * *

_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la visite de Kingsley.

L'annonce d'Harry dans le journal avait été très controversée car beaucoup de gens pensaient que les procès devraient avoir lieu lorsque le ministre serait officiellement élu. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder des gens en prison jusqu'aux élections s'ils n'étaient pas coupable, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser dans la nature. Et puis de toute façon, les juristes, pour la plupart, étaient choisis par tirage au sort parmi la population sorcière, les autres étaient des membres permanant de l'administration. Le Ministre n'avait que très peu d'importance dans les procès. Et puis le Ministre élu par la suite, si ce n'était pas Kingsley, pourrait toujours revenir sur les peines.

La famille d'Harry était très fière de son implication. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu à cause du mage noir et de ses fidèles, il aurait très bien pu demander à ce que les coupables soient envoyés en prison pour le restant de leur vie, et ce, sans procès. Mais il était quelqu'un de juste, et de beaucoup trop gentil de l'avis de certains. Mais au fond, même les plus réticents, savaient que ces procès équitables étaient nécessaires. Tout le monde avait le droit à une justice.

Aujourd'hui était un jour plutôt redouté et attendu par de nombreuses de personne. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier procès de la longue lignée qui allait suivre. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le procès de Dolorès Ombrage.

Harry était très nerveux. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à avouer à toute la communauté sorcière que le célèbre Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu le Lord noir, s'était laissé maltraiter toute une année. Mais il savait aussi que son témoignage était essentiel car il était la personne qui avait eu le plus de retenues avec elle, c'est à lui qu'elle avait failli jeter le Doloris, c'est à lui qu'elle avait envoyé des Détraqueurs… Il était la personne idéale pour témoigner contre elle. Bien sûr, Hermione était aussi convoquée, ainsi que de nombreux autres élèves de Poudlard. Il y aurait même quelques membres du Ministère qui viendrait.

L'audience commençait à 10 heures. Harry espérait que ça ne s'éterniserait pas trop. Il ne voulait pas que ce procès dure des semaines. Plus vite se serait réglé, mieux se serait.

Il entra dans la salle d'audience en compagnie de sa famille et des Weasley et alla rejoindre Ron, Hermione et d'autres élèves de Poudlard qui étaient déjà arrivés.

C'était assez ironique. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle même où Harry avait dû rendre des comptes au Ministère à propos des Détraqueurs. Seulement, cette fois, il était du bon côté de la barrière, comme quoi le monde est petit. Puis le procès commença.

« L'accusée, Dolorès Ombrage, défendu par elle-même et accusée par le Ministère de la Magie, le bureau des Aurors et de la Justice magique, et la direction de Poudlard, représentés par Mira Strikes. » Annonça un homme alors que l'accusée pénétrait dans la salle. Elle semblait bien moins fière que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu. Mais elle n'avait pas changée.

« Voici les chefs d'accusation : maltraitance, menaces, intimidation, discrimination pratique de sorts interdits, mise en danger d'autrui, utilisation illégale et abusive de substance possiblement dangereuse, trahison et collaboration avec l'ennemi. »

Elle était gâtée dans le genre.

« Je déclare l'audience ouverte. » Annonça Kingsley.

« Mrs Ombrage, que plaidez vous ? Coupable ou non coupable ? »

« Ce que j'ai fais je l'ai fais pour… »

« Coupable, ou non coupable ? » Coupa Kingsley.

« Non coupable… Pour la totalité des charges retenues contre moi. » Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante, d'une voix menteuse.

« Si vous le permettez Mr le Ministre Provisoire, je pense qu'il est donc nécessaire de mettre en évidence les preuves dont nous disposons ainsi que les témoignages reçus par le Ministère de la Justice. » Proposa Strikes. « Nous appelons donc notre premier témoin à la barre. Mrs Sharonk. »

Cette femme avait travaillé avec Ombrage avant qu'elle n'aille à Poudlard et avait été au Ministère pendant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Elle témoigna donc des agissements d'Ombrage et du fait qu'elle ait agit en toute conscience de ces actes, et même avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle expliqua son rôle pendant la collaboration.

Il y eu trois autres témoins pour les mêmes chefs d'accusation.

« J'appelle à présent Mr Harry Potter à la barre. »

Harry se leva lentement, tout comme il alla lentement s'installer. Il tremblait légèrement mais il se reprit vite. Il n'avait aucune honte à avoir, ni aucune hésitation, il devait se montrer assuré. Et puis, cette grenouille ne méritait rien de moins que la prison.

« Mr Potter, pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi consistait les nombreuses retenues que vous avez eu avec Mrs Ombrage ? »

« Elle nous faisait copier des lignes avec une plume spéciale. »

« Quel genre de plume ? »

« Nous n'avions pas besoin d'encre. Nous écrivions et c'était notre sang qui apparaissait sur le parchemin, et ce que nous écrivions se gravait dans notre main. » Cette annonce fut accueilli par de nombreux murmures, plus ou moins discrets, de choc et d'outrage.

« En avez-vous encore les traces ? » Harry montra ainsi les différentes traces qu'il lui restait, ce qui renforça l'opinion outrée de l'assemblée.

« Vous disiez 'nous'. Vous n'étiez donc pas le seul ? »

« Non. Tous ceux qui désobéissaient avaient ces retenues. Et lorsqu'elle a découvert le groupe que j'avais formé pour apprendre la DCFM, elle nous donnait des retenues collectives. »

« Pourquoi n'avez vous rien à dit à personne ? »

« A l'époque elle avait bien trop de pouvoir à Poudlard et beaucoup trop d'influence au sein même du Ministère. Sans oublier que j'étais plutôt mal vu par les médias et par pas mal de personnes. Si on avait parlé, les professeurs auraient voulu faire quelque chose, ils auraient été virés, et les punitions se seraient aggravées. »

« Mensonge ! Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit ! » S'écria Ombrage d'une voix hystérique.

« Et que vous faisait-elle copier ? » Demanda Strikes en ignorant l'interruption de l'accusée.

« Au début, 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.'. Puis, 'Je ne dois pas désobéir.'. Elle voulait que j'arrête de raconter de partout que Voldemort était revenu. » La salle frissonna.

« Je crois que cela sera suffisant Mr Potter. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« C'est elle qui m'avait envoyé les Détraqueurs l'été précédent la 5ème année. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Elle me l'a dit. Elle voulait me faire taire et me punir pour avoir annoncé le retour de Voldemort, donc elle m'a envoyé deux détraqueurs. »

« Merci Mr Potter. Pourriez-vous juste arrêter de prononcer son nom ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je l'ai toujours dis de son vivant, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il est mort que je vais arrêter. Son nom n'ai plus tabou, vous pouvez le prononcer sans crainte d'être entouré de mangemorts dans la seconde qui suit, ou d'être maudit pour le restant de vos jours. Il est mort ! Parti ! A jamais ! Prononcer son nom ne le fera pas revenir. Vous pourriez peut-être faire des efforts. » Rétorqua Harry avant de quitter sa place et de rejoindre les autres.

Dix autres élèves furent amenés à témoigner de sa maltraitance. A chacun elle essayait de contrer leur témoignage, mais elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer encore plus. Elle disait que cela ne s'était pas passé comme ils disaient, qu'elle avait eu des circonstances atténuantes… La vérité c'est qu'elle était tout simplement une malade totalement paranoïaque maniaque et assoiffée de pouvoir.

« Le jury va rendre son verdict. » Annonça Kingsley après que le dit jury se fut réuni un peu moins d'une heure, ce qui était extrêmement court.

« En vue des témoignages et preuves présentées au cours de cette audience, le jury déclare Mrs Dolorès Ombrage coupable des chefs d'accusations suivant : maltraitance, menaces, intimidation, discrimination pratique de sorts interdit, mise en danger d'autrui, utilisation illégale et abusive de substance possiblement dangereuse, trahison et collaboration avec l'ennemi. En raison de ce fait, nous condamnons Mrs Dolorès Ombrage à être incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban pendant 30 ans. »

La détenue cria, se débattis, tapa des pieds, pleura même, mais rien n'y fit. Le jugement était rendu. Ce fut d'ailleurs rapide, Harry en fut soulagé, c'était rare qu'un procès se termine aussi vite. Cependant il est vrai que lorsque les preuves sont plus qu'accablante, le jury n'a pas vraiment le loisir de beaucoup hésiter…

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle d'audience, il fut assailli par les journalistes qui voulaient à tout prix l'interviewer sur les sévices qu'il avait subi en 5ème année. Il s'en débarrassa, n'étant pas d'humeur à ce jeu là, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule, aidé par sa famille, ignorant leurs questions. Il se demandait d'ailleurs sérieusement comment il pourrait jamais être d'humeur à s'épancher sur ses malheurs devant les médias. Il ne comprenait pas que certaines personnes pouvaient faire cela. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant les médias lorsqu'il parlait de choses banales, alors parler de sévices ou de choses intimes… Non, c'était inimaginable. Et puis il ne devait strictement rien à toutes ces personnes, songea-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. C'est plutôt eux qui lui devaient quelque chose à vrai dire. Alors même si ça n'était pas son genre, il se disait que les snober ne serait, à vrai dire, pas une si mauvaise chose.

Et pendant ce temps là, un mangemort prenait place dans la salle et Ombrage était conduite à Azkaban, pour le moment encore gardée par des Détraqueurs.

* * *

Et voilà ! :)

Chapitre hyper court, je sais. J'en suis désolée.  
En fait, je n'étais pas très emballée par cette partie là de l'histoire. ou plutôt si, je suis emballée par ces procès, mais j'y connais rien et je préfère encore faire un truc plus ou moins court pour les mentionner plutôt que de faire des trucs super longs où je raconterais principalement des conneries. Et puis je pense avoir quand même fait le tour de ce que Ombrage a pu faire. JE sais que le verdict est rendu vraiment vite mais je ne tenais pas à trainer ces procès tout le long de l'histoire, c'est le meilleur moyen de s'embrouiller et de faire n'importe quoi.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus, et le prochain chapitre arrivera donc, sauf imprévu, en début de semaine du 10 novembre.

Une petite review ? ^^


	19. Chapitre 17 : Surprise !

Désolée de ce retard !

Voilà, chapitre corrigé ^^ Merci à **Smiling Cat** :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Surprise !**

**

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Godric's Hollow est reconstruit avec des petits bonus. _

_Ginny a trouvé des jobs plutôt sympas pour l'été. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

Avertissement : scène clichée à mort, ne m'envoyez pas les tomates !

* * *

Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis qu'Ombrage avait été envoyée à Azkaban.

Mais pour le moment, les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas été coopératifs. Ils ne voulaient pas faire souffrir les partisans du Lord noir et se contentaient donc d'errer dans les couloirs d'Azkaban le plus loin possible des prisonniers.

Ils s'étaient tous penchés sur le problème. Comment faire pour que les Détraqueurs deviennent aussi nocifs qu'auparavant ?

Certains disaient que ce n'était pas plus mal que les Détraqueurs ne soient plus auss dangereux qu'avant car même les criminels n'ont pas à souffrir autant. Mais ceux-là pensaient qu'ils ne faisaient plus de mal à personne. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Certains Détraqueurs étaient sortis d'Azkaban et avaient attaqué des moldus ainsi que deux enfants sorciers. Ils devenaient réellement incontrôlables.

Et puis, quatre jours auparavant, Harry avait peut-être trouvé la solution. Il avait lu pas mal de livres venant de la bibliothèque des Black. Au départ il n'avait pas été totalement sûr que ça puisse marcher mais il en avait tout de même parlé à son père… qui avait totalement approuvé, disant même qu'ils auraient dû y penser avant.

Il s'agissait d'un sort permettant de rattacher une personne, ou une créature, à un lieu précis. Ainsi, les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient plus partir d'Azkaban, ils y étaient comme enchaînés. Eh bien qu'ils ne fassent plus d'efforts particuliers pour faire souffrir les prisonniers, ceux-ci souffraient déjà suffisamment de leur seule présence. C'était mieux que rien et c'était un sort plutôt simple à lancer pour un sorcier expérimenté.

Nous étions aujourd'hui, le 31 juillet. La Gazette avait fait paraître une annonce pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry. Il apprit d'ailleurs, en lisant cet article, qu'on lui accorderait aujourd'hui, sa carte de chocogrenouille et l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Si on rajoutait la médaille du courage qu'on lui avait remise après la Guerre, Harry était plutôt gâté. D'ailleurs, il trouvait cela un peu stupide : il ne pensait pas mériter tout cela.

Dès qu'il avait lu cet article, Harry s'était rendu au Ministère pour demander de quoi il s'agissait à Kingsley. Celui-ci s'excusa qu'il eut à l'apprendre de cette façon et lui demanda de revenir au Ministère à dix-sept heures pour cette célébration. Il fallut débattre bien sûr. Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il veuille que les gens parlent encore plus de lui. Un Ordre de Merlin à dix-huit ans ? Ça ne s'était jamais vu !

« Il faut bien un début à tout » Lui avait répondu le Ministre provisoire en souriant.

Et cette fois, le fait qu'il soit Ministre provisoire n'avait en rien gêné la population sorcière, qui s'accordait à dire qu'il le méritait. Alors s'il le méritait…

La matinée passa donc très vite étant donné qu'il avait reçu des centaines de lettres à ouvrir ! A croire qu'il était un célèbre acteur moldu ! Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela quelque peu gênant…

Il n'avait pas vu ses parents de la journée. Et il se demandait où ils pouvaient être. Ces dernières semaines, il avait pensé que leur super surprise était finie puisqu'ils avaient été là quasiment tous les jours.

D'ailleurs, leur relation s'était encore bien améliorée.

Avec son père il s'était rendu au moins cinq fois à Poudlard pour voler. Une fois, tous les autres étaient venus. Ils avaient pique-niqué et avait constitué des petites équipes. Ca avait vraiment été une belle journée. Et puis ils discutaient beaucoup. De tout et de rien. La semaine passée, ils avaient beaucoup discuté du sort de l'AD et de l'Ordre. Et à présent, tout était décidé.

Harry redécouvrait, ou plutôt, découvrait, le bonheur du réconfort maternel. Il avait eu un petit coup de blues car il était possible que Ron et Hermione ne viennent pas pour son anniversaire. Mais il comprenait. Les parents d'Hermione avaient eu un accident. Pas très grave certes, mais ils étaient tout de même à l'hôpital… Et Lily avait su trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter. Après tout, tous les autres seraient là et ils penseraient sûrement à lui. D'un côté, Harry s'était trouvé un peu idiot car les autres années, ils n'avaient pas été physiquement présents non plus, excepté l'an dernier. Mais cette année, son anniversaire comptait énormément pour lui, plus que n'importe quel autre anniversaire. Et il voulait en profiter, le savourer, éternellement.

Il n'avait pas pour autant prévu une immense fête. Il avait invité Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Teddy ainsi que la famille Weasley, ses parents étant naturellement conviés.

Ils devaient venir au Square à vingt heures.

Mais avant cela, Harry se rendit, comme prévu, au Ministère, accompagné de ses proches. Ils étaient tous très fiers de lui et la cérémonie se passa bien. Harry se sentait tout de même un peu gêné de recevoir une telle chose, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Non seulement des quantités de journalistes, qui piaillaient tous des questions en même temps, mais aussi tous les membres du Ministère, sa famille et ses amis, et des tas d'autres gens dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

Mais tout le monde avait réellement l'air ravi qu'il reçoive ceci, bien que certains disait qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait plus que certains autres combattants, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux puisqu'il n'aurait jamais réussi sans l'aide de ses amis.

Le discours d'Harry fut assez bref. Il les remercia, en disant qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir une telle chose. Puis il fini en les invitant tous à se retrouver, dans trois jours, à Poudlard, pour remettre les médailles posthumes aux combattants tombés et pour la réhabilitation de Rogue. Car c'était en effet dans trois jours qu'auraient lieu tous les enterrements de la Guerre. Il avait fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Trop de temps pour certains. Mais ce temps avait été nécessaire pour identifier tous les corps, préparer la cérémonie, réparer le château…

Et même si certaines personnes étaient encore septiques quant à la soi disant innocence de l'ancien professeur de potions, tous hochèrent la tête. Il risquait d'y avoir _vraiment_ beaucoup de monde…

Harry fut assez surpris quand il descendit de sa chambre et qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait que son parrain qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Bon anniversaire Harry ! »

« Merci. »

« Avec les autres on a décidé que le Square n'était pas un lieu approprié pour fêter un anniversaire finalement. Tu me suis ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Sirius l'agrippa et transplana.

« Tu sais, je sais transplaner. » Lui rétorqua Harry quand ils arrivèrent, encore un peu secoué par le voyage.

« Je sais mais… ferme les yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ferme les yeux Harry ! Sinon tu vas voir ta surprise ! »

Harry, curieux d'enfin voir la fameuse surprise, obéit. Il fit totalement confiance à Sirius pour le guider jusque dans une maison, qui ne lui semblait pas familière. En effet, dès qu'il eu pénétré dans la maison, Sirius avait enlevé ses mains et lui avait juste dit de le suivre dans le jardin.

Intrigué, Harry le suivi, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé. Car les dernières semaines ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire des réveils plus farfelu les uns que les autres. Alors du seau d'eau gelée à fausse attaque, il était blasé.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du jardin, des tas de lumières s'allumèrent et il entendit un énorme « Joyeux anniversaire ! » qui le fit sursauter. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter.

Pourtant, il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient invité tous ses amis de Poudlard ! Et il y avait également les membres de l'Ordre.

Et quelques instants plus tard, il vit ses deux meilleurs amis. Tous trois se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Le Trio était enfin réuni. Il apprit, un peu plus tard, que Ron et Hermione devaient retourner aux Etats-Unis dans deux jours pour ramener les parents d'Hermione. Mais à présent, ils étaient ici, et ils y restaient !

Après avoir salué et remercié tout le monde, et embrassé Ginny, son père le prit par les épaules et tout le monde se tût.

« Alors, tu aimes notre cadeau ? » Et devant la mine d'incompréhension de Harry il lui montra la maison et le terrain.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Chez toi. » Lui répondit sa mère en souriant.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« La surprise que nous préparions, c'était la rénovation de Godric's Hollow » Expliqua Lily.

« Et les maisons que tu vois là-bas, » Continua Sirius sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre « Il y en a une à moi et Reg, une à Remus et Tonks, et une pour tes parents. »

« Enfin, pour le moment, nous préférerions vivre avec toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » Ajouta James.

Harry restait muet, trop surpris et ému pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Après un moment, il se jeta sur son père et une longue étreinte père/fils suivi. Puis il invita sa mère à se joindre à eux. Tout le monde applaudis alors que Harry retrouvait petit à petit l'usage de la parole.

« Merci. » Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient fait _ça_. C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Il était à des années lumières d'imaginer un tel cadeau !

Avant d'ouvrir les autres cadeaux et de manger le gâteau, ils décidèrent de faire le tour du propriétaire.

Harry fut vraiment ébahi. Ils avaient fait _tout ça_ ? C'était vraiment incroyable ! Le Manoir était tout simplement splendide. Pour le moment, James et Lily occuperaient une chambre pour vivre avec Harry tant qu'ils le pourraient. Mais après, lorsqu'il voudrait son indépendance, ils iraient dans la maison qu'ils avaient construite.

Puis il visita les trois autres maisons qui étaient sur le vaste terrain. Chacune étaient assez éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Harry était vraiment ravi que Sirius et Regulus s'entendent mieux, au point de prendre une maison en cohabitation. Les deux frères passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines. Sirius passait presque toutes ses soirées au Nighty en compagnie de son frère, qui s'éclipsait dès qu'il y avait une jolie fille en vue. Et ils avaient même en projet de faire un voyage tous les deux. En effet, tous deux rêvaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits, d'aller sur le continent Européen pour l'explorer de fond en comble. Ce qu'ils voudraient ? Partir en stop. Ils disaient que la façon moldue était bien plus drôle que la sorcière. Harry trouvait que c'était une excellente idée. Cela les réunirait encore plus et ça leur permettrait de décompresser. Ils feraient certainement cela l'été prochain. Il y avait encore trop de choses à régler cet été et il ne restait plus qu'un mois de vacances.

D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, mais jamais plus triste de quitter sa maison... Encore plus avec une maison comme ça !

Dire que Harry était heureux était un euphémisme. C'était vraiment génial pour lui d'avoir tous ses proches à proximité, sauf les Weasley, mais ils auraient tous une chambre d'amis à leur disposition. Harry était réellement heureux que Remus et Tonks aient accepté cette maison. Il savait à quel point Remus se sentait gêné de ne pas trouver d'emploi de par sa condition de loup-garou. Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu le fond du terrain pour les soirs de pleine lune. Le mur était assez haut pour que le loup ne puisse pas passer et ce serait certainement plus agréable pour Remus d'être sur un vaste terrain que d'être enfermé dans la cave du Square, comme la pleine lune de la semaine dernière.

Enfin, ils retournèrent tous dans le jardin afin de déguster le gâteau que Molly et Lily avaient fait. C'était un énorme gâteau, surmonté de dix-huit bougies, au chocolat au cœur de crème anglaise et décoré avec des framboises.

Mais avant cela, Harry ouvrit les cadeaux posés sur la table.

Il eu ainsi un nécessaire à balais, une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, des friandises et des farces et attrapes ainsi que quelques babioles et évidemment, un livre de la part de sa meilleure amie. Ce qui le surprit ce fut le cadeau de Ginny. Un simple mot. 'Rejoins-moi en fin de soirée.' Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être pour qu'elle ne veuille pas le lui donner devant tout le monde ?

La soirée se passa très agréablement. Finalement c'était bon d'avoir tous ses amis près de soi. Cela faisait tout de même longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Neville, Seamus et Dean, entre autre. Il félicita une fois de plus Neville pour l'incroyable courage dont il a fait preuve lors de la bataille et tout au long de l'année. Il le remercia d'ailleurs d'avoir veillé sur Ginny. Neville ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Et bien qu'il ait pris beaucoup d'assurance ces derniers temps, il perdait ses moyens devant les compliments de Harry.

Puis Harry passa un moment avec Ron et Hermione, qui lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières semaines et vice-versa.

Ron rigola bien lorsque Harry lui raconta les blagues que son père et Sirius lui avaient faites. Et tous deux sourirent en entendant les quelques anecdotes qu'on lui avait racontées sur ses parents. C'était vraiment bon de se retrouver ensemble. Chacun se rendait vraiment compte à présent que la présence de chacun d'entre eux était vitale. Ils étaient le Trio quoi ! Et ils comptaient bien le rester !

Kingsley confia à Harry que depuis qu'il avait annoncé son soutien à sa candidature, beaucoup de gens étaient déjà venu lui apporté son soutien et lui promettre leur voix.

Harry en fut vraiment ravi. Le pays aurait enfin un chef digne de ce nom ! Il avait entièrement confiance en Kingsley, il savait qu'il ferait un bon Ministre, il le prouvait d'ailleurs un peu plus chaque jour.

Puis les jumeaux lui parlèrent un peu de la boutique, qu'ils avaient ré-ouvert il y a dix jours. Tous leurs clients étaient presque immédiatement revenus et ils avaient déjà des commandes. Apparemment, les gens voulaient profiter de la fin de la Guerre pour s'amuser, et ils avaient bien raison. Et puis le rire était une bonne chose en période d'après guerre, il permettait aux gens de cesser de se morfondre sur les pertes subies lors de la guerre, de diminuer leur peine.

Entre blagues, fous rires et discussions, la soirée passa très vite pour tout le monde.

Alors que les premières personnes commençaient à partir, Harry songea que c'était de loin le plus bel anniversaire qu'il avait jamais eu. Le seul, dont il se souvienne, avec ses parents. Voir tous les gens auquel il tenait, réunis, l'avait beaucoup ému. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps. Et il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme dernier anniversaire.

Après le départ des premières personnes, les autres suivirent assez rapidement. Il finit par ne rester que les plus proches, qui devaient dormir dans la propriété. Les plus jeunes avaient décidés de dormir à la belle étoile tandis que les adultes se partageaient les chambres d'amis dans les diverses propriétés.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Harry s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Ginny qu'il avait vu disparaître dans la propriété principale.

Sans dire un mot, elle l'entraîna à l'étage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci osa enfin demander pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir ici.

« Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Moi. » Souffla-t-elle d'une manière peut-être plus sensuelle qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Harry fut tellement surpris par cette réponse qu'il resta muet quelques instants, sans comprendre. Ce fut finalement un baiser de se belle qui le fit atterrir sur terre. Et il comprit enfin de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle lui offrait sa virginité. Bien que ce soit le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait recevoir, il se sentait gêné. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligé de faire ça, et il le lui dit.

« Harry, tu ne m'a rien demandé. C'est moi qui aie pris cette décision. C'est parce que je le veux. » Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau et en lui caressant le torse.

Elle passa ensuite ses mains sous son t-shirt et les remonta doucement, en effleurant sa peau, afin de le lui ôter. Il se laissa également faire lorsqu'elle lui enleva ses lunettes.

Puis leur baiser reprit de plus belle. Après quelques instant, Harry se sentit plus à l'aise, il l'encercla de ses bras, lui caressa le dos puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches en les caressant tendrement alors que Ginny parcourait son torse de petits baisers. Il finit par faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules, avant de la lui faire glisser, et par l'embrasser dans le cou tandis qu'elle se chargeait de son jean.

Un peu plus tard, on chercha les deux jeunes gens pour qu'ils viennent avec les autres faire du camping. Mais ils étaient introuvables.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sirius entrebâille discrètement la porte de la chambre de son filleul pour le découvrir bien occupé et la refermer immédiatement, gêné mais un sourire aux lèvres. Il se chargea donc de les couvrir, se doutant que si les autres l'apprenait, surtout la fratrie, leur… projet n'irai pas jusqu'au bout. Et il commença immédiatement à songer aux différentes taquineries qu'il pourrait leur sortir le lendemain.

Cet anniversaire avait réellement été le plus beau, le plus surprenant, le plus amusant, le plus sensuel qu'il avait jamais connu, songea Harry le lendemain matin en se réveillant. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Il était le plus heureux et le plus chanceux des hommes, se dit-il lorsqu'il embrassa la tête rousse qui se trouvait sur son torse nu tandis qu'il caressait doucement l'épaule dénudée de sa petite amie.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! (pas trop guimauve alors?^^)

Merci à tous pour les reviews/mise en alerte/mise en favoris ^^ J'apprécie beaucoup :)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créé un petit forum (lien dans mon profil : My Forums). Pour l'instant le seul sujet et sur un de mes OS, mais n'hésitez pas y créer de nouveau. Vous pouvez m'y poser des questions (postage du prochain chapitre etc). Bon avec cette fic le problème des réponses aux reviews anonymes ne se pose pas puisque je peux y répondre ici, mais c'est vrai que pour les OS j'ai trouvé que c'était bien comme système ^^

Bref, si ça vous dit, aller y faire un tour ça serait sympa un peu d'interaction (de même pour les reviews) ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mord pas et je ne mange pas (soyez rassurez je suis végét' xD)

Mery


	20. Chapitre 18 : Deuil

Note de l'auteur : 

Voilà le chapitre 18, comme promis (bon ok avec un jour de retard xD). Je vous rappel (je l'avais déjà dis?) que j'ai mis à votre disposition du Forum (lien dans mon profil : My Forums). N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour j'y met les prochaines dates d'updates, les projets en cours ou à venir, et je répondrais aux reviews anonymes là-bas (d'ailleurs en fait si un "lecteur anonyme" pouvait se dévouer pour me dire si les forums sont accessibles aux anonymes ça serait sympa ^^). Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Deuil **

**

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Harry. _

_Il reçoit le 1__er__ Ordre de Merlin et sa carte de chocogrenouille._

_Cérémonie pour les combattants_

_Harry découvre sa surprise : Godric'Hollow_

_Harry et Ginny font l'amour pour la première fois. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

_

* * *

_

Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire, trois jours avaient passés.

Evidemment, tout le monde se douta de ce que le couple avait fait de leur nuit. Mais ils avaient tout plus ou moins fait preuve d'assez de délicatesse pour ne pas faire de réflexions. En revanche, l'avis de tous était visible sur le visage de chacun, et allaient de la joie au dégoût (inutile de préciser qui), en passant par l'embarra.

De façon tout à fait naturelle, Sirius et James étaient tout souriant, et plus encore. Ils auraient volontiers fait quelques remarques douteuses, si le regard appuyé de Lily qu'elle leur avait lancé lorsque le couple avait son apparition, ne les en avait pas dissuadé.

Ainsi, leur bouches se refermèrent simultanément et de façon assez comique. Et bien qu'une petite déception se faisait sentir sur leur visage, ils échangèrent un sourire complice qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Celui-ci poussa donc un discret soupir de lassitude alors qu'il baissait un peu la tête pour cacher la rougeur de son visage.

Et en effet, un peu plus tard, les deux compères l'avaient pris un moment à part. Ou plutôt, l'avait coincé, car il avait fait tout son possible pour les éviter. Et il pensa avoir passé un des moments les plus humiliants de toute sa vie. Et Merlin sait qu'il en avait connu des humiliations. Mais la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux ces dernières semaines n'en fut pas amoindrie et facilita la discussion. Ca c'était fini par une tape dans le dos et un ébouriffage de cheveux en riant et en plaisantant. D'un certains côté, c'était plutôt agréable de parler avec ses proches, même si c'était un sujet un peu intime. Après tout, il ne se voyait pas en parler à son meilleur ami… ! Mais… il n'irait tout de même pas à renouveler une conversation sur le même sujet de si tôt !

Aujourd'hui en revanche, l'humeur n'était plus aussi bonne enfant. Et d'ailleurs, la veille n'avait pas été très gaie non plus. Et pour cause. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la cérémonie funéraire de la Bataille. Alors bien sûr, on pourrait penser que étant donné que Harry avait ramené ses proches parmi eux, ce n'était pas un jour si triste que cela pour eux. Mais beaucoup d'autres étaient tombés, des amis, des camarades de classe, des inconnus…

C'était un jour de deuil pour tout le monde.

Quant aux « revenants », ils étaient plutôt gênés. Surtout ceux qui étaient morts pendant la bataille. Ils se sentaient triste pour tous les gens qui pleurait les défunts, et mal à l'aise car eux aussi auraient dû être pleurés et pourtant, ils étaient là. C'était une sorte d'injustice envers les morts, mais aussi une injustice réparée envers les revenants, qui n'auraient jamais dû mourir.

Le parc de Poudlard était bondé. Des gens étaient venus de très loin pour assister à la cérémonie qui allait rendre hommage à tous ceux qui s'étaient battu pour leur liberté à tous. Ceux qui les avaient tous sauvé. Ceux qui avait donné leur vie pour eux. Tous étaient des héros. Des héros qui, même mort, ne disparaîtrons jamais vraiment. Pas tant qu'il y aura des gens pour se souvenir d'eux, pour leur rendre hommage et pour les honorer.

Les nombreuses chaises blanches, qui étaient rangées en lignes bien droites, étaient toutes prises et beaucoup de gens étaient debout. Mais Harry, ses amis, sa famille et les membres de l'Ordre avaient des places réservées, dans les premiers rangs.

Un immense monument en marbre blanc avait été construit. Tous les noms de ceux qui étaient tombés s'y trouvaient, accompagné d'une photo.

Cela marquait d'ailleurs un contraste. Leur photo, si souriante, si pleine de vie… Et cette cérémonie, si triste, si sombre malgré le beau soleil qui caressait leur peau.

C'était un moyen de montrer que bien qu'il y avait eu des horreurs, il fallait continuer à vivre. Que la vie n'avait jamais cessé, et qu'elle ne cesserait jamais. Que le bonheur et la joie existaient. C'était un message d'espoir. Et cela permettait aux gens de se souvenir des héros en d'autres termes qu'un simple cadavre. Ils s'en souviendraient comme des personnes ordinaires, qui avaient une vie ordinaire… Mais qui s'était soulevés et battus de façon extraordinaire. Cela prouvait que n'importe qui pouvait se dresser contre l'oppresseur. N'importe qui peut défendre ses droits, ses convictions, sa liberté… Et cela inciterait les nouvelles générations à se battre et à ne jamais céder face au mal, à ne jamais choisir la facilité.

Ce fut Harry qui se chargea du discours. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait entièrement seul. Beaucoup de gens lui avaient donné des idées, car il n'était pas sûr de savoir réellement comment faire un discours de ce genre… Ni même faire un discours tout court, à la réflexion.

« La Bataille a eu lieu il y a déjà plus d'un mois, ici-même. Chacun d'entre vous a perdu quelqu'un. Que se soit lors de cette bataille, ou lors de ces nombreuses années de guerre contre les forces du mal.

Nous célébrons aujourd'hui le courage de toutes les personnes qui se sont battues, et sont tombés, face à Lord Voldemort. Nous somme ici pour consacrer quelques minutes de silence à toutes les victimes qui sont tombés au cours de ces 30 dernières années à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais nous sommes aussi ici pour fêter l'ultime défaite du Lord.

Je veux que chacun d'entre vous reparte de cette cérémonie, conscient des dangers que coure notre communauté. Conscient du désastre auquel nous avons échappé. Conscient que tout peux encore arriver, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Conscient de ce qu'on accomplit les personnes dont le nom figure ici. Conscient de ce qu'était Voldemort. Conscient des erreurs que nous avons tous commises. Conscient de tout. Et surtout, conscient que tout pourrait recommencer si nous n'apprenons pas de nos erreurs passées.

Et je veux que tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche comprennent qu'il ne faut pas pleurer. Votre défunt ne le souhaiterait pas. Il ne voudrait pas que les gens qu'il aimait le pleure et broient du noir alors qu'il s'est battu, qu'il s'est sacrifié, pour leur liberté, pour leur offrir une vie meilleure, pour qu'ils aient droit au bonheur sans avoir peur de mourir ou de perdre quelqu'un à tout moment et dans d'affreuses circonstances. Tous ces gens qui sont morts se sont battus pour vous éviter d'avoir à fuir, d'avoir à vous cacher. Ils se sont battus dans l'unique but de voir renaître un monde de paix, de liberté et de joies. Et ils seraient tous très déçus que vous perdiez plus de temps à vous apitoyer. Il est temps pour nous tous de se remettre des lourdes pertes que nous avons subies. Le temps est venu pour nous de vivre à nouveau, de tourner la page. Car votre avenir n'appartient qu'à vous, c'est une page blanche qui attend d'être écrite.

Je connaissais, plus ou moins, chaque personne citée sur ce mur. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Colin Crivey par exemple. C'était l'étudiant de Poudlard le plus plein de vie que je connaissais. Je me souviens de lui lors de ses premières années à Poudlard. Il courait toujours de partout, un appareil photo à la main pour ne jamais rien rater de ce qu'il se passait au château ! Et je crois qu'il a réussi à rendre immortel les moments les plus forts et les plus importants de sa scolarité.

J'aimerais que tout ceux qui le connaissait se rappel de lui, de sa joie de vivre. Et qu'ils le prennent comme exemple. Je veux que tout ceux qui le connaissaient fasse comme lui, qu'ils sourient à la vie. Faites-le, et vous verrez que la vie finie toujours par vous renvoyer votre reflet.

Je vais maintenant vous énumérer les noms de tout ceux qui sont morts par la faute de Voldemort. Lui-même n'était qu'un sang-mêlé. Il prônait pourtant la supériorité des sang-purs. Dans cette guerre, nous avons tous été impliqué. Des milliers de personnes sont mortes. Et il n'y a pas que eu des sorciers qui se sont imposés contre lui et en sont morts. »

Commença alors la longue, très longue liste, trop longue liste parmi lesquels figurait Colin Crivey, Ted Tonks, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol-Œil, Bertha Jorkins, Barthy Croupton, Parvarti Patil, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, le vieux jardinier moldu… Et bien d'autres encore.

Puis Harry tint à rendre un hommage particulier.

« Je voudrais simplement terminer par rendre un hommage tout particulier à Alice et Frank Londubats. Fervents opposant à Lord Voldemort, ils faisaient tous deux parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et tenaient une place importante dans la Première Guerre. Voldemort, les considérant comme des dangers, ordonna de les faire torturer par le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison.

Je voudrais donc que tout le monde se rende bien compte que la longue liste – trop longue liste – de noms que je viens de citer ne sont qu'une infime partie des victimes que Voldemort à fait.

C'est pourquoi, Corantin McCoghout, élève de 1ère année à Serdaigle, va vous lire une liste de noms. Cette liste comprend le nom de toutes les personnes qui ont vu leur vie détruite, à un moment ou un autre, par Voldemort, mais qui sont pourtant toujours en vie aujourd'hui. »

La liste fut alors aussi longue que celle qui la précédait, même sûrement plus. Tous les gens présent à cette cérémonie entendirent, à un moment, leur nom être cité. Et chacun prit alors conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts de cette guerre. Et chacun se promis intérieurement, et inconsciemment peut-être, de ne plus jamais laisser une telle chose se produire. Tout comme lors la liste précédente, tout le monde se leva tandis que passait des noms tels que Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks… et même Drago Malefoy.

Ils se rendirent compte que presque tous les noms de la société magique avaient été cités. Tous avaient connu de lourdes difficultés à cause de Voldemort.

A la fin, ils restèrent tous debout, la tête baissée, accordant une minute de silence en hommage à tous les noms qui avaient été cités.

Puis certaines personnes partirent, d'autres restèrent, sachant qu'une suite était à venir. Une suite du nom de Severus Rogue.

Ce fut donc Kingsley, quatre membres du Magenmagot et Harry qui montèrent sur l'estrade.

« Comme vous le savez tous, Severus Rogue fut reconnu comme un Mangemort, un traite, un espion… Il était placé sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore, qui clamait à tous son innocence… jusqu'à sa mort. Mort justement causée par cet homme. » Commença le Ministre Provisoire. « Nous avons tous cru en sa culpabilité, avec plus ou moins de surprise. Cependant, Harry Potter, l'une des personnes les plus aptes à dénoncer cet homme coupable nous a clamé à tous son innocence. Et sauf votre respect à tous je doute que, comme j'ai pu l'entendre, Mr Potter n'agisse ainsi que pas volonté de se faire remarquer ou parce qu'il devient un « Dumbledore en puissance ». Mr Potter nous as apporté des preuves de l'innocence de Severus Rogue des charges dont on l'inculpait. Il nous a convaincu. Ainsi, avant de procéder à la cérémonie de réhabilitation, Mr Potter va tenter une nouvelle fois de vous convaincre. » Conclu-t-il en laissant la place à Harry qui le remercia avant de commencer.

« Vous me direz : Mais pourquoi veut-il nous convaincre alors que ça n'aura aucune importance sur la décision finale ? C'est très simple. La réhabilitation officielle en elle-même n'est rien. Et personnellement, je m'en fiche presque de ce bout de papier qui proclamera son innocence. Ce que je veux c'est que les gens s'en souviennent comme quelqu'un de bien, et non comme d'un traite. » Il su qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'assistance et continua. « Severus Rogue était un Sang-Mêlé élevé dans la magie noire avec un père violent et un mère absente. Ses premiers repères et sa première libération furent à Poudlard où il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il était en effet rusé et très ambitieux, ce qui ne sont pas des défauts si nous les utilisons à bon escient, mais des qualités. Ce fut là-bas qu'il tourna mal. Au début, il fut très ami avec une Gryffondor venant d'une famille moldu. Mais sa condition sociale et les pressions qu'ils supportaient sans cesse eurent raison de lui et il cessa le contact avec celle qu'il aimait pourtant comme un fou. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour elle. Mais il devait choisir. Choisir entre rester auprès d'elle, auprès de Dumbledore, ou de se joindre à Ses rangs, de suivre les Serpentards qui l'avait pris dans leur groupe. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un véritable choix pour lui à l'époque. Il était jeune. Il avait peur. Peur de mourir, de souffrir. Il savait que Voldemort était puissant et pouvait l'écraser en un rien de temps s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Or, Voldemort le voulait dans ses rangs car il avait d'incroyables dons en potion. De plus les Rogue était une famille plutôt prestigieuse et d'une certaine manière Voldemort devait peut-être s'identifier à Rogue du point de vue de leurs origines. Il fut donc tatoué et devint un mangemort. Un Mangemort important, qui avait toute la confiance du Mage Noir.

Vous allez peut-être trouver ça cliché mais c'est l'amour qui l'a sauvé.

En fait, c'est à cause de lui – ou du moins, en grande partie – que Voldemort a décidé de me tuer cette nuit d'halloween. Mais au départ lorsqu'il rapporta certaines informations à son Maître, il ne savait pas qui était concerné. Lorsqu'il le comprit, il voulu nous protéger, mes parents et moi. Mais il était trop tard. Voldemort n'était le genre de personne à se laisser attendrir par les sentiments et la volonté des autres et comme vousl e savez, malgré sa promesse faite à Rogue, il attaqua Godric's Hollow le 31 octobre. Lorsqu'il le comprit, il décida de se rendre à Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui laissa le choix : plaider coupable et finir à Azkaban ou accepter de jouer les espions pour lui. Rogue, s'il était vraiment le lâche que vous semblait croire, aurait choisi Azkaban. Pourtant non. Il décida de choisir l'option la plus dangereuse pour lui, et la plus douloureuse, parce qu'il voulait venger une personne aimée. Comme vous le savez tous, à cette époque il fut innocenté.

Il fut un professeur exécrable, je vous l'accorde. Il était méchant, injuste, agaçant, froid et j'en passe des meilleures. Ca faisait parti de son caractère. Et peut-être que d'une certaine manière c'était une façon pour lui de se protéger. C'était sa carapace. Tout le monde le détestait, moi le premier. J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps cru qu'il était toujours du côté de la magie noire, malgré tout ce que me disait Dumbledore, je l'accusais toujours, quoiqu'il arrivait. Il m'a pourtant sauvé de nombreuse fois, il me protégeait. Il me protégeait même s'il détestait mon père, avec qui ils avaient été les pires ennemis qui soit avec mon parrain. Il avait toute les raisons, selon lui, de me haïr, et il me haïssait. Mais il avait laissé ses sentiments de côté pour m'aider, me protéger. Parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il était au courant de tous les projets de Dumbledore pour détruire Voldemort lorsqu'il reviendrait et il faisait tout pour que cela réussisse. Lorsqu'Il est revenu, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à retourner auprès de Lui lorsque Dumbledore le lui a demandé. Il savait pourtant que Voldemort lui ferait passer un sacré sale quart d'heure. Mais il a relevé la tête et malgré tous les Doloris et autre sortilèges de torture qu'il reçu, il garda toujours l'accès à ses pensée restreint pour qu'Il ne découvre pas son double jeu. Il parvint même à Lui faire croire qu'il jouer un triple jeu ! Finalement, contrairement à ce que tout le monde a pensé, moi le premier, il n'était pas réellement coupable de la mort de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui a lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dis ce fut Dumbledore qui le lui avait demandé, ou plutôt, ordonné. Rogue ne voulait pas le faire. Il refusa pendant de longs mois. Pourtant, le respect qu'il avait pour Dumbledore et la volonté de se venger qui le rongeait eurent raison de lui et il accepta. Il savait que la mort de Dumbledore était quasiment indispensable arrivé à un certain point. De plus, Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de tout faire pour protéger Drago Malefoy. C'est ce que Rogue fit en invoquant le Serment Inviolable. En effet, Malefoy avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore (un peu fou Voldemort me direz vous). Sa mère supplia Rogue de tout faire pour protéger son filleul.

Le serment disait que si Malefoy se retrouvait incapable d'accomplir sa mission, Rogue devait l'accomplir pour lui. Dumbledore trouva que Rogue avait bien agit et l'en félicita ! Il disait que cela renforcerait la confiance que le Lord mettait en Rogue. On n'en avait peut-être pas tous conscience mais Dumbledore avait réellement planifié les moindres étapes de cette guerre. S'en est même impressionnant quand on y réfléchit.

Après avoir commis cet acte horrible, Rogue fut contraint de fuir, sous les insultes, les menaces, la haine. Il était traité de lâche alors qu'il était un homme courageux à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

Comme Dumbledore le lui avait dit, il rejoint les rangs du Lord et attendit que les choses se passent. Et elles se passèrent sans doute comme Dumbledore le lui avait annoncé.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de prendre Poudlard il était exactement à la place qu'il fallait pour pouvoir agir des deux côtés en toute discrétion.

Et il est finalement mort dans l'ignorance la plus totale et de façon totalement abjecte qui n'était pas à la hauteur de son rang, de son prestige et de ses actions il n'a pas eu la mort qu'il méritait. Je suis la dernière personne à avoir croisé son regard. Il est mort en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il est mort seulement quelques minutes après que j'eu découvert toute la vérité… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, de m'excuser, de le remercier. Je tiens au moins à faire une chose pour lui, en échange de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et pour vous tous. Lui rendre l'hommage et l'honneur qu'il mérite. »

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent ce long discours. A vrai dire, depuis la moitié Harry ne suivait plus ce qu'il avait préparé. Il suivait ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Finalement, quelques personnes finirent par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et pour finalement marquer leur accord, certains commencèrent à baisser la tête pour lui accorder une minute de silence. Voyant ceci, la plupart suivirent le mouvement. Il y avait bien sûrs quelques idiots dans l'assemblée qui transplanèrent bruyamment pour montrer leur désaccord mais l'essentiel était fait. Harry avait su les convaincre.

La cérémonie de réhabilitation fut plutôt courte. Il s'agissait simplement de faire signer un papier détaillant les faits au Ministre, à quatre membres du Magenmagot tirés au sort et à la personne demandant la réhabilitation (étant à titre posthume, le réhabilité n'avait pas à signer évidemment). Après ceci, une copie du papier fut enveloppée autour de la baguette de Rogue, qui fut symboliquement brûlée.

Puis les gens commencèrent à se disperser. Certains partirent, d'autres se dirigèrent vers les longues tables où se trouvaient à boire, et d'autres allèrent sur le monument aux morts.

Mais ils saluèrent tous Harry, le félicitant pour son discours, sous le regard des ses proches, qui l'avaient regardé avec émotion et fierté tout le long de son discours. Et James se fit, une fois de plus n'est pas coutume, que son fils était décidemment beaucoup trop mature pour son âge.

Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas. Tous se réunirent dans la Salle sur Demande afin d'y tenir l'ultime réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous autour de la table de chêne et commencèrent par faire le bilan de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin des combats. Ils firent le point sur les mangemorts arrêtés, mort ou en cavales sur les nouvelles réformes… sur tout !

Puis, avec McGonagall en tête de file, ils décrétèrent qu'il était temps de dissoudre l'Ordre qui avait apporté tant d'espoir au monde sorcier pendant des années.

Après l'accord de tous, elle brûla symboliquement une plume de phoenix.

Puis, avant de se quitter, certains pour ne plus se revoir, ils firent une photo souvenir. Ils voulaient pouvoir avoir la preuve des changements qu'il pouvait y avoir, la preuve que l'on pouvait se battre et survivre. La preuve que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avait abouti à quelque chose, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus en vain.

Une ère s'éteignait et bien que leurs plaies cicatrisaient, leur deuil s'agrandissait. Car même si le fait que l'on puisse procéder à la dissolution de l'Ordre prouvait que la guerre était finie, l'Ordre avait tenu une place très importante dans la vie de chacun pendant de longues années. Mais comme Harry l'avait dit, il fallait tourner cette page. Définitivement. Ils avaient la vie devant eux.

Ou presque.

* * *

Walla walla ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les feedbacks sont très appréciés des auteurs ^^

Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fic en favoris :)


	21. Chap 19 : Petits moments en famille

Note de l'auteur : 

Voilà le chapitre 19, comme promis ^^ Allez faire un tour ici : http:/ www. fanfiction .net/ myforums/ Mery_M_E_Arrow/ 1332040/ ^^

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Petits moments en famille. **

**

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fais un autre choix ? » : _

_Sirius se doute que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec la Pierre de Résurection. _

_Cérémonie en hommage à toutes les personnes mortes pendant la guerre. _

_Dissolution de l'Ordre du Phoenix. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

_

* * *

_

Le discours d'Harry avait été très apprécié par la communauté. Du moins, si l'on en croyait la Gazette. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait aidé beaucoup de gens à a voir le courage de regarder au-delà de la peine et de la souffrance dû à l'absence. Il avait permit à tous de croire en un avenir plus ensoleillé, un avenir qui valait le coup d'être vécu.

Et bien sûr, Rita Skeeter avait écrit un article très engagé sur le fait qu'en fait, il était le plus mal placé pour faire ce genre de discours car finalement, lui avait retrouvé ses proches. Evidemment, d'un certain côté, c'était vrai. Mais il avait tout de même perdus des amis. Car au moment où il avait décidé de les ramener, il ignorait encore que des personnes, telles que Colin ou Pavarti, étaient mortes. Cette dernière avait succombé à ses blessures une semaine auparavant. Et même si, à présent, il les avait retrouvé, il avait connu le deuil. Il était passé par là lui aussi, bien avant la plupart des gens. De nombreuses fois, trop de fois. Et il savait, maintenant, quelles sont les choses à ne pas faire dans ces cas là et en déduisait donc, de sa propre expérience, ce qu'il fallait faire pour surmonter ces périodes.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent un peu moroses. Et Harry sortait le moins possible pour essayer de se faire quelque peu oublier. Tous se contentaient de flâner, ici et là, sans rien faire de concret. Ils en avaient surtout profité pour aménager le manoir. Et être trois n'avait pas été de trop. Harry changeait toujours d'avis et, de façon assez surprenante, se basait surtout sur les choix des autres. Comme s'il ne se voyait pas vivre ici comme chez lui, seul. Il demandait donc surtout conseil à Ginny et ses parents. Et finalement, ils parvinrent à une disposition plutôt chouette, qui plaisait à tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui, Remus demanda à Harry s'il pouvait garder Teddy pour le week-end car lui et Tonks voulaient passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux. Teddy avait maintenant 6 mois et était de plus en plus vif ! Evidemment, Harry accepta immédiatement. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas pu passer de réels moments seul avec son filleul, or il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on le lui mit dans les bras, Dora blablatant des tonnes de recommandations, souvent appuyées par Remus, que Harry commença réellement à paniquer. Et s'il n'arrivait pas s'occuper de lui ? Après tout, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un bébé ! Encore moins pendant tout un week-end, et seul !

Mais, reprenant son courage gryffondoresque, il se dégagea des parents poules et les rassura, c'est-à-dire qu'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même, avant de les mettre presque à la porte.

Heureusement, ses parents seraient là une partie de la journée. Mais ils avaient ensuite tous des entretiens d'embauche. Ils n'avaient rien voulu lui dire. Du coup, Harry ignorait pour quoi chacun postulait. Il savait juste qu'ils avaient l'intention de retravailler dès la rentrée, peut-être même avant.

« Alors ça y est ? Ils sont enfin partis ? » Demanda Lily en souriant lorsque son fils entra dans la cuisine, Teddy dans les bras.

« Ouais. »

« Lily, ai-je besoin de te rappeler le temps que tu avais mis à lâcher Harry la première fois ? » Se moqua Sirius.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent, furent donc consacrées au récit de cette fameuse soirée où, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Harry, James et Lily sortaient, laissant leur fils à son parrain. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils soient inquiets ! N'importe qui serait inquiet de confier son enfant à Sirius pour toute une soirée, dixit Lily. Ce qui lui avait valu un faux regard noir. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, Sirius était très… disons qu'il était assez gamin. On pouvait parfois se demander qui gardait qui ! Mais, cependant, il s'en était toujours bien occupé et il prenait soin de lui. Et de ça, personne n'en avait jamais douté. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on lui avait demandé d'être le parrain !

Ce fut lorsque tous riaient des recommandations soulantes et sans importance de Lily, que Teddy décida de se mettre à pleurer.

Eu aussitôt, Harry fit beaucoup moins son malin. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il le tenait maladroitement dans les bras et paniquait à vue d'œil en voyant que son filleul n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se calmer.

« Il a peut-être faim. » Proposa Lily.

« Oui… Je crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore fait déjeuner. » Bafouilla Harry.

Il lui donna donc Teddy pendant qu'il préparait le biberon. C'était un spectacle très amusant à voir ! La moitié de la poudre de lait tombait à côté, il s'y était pris à quatre fois pour mettre le bon dosage, il avait mal refermé le bouchon, c'était trop chaud, il pinça mal la sucette pour secouer… Enfin bref, ils étaient tous morts de rire et le laissait, bien évidemment, s'empêtrer sans l'aider. Alors que Harry grognait que « c'est pô drôle », avant, lui aussi de sourire devant sa bêtise.

« T'inquiètes, tu vas t'y faire. » Le rassura son père. « Moi aussi la première fois je n'y arrivais pas vraiment. »

« Ouais, je me souviens très bien ! T'étais au moins autant maladroit que lui en ce moment ! » Ria Sirius.

« Sauf que je voudrais le leur rendre en entier… Et il faut que j'y arrive tout seul avant ce matin ! »

« Exact. »

« Dis-toi que au moins quand ce sera ton gosse, tu saura déjà faire ! » Souri James

« Ouais, Ginny aura de la chance elle au moins ! » Se moqua Lily en recevant le regard faussement outré de son mari.

Mais aucun ne rata la lueur de tristesse qui traversa les yeux de Harry à cet instant. Cela les firent immédiatement arrêter de rire.

Pourtant, Harry était presque immédiatement redevenu lui-même. Rien ne semblait montrer que, pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait semblé être au bord du gouffre. Comme s'il tombait sans rien pour se raccrocher mais qu'il l'acceptait et ne criait pas.

« Ca va Harry ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Oui oui ! Pourquoi ? »

« T'avais l'air… bizarre. » Lui répondit son parrain, inquiet.

« Pas du tout. Ca va ! »

« Mais… »

« Ca va. » Coupa-t-il de façon peut-être un peu plus brusque que ce qu'il ne voulait. Il mis donc fin à la conversation en prenant, maladroitement, Teddy dans ses bras afin de lui donner son biberons.

Le reste de la matinée passa beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait. Harry essaya de leur faire oublier l'incident de ce matin, ce qu'ils firent semblant de faire. Ils étaient tous les trois très inquiets pour Harry. Tous étaient fiers de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il était devenu un homme stable et équilibré, s'en tenant à des valeurs sûr, aimant, généreux, courageux. James et Lily n'auraient pas pu rêver de meilleur fils que lui. Ils en étaient réellement énormément fiers, bien qu'il leur fût toujours étrange de penser qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu grandir. Et au fond, le pire était peut-être que s'ils n'étaient pas morts, Harry ne serait peut-être pas devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et comme ils l'aimaient beaucoup et qu'ils voulaient rattraper le plus de temps perdu possible, ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de l'observer. Alors évidemment, ils passaient leur temps à s'inquiéter de telle ou telle réaction de leur fils. Malheureusement, il n'était pas habitué à avoir des parents et préférait tout garder pour lui, comme à son habitude. Il est du genre qui souffre en silence.

Finalement, Harry se débrouillait comme un chef, ou presque. Il voulait être parfait pour Teddy.

Après que Lily lui ait tout montré au moins une fois (comment changer une couche, donner le biberon…), Harry comprenait tout parfaitement bien.

Il passa la matinée à faire le pitre avec son filleul, ou plutôt, devant lui.

James avait fait la réflexion qu'il lui faisait penser à Sirius lorsque Harry avait le même âge. Et c'était vrai ! Harry se sentait vraiment bien avec Teddy. A lui seul il représentait l'espoir, la vie, le bonheur… Et Harry voulait qu'il ait une enfance absolument géniale. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'elle serait obligatoirement différente de la sienne. Mais tant qu'il en était capable, il voulait s'assurer lui-même de son bonheur. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec son filleul, pour qu'il ne l'oubli jamais.

Puis, en début d'après-midi, ils partirent les uns après les autres. Et la maison fut, tout d'un coup, beaucoup plus vide.

Harry passa un moment, debout, au milieu de l'entrée. C'était la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, qu'il se retrouvait seul. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire. Une grande bouffée de nostalgie l'empli et il profita de la sieste de Teddy pour réfléchir un peu à tout ce qu'il se passait depuis la fin de la guerre et à ce qui se passerait après.

Et pendant tout ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, Remus et Tonks passaient leur premier vrai week-end en amoureux. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, ils n'avaient jamais eu de soirée romantique, de rencarts, de week-ends tranquilles. Normal, guerre oblige bien sûr. Alors ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu bizarre, ne sachant pas exactement comment agir l'un avec l'autre dans une telle situation. Ils avaient décidé que pour une première sortie en amoureux, Paris serait l'endroit parfait !

Bien sûr, beaucoup de gens se retournaient sur leur passage, surpris de voir couple avec une telle différence d'âge. Mais contrairement a ce que l'on pourrait penser, tous les trouvait bien assortis. Eux ne ce souciaient pas de tous ces regards. Ils ne semblaient pas même s'en rendre compte, même pas Remus. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Et ils étaient bien décidés à passer de bons moments, sans avoir à s'inquiéter du regard des autres, ou de Teddy. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Tonk était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver son insouciance d'entant et de pouvoir enfin être seule avec son amoureux, et Remus appréciait de réaliser, une fois de plus, que Tonks était la lumière qui l'avait fait sortir des ténèbres. Elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche d'une personne depuis son amitié avec les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient heureux.

Ils commencèrent par visiter le musée Grévain, le matin, avant d'aller faire quelques boutiques moldus et sorcières et de s'installer en terrasse pour le déjeuner.

Et malgré leur différence d'âge, on pouvait dire que plus amoureux qu'eux, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans les parages ! Sans cesse en train de s'embrasser, de se sourire, de se dévorer des yeux… S'en était presque désespérant et agaçant pour les jeunes qui passaient près d'eux ! Mais tellement mignon que ces mêmes jeunes les regardaient presque tendrement. Presque, parce que mine de rien eux ils étaient seuls, et que c'était agaçant de voir des couples si heureux.

Après que Teddy eu fait sa sieste, Harry décida de sortir un peu. Ca leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de prendre un peu l'air !

Il décida donc d'aller rendre visite à Ginny à son travail. Cette après-midi, elle servait chez Fort'Arôme, il pourrait donc en profiter pour se rafraîchir tous les deux avec de la glace ! Parce que mine de rien, le soleil tapait fort ces temps-ci ! Mais au fait, un bébé de 6 mois peut manger de la glace au moins ?

Il arriva au Chemin de Traverse vers 15h30. C'était bondé ! Et tous ceux qui le reconnaissaient, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de monde, se retournaient sur son passage, surpris de le voir avec un bébé. Il espérait que Rita Skeeter ne le verrait pas ! Il ne voulait voir un article du genre « Le fils caché de Harry Potter » ! Non merci ! Son père et Sirius se moquerait encore bien de lui !

Après avoir serré une dizaine de main, et dû faire quelques sourires polis, Harry atteignit le glacier comme s'il était une oasis en plein désert ! Il préféra s'installer à une des rares tables disponibles qui se trouvaient a la fois en terrasse et à la fois à l'intérieur. De cette façon, ils ne seraient pas trop exposé au soleil et serais au frais, mais en même temps, il pourrait tout de même profiter de la chaleur du soleil et voir les gens se balader. Harry adorait ça ! Observer les gens marcher, alors qu'eux ne songeait, la plupart du temps, même pas à vous regarder !

Il remarqua alors que Ginny était en train de préparer deux coupes de glace. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Il la regarda longuement, servant ses clients, le sourire aux lèvres, sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Puis, il croisa son regard. Et il vit sons sourire s'agrandir davantage. Et il le lui rendit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa furtivement et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait.

« Je me suis dis que ça nous frais du bien de sortir. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu gardes Teddy ? » S'exclama-t-elle, remarquant enfin le bambin.

« Ouais, je l'ai pour le week-end. »

« Tu t'en sors ? » Demanda Ginny, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Je crois oui. » Répondit-il de la même manière, avant de l'embrasser.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Hum… un banana split ! »

« J'en étais sûre ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Ginny avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Harry lui avait demandé s'il pouvait donner un peu de glace à son filleul. Comme si un bébé de 6 mois pouvait manger de la glace !

Une fois le ventre bien remplis, Harry décida d'aller faire quelques courses.

Il passa donc à Gringotts, puis fit toutes les boutiques pour bébé du Chemin de traverse ! Il acheta donc à Teddy des tas de jouets, de sucreries pour bébés et de vêtements, mais surtout des jouets ! Remus allait faire une attaque en voyant tout ça ! Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A chaque jouet qu'il voyait, il imaginait ce qu'il pouvait faire avec Teddy, et il craquait ! C'était incroyable, Teddy n'avait même pas besoin de faire de caprice pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Harry se faisait un caprice à lui-même !

Et il passa, bien entendu, par la boutique de Quidditch, dans lequel il acheta un balai à bascule, entre autre, ça servirait pour les futurs Noël et anniversaires !

Puis, il alla acheter quelques livres pour enfants. Autant dire que la journée de demain serait bien remplie !

Harry le gâtait vraiment. Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais il savait qu'il avait une bonne raison de faire cela, alors il ne culpabilisait pas du tout ! Autant que son argent serve à quelque chose. Quelque chose d'utile. Et faire plaisir à ses proches était la chose la plus utile qui soit à ses yeux.

Car ce qu'il avait dans son coffre n'était pas l'ancien compte de ses parents, comme il le croyait au départ. Non, ça avait toujours été son compte à lui. Puis on avait transféré l'argent de Sirius et de ses parents sur le sien.

Harry avait réglé tous les papiers, et l'argent de ses parents et de Sirius était revenu dans le bon compte. Mais il gardait, malgré cela, beaucoup d'argent. Largement suffisant pour toute sa vie. Alors à partir de maintenant, il avait décidé que pour les gens qu'il aimait, il dépenserait sans compter.

Lorsqu'il revint à Fort'Arôme, les bras surchargés de sacs en tout genre, Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux. Et alors qu'elle allait s'apprêter à lui reprocher de trop se laisser amadouer par la petite bouille d'angelot, Harry lui sorti un paquet et le lui tendis.

« Ce me fait plaisir, alors contente toi juste de l'ouvrir. » Lui dit-il en souriant, sans lui laisser le temps de poser une seule question ou de riposter.

Elle s'exécuta donc, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle recevait des cadeaux.

Puis elle s'émerveilla devant le magnifique bijou qu'il lui avait offert. C'était d'une simplicité évidente, mais c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme.

La chaîne était en or blanc, ainsi que le petit cœur qui y était accroché et sur lequel était inséré un petit diamant.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était beaucoup trop. Surtout que ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni sa fête, ni Noël, ni rien.

Mais en croisant le regard d'Harry, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela. Et il décida de lui exposer sa nouvelle philosophie de vie, à laquelle Ginny répondit par un baiser et un sourire sublime avant de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire tout cela, même si elle n'aurait certainement aucun mal à se faire à ce nouveau comportement !

Il commanda à boire en attendant que Ginny finisse son service. Comme ça, ils rentreraient ensemble au manoir.

Puis, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Ginny ayant fini son service, il décidèrent de rentrer à Godric'Hollow par transplanage. Enfin, disons que Harry transplanait avec Teddy et Ginny par le réseau de cheminette avec les nombreux paquets.

En attendant que les adultes rentrent, Ginny et Harry décidèrent de s'installer dans le salon avec Teddy et d'ouvrir les paquets que Harry n'était pas allé ranger dans sa chambre. Ginny était curieuse de voir tout ça, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être car il y en avait un sacré paquet !

Ils s'amusèrent si bien à mimer les voix des personnages de livres, à faire des batailles de peluches, à rigoler des mimiques du petit et à inventer des jeux tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres, avec les petits jouets, qu'ils n'entendirent pas les trois adultes rentrer. Ils restèrent donc un petit moment à l'embassadure du salon pour exécuter leur dose hebdomadaire de voyeurisme, le sourire aux lèvres, constatant à quel point il formait un beau couple et à quel point ils seraient de bons parents. Et ces réflexions les ramenèrent à l'incident du matin, et leur rappelait que visiblement, ce n'était pas dans les projets d'Harry.

Ils avaient parlé un peu de tout cela entre eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas arrivés à quoique ce soit de très convainquant. Harry était bizarre ces derniers temps. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Et Harry s'arrangeait très bien pour que ces moments de bizarreries se fassent oublier.

« Alors ces entretiens ? » Demanda Harry en les remarquant enfin.

« Ca marche. » Répondirent-il tous en même temps, laissant de côté leurs réflexions pour le moment.

« Et vous commencez quand ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« A la rentrée… Et non. Tu ne sauras pas de quoi il s'agit. Pas tout de suite. » Répondit Lily, répondant par la même occasion à la question muette de son fils.

« Dis donc Harry, c'est toi qui as acheté tous ces trucs ? » Demanda Sirius en regardant tous les paquet qui était au sol.

« Euh… ouais. » Répondit-il sans grande assurance.

« Remus va te tuer. » Déclara James sur un ton faussement sérieux.

« Je sais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait non ? » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Tu crois que Harry s'en sort ? » Demanda Remus un peu inquiet d'être si loin de son fils.

« Chéri… »

« Je sais. On en parle plus ! » Sourie-t-il avant de lui voler un énième baiser.

Le quartier sorcier de Paris était vraiment sublime. Ca changeait énormément du Chemin de Traverse. C'était beaucoup plus large et élégant ici. Mais bien sûr, pour eux, rien n'équivalait à leur monde !

Ils avaient passé leur après-midi à se courir après dans les différentes salles du Louvres. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, comme des ados, bien qu'on les regardait souvent avec irritation et offuscation. Ils avaient entendu une vielle dame qui essayait d'intéresser ses petits enfants à Mona Lisa, se révolter car « les adultes doivent montrer l'exemple. » D'ailleurs, ces mêmes enfants ne semblaient pas tout à fait passionnés par l'histoire des tableaux que leur présentait leur grand-mère. Ils semblaient envier le couple qui, sans se gêner, faisait une partie de cache-cache à travers l'immense musée, ce qui paraissait bien plus intéressant. Remus et Tonks leur firent donc un clin d'œil d'encouragement, compatissant à leur sort – bien que Remus appréciait aussi l'Art du Louvres, comme tout bon professeur qui se respecte.

Bien sûr, c'était assez risqué d'emmener Dora dans un lieu tel que celui-ci, surtout si elle courait. Mais c'était tout de même bien amusant. D'ailleurs, certains les avaient également regardés avec humour lorsque qu'ils passaient devant eux, cherchant l'autre ou Remus retenant Tonks de ne pas casser quelque chose par inadvertance, en tombant.

Ils avaient fini par sortir du musée comme ils étaient entrée : en courant et en riant.

« C'est la plus belle visite de musée que j'ai jamais fait ! » S'était exclamé Remus, vivement approuvé par sa femme.

Puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers la Tour Eiffel et avaient décidé d'aller au sommet. Ils avaient eu une vue vraiment magnifique !

Et à présent, ils étaient en train de dîner, tranquillement dans un restaurant mexicain moldu. Avant d'avoir la perspective d'une nuit très agréable emplie d'amour, de tendresse et de je t'aime éternels.

« C'est très joli ce que tu lui as offert. » Lança Lily à son fils en souriant alors que Ginny partait au Terrier, après de très long au revoir coulant de guimauve.

« Merci. » Répondit son fils, un peu gêné : on ne changeait les bonnes vielles habitudes !

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué le joli pendentif ? » demanda Lily aux deux hommes qui affichaient des mines étonnées. Jusqu'à ce que, visualisant enfin l'objet, elle s'éclaircisse.

« Ca a dû te coûter une fortune ! » Fit remarquer son père.

« Peu importe… » Répondit Harry avec nonchalance.

« Peu importe ? » Répéta Sirius. « Mais tu as dû dépenser une fortune cette après-midi ! »

« Et alors ? Que voudrais-tu que je fasse de tout cet argent ? » Demanda-t-il. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il enchaîna. « D'ailleurs, je vous ait fait remettre votre argent sur vos comptes respectif. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah oui, quand vous êtes… morts, votre argent avait été transféré sur mon compte. Alors maintenant que vous êtes là, j'ai refais le transfère, dans le sens inverse. »

Ils restèrent étonnés un moment. Bien sûr, il allait falloir s'en occuper mais ils n'avaient pas pensé que Harry songerait seul à régler tous les détails. A vrai dire, ils avaient aussi un peu honte de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier. Harry était bien trop mature et responsable pour leur propre bien !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! ^^

Note pour le prochain chapitre : Ellipse temporelle : rentrée à Poudlard ! Tout simplement parce que nous savons tous ce qu'il va se passer pendant le reste des vacances : ils vont s'éclater, faire des sorties, passer du temps ensemble… Enfin bon, je raconterais quand même ce qu'ils ont fait dans les grandes lignes, en début de chapitre, mais je pense pas que je peux assez développer pour faire des chapitres complets.

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et n'oublier pas de checker le forum pour les news ::)


	22. Chap 20 : Poudlard, nous voilà !

Note de l'auteur : 

Coucou à tous ! Voilà donc le chapitre 20, légèrement en avance pour une fois.

J'ai pas mal de chose à vous dire !

Alors déjà **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews**, celles qui ont été signées j'y ai déjà répondues, les autres, j'y répondrais sur le forum de la fic. Elles me font toutes très plaisir :) Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou en alerte, ça me touche beaucoup !

Sinon, quelques personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi je postais plus, si j'avais à nouveau arrêté etc... **Je vous rappel que j'ai mis à votre disposition un forum**, sur lequel j'ai mis les dates de postage des prochain chapitre. Le lien est disponible sur mon profil, ou dans le précédent chapitre. Comme je n'ai pas eu de retour de la part des lecteur non enregistré, je suppose qu'ils ont également accès aux forum donc c'est le meilleur moyen pour voir les news, prochains postages et réponses aux reviews etc... Vous pouvez simplement lire et vous tenir informé ou bien même interagir et répondre à mes posts etc... J'espère que je vous y retrouverez :)

Bref, il me semble que j'avais d'autres choses à dire mais là je m'en souviens plus donc je vais simplement vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture** ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Poudlard, nous voilà ! **

**

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » :_

_Sirius, James et Lily passent des entretiens d'embauche. _

_Harry passe le week-end avec Teddy, qu'il couvre de cadeaux, pendant que Remus et Tonks vont à Paris en amoureux. _

_Harry à une nouvelle résolution : dépenser sans compter pour les gens qu'il aime. _

_Harry a une réaction bizarre lorsqu'on fait référence à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants avec Ginny. _

_Et maintenant, la suite… _

_

* * *

_

Il s'était déjà passé plus de deux semaines depuis que Remus et Tonks avaient confié Teddy à son parrain. Et comme l'avais prédit James, Remus avait presque tué Harry, au sens figuré du terme, pour tout ce qu'il avait acheté. Il avait été horriblement gêné, comme à son habitude. Mais, dixit Harry « C'est mon filleul et si je veux le pourrir gâter, je le ferai ! ». « Eh bah ça promet ! » Avait rigolé Dora, qui s'était contenté de le remercier, appréciant ces cadeaux à leur juste valeur.

James avait parlé à Remus du voile de tristesse qui avait brièvement traversé les yeux de son fils lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses futurs enfants. Remus fut assez surpris mais parvint à une explication presque plausible. Peut-être que Harry ne pensait tout simplement pas autant à l'avenir ! Après tout il était encore jeune. Et avec la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de réellement penser à l'avenir – car au fond, il pensait n'en avoir aucun avec cette guerre. Ses parents l'avaient probablement juste déstabilisé. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne explication ou non, mais ils s'en contentèrent, à défaut d'une meilleure hypothèse.

Puis ils avaient dîné ensemble, Remus et Tonks racontant leur week-end dans les grandes lignes et Harry racontant, en détails ce qu'il avait fait avec Teddy aux oreilles très attentives des deux parents.

Il avait été absolument ravi de s'occuper de son filleul. Et il songea avec amertume que finalement, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal avec les enfants.

Puis, quelques jours auparavant, il avait fallu aller acheter les fournitures scolaires.

Harry n'avait plus rien car il avait tout laissé à Privet Drive. Tout avait dû partir aux ordures à présent.

Il avait donc fait une liste de tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour cette dernière année, et non la moins mémorable, il s'en fit la promesse : maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le diable aux trousses, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter et de se montrer digne de la descendance des Maraudeurs !

Harry passa donc la journée au chemin de traverse, accompagné de ses amis, de ses parents, de Remus et de Sirius.

Ils passèrent donc chez Mrs Guipure pour les uniformes, à la librairie pour les livres de cours, qui semblaient, pour une fois, être à la hauteur, surtout en DCFM. Puis ils allèrent acheter un nouveau chaudron, un nécessaire à baguette, des plumes, du parchemin…

Et bien sûr, l'incontournable : la boutique de Quidditch !

Harry s'acheta donc un nouveau balai, incapable de résister. Il aurait aimé un autre Eclair de feu mais il n'y en avait plus en vente. Il prit donc le dernier paru : le Tornade explosive. Le balai était vraiment sublime ! Le bois du manche était en acajou vernis et des filaments dorés y étaient incrustés. Et il était bien entendu, équipé des derniers gadgets : l'anneau de régulation de vitesse, le truc pour donner plus d'impulsion, le truc qui permettait une meilleure adaptation au joueur, le truc qui permettait de tourner, piler, accélérer, piquer, de façon simple et souple… La totale. Puis il demanda discrètement quelque chose au vendeur.

Et mine de rien, après que tous les achats furent fait, pour tout le monde, la journée était presque terminée. N'ayant mangé qu'un sandwich à midi pour éviter de perdre trop de temps, ils étaient tous épuisés et affamés !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, accompagnés par Fred et Georges, décidèrent d'aller se payer le resto et de manger une bonne grosse glace. Et pendant ce temps les adultes, déçus de ne pas être de la partie, surtout Sirius, rentrèrent à Godric'Hollow. Enfin… après que Lily et Remus eurent convaincu James et Sirius que Harry était bien assez grand pour sortir seul avec ses amis et que de toute façon il était bien assez puissant pour se défendre seul en cas de pépins.

Mais avant de partir, ils observèrent la petite bande évoluer pendant un moment. Cela faisait du bien de voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien et à quel point Harry était heureux avec eux. Ils furent d'ailleurs rejoints par une jeune fille blonde, Luna selon Remus, et Dean, qui avaient également décidé de faire leur achat pour une dernière année à Poudlard.

Puis, après quelques minutes, pendant lesquels on pu distinguer les quelques personnes – surtout des filles – qui allaient à leur rencontre pour des autographes, se prendre des gros 'NON', la bande d'ados disparut de leur vue.

Et maintenant…Eh bien nous étions le 1er septembre 1999 et tout le monde était en retard car rien n'était prêt pour la dernière, l'ultime, la sublime, l'unique dernière année à Poudlard.

Tout le monde criait et s'affairait dans chacune des petites maisons qui ornaient le vaste terrain de Godric's Hollow.

Alors entre les « Harry tu as pris toutes tes chaussettes ? », « Où est passé ma cravate ? », « Y A PLUS D'EAU CHAUDE ! », « P**t** de marche ! », « Et bouse ! Ma chemise ! », « Il est quelle heure ? », » On est en retard ! »… et bien on y comprenait plus rien !

Rembobinons.

« Harry ! Debout ! C'est l'heure ! » S'écria Lily à travers la porte de la chambre de son fils. Mais elle n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Il faut dire que Ginny avait passé la nuit ici alors forcément, ils n'avaient pas du beaucoup dormir ! Quelle idée aussi de faire ça la veille de la rentrée !

Mais Ginny, voyant l'heure, sauta du lit et réveilla son chéri assez brusquement.

« C'est 9h30 ! Ca veux dire qu'on juste 1h30 pour faire nos valises, déjeuner, prendre une douche, s'habiller, aller à la gare et prendre le train ! »

Harry fut alors soudainement très réveillé : sa valise était quasiment vide !

Mais malgré le timing serré que venait de lui annoncer sa petite amie, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant chercher ses sous-vêtements en retournant les draps et en regardant sous le lit. Puis, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Harry ! On n'a pas le temps ! » Mais là encore, seul un grognement lui répondit, Harry étant bien trop occupé à l'embrasser partout dans le cou.

Finalement, elle se retourna contre lui, prête à lui dire qu'il fallait vraiment se préparer. Mais aussitôt, Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la renversa sur le lit. Rendant les armes, Ginny approfondit leur baiser en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« J'aime quand la journée comme ça… » Souffla Harry.

« Moi aussi…» lui répondit-elle en souriant, appréciant l'instant « Mais là on doit se lever ! »

Leur préparation fut donc calme et très amoureuse. Ils commencèrent à prendre une douche, ensemble évidemment, bien qu'ils sachent que ça n'allait pas les faire accélérer le mouvement. Ensuite, ils s'habillèrent, toujours en se volant des baisers par ci par là. Et enfin, ils descendirent tranquillement prendre leur petit déjeuné, main dans la main.

Ils commencèrent à manger bien tranquillement quand….

« ON EST EN RETARD ! »

Ils se regardèrent étonné et consultèrent leur montre puis ils s'exclamèrent« BON SANG ON EST EN RETARD ! » d'une même voix.

Il était 10h30 et leurs valises n'étaient pas prêtes ! Ils abandonnèrent donc à contre coeur leur petit déjeuné et grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier six à six. La valise de Ginny était quasiment finie vu qu'elle était restée ici les deux jours précédents. Par contre, celle de Harry n'était même pas commencée !

Il jeta donc pelle mêle ses vêtements, sans même vraiment regarder ce qu'il mettait, pendant qu'en bas, tout le monde criait à ce qu'ils avaient oubliés et qu'on appelait Harry car ils allaient rater le train.

Ginny s'empressa de l'aider en fourrant dans un sac-à-dos, la cape d'invisibilité, la Carte, le miroir à double-sens qui avait été réparé par Sirius, la bourse de Harry, et quelques autres trucs. Puis elle mit Hedwige dans sa cage pendant que Harry s'efforçait de faire entrer toutes ses affaires scolaires dans sa malle. Mais tout de rentrait pas.

Lily arriva donc en renfort et appliqua très soigneusement quelques sorts de réduction, notamment au chaudron et aux livres. Et en deux temps trois mouvements, la malle était bouclée. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Ils sortirent donc du manoir en panique. 10h57. Ils avaient 5 minutes pour arriver à King's Cross !

Ils décidèrent donc de transplanner. Heureusement tous le pouvait !

Malheureusement, il était impossible de transplanner sur le quai du PoudlardExpress. Il fallu donc transplanner dans une ruelle près de la gare.

Les moldus purent donc voir cinq personnes courir comme des fous, avec des objets tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres, passer en vitesse devant eux. 11h05 !

Ils arrivaient juste devant le portail du quai et ils le passèrent avec empressement.

11h10 ! Le train démarrait ! Heureusement, Ron et Hermione retenaient le train. Ils n'eurent donc pas le temps de faire des au revoir très poussés. Ca devait être la première fois dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que le train partait dix minutes en retard ! Comme d'habitude, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas se faire remarquer et être comme les autres !

Le trajet pour Poudlard fut assez long. Enfin, pas plus que d'ordinaire. Chacun était très excité à l'idée de retrouver le Poudlard d'avant. Sans les Carrows. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que Poudlard ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Tout le monde garderait des souvenirs horribles des événements qui s'y étaient passés. Et puis, à présent il n'y avait plus Dumbledore, plus Rogue, plus Colin… A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus grand monde de ceux qu'ils avaient connus depuis toujours un grand coup de nostalgie les frappa pendant une bonne partie du voyage.

Cependant, tous pressentaient que cette année serait la meilleure de toute leur vie. Ils étaient enfin libérés de tous leurs soucis d'adulte et pouvaient donc profiter de leur adolescence comme des adolescents.

De plus, pratiquement tous les adolescents encore en vie de la promotion d'Harry revenaient à Poudlard. Du coup, il y aurait, exceptionnellement, une huitième année, encore une nouveauté signé _Génération HP_ ! Une grande première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, ils allaient pouvoir mettre leur bouquin à jour !

Harry avait retrouvé son statut de Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch, et Hermione avait était nommée Préfète-en-Chef avec un garçon de Serpentard qui était de l'année de Ginny.

Quant au nouveau directeur, c'était en fait une directrice : McGonagall.

Par contre, tout le monde ignorait l'identité des nouveaux profs. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils y en avaient beaucoup. Car beaucoup des anciens professeurs avaient péris dans la bataille. Et certains des survivants avaient préféré prendre une retraite bien méritée afin d'enfin profiter des gens qu'ils aimaient. Il y aurait donc du sang neuf cette année !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, les premières années allèrent aux barques tandis que les anciens élèves se dirigeaient vers les calèches. Et il y eu pas mal de remue-ménage. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous étudié les créatures qui tiraient les calèches. Mais auparavant, peu les voyaient vraiment. A présent, c'était l'inverse : peu était les gens qui ne les voyait pas. C'était les gens qui avaient eu de la chance, ou qui s'était montré lâche cependant, tous les enviait.

Puis, la Répartition commença.

Mais cette fois, le Choixpeau ne fit pas de chanson sur la différence entre les maisons. Il en fit une sur l'espoir, la compréhension, la confiance, l'amour, l'amitié. Et il leur fit comprendre que la répartition entre maison ne servait à rien d'autre que de permettre une certaine concurrence sportive et une répartition un peu plus facile des élèves. Mais les temps avaient changé. Et il était temps que les rivalités absurdes qui duraient depuis des siècles, surtout entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, cessent. Il ne cita donc pas les différentes qualités requises pour aller dans telle ou telle maison.

On put ensuite compter dix-sept nouveaux blaireaux _(nda : ça fait pas un peu méchant dis comme ça ? mdr)_, dix-huit serpents, dix-huit lions et quinze intellos.

Puis, McGonagall se présenta comme nouvelle directrice et entreprit la présentation des nouveaux professeurs. Entrèrent ainsi, par la petite salle de derrière…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » Demanda Harry, surpris, un peu fort.

« Je vous annonce donc le retour de Remus Lupin au poste de DCFM. Le professeur Lily Potter vous enseignera l'Etude des Moldus, le professeur James Potter sera notre nouveau professeur de vol et le professeur Black se chargera des cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Mr Binns ayant été gentiment congédié, et sera par ailleurs le nouveau directeur de la maison des Gryffondor. Ce sera le professeur Cranberry qui se chargera des cours de Métamorphose. »

Elle énonça alors quelques règles élémentaires de la vie à Poudlard. Mais certains élèves avaient déjà décroché.

McGonagall ne pouvait sérieusement pas penser avoir une année calme en ayant au sein de l'école les Maraudeurs au complet, une tigresse rousse, un loup-garou, le descendant des Maraudeurs décidé à en profiter, une ambiance post-guerre presque apocalyptique, et les produits des _Sorciers Facétieux _qui circulaient ?

Mais Harry restait bouche bée. Ils lui avaient caché _ça_ ! Pendant tout le reste des vacances il avait essayé de soutirer des informations à ses parents, sans aucun résultat. Il faut dire que c'était une sacrée surprise !

D'un côté, il n'était pas super heureux car du coup, sa mère serait sans doute là pour lui rappeler de ne pas aller trop loin dans ses blagues et James et Sirius l'espionneraient tout le temps. Mais à côté de cela, il était carrément super heureux ! Il allait pouvoir profiter d'eux au maximum ! Surtout que comme Remus était à Poudlard, Tonks viendrait certainement très souvent avec Teddy ! C'était tout simplement génial ! Venir à Poudlard avait été dur pour Harry, bien qu'il fût heureux d'y revenir. Il s'était sérieusement fait violence pour quitter ses parents et Sirius. Passer toute l'année loin d'eux avait été une décision difficile. Voilà qui résolvait le problème !

Il était vraiment heureux que Remus reprenne du service ! Quant aux trois autres, il ignorait complètement qu'ils pouvaient avoir les compétences requises pour être professeurs ! Après tout, avant de mourir ils étaient dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils n'étaient certes pas des Aurors confirmés, mais ils en avaient les compétences. Mais comme Harry l'avait dis : plus question de combats, il fallait profiter de la vie maintenant qu'elle pouvait se montrer calme. Enfin… relativement parlant bien sûr ! N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit des Maraudeurs ! La vie ne pourra jamais être clame !

« A quoi tu penses Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en passant une main devant ses yeux.

« Je me disais juste… Poudlard, nous voilà ! »

La joyeuse bande se regarda donc, les yeux pétillants, un regard malicieux aux lèvres alors que nos quatre adultes préférés faisaient de même.

Cette fois c'est sûr : Poudlard n'en sortirait pas indemne !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Pour ce qui est des postes… j'ai longuement, très longuement hésité… Puis je me suis dit que de cette manière j'allais pouvoir mettre mon imagination à l'épreuve pour créer des blagues vraiment trop top et des situations comiques avec des jeux de mots, des fausses recommandations… Enfin bon, je me suis dis que ce serait plus fun si je les mettais tous à Poudlard etaussi que de cette manière Harry pourrait réellement profiter un maximum de ses parents et Sirius… Même si c'est pas très réaliste et plutôt cliché !

Et puis bon… J'avoue que ça avait une petite importance (de mon point de vue en tout cas) pour la fin de la fic qu'ils soient à Poudlard pour l'année.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas un petite review, que vous ayez aimé ou non ^^

A bientôt !

Mery


	23. Chap 21 : Une journée banale à Poudlard

Note de l'auteur : 

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon alors d'abord je tiens à m'excuser. Vraiment. J'ai un immense retard pour le postage, c'est même plus que du retard là ! La raison c'est que mon ordi m'a lâché, du coup j'ai dû l'envoyer en réparation etc... bref, je l'ai toujours pas mais là j'ai réussi à choper un ordi pour pouvoir poster donc tada ! Bon du coup je ne sais pas quand je vais le récupérer, ni quand je vais pouvoir poster la suite, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Ensuite, voilà donc le chapitre 21, bon là je commence à plus avoir beaucoup de chapitre d'avance, va falloir que je me mettre à écrire ! En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews ou qui m'on ajouté en alerte/favoris, c'est très gentil et ça me touche beaucoup ! Et encore une fois, désolée du retard.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu du chapitre, promis je fais de mon mieux pour poster la suite rapidemment.

Mery

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une journée banale à Poudlard. Vraiment ? **

**

* * *

**

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Rentrée à Poudlard dans l'intention de jouer aux ados normaux._

_Lily prof d'Etude des Moldus_

_James prof de vol_

_Sirius prof d'Histoire de la magie et directeur de Gryffondor_

_Remus prof de DCFM_

_Mr Cranberry professeur de métamorphose_

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

_

* * *

_

« C'est quand même incroyable qu'ils t'aient caché une chose pareille ! » S'exclama Ron lorsqu'ils furent dans le dortoir.

« Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ouais… Enfin, ta mère va sans doute être tout le temps derrière toi pour que travaille bien et que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. » Souligna Ron.

« Ah parce que tu avais l'intention de te rebeller cette année Harry ? » Demanda Dean en souriant.

« Ouaip ! J'ai décidé que cette année, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, on devait en profiter un maximum et se comporter comme des ados normaux ! » Répondit Harry en se rappelant la scène qui s'était passé le jour d'avant.

_Flash-back : _

_« Prêt pour cette rentrée ? » Demanda James alors que Harry descendait les escaliers. _

_« Oui. C'est pas comme si c'était ma première rentrée à Poudlard… » _

_« Non. Mais c'est la première durant laquelle tu vas vraiment pouvoir t'amuser et profiter du château et de tes amis ! » _

_« Ouais. »_

_« Non. Pas vraiment. » Contredit Lily « Je te rappel que tu as tes ASPICs à la fin de l'année ! » _

_« Tu sais maman, les ASPICs c'est pas si important que cela dans la vie. On peux très bien vivre sans. La preuve : regarde les jumeaux ! Ils s'en sortent très bien ! » _

_« Peut-être oui, mais c'est mieux d'avoir ses examens en poche ! » _

_« Sans doute, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité cette année. » Répondit son fils. _

_« Et c'est quoi alors ? Enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi retourner à Poudlard si ce n'est pas dans le but de réussir tes ASPICs ? » _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse hors de Poudlard alors que tous mes amis y sont ? » Répondit son fils avec évidence. « C'est la seule chose qui me pousse à retourner en cours. De cette façon je pourrais, comme vous dites, profiter de tous mes amis et en même temps, me retrouver à Poudlard, qui est l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde ! » _

_« T'as bien raison ! » Approuva son père. En voyant le regard de sa femme il ajouta « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! S'il y a bien une personne qui n'a pas besoin d'avoir de diplôme pour trouver un boulot, c'est lui ! » _

_Et Lily fut bien obligée d'acquiescer. _

_Flash-back _

« Bonne résolution ! » S'exclamèrent les garçons présents.

« Ton père et ton parrain vont pas être sur ton dos eux aussi ? » Demanda Seamus.

« Non ! Eux ils seront plutôt du genre à m'encourager. »

« Bah alors c'est cool : ils seront en supériorité numérique ! »

« Et puis ils pourront te couvrir. » Fit remarquer Ron.

Le lendemain matin, lors de la distribution de leur emploi du temps, les huitième années (ou septième année deuxième opus si vous préférez) de Gryffondors eurent une agréable surprise.

Ils allaient pouvoir dès aujourd'hui tester les compétences de leurs nouveaux professeurs.

Ils commençaient en effet par deux heures d'histoire de la magie, qu'ils auraient habituellement passées à dormir, puis une heure d'étude des moldus (ou autre option : Divination, Etudes des Runes, Arithmancie, SCM…) et heure de Métamorphose. Puis, l'après-midi, ils auraient droit à deux heures de potion et deux heures de DCFM. Et bien sûr, histoire de bien finir la journée, cour de vol à volonté pour les élèves intéressés.

Harry pressentait que le mardi serait certainement son jour préféré !

Malheureusement, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de voir sa mère à l'œuvre car l'étude des moldus n'était pas une de ses matières, mais étant donné ses origines, cela ne devait pas poser trop de problème à Lily. Par contre il était impatient de retrouver Remus, tout comme pratiquement le reste du collège. Bien sûr, il y avait eu certains reproches sur le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, mais grâce à tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre il avait largement prouvé qu'il n'était pas dangereux et de quel côté il était. Pour les cours de vol, aucun souci, il ne doutait nullement des capacités de son père ! Par contre les cours d'histoire… L'image de professeur ne collait pas du tout à son parrain et il était impatient de voir ce que cela donnait ! Prof d'histoire en plus… Il devait être le premier à dormir pendant ces cours lorsqu'il était élève, et le premier aussi à encourager les autres à faire de même et à râler si on le réveillait !

Quant au nouveau professeur de métamorphose… Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. La seule chose qui comptait c'est que c'était McGonagall qui l'avait choisi, il s'agissait donc très certainement d'un excellent professeur. McGonagall ne l'aurait jamais choisie pour enseigner la Métamorphose si elle n'était pas certaine de ses compétences !

Par contre, ce que redoutait Harry, c'était les cours de potion. Slughorn allait sûrement se poser des questions car l'année où il l'avait eu, Harry avait eu d'excellents résultats uniquement car il avait le livre de Rogue. Maintenant… il allait redevenir un navet… Il allait falloir qu'il redouble d'effort cette année ! Ou non…

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuné, Harry et ses amis partirent vers leur premier cours, impatients.

« Bonjour à tous ! » S'exclama Sirius en arrivant, sans grande surprise, dix minutes en retard.

« Comme vous le savez tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Nan, nan, pas la peine de commencer à vous endormir ! Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à Binns ? » Commença-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Bon, je sais que l'Histoire est loin d'être la matière la plus passionnante lorsqu'on est sorcier et que des tas d'autres choses nous attendent. Mais c'est tout de même important de savoir comment notre société actuelle a fait pour en arriver là… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça ! Ne le répétez pas mais c'est Lily qui m'a soufflé les réponses » Conclu-t-il sous les rires de ses élèves avec un clin d'œil à Harry et ses amis.

« Je vous ai préparé des petites fiches qu'il vous faudra apprendre par cœur. Si vous y parvenez, vous aurez tous Optimal à vos ASPIC. Bien sûr nous développerons quelques notions en cours, mais très honnêtement, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de la énième révolution des Gobelins pendant les trois quarts de l'année ! C'est dingue tout ce qu'ils ont fait les Gobelins quand même ! A croire qu'il n'existe qu'eux dans l'Histoire de la Magie ! Je vous laisse donc le soin d'apprendre par vous-même les choses dont vous êtes capable. Je vous assure que sur ces notions il n'y a pas besoin de plus d'information pour avoir une excellente note à vos examens ! » Lui dit-il avant d'interroger l'élève qui levait timidement la main.

« Qu'est-ce que nous étudierons en cours donc ? »

« Excellente question ! Ca mériterait dix points mais bon on m'accuserait de favoritisme alors… Je vous propose donc d'étudier l'histoire plus moderne, l'histoire étrangère et, bien sûr, l'histoire traditionnelle. Nous parlerons beaucoup d'actualité évidemment. Parce que je pense que le plus important ce n'est pas tant de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq siècles mais plutôt ce qui se passe pendant notre vie. Et comme vous vous en doutez, mon principal but sera de vous parler de Voldemort. Pas la peine de frissonner hein ! Bien sûr vous me direz que ce n'est plus une menace. Mais… la vraie menace à présent c'est qu'un autre taré veuille faire pareil. Nous étudierons donc en profondeur ce qui a permis à Voldemort d'atteindre l'apogée de son pouvoir, et j'espère que tout ceci vous dissuadera de lui succéder ! »

La plupart des élèves semblèrent impatients car le programme semblait plutôt alléchant. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment partant pour reparler de Voldemort. La Guerre était à peine finie, les deuils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait achevés, la reconstruction avait à peine commencée… La plaie de la guerre était encore vive.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'histoire traditionnelle' ? » Demanda Dean.

« Bah tout ce qui est à la base de notre monde, genre… Merlin ! Mais tout cela ne sera pas obligatoire, ce sera surtout pour des points bonus ! »

« Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle année ? » Demanda-t-il avec enthousiaste, puis voyant que la plupart des élèves hochaient la tête et que Harry et ses amis souriait, il sourie et ajouta. « Au fait Harry, ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu cette année ! Alors pas dans mon cours s'teuplé ! Et encore moins sur moi, ok ? » Puis, voyant que son filleul ne répondait pas mais souriait, il commença à avoir (faussement) peur. « Harry ? »

« On verra. » Répondit-il en riant.

« Parfait ! C'est la réponse que j'attendais ! » Ria-t-il.

Le cours pu enfin commencer. Il leur distribua donc une série de petite fiche sur lesquelles s'entassait des tonnes et des tonnes d'informations, de chronologie ou de mini biographies. Ils avaient l'année pour les apprendre. Une des autres choses qui plût assez aux élèves fut le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'interrogation en classe et très peu de devoir à la maison l'essentiel du travail se fera en classe car se sera surtout du débat et puis, ils étaient avant tout là pour s'amuser, dixit Sirius.

La lecture des fiches, accompagnée de quelques explications et commentaires assez drôles de Sirius, les occupa pendant tout le reste du cours. Le vrai programme made in Sirius commencera jeudi, lors de leur prochain cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur prochains cours tandis que Sirius se préparait pour l'arrivée des premières années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, après avoir été rassuré par les compliments de son filleul.

Le reste de la matinée fut plutôt bien. Harry pu se rendre compte que Hagrid avait toujours son fameux faible pour les créatures les plus bizarres et dangereuses possibles. Il leur avait d'ailleurs ramené, cette fois-ci, une créature très rare qui vivait en France : une vicite. C'était une créature mi-cheval, mi-oiseau, mi-poisson qui était de couleur dorée (avec des traits noir pour les males). Son principal défaut ? Avec ses griffes de rapace il pouvait vous couper la tête ou un quelconque autre membre sans le moindre effort et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. De plus, la moindre blessure qu'il vous infligeait occasionnait de graves brûlures et séquelles. A croire que Hagrid n'avait toujours pas compris que les élèves étaient censés être en sécurité à Poudlard ! Et apparemment, d'après les échos, tout le monde adorait déjà Lily, qui avait un charme naturel qui faisait des ravages, surtout sur la gente masculine du château. James, en bon jaloux amoureux qu'il était, n'allait sans doute pas tarder à « marquer son territoire » !

C'était avec un peu d'appréhension qu'ils s'étaient rendu en cours de métamorphose. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce prof auparavant.

Mais finalement, le cours avait été plutôt intéressant. Et le prof semblait pas mal, même s'il paraissait un peu bizarre parfois. Peut-être avait-il subi des pertes lors de la guerre lui aussi ? Comme beaucoup…Mais il semblait compétant. C'est du moins ce qu'il leur sembla lorsqu'il commença à parler des métamorphoses humaines sur d'autres sujets.

Le cours fut donc plutôt très intéressant, et le programme s'annonçait autant alléchant. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et c'était rassurant.

« Dans mon cours j'apprécierai qu'on m'écoute ! » Avait-il tonné lorsque des élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors avaient commencés à se chamailler. « Ces rivalités absurdes n'ont plus aucune raison d'être ! La guerre est finie je vous le rappel. Alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez en amorcer une autre – juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas perdu assez dans la précédente – arrêtez de vous comporter ainsi ! »

Ce fut exactement à partir de cet instant que Harry plaça ce professeur très haut dans sa liste des personnes qu'il estimait, et qu'il su qu'ils s'entendraient bien. « Ensuite je vous prierai de bien vouloir cesser de dévisager ainsi Mr Potter. A ce que je sache ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le voyez. »

« Mais monsieur… »

« Pas d'interruption Mademoiselle ! » Avait-il coupé. « Rien n'a changé et je crois qu'il a toujours la même tête. Ensuite inutile également de lui lancer des insultes ou des menaces qui ne riment à rien messieurs » Dit-il aux quelques élèves qui l'avaient fait (des fils, filles de mangemorts pour la plupart, qui voulait défendre le peu d'honneur qui leur restait). « Alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que la directrice revienne sur votre admission dans cette école, arrêtez vos bêtises. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Oui monsieur » Répondit la plupart des élèves, un peu hébété par le ton farouche du nouveau professeur. Ce n'était pas un rigolo.

Il faut dire que le professeur n'avait pas tellement laissé d'autres réponses envisageables avec son ton dur et sévère qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Le silence flotta quelques instants, les élèves méditant sûrement sur ces paroles et le professeur semblant hésiter entre continuer la leçon de morale ou reprendre son cours. Finalement, il sembla décider que les leçons de morale et les débats sur la guerre n'étaient pas de son ressort et repris son cours où il l'avait arrêté.

Ils se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs avec pas mal de devoirs pour le lendemain et la fin de la semaine… Ceci exaspéra la plupart des élèves. Premier jour de cours et déjà débordés…

Et ils n'avaient pas encore fini la journée…

Le repas fut la première occasion pour les élèves de se réunir pour débattre des compétences des différents nouveaux professeurs (et anciens) avec ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de les avoir dans la matinée. C'est bien connu, dans une communauté fermée, les ragots vont bon train et les colporter est l'activité préférée des membres de cette communauté. Poudlard n'échappait pas à la règle.

Dans l'ensemble, les élèves étaient plutôt satisfaits. Sirius avait remporté l'unanimité avec son je-m'en-foutisme, sa désinvolture, son humour et sa manière de voir les choses. En plus, les gens parlaient beaucoup de lui, non seulement parce qu'il était plus beau qu'Apollon, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait parti des proches de Harry, de ceux qui avait été ramené à la vie et il avait été enfermé à Azkaban pendant de longues années avant d'être le premier à s'en évader. Il suscitait donc beaucoup de débats animés. Ensuite, Lily avait dû supporter les regards appréciateur de la gente masculine de l'école, quelques regards méprisants (visiblement certains préjugés sur les sorciers ascendant moldus avaient du mal à se faire la belle). Mais au moins elle savait de quoi elle parlait, et ça se voyait. Et les gens la respectaient pour ça, et pour avoir revécu. Et puis étant la mère de Harry, elle faisait jaser ! D'ailleurs, en réalité, on jasait beaucoup en cette période de rentrée. Pour la plupart, l'année qui avait précédée avait était éprouvante. Ils avaient été séparés, certains avaient été en cavale, d'autres avaient soutenu les mangemorts de l'école. Et quasiment tous avaient perdu des êtres chers.

La société sorcière était encore dans un état post-traumatique de la guerre. Tout le monde en parlait encore et toujours. Les choses ne se tasseraient pas tout de suite, surtout pas avec la nomination de ces professeurs à Poudlard et les élections du Ministère. Les choses étaient encore loin d'être réglées et les principaux concernés allaient devoir s'armer de patience pour pouvoir arrêter d'être sans cesse épié et d'être au centre de toutes les conversations.

Mais là tout de suite, quelque chose d'autre remplaça le sujet des discussions habituelles. En effet, tout d'un coup, tous ceux qui s'était servi du poulet à la moutarde se transformèrent en poulet grandeur nature.

La transformation causa…. Quelques troubles il faut l'avouer. Sans oublier que c'était le plat préféré de Ron et James… Après quelques instants de flottement, toute la salle éclata de rire. Enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas touché ! Eclats de rire parfois coupés par des bruits très étranges venant des becs de ces poulets qui n'en étaient pas vraiment.

Ce fut la directrice qui rigola le moins, avec Lily.

« Black ! » Hurla-t-elle « Vous ne grandirait donc jamais ? »

« Mais ce… » Bafouillèrent-il avant qu'elles ne les interrompent.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Aucune excuse ne sera valable. C'est inadmissible ! C'était inadmissible lorsque vous étiez élèves, ça l'est encore plus maintenant que vous êtes enseignants ! »

« Minerva, ce n'est pas moi ! » S'insurgea Sirius. « Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai transformé James ? Je vous rappel qu'en principe ce genre de coup on les fait à trois, deux minimum. » Omettant volontairement Peter, dont la simple pensé le révulsais à présent. Pour Sirius, c'était comme si Peter n'avait jamais existé.

La directrice resta un moment interdite. Il n'avait pas tord… Mais alors qui ? Les jumeaux étaient partis. Bien sûr leur farces et attrapes circulaient dans le château mais qui pouvait bien avoir eu le cran de les utiliser ainsi ?

De toute façon elle savait depuis le départ que cette année serait mouvementée alors… Elle se rassit et regarda les élèves d'un œil suspicieux. Finalement lorsqu'elle croisa le regarda rieur de Harry, elle compris. Il avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau… Elle n'était pas sortie de la bouse !

Mais ce ne fut que le soir que Harry « paya ». Explication ?

Eh bien Harry allait rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondors mais Sirius lui attrapa le bras, ainsi que son père. Ils le traînèrent jusque dans leurs appartements presque communs, sans trop écouter ses protestations.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry tomba alors sur leurs regards accusateurs. Faussement ? Ca restait à déterminer. Et c'est ce que testa Harry en tentant un sourire innocent du genre « Oui, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Ah mais non voyons je n'ai rien fait de mal qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ! … Bon okay mais c'était drôle ». Oui, parfois les sourires et les regards peuvent dire beaucoup de choses !

« T'aurai pu nous prévenir nan ? » Attaqua Sirius, limite hystérique mais à la fois assez fier que son filleul commence à avoir une existence normale pour un adolescent normal… Enfin autant normale que possible pour un sorcier, sauveur du monde qui plus est !

« Vous prévenir avant de faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Harry ! La moindre des choses c'est d'avouer tu crois pas ? » Lança son père, un sourire malicieux essayant de percer son visage soi-disant sérieux.

« … Bah avouez que c'était drôle quand même ! » Lâcha finalement Harry un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres « J'avoue que mon passage préféré à été quand McGonagall vous a accusé ! C'était tordant ! Et… papa, tu ferais un très bon poulet. » Finit-il en éclatant de rire.

« Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie hein ! » Bougonna James avant de suive son fils et Sirius et d'éclater de rire à son tour.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Lily lorsqu'elle sortie de son bureau après un petite analyse d'un livre passionnant – selon elle.

Après s'être calmé ils discutèrent encore quelques temps, les trois adultes échangeant leur point de vue sur le Poudlard de maintenant et leur ressenti quant au fait d'être désormais de l'autre côté des bancs. Et Harry rassura Sirius qui craignait de paraître trop sévère ! Comme s'il était le genre à être un prof sévère ! Lui !

Sur le chemin du retour à la salle Commune, Harry songea qu'au vue du regard de James et Sirius, il ferait mieux de se méfier les jours suivant : la vengeance n'aller pas tarder. Parce qu'autant une vengeance peut se savourer froide, autant, elle peu être succulent encore chaude ou à tiède.

A cette idée Harry sourit. On dirait bien qu'une bataille de blague allait avoir lieux entre ces murs. McGonagall n'avait pas fini de vieillir car pour une guerre ça allait en être une ! Entre deux générations très talentueuses ça pouvait donner un truc pas mal.

Mais en attendant, un devoir de métamorphose l'attendait…

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ou d'incohérence, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, cf raison ci-dessus.

Donnez moi votre avis !

A bientôt !


	24. Chapitre 22 : Booo!

**Note de l'auteur : **

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon alors j'ai plein de chose à vous dire avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre !

Déjà, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. J'ai été très longue (ça commence à devenir une très mauvaise habitude). J'ai voulu poster juste après mes exams, le soir même pour tout vous dire, et en fait le site ne fonctionnait pas. Les modifications que je faisais au chapitre n'apparaissaient pas dans le Doc Manager. C'était vraiment galère (d'ailleurs je sais toujours pas si ça marche ça va être la surprise). Ensuite, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, sans succès. Puis j'ai commencé le boulot et j'ai été très prise. Et me voilà ^^

Ensuite, pour les prochain chapitres, ils ne seront pas là tout de suite. La raison c'est que les 3 prochains chapitres sont écrits, mais j'ai effectué de très grosses modifications... à l'écrit, en même temps que ma relecture pour les fautes. Seulement le hic c'est qu'entre temps j'ai déménagé et ces feuilles sont je ne sais où dans mes cartons par encore défaits. Donc il faut que je les retrouve. Bon la bonne nouvelle (enfin en fait c'est super bon comme nouvelle mais bon xD) c'est que j'ai pas (enore) trouvé de boulot pour le mois de juillet donc je devrais enfin pouvoir faire un peu de rangement.

Si tout se passe bien, j'ai bon espoir de finir cette fic à la fin de l'été. J'espère vraiment parce que j'ai l'impression que cette fic me porte la poisse : retard, perte de doc, bug du site, syndrome de la page blanche, etc.. Vivement que tout ça soit terminé et que je puisse enfin passer à autre chose ! Surtout que j'ai pleins de projets ^^

Bon cette fois je crois que j'ai tout dit. Maintenant je vais copier ce long petits messages, dans le cas où ça n'enregistrerais pas ^^

Edit : Bon, bonne nouvelle, la note d'auteur reste, mais par contre j'ai l'impression que mes mises à jours du chapitre ont pas toutes été prises. Je le modifierais plus tard.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Booo ! **

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait un autre choix ? » : _

_Sirius, Remus, James et Lily se posent des questions sur le comportement bizarre de Harry._

_Ginny et Harry font l'amour. _

_Poudlard a repris avec de nouveaux professeurs._

_Harry s'est mis aux blagues. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

* * *

L'année se déroulait à une vitesse assez impressionnante, et c'est avec surprise que notre petite troupe vit Halloween approcher. Harry et les autres s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Et depuis le début de l'année scolaire, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées.

Premièrement, les cours étaient vraiment passionnants. Mais il fallait avouer que Poudlard était changé, et pas seulement pour les nouvelles farces qui faisaient surface et la nouvelle bonne humeur qui se sentait dans l'air. En plus de cela il y avait aussi la nostalgie et le manque. Ca semblait incroyable à dire mais Rogue manquait un peu aux élèves. C'était incroyable non ? Certains se pensaient masochistes car on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Rogue ai jamais été un tendre avec eux. Pourtant, il faisait parti de Poudlard. Un peu comme Dumbledore, un peu comme une pierre. C'était comme si, même si tout était redevenu normal, il manquait quelque chose, comme s'il manquait des pierres dans l'édifice (et non pas seulement dans le sens littéral). On disait que tout redevenait à la normale mais au fond d'eux mêmes, tous savaient que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. C'était normal, le cycle de la vie. Il fallait s'y faire, même si c'était difficile. Et pour cela, Harry, entre autre, avait une plutôt bonne méthode, qui faisait oublier à tout le monde les pertes subies, et les manques ressentis : les blagues.

C'était assez souvent qu'il pratiquait le genre de blague où les individus se transforment en ce qu'il mange. Le plus marrant avait sûrement été lorsque la potion s'était retrouvé dans de la gelée colorée. Les victimes s'étaient retrouvées toutes gluantes, presque transparentes, de la couleur qu'elles avaient mangé et si on les touchait… eh bien ça faisait comme avec de la vraie gelée. C'était assez écoeurant en fait, mais indolore.

Mais ça s'était aussi produit avec des patates (on n'aura jamais autant utilisé l'expression et l'image de Mr. Patate moldu à Poudlard que lors de cette période là !), des légumes (et pour certains, il n'y avait pas grande différence côté intellectuel…), du jus de citrouille. Et pour ce dernier c'était assez étrange la encore. La victime se voyait obtenir une tête en citrouille, des bras en feuillage et son ventre étaient représenté par un genre de paroi invisible, comme du verre, où tourbillonnait, à l'intérieur, du jus de citrouille, même Harry en avait été surpris. Les victimes ressemblaient à une machine à laver moldu, déguisé en citrouille !

Bref, depuis quelque temps, les repas de la célèbre école de sorcellerie étaient plutôt agités ! Mais il était rare de savoir avec certitude qui faisait la blague : Harry ou les Maraudeurs ? McGonagall se posait souvent la question… Enfin sauf quand l'un des Maraudeurs ou Harry était victime bien sûr. Et puis la tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue car d'autres élèves commençaient à s'y mettre. Quasiment tout le monde avait déjà fait une ou deux blagues. Comme si c'était quelque chose de contagieux. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, pendant qu'ils riaient et profitaient de la vie, ils ne se battaient pas et ne songeaient pas à leurs pertes.

Et en dehors des repas, Harry utilisait des farces plutôt connues comme des Bombabouses ou des flaques d'eau instantanées et des chaises volantes (ou tout autre OVNI). Mais également des sorts un peu plus élaborés, assez simple pour un sorcier tel que lui, tel que des illusions d'optique. Par exemple, une sixième année de Serdaigle se retrouva absolument persuadé de participer à un défilé de mode dans la cour. Elle s'était donc retrouvée en robe hyper sexy dans la cour de Poudlard, avec seulement cinq degrés de température à l'extérieur (mais Harry avait eu la bonté de lui lancer un sort de réchauffement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas malade), à défiler tel, un mannequin moldu. Ce coup là, et ceux dans le même genre, avaient été grandement salués par ses aînés, surtout les mâles. C'était du grand art ! Le professeur Cranberry avait même accorder dix point à Harry pour cette prouesse magique.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs, pratiquaient des réveils dans les règles de l'art aux habitants de Poudlard. McGonagall avait moyennement apprécié d'être réveillée par un sceau d'eau gelée avec un réveil strident dans ses oreilles… Mais ça avait été hilarant de la voir s'énerver sur les Potter !

Bon d'un autre côté, James et Sirius avaient également moyennement apprécié avoir oublié, une fois, d'ôter leur nom de la listes des habitants… Ils avaient eu le droit au même réveil, et là, tout le monde s'était bien moqué d'eux ! Ils l'avaient bien cherché. Tout Poudlard se souviendrait longtemps de leur tête !

Il avait été décidé qu'une fête aurait lieu pour Halloween, une officielle et une officieuse.

L'officielle avait lieu l'après-midi et en début de soirée et il s'agirait de jeux à thèmes qui seraient assez amusant selon Sirius. Et l'officieuse avait lieu dans la salle sur demande, était ouverte à tous les élèves, et était organisée par quelques Gryffondors (et inutile de vous préciser lesquels !).

Et aujourd'hui, c'était la journée du déguisement ! Les professeurs avaient banalisé leur cours (on se demande qui a soumis cette idée de génie ! Hein Sirius ?), afin de faire des ateliers pour apprendre aux élèves des sorts pour confectionner les meilleurs déguisements possibles et imaginables. Comme ça, tout le monde aura un déguisement qui lui sera propre, original et fais maison, d'autant bonne qualité qu'acheté dans le commerce et gratuit donc. Et l'idée avait assez plût. Enfin une façon amusante d'apprendre des choses !

« T'as déjà une idée du type de déguisement que tu veux ? » Demanda Ron à son meilleur ami alors qu'ils attendaient devant la salle de cours.

« Euh… pas vraiment non… Et toi ? »

« Bah… non plus… Mais Hermione a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on ai des déguisements assortis »

« Bah alors je suppose qu'elle doit déjà avoir une idée non ? »

« De quoi ? » Les interrompit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant son chéri finir le pancake du petit dej'.

« On se demandait en quoi tu voulais te déguiser. »

« Et pourquoi on se déguiserait pas en petits lutins ? »

« Des petits lutins ? » Répéta Ron ahuri.

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi pas des gobelins ou des elfes de maison tant que t'y es ? » S'exclama son petit ami avant de ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau, craignant de lui avoir mis une mauvaise idée dans la tête.

« Ha ha. Très drôle. T'en penses quoi Harry ? »

« Euh… » Répondit-il peu sûr de lui « Peu m'importe… »

Et ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin car Sirius et James arrivèrent : ils s'occupaient ensemble des septième et huitième années, Cranbery et Lily s'occupaient des cinquième et sixième années, Hagrid et McGonagall des troisième et quatrième années et Slughorn et Remus des premières et deuxièmes années.

Et malheureusement pour eux – ou peut-être heureusement, selon le point de vue, - les deux compères annoncèrent que les élèves ne choisiraient pas leur déguisement mais que leur déguisement les choisirait. Oui, à première vue on pourrais croire qu'ils ont pris des substances illicites mais non (enfin en tout cas, je ne suis pas au courant, les gars avouez !). En fait, différents tas se trouvaient organisés dans la pièce. Chaque tas correspondait à un déguisement, donc à un élève. Pour l'instant il s'agissait de bricoles (des bouts de bois, des boîtes cassées, du tissu usagé…).

« Chaque élève doit passer devant chaque tas que vous voyez, » expliqua James. « Vous saurez à quel tas vous devrez vous arrêter car si c'est le bon, un des objets se transformera en un accessoire de votre déguisement afin de vous permettre de découvrir de quoi il s'agit… »

« A condition que vous ayez assez de jugeote » Se permit d'ajouter Sirius.

Ca pouvait être assez amusant en fin de compte !

Il fallu bien quinze minutes pour que chacun trouve son tas, et l'accepte. Oui, ce garçon de Pouffsouffle ne voulait pas accepter le fait que son accessoire soit une baguette de fée… Dur la vie parfois… Nous compatissons tous. Une fois fait, ils purent se mettre réellement au travail. Sirius et James allaient au même train qu'eux en faisant leurs propres déguisements.

Il s'avéra que Harry tomba sur une canne très classe en bois noir, Hermione sur des ailes, Ron sur une clochette à pompons (lui aussi avait eu des difficultés à accepter ce coup du sort) et Ginny sur un collier en diamant (faisant d'ailleurs beaucoup de jalouses).

Chacun des objets pourris qu'ils avaient devaient aboutir à quelque chose de beaucoup plus raffiné et qui correspondait au déguisement. Par exemple, un vieux carton devint, pour Harry, une veste smoking d'ancien temps très classe et sa boîte à musique cassée se transforma, avec de bons coups de baguettes, en chapeau haut. Quant à Hermione, une grande vieille cape noire toute trouée devint une magnifique petite tunique verte. Pour Ron, sa boîte d'allumette mouillée se transforma en chaussures pointues verte et pour Gin', une vielle planche de bois fut transformé en une robe du soir de l'ancien temps. Etc…

Le but étant de faire faire un maximum de sort à chaque élève, il fallait arriver à l'objet final en passant d'abord par trois autres transformations, et pas une de plus ! Et c'était en réalité bien plus complexe que ça n'y paraissait car certaine transformation était impossible d'un objet à un autre, il fallait donc se montrer assez malin pour ne pas se faire piéger. Et celui qui faisait plus de trois sorts devait, chaque fois, répondre à action ou vérité. Autant dire qu'au vu des énergumènes auxquels ils avaient à faire, les élèves firent attention à bien respecter les règles du jeu et à ne pas se faire piéger en réfléchissant bien et en ne se précipitant pas. Mais il y eu pourtant des perdants. Et les questions étaient plutôt embarrassante mais étant sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de vérité, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que répondre honnêtement devant toute la classe (il me semble qu'à présent, Tracy Cook évitera de trop s'approcher de Robert Finn, sachant les rêves qu'il fait d'elle…). Quant aux actions… Eh bien c'est plutôt simple, venant de James et Sirius c'était forcément ridiculisant… Mais assez drôle aussi il faut bien l'avouer, surtout lorsque qu'un élève de Serpentard et un de Gryffondor durent mimer l'accouplement animal en sous-vêtements. Oui, certains arrivent à avoir des idées plutôt vraiment bizarres... Sirius et James prônaient le rapprochement des maisons !

La matinée passa donc assez rapidement et surtout, dans la bonne humeur, chacun s'amusant beaucoup en confectionnant leurs déguisements.

Une fois terminé, certains refusèrent catégoriquement de les porter, trop humiliant. Ron était carrément furieux qu'il soit tombé sur le lutin, franchement vu que Hermione voulait tant l'être ça aurait été mieux qu'elle tombe dessus au lieu de tomber sur de déguisement de « fée clochette » dixit les profs, mais qui ressemblait plus à des bouts de tissus aux jolies formes et qui ne cachaient quasiment rien selon Ron (et il faut bien avouer que Hermione était un peu gênée de porter quelque chose d'aussi peu couvert, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes).

Harry était en fait plutôt content de son déguisement et celui de sa petite amie, qui étaient parfaitement assorti : lui était un vampire vivant au 17ème siècle avec une grande classe et elle était une fille de bonne famille du 17ème également.

Dean se retrouva affublé d'un déguisement de poulet, oui oui, de poulet… Il n'avait pas été très content mais bon, il le prit du bon côté et en rigola autant que les autres quitte à se ridiculiser, autant rendre ça amusant également pour lui.

Seamus trouva son déguisement d'elfe de moyen goût et accusa Ron d'avoir donné cette idée un peu plus tôt, mais comparé à ce qu'avait, par exemple, Thomas Crice de Gryffondor, à savoir Adam de Adam & Eve, il s'estimait plutôt heureux.

Sirius et James avait le même déguisement, et il était à parier que Remus aurait également le même : un loup-garou. Et il faut dire qu'il était plutôt bien réussi et donc plutôt effrayant. Et sachant à quoi ressemblait Remus lors de ses transformations, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute sur leur modèle.

« J'arrive pas à croire ça ! » S'écria Ron « Je suis que c'est de ta faute 'Mione »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je dirais plutôt que Sirius et James t'on entendu pester contre les lutins et qu'ils se sont bien amusés à te le mettre ! »

« Oui bah c'est ce que je disais : c'est de ta faute ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être puéril Ron ! »

« Moi ? Puéril ? Nan mais alors on aura tout vu dis moi ! »

Sentant la dispute venir, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et, bras dessus dessous, décidèrent de laisser le couple seul. Une fois légèrement à l'écart Harry félicita de la réussite de son déguisement.

« Il te va très bien je trouve, même parfaitement bien » Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son cou dégagé par la robe afin de l'y embrasser, ce qui lui provoqua un sourire et un léger gémissement de bien être.

« Et toi tu mérite entièrement ton rôle de vampire on dirait… Tu es très classe comme ça ! » Complimenta-t-elle « Et puis en plus on est assorti ! »

« Ouais, je suis sûr que mon père et Sirius avaient prévu ça. » Répondit-il avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

« Je n'en doute même pas…. Pour une fois qu'ils font quelque chose d'intelligent à propos de notre relation on ne va pas se plaindre ! » Fit Ginny après avoir rompu leur baiser. Gardant ses bras autour de son cou, elle le serra davantage contre elle tandis qu'il enserrait sa taille et lui déposait un baiser sur le bout du nez.

« Ca va on ne vous dérange pas trop non ? » Les interrompit soudainement la voix criarde de Ron qui affichait une mine clairement dégoûtée à la vue qu'il avait du jeune couple – qui, pour seule réponse, levèrent les yeux au ciel.

L'après-midi fut également à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

Des tas d'activités furent organisés. La disposition se faisait en fait sous forme de différents stands, un peu comme dans une fête foraine, et un parcours avait été construit pour ceux qui voulaient se défier. Les stands proposaient donc des jeux d'un genre absolument classiquement indémodable et amusant. Certains étaient même plutôt dégoûtants. Par exemple, l'un des jeux consistait à plonger sa tête dans un sceau d'eau et d'essayer de récupérer un objet, qui se trouvait au fond, avec les dents et ceux qui assistaient à cette activité devaient jeter toute sorte de chose dedans. Expliquons. Mettons que le but et d'attraper une clé. Il y a des bocaux contenant différentes choses (vers de terre, insectes, Berthie Crochue à la crotte de nez…). Les spectateurs doivent décider ce qu'ils veulent mettre comme obstacle au joueur qui doit donc ensuite avaler ce qui se trouve sur son chemin pour atteindre la fameuse clé. Et bien sûr, en récompenses, différents gains étaient proposés (allant de friandises à des peluches ou jeux magiques).

D'autres ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux jeux de tirs moldu sauf qu'il fallait tirer avec sa baguette et que les cibles bougeaient. C'était certainement le jeu auquel se bousculaient le plus de monde ! Se suivait ensuite des quilles ensorcelées, des billards chinois magiques… Et bien sûr, quasiment chaque stand avait son homologue moldu. De cette façon tout le monde était content et c'était un clin d'œil aux valeurs pour lesquelles ils s'étaient battus. Et puis c'était une façon pour les nés moldu de jouer les instructeurs et de mieux faire découvrir leur univers.

Quand au parcours, c'était surtout de l'agilité et quasiment non magique : placer des balles dans les yeux d'un hibou (voir le jeu de In Ze Boite), slalomer entre des quilles tout en lançant des boules de bowling, trouver le moyens de passer par delà une marre de boue sans se salir…

C'était un bon moyen de s'évaluer pour sa vraie valeur d'être humain et non de sorcier en se réfugiant sans cesse derrière les sorts que leur permettait leur baguette.

Finalement l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et personne ne s'y attendait lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça la fin des jeux. Beaucoup d'élèves se regardèrent interloqués et d'autres râlèrent et protestèrent, clamant qu'ils voulaient au moins finir leur partie, ce qu'on leur accorda le sourire aux lèvres. Pour des élèves qui, au départ, n'avait pas été très motivé pour cette activité, ils semblaient le prendre plutôt bien !

Puis, ils se dispercèrent, la petite bande d'Harry les premiers. En effet, leur super soirée commençait seulement une heure après le dîner et ils devaient donc tout préparer avant le dîner, qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Evidemment, les professeurs n'étaient pas dupes et la rumeur d'une soirée « illégale » était vite remontée jusqu'à eux. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à deviner qu'il ne avait eu l'idée. Le point positif était que, étant donné que c'était Halloween, la soirée était forcément déguisée, et comme ils avaient déjà leur déguisement, c'était du temps économisé à ne pas se préparer. Hermione et Ginny s'occupèrent de commencer à organiser la Salle sur Demande qui, heureusement pour eux, pouvait effectivement prendre n'importe quelle forme. Si bien, qu'ils n'y eu aucun rangement à faire. Elles pensaient à une pièce, ouvraient, inspectaient puis refermaient la porte et changeaient d'idée. Et ce, jusqu'à qu'elles tombent sur la pièce parfaite pour cette soirée. Quant à Ron et Harry, ils allèrent à Pré-au-lard en douce, Hermione ayant bien entendu refusé de demander de l'aide aux elfes de maison. Ils allèrent donc chez HoneyDuke pour les friandises, qui étaient encore plus spéciales lors d'Halloween. Ils hésitaient sur l'endroit où acheter leurs boissons quand ils virent Rosmerta. Elle accepta volontiers de leur vendre toute sorte de boissons, aussi bien alcoolisées, que non alcoolisées, arguant qu'on était jeune qu'une fois et qu'il fallait en profiter. Ils retournèrent donc à Poudlard les bras chargés et les poches remplies. Ils décidèrent de tout poser vite fait dans la salle sur demande et ils disposeraient les plats après le dîner. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils restèrent scotchés à l'encadrement.

La pièce était incroyable, on ne pouvait même pas appeler cela une pièce. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une grande clairière, avec une rivière, des arbres et une belle lune bien ronde et blanche coupant un ciel d'un bleu presque noir, ce qui donnait une allure féerique et mystérieuse, à la fois paisible et inquiétante. Cette clairière était entourée de plusieurs autres pièces, de forme ronde. C'était un peu la représentation des atomes que les moldus étudiait à l'école. Même le sol semblait rond. Il se demandait comment les gens se déplacerait mais songea vite que quoiqu'il en soit il devait bien y avoir une solution, sinon Hermione n'aurait pas laissé ces pièces ainsi. Et puis ce serait sûrement marrant de voir les gens dégringoler à chaque pas ! De surcroît, les pièces étaient transparentes, comme une bulle, et le ciel de la clairière y était donc visible. Chacune d'entre elle étaient d'une couleur différente : une était rouge et tapissée d'une texture à l'allure soyeuse et les poufs pour s'asseoir étaient blanc et or. Une autre bulle était bleu, une autre, verte, un autre toute jaune, et une totalement transparente.

Lorsqu'ils se remirent enfin du premier choc, ils aperçurent chacun la femme de leur vie en train de disposer quelques décorations supplémentaire. A peine Ron songea-t-il à une table pour se libérer les mains, que celle-ci apparut devant lui (si bien qu'il failli s'y prendre les pieds). Ils félicitèrent les filles, qui avaient eu une idée brillante, puis les entraînèrent rapidement vers la Grande Salle où le dîner n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la table des Gryffondors. Ceux-ci leur demandèrent si tout était ne ordre, et ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Puis, Ron se servit une énorme assiette de purée et trois ailes de poulet, mis son gâteau au chocolat préféré de côté (en pris même quatre tranches) et commença à fourrer le tout dans sa bouche, sous les yeux dégoûtés des élèves environnant.

Du côté de la table des professeurs, Sirius faisait de même, détruisant ainsi un peu plus sa réputation de tombeur, au profit d'estomac sur patte, ou de porc dixit une petite rousse.

James et Sirius avaient déjà prévu de faire un saut à la petite sauterie (dixit Sirius) organisé par leur héritier favoris, et Remus et Lily seraient sûrement de la partie. Au départ, Lily avait voulu faire empêcher la fête, en tout bon professeur qui se respecte. Mais James l'avait convaincu qu'après les horreurs que ces jeunes avaient vécues il fallait qu'ils profitent enfin de leur vie. De plus, le fait qu'eux même avaient était à plusieurs fêtes de ce genre lors de leur jeunesse avait également joué en faveur d'Harry. Elle avait donc fait un compromis : la fête aurait lieu, mais elle irait pour surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement. Et surtout, pas d'alcool.

Pour une fois, le dîner se passa sans embûches, les élèves les plus turbulents ayant été trop occupés ces derniers jours pour songer à une blague d'Halloween. Enfin, ce qu'ils pensaient, car la soirée était loin d'être finie !

Les élèves de Poudlard, en cette soirée d'Halloween, dînaient joyeusement, certains élèves se mélangeants à d'autres maisons, les tables se faisant passer les plats, vides à d'autres tables… Une vraie atmosphère d'amitié planait dans l'air, ce qui n'était pour déplaire à personne, au contraire. Malgré la nuit des horreurs, ils se sentaient en sécurité tous réunis, plus fort, et surtout plus heureux. La guerre avait laissée des séquelles, certes, mais plus on est, plus c'est facile de faire face à un évènement, ils n'avaient pas tardé à le comprendre.

Lorsque le dîner fût finalement terminé, les élèves se dispersèrent progressivement, par petit groupe.

Les plus timides et solitaires rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, les autres se rendirent aussi discrètement que possible à la Salle sur Demande, se déplaçant en petit groupe et passant par différents chemins pour ne pas se faire pincer.

Harry et les autres étaient bien sûr les premiers à arriver. Mais bien vite, la porte s'ouvrit… sur Lily, James, Sirius et Remus.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent à la fois surpris, amusés et un peu effrayé. Les trois hommes ne leur interdirait certainement pas cette fête (enfin, pas Sirius et James en tout cas, et Remus était facilement influençable), mais Lily…

« Wow ! C'est magnifique dites ! » S'exclama d'ailleurs la jeune femme.

« Oui hein ? » affirma Harry. « C'est Gin' et Hermione qui ont trouvé cette idée. »

Il y eu un petit silence gêné avant que Sirius n'éclate de rire.

« Allez, décoincez vous, on est cool pour la fête ! »

Et seulement quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un premier groupe d'étudiants. Ils restèrent figés sur le seuil, stupéfaits, hésitants entre entrer ou partir en courant. Harry n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient simplement impressionnés par la décoration, ou s'ils flippaient pour les quatre adultes.

Finalement ils entrèrent, se disant que ce groupe précis d'adultes ne pouvait décemment pas être contre une fête.

Cependant, Lily ne tarda pas à inspecter les boissons et friandises. Elle lança un regard courroucé à Harry en remarquant du whisky-pur-feu. Mais son mari le lui ôta des mains lorsqu'elle voulu le faire disparaître, jouant à nouveau sur le « ils sont jeunes », « il faut qu'ils s'amusent », « on faisait ça nous aussi ». Lily fut plus difficile à convaincre cette fois, mais finit par admettre qu'elle préférait qu'ils boivent ici plutôt que sans surveillance.

Lorsqu'il y eu plus de monde – difficile de savoir si tout le monde était là ! – on mit enfin la musique. La playlist avait été composée par tous. Chacun, au cours des dernières semaines, avait fait parvenir des morceaux de musique à l'équipe d'Harry. On allait donc varier du classique au punk rock en passant par le métal ou la techno, alternant musique moldue et sorcière.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que les élèves se lâchent littéralement et ne se mettent à se défouler sur une musique pop endiablée. Les friandises disparurent très vite et heureusement que les elfes de maisons vinrent les aider – contre l'avis de Hermione – et les ravitailler ! Certains furent même invité à rester par des élèves un peu éméchés qui voulaient à tout prix danser avec eux – ce qui valu de nombreuses photos !

L'alcool aussi fit donc assez rapidement effets. Et on retrouva des élèves des plus sérieux à se déhancher sur des tables. Des groupes se formèrent dans les bulles, tels des clubs de strip-tease. Les jeunes avaient tout simplement perdu pieds. Tous. Cinglés.

Lily, qui au départ avait couru dans tous les sens, les regardait maintenant avec pitié, désespoir et incrédulité, les bras ballants, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête et ne faisant donc plus rien. De même pour les trois hommes qui étaient totalement stupéfait de l'ambiance actuelle. La fête n'avait démarré depuis même pas une heure et les élèves étaient déjà souls, les plats de friandises avait été ravitaillés plusieurs fois, de même que l'alcool et tous riaient, dansaient (enfin plus ou moins, ça dépend la définition que nous donnons à « danser » !).

« Euh… c'est que… ils doivent relâcher la pression… » Lança finalement Sirius devant une telle débauche, dont lui-même n'était pas capable. Même eux n'avaient pas organisé de telle fête en étant plus jeune !

Ils remarquèrent même Hermione dans un des groupes des bulles, accompagnée de Ron et dansant quelque chose de vraiment… osé.

Seamus et Dean rigolaient bêtement dans un coin en observant une jeune fille qui se déhanchait de façon provocante, Neville tentait désespérément de ne pas vomir. Luna dansait élégamment… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trébuche, totalement ivre, sur Lionel (un septième année de Serdaigle) et qu'ils ne restent tous deux au sol à rire à s'en faire mal au ventre. Les jumeaux venu spécialement, ivres eux aussi, faisaient boire des élèves de quatrièmes années et se roulèrent de rire lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à vomir. Et Ginny et Harry, comme quasiment tous les autres couples, étaient très occupés à s'embrasser fougueusement contre un mur – ou, dans le cas présent, contre un tronc d'arbre.

« Et après ils jouent les timides ! » Rigola Sirius qui ne doutait pas que c'était, pour tous ces jeunes, probablement la première fois qu'ils avaient le temps de faire une telle fête.

Finalement, lorsque qu'un rock sorcier se fit entendre, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la piste, sautant dans tous les sens et chantant à tue-tête des paroles qui n'avaient souvent rien à voir avec la chanson.

De temps à autre, un fantôme de Poudlard faisait irruption dans la salle, effrayant quelques élèves. Parfois, d'autres choses apparaissaient, la salle ayant été ensorcelée pour effrayer les élèves.

Par exemple, à un moment, les lumières s'éteignirent, la musique s'arrêta. Ils étaient dans l'obscurité la plus totale lorsqu'ils sentirent quelque chose les tripoter et une tête de citrouille avec un sourire à la façon « chat-de-alice-au-pays-des-merveilles » apparût brusquement dans un éclair, dévoilant des milliers de longue patte qui les touchaient.

Ils avaient hurlés à la mort, totalement morts de trouilles, avant d'éclater bêtement de rire.

Il y eu même des bagarres, notamment Hermione qui assomma Ron (qui avait eu le culot de regarder les fesses de Lavande) avec un plat de chocogrenouilles. Fred et Georges s'étaient battus en se roulant au sol, se disputant pour savoir lequel des deux avait le mérite d'avoir fait vomir les quatrièmes années.

Mais c'était amusant aussi de voir les nombreux couples qui s'étaient formés, tous faisant totalement abstraction des âges ou des maisons. Pour un rapprochement inter maison, c'était réussi pour le coup !


	25. Chap24 :Fêtes de fin d'année

Note de l'auteur : Alors d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très très très plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Personnellement, pour une fois je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, il me plaît bien. Miracle non ? ^^

Donc oui, j'ai retrouvé deux brouillons, donc celui-ci et celui du prochain chapitre. Par contre pas de traces de mon plan de fic donc je crois que je vais aviser. Je ne peux donc pas vous dire combien de chapitre il va rester exactement, mais à vu de nez je dirais 5 ou 6. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterai. Dans pas trop longtemps avec de la chance. J'essaierai la semaine prochaine, ou celle d'après.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Fêtes de fin d'année.**

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Journée d'Halloween bien remplie et qui fut un total succès. _

_Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione ont préparé la salle pour la fête d'Halloween clandestine. _

_Fête qui s'avéra être d'une débauche presque choquante mais hilarante. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…_

* * *

Noël succéda rapidement à Halloween. Tellement vite même que lorsque les vacances débutèrent, le 20 décembre, personne n'avait encore songé à acheter les cadeaux de Noël ! Il faut dire que tous étaient bien occupés. Non ! Pas seulement à faire des blagues parfois douteuses voyons ! Bon… un peu quand même, c'est vrai. Mais aussi parce que, pour faire plaisir à Lily et Hermione – et non pour une quelconque autre raison –, la petite troupe avait décidé de se mettre plus sérieusement à travailler.

Pour la même raison, Sirius et James s'étaient plus sérieusement pris au jeu de leur nouveau travail et essayaient de se comporter plus en professeur qu'en élève. Lily pensait qu'ils devaient se montrer un peu plus fermes et sévères et surtout, plus adultes. Finalement, ils avaient conclu qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Pour autant, les blagues et la bonne humeur ambiante depuis le début de l'année ne s'était pas fanée !

Mr Cranberry était un très bon professeur lui aussi. Mais pas du genre à qui l'on devait remonter les bretelles pour qu'il soit plus ferme ! Pas mal le critiquait sur son comportement paranoïaque et parfois à la limite du tyrannique, mais personne ne pouvait contester la qualité de ses cours. A vrai dire, Harry l'appréciait beaucoup. Il demandait toujours à ses élèves de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, que ce soit pour un examen, un petit exercice ou un simple entraînement et lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas le professeur n'hésitait pas à se montrer particulièrement dur. Selon ses propres mots, on devait toujours se donner les moyens d'être le meilleur, même pour quelque chose qui nous semble futile autrement, lorsque la situation exigerait que nous le soyons, nous échouerons. Ceci, c'était le premier bon point qu'Harry pouvait lui accorder.

Le second était celui-ci : Mr Cranberry faisait parti des quelques personnes à ne pas partir du principe que, sous prétexte que Voldemort avait disparut, le monde de la magie ne connaîtrait plus jamais de guerre ou de conflits. Il agissait toujours comme si une quelconque menace pouvait toujours surgir à n'importe quel instant, sans toutefois tomber dans la paranoïa comme le faisait Maugrey. Mr Cranberry était simplement réaliste. Harry était heureux de constater que les futures générations de Poudlard, grâce à Mr Cranberry et aux professeurs dans de la même carrure, étaient sûres d'être préparées à l'impensable. Au moins, ils ne seront pas complètement livrés à eux-mêmes.

Harry avait décidé qu'une dernière blague serait de mise avant les vacances d'hiver. C'est pour cela que la quasi-totalité des habitants de Poudlard se retrouvèrent affublés d'accoutrements – voir plus que de simples accoutrements – de personnages représentatifs des fêtes de fin d'années : des pères Noël, des lutins, des rennes…

Le résultat en était hilarant, surtout pour ceux qui n'étaient pas touchés en fait.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était transformée en petit lutin tout vert à l'air renfrogné et au nez aplati alors que Sirius était à présent l'incarnation même du stéréotype moldu du Père Noël, y compris la bedaine. Ce dernier menaça d'ailleurs son filleul de toutes sortes de choses possibles et imaginables pour qu'il lui rende, selon ses mots, son corps de Dieu vivant de la beauté et du sex appeal.

Manque de chance pour lui et pour les autres, les effets ne s'estompaient qu'avec le temps. Aucun sort, aucune potion. Juste… le temps.

« Mais… combien de temps ? » Demanda Sirius, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, d'une toute petite voix.

« Oh, quelques jours », répondit négligemment Harry avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou avec presque la totalité de Poudlard à ses trousses.

La nouvelle stupéfia tout le monde. Ils allaient devoir passer Noël comme ça ? Non, Harry n'aurait pas été aussi cruel ! Quoique les photos de Noël auraient été hilarantes ainsi ! Mais non, les choses reviendraient à leur état normal le 23 décembre. Oui, parce que Harry était tout de même suffisamment sadique pour souhaiter les voir se payer une honte monumentale en procédant aux achats de Noël !

Finalement la nouvelle, une fois assimilée, arracha des cris de stupeur, d'offense et peut-être même de haine momentanée. Et cette blague valait à notre héros international quelques bonnes heures de retenues – toutefois bien méritées ! Mais, il s'en fichait : ils avaient bien rigolé, ça valait largement le coup !

Le lendemain, ils partaient vacances d'hivers. Ils avaient prévus de passer les réveillons à Godric's Hollow, tous ensemble. Le manoir allait à nouveau être bien rempli après quelques mois d'absence !

A peine furent-ils arrivés chacun chez eux que, sans même prendre le temps de défaire leurs valises, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains, mirent leur dignité au fond de leurs poches, et sortirent en courant faire les achats de Noël. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement, certains allant au Chemin de Traverse, d'autres dans des quartiers moldus. Chacun d'eux était d'ailleurs toujours aux aguets, craignant de voir apparaître la personne à qui ils destinaient le cadeau qu'ils étaient en train d'acheter. On aurait presque pu se croire dans un James Bond, surtout avec Sirius et James qui exagéraient volontairement leur méfiance.

La fortune d'Harry prit encore un sacré coup ce jour là, mais encore une fois, il s'en fichait – une fois n'étant pas coutume. D'ailleurs ses parents et son parrain avaient noté qu'il se fichait de pas mal de chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Son côté insouciant, normal pour un adolescent, n'était pas pour leur déplaire – surtout en sachant ce par quoi il avait du passer – mais ils trouvaient que la transition guerre/plus de guerre s'était faite vraiment rapidement. Peut-être même trop rapidement pour être normale.

Ce fut Lily et Molly qui se chargèrent des courses pour le repas de Noël, le 24. Bien sûr, elles auraient pu demander aux elfes de maison de préparer l'un de ces succulents repas dont ils avaient le secret : Dobby et Kreattur, entre autre, auraient été plus que ravis de les servir. Mais les deux femmes pensaient qu'il était plus convivial de faire la cuisine elles-mêmes, au risque de quelques ratés.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au manoir, la petite tribue était toute rassemblée dans le vaste salon, occupée à déballer les vieux cartons de décorations de Noël. Certains de ces cartons avaient été retrouvé dans les décombres du Manoir et dataient donc de l'époque du premier Noël de James et Lily, ce qui les rendit fortement nostalgiques.

James leur fit lâcher leur sacs de force – bien que Molly protestait, voulant se mettre de suite aux fourneaux – pour qu'elles les rejoignent afin de décorer la maison, sans magie bien sûr !

« Sans magie, la fête est plus folle ! » lança Sirius en riant alors qu'il se souvenait d'une publicité moldue qui passait lorsqu'il regardait la télévision en cachette dans sa jeunesse.

Au centre du salon, un immense sapin s'élevait, bien feuillu et d'un vert profond, trouvé et ramené par Regulus. Il semblait presque surréaliste. Sirius insista, tel un bambin qui fête son premier Noël, pour décorer le sapin. Alors forcément, comme bon meilleur ami qu'il est, James fit presque un caca nerveux pour être avec Sirius, entraînant Lily à sa suite. Remus les rejoignit aussi, avant c'était une de leur coutume de décorer le sapin ensemble. Mais cela remontait à longtemps. Bien avant qu'ils ne réalisent que la trahison, la mort et le doute ne puisse s'abattre sur leur petit groupe. Tonks resta sur le sofa avec Teddy dans les bras mais Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent avec enthousiasme. De même que James avait fait un caprice pour Sirius, Harry insista pour que Ron et Hermione soient avec eux. Les autres décidèrent de laisser le petit groupe entre eux, ils en avaient bien besoin, et s'attelèrent à la décoration de la pièce en elle-même.

Le plus gros de la décoration se fit sans magie, ce qui était en fait, d'un certain point de vue, bien plus magique que la magie elle-même. Mais lorsqu'il fallu, par exemple, décorer le haut du sapin, la tâche s'avéra plus ardue. Quoique la solution semblait d'une évidence toute simple pour certains. Comme Sirius par exemple. Sirius qui lança, tout naturellement, un sort de lévitation sur son meilleur ami, le prenant par surprise et recevant, ainsi, des injures à faire trembler Salazar Serpentard ! Il se fit largement réprimander par Molly alors que le reste de la tribu éclatait de rire.

D'ailleurs, le petit hic c'est que Sirius aussi éclata de rire. Et sans le vouloir, il relâcha le sort, ce qui valu à James un atterrissage forcé et brutal sur les fesses ainsi qu'un air hébété dont on rigolerait encore pendant plusieurs années grâce à la photo prise par Remus. Finalement, James se releva et engagea une course poursuite à travers le Manoir., clamant vengeance. Et, alors que, selon James, il allait gagner, Lily s'interposa pour les calmer. Elle était la seule ayant un tant soit peu d'autorité sur les deux hommes, en particulier sur son mari. Et elle ne tenait pas à avoir le manoir saccagé par leurs bêtises à quelques heures seulement du réveillon. James se contenta donc, pour la forme, de menacer son meilleur ami. Merlin sait quel genre de blague allait jaillir de son esprit tordu de Maraudeur !

Cependant, Sirius avait tout de même eu une bonne idée. La lévitation était excellente, drôle, et bien plus amusante qu'un escabeau ou que de faire simplement léviter les objets. Tous se mirent donc à lancer ce sort sur son voisin, en l'avertissant cette fois.

De leur côté, les Weasley avaient décidé d'accrocher des tapisseries volantes magiques aux murs afin de rendre la pièce plus chaleureuse qu'avec une simple couche de peinture. La pièce devenait alors aussi plus harmonieuse avec le sapin et l'esprit de Noël. En effet, les tapisseries étaient rouge très foncé, imprimées de motifs de Noël vert foncé et de guirlandes magiques dorées.

Ce fut le petit Teddy qui plaça l'étoile au sommet du sapin de Noël. Il était tout fier de lui, et ses parents aussi ! Ce fut James, cette fois, qui prit le cliché du visage « gaga » de son ami.

Après cela, Molly et Lily envoyèrent tout le monde dans les étages, ou dans leur propre demeure, voulant rester au calme pour préparer le repas et la salle – car elles refusaient catégoriquement toute aide ! Et l'une comme l'autre était bornée comme pas possible. Impossible donc d'argumenter avec elles. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à obéir en silence. Elles avaient prévu un véritable festin digne de Poudlard et avaient donc du pain sur la planche. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elles n'avaient pas la moindre envie (ni le temps) de les avoir dans les pattes !

Pendant ce temps, les étages étaient en fête ! Certains faisaient des parties de bombabouses ou d'échec-parody, le jeu de l'année d'autres se cherchaient des noises, pour changer, d'autres faisaient des blagues douteuses, comme si elles pouvaient ne pas être douteuses de toute façon d'autres se faisaient des câlins aussi, recevant des taquineries vraiment pas discrètes.

Le temps passait rapidement. D'autant plus que le petit Teddy se mit soudain à pleurer comme un dément. Il était impossible à calmer et personne ne trouvait d'où venait son problème. Alors il passa de bras en bras, faisant plusieurs fois le tour des personnes présentes, sans se calmer. Ses parents commençaient même à songer à l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, peut-être était-il malade ?

Finalement sa mère le récupéra, inquiète et quelque peu ennuyée par ce raffut. Puis il s'arrêta de pleurer aussi soudainement qu'il n'avait commencé et fut pris d'un énorme fou rire, incontrôlable à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent interloqués.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Remus en se moquant de ce caprice. « Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais trop vieux ! Il est déjà à moitié sénile le pauvre ! »

Pour toute réponse Tonk lui tira la langue puérilement en le tapant, alors que le reste de la famille éclatait de rire.

« Oh le pitit loupio ! » S'exclama Sirius en prenant le petit – qui cessa subitement de le rire pour le regarder avec une certaine appréhension – dans les bras. « Tu vas nous faire un de ces petit Maraudeur junior toi ! C'est bien, continu comme ça ! »

« Euh... Sirius ? » Demanda Remus avec stupéfaction.

« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci avec innocence.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de parler à mon fils comme s'il était demeuré, et éviter également de l'inciter, si jeune, à faire des bêtises… »

« Remus, coupa sa femme, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est qu'il faut à tout prix que Sirius cesse de paraître si idiot en présence d'un enfant parce que là… Ca craint ! » Oui, Nymphadora Tonks dans tout son tact !

Finalement Molly monta avertir tout le monde que tout serait prêt dans deux heures et qu'ils avaient intérêts, s'ils tenaient à leurs fesses, à être prêts à ce moment là. Sirius qui, comme d'habitue lorsque l'on menaçait ses précieuses fesses, s'affola et se précipita en premier vers la salle de bain, les faisant tous beaucoup rire.

Puis ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce qu'il y avait de salle de bain. Surtout que Sirius squattait une salle de bain du manoir au lieu d'une de chez lui. Alors, après s'être fixés quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux, ils se ruèrent tous vers les salles de bain les plus proches et encore disponibles. La propriété fut très vite envahi de jurons, de portes qui claques, de jurons à nouveau, de coups frappés à des portes, de cris de victoires… Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins immédiats, car entre tous ces drôles de bruits et les personnes faisant une course sans pitié dans le jardin en commençant – pour certain – à se déshabiller, ils se seraient certainement tous fait enfermer à Ste Mangouste !

Cependant, personne ne fut en retard à l'inspection du bas. En effet, Molly et Lily, telle deux mégères, les fit se mettre tous en ligne et inspectèrent leur tenue et leurs mains. Heureusement, tous étaient parfais. Enfin aussi parfait qu'ils pouvaient l'être bien sûr. La soirée commença donc dans une ambiance bonne enfant et l'hilarité générale.

Même l'apéritif était succulent et raffiné ! Mais Lily du calmer tout le monde, plus particulièrement Sirius et Ron, car s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils n'auraient plus de place pour le reste. Cependant, après s'être tous regardés, ils conclurent implicitement que ces deux estomac-sur-pattes ne pourraient jamais être rassasiés. Il s'avéra que c'était juste : ils se goinfrèrent comme pas deux, en en redemandaient toujours, incroyable ! Le repas se déroula donc sous les moqueries envers les deux garçons, qui se fichaient royalement des commentaires tant qu'ils avaient à manger.

Evidemment, Dora ne serait pas Dora si elle n'avait pas fait une ou deux maladresses comme renverser le saladier de purée de patates douces sur son mari. Elle reçu alors le regard courroucé de Molly, qui avait passé un long moment à éplucher et écraser ces patates, et accusateur de son mari.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, on dira que Teddy avait vomi sur toi » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant pour se faire pardonner alors que James et Sirius éclataient de rire en prenant une photo.

« C'est ce qu'avait fait Harry pour notre premier Noël » se remémora Lily en fronçant les sourcils à ce souvenir, ce qui fit d'autant plus rire l'assemblée alors que Harry s'empourprait.

« Lily était choquée » se souvint Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.

« Dommage qu'on ai plus la photo » soupira James.

Tonks se promit alors d'essayer de retrouver la dite photo. Entre le Square, les vieux cartons de son mari et les cartons de ce qui avait été récupéré à Godric's Hollow, il devait bien y avoir cette photo, et peut être même d'autres !

La soirée se passa donc sous l'augure des souvenirs, déclenchant une vive nostalgie, des rires, provocant pas mal d'étouffements, des sourires complices, des bons plats. Et se finit, tout naturellement, par les cadeaux !

Tous étaient bien trop impatients pour attendre le matin de Noël, alors ils se réunirent tous au pied du grand sapin du salon, sous lequel les cadeaux étaient tous arrivés, comme par magie dira-t-on. Commença alors un échange de cadeau très bruyant et pas du tout organisé, chacun cherchant frénétiquement son cadeau parmi la liasse qui s'y trouvait. Au milieu de tout ce bazar, de temps à autre, une personne criait de joie en sautant sur celui ou celle qui lui avait offert le cadeau de ses rêves.

Ce fut le cas de Lily à qui James offrit les billets d'avion qu'il avait acheté. Lily avait toujours voulu faire un voyage moldu, alors il s'était dit que l'Espagne serait un bon choix pour cet été. Apparemment, il avait été bien inspiré ! Finalement ils se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras lorsque James découvrit qu'elle lui avait offert des places pour le prochain match de Quidditch national.

Regulus avait offert, pour rigoler, une boite de préservatifs moldu à son frère. Sirius regarda l'objet avec curiosité, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il lu donc les instructions à voix haute, faisant rire tout le monde avec sa mine étonnée et déconfite.

« Les mecs moldu mettent _ça_ ? » s'exclama-t-il un peu choqué.

« Je te rappel qu'ils sont moldus justement Sirius, » commença Lily. « Il n'ont pas notre sort _safesex_ ».

Mais mis à part cette blague, Regulus lui offrit également une jolie paire de ski, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius qui, comme on le sait, aime les trucs extrêmes. Ils avaient dû être connecté sur le même canal lorsqu'ils sont allés acheter leurs cadeaux car Sirius lui avait prit un snowboard. Pas frère pour rien !

L'échange de cadeaux continua un long moment. Le plus gâté fut s'en doute le petit Teddy, que tout le monde adorait tellement qu'ils lui avaient tous offert plusieurs cadeaux. Pas de doute, ce petit aurait toujours tout ce qu'il voudrait avec un entourage pareil !

Enfin, ils croyaient que Teddy serait le plus gâté… Jusqu'à ce que le lendemain, leur cheminée ne soit complètement obstruée par la tonne considérable de cadeaux, tous adressés à Harry !

Celui-ci les regarda éberlué et stupéfait si bien qu'il resta plusieurs minutes planté devant l'entrée du salon, à ressembler à un poisson (ce qui valu une autre photo !). Tout le monde l'aida à déballer le tout. Certains cadeaux déclenchèrent la fureur Weasleyienne de Ginny ou plutôt, les petits mots qui les accompagnaient. Autant il reçu des cadeaux très biens, tels que des livres, des nécessaires à potions, accessoires porte chance ou autre autant il reçu des choses dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, tels que des sex toys moldus et sorciers très… bizarres, ainsi que des déguisements ou autres franfeluches. Le pire était sans doute les lettres allant avec ces cadeaux. L'une par exemple :

« Mon Harry bien aimé ! J'espère que tu apprécieras mon cadeau, il te permettra de penser à moi, voici ma photo ! A bientôt mon chou, et amuse-toi bien ! » Le tout avec une tonne de smileys animés sorciers très provocateurs. Il faut savoir qu'il lui avait offert une poupée gonflable sorcière, pouvant prendre la forme de n'importe qui. Tout le monde ria bien !

Et Sirius et son père le taquinèrent beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que Ginny était réellement du genre jalouse. Harry la calma avec un baiser, dans lequel Ginny donna toute sa fougue, faisant presque rougir les gens présent ce matin là tant ils se sentaient de trop. Cependant, personne ne fit de remarques sur ce long et très sensuel baiser, ni sur les joues cramoisies d'Harry, ni sur l'air un peu moins renfrogné de Ginny (même si elle prit un malin plaisir à tout brûler), ni sur le fait qu'elle se blotti contre Harry, qui l'accepta bien volontiers contre lui sur le canapé. C'était un exploit ! Autant qu'il n'y ait pas de taquineries, qu'eux deux se montrant si démonstratifs.

Après cette journée le temps passa encore à une vitesse folle, au grand damne d'Harry, qui se faisait de plus en plus morose, sans que quiconque ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ce soudain coup de blues. Plusieurs personnes, notamment Hermione, Ginny, Lily et Remus, expliquèrent que c'était probablement le contre coup de la guerre. Harry n'avait pas encore pété un câble à ce propos. Il n'avait pas tout cassé, pas eu de crise de larmes ou de prostration, pas de colère. Rien. Ca en avait étonné plus d'un. Peut-être qu'il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour réaliser que tout été fini et qu'il avait une vie normale, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais toujours souhaité.

Cependant, personne n'avait été vraiment convaincu, même si, quand ils avaient fait part de leur hypothèse à Harry, celui-ci avait hoché la tête, sans en dire plus. Simplement qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter, que ça allait. Chose qu'ils avaient tous de plus en plus de mal à croire. Harry changeait trop, trop vite, trop extrêmement, trop silencieusement.

Voyant l'inquiétude de ses proches, Harry fit son possible pour sourire à nouveau, pour faire comme que rien n'était, que tout allait très bien, qu'_il_ allait très bien. D'un certain côté, il allait bien oui, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. D'un autre côté… eh bien oui, le temps passait décidément bien trop vite à son goût. Cependant il se reprit, en façade du moins, afin de faire passer des bonnes fêtes à ses proches. Le voyant aller mieux, et ne sachant déterminer si c'était de la comédie ou non, ses parents cessèrent de le harceler, gardant tout de même un œil attentif à leur rejeton.

Afin de cesser de se tourmenter, Harry mit deux fois plus de cœur à l'ouvrage pour préparer la fête du Jour de l'An. Plusieurs élèves et professeurs de Poudlard y étaient conviés, ainsi que leurs amis et parents, ou également des personnes ayant compté pour Harry, comme son ancienne voisine à Privet Drive. La fête prévoyait donc de compter énormément de personnes, autant sorcières que moldues ou cracmoles ! Pour tout préparer, c'est long mais c'est chouette. Ce qu'ils craignaient c'était pour tout ranger après coup !

Harry se dévoua pour les courses, pour le ménage, pour aider à choisir la musique. Pour tout en réalité. Il était donc presque débordé, passant de moins en moins de temps avec Ginny, ce que ses parents remarquèrent. Cependant, suivant les conseils de Lily, personne ne s'en mêla ça n'était pas leurs affaires.

« Tu m'évites ou quoi ? » demanda abruptement Ginny en suivant Harry alors que celui-ci grimpait à l'étage en vitesse avant de redescendre aider à la décoration.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle l'ait suivi.

« Tu m'as très bien compris ! Depuis Noël c'est à peine si on a passé dix minutes ensemble ! » Gronda-t-elle se souciant peu d'élever la voix et ne remarquant pas qu'au rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde s'était tu.

« Je suis désolé ».

« Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé, ce que je veux c'est une explication. Et pas seulement ces conneries que tu sors aux autres », insista-t-elle tout aussi fortement en lui bloquant le passage.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ».

« Tu veux dire pour les conneries ou pour ton comportement ? » s'emporta-t-elle. « Dans les deux cas tu te fiches de moi ! »

« Pas du tout Gin'… » Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer faiblement.

« Ah non ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es si… bizarre ? Tu as toujours l'air absent, tu ne souris plus, quand tu ne t'acharnes pas à préparer cette stupide fête tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pour faire Merlin sait quoi. Et quand on te demande ce qui ne va pas, comme le font les gens qui s'aiment vraiment – parce que figure toi que y a un sacré paquet de gens qui t'aimes vraiment Harry, moi la première – tu oses nous sortir des absurdités comme 'Non non tout vas bien' ou 'De quoi vous parlez ?' Alors arrête ce jeu stupide Harry et dis moi la vérité ! » S'écria Ginny, ne reprenant son souffle qu'à la fin de son discours. Harry en fut s'en voix, et on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler alors qu'elle se trouverait dans la cave !

« … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Gin » déclara-t-il finalement après un long silence. « J'aimerai pouvoir te l'expliquer, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle plus doucement cette fois.

« C'est… compliqué. » souffla-t-il avant de relever la tête et de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras. « Mais Gin, crois-moi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je vais bien et ce n'est pas des bobards. Et je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi, je t'aime. »

« Alors essai de m'expliquer ! » lui dit-elle après qu'il l'eu embrassé.

« Fais-moi juste confiance d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'un coup de blues rien d'autre, je vais bien, ça va passer, ça arrive à tout le monde. »

« Qui essais-tu de convaincre Harry ? »

« Personne » Souffla-t-il. « Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te mentir.»

Alors elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, blessée. Au moins il était honnête. Elle accepta, cependant, un autre baiser, se serrant contre lui, peut-être dans l'espoir d'écraser cette dispute. Ils restèrent longtemps à l'étage, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser. Suffisamment longtemps pour que les autres se remettent à vaquer à leurs occupations, frustrés de ne pas avoir entendu les réponses d'Harry. Il n'y avait plus qu'à cuisiner Ginny. Mais qui s'y risquerait ?

Lorsque le couple redescendit, tous eurent la bienséance de ne faire aucune remarque sur leur prise de bec. On pu cependant noter une petite amélioration au cours de la journée puisqu'Harry prit souvent sa belle au dépourvu en l'attrapant de temps à autre pour lui voler un baiser. D'abord surprise Ginny n'avait pas vraiment réagit, toujours un peu blessée par leur dispute. Cependant elle appréciait ses efforts et comprenait là un désir de se faire pardonner et de lui montrer son amour. Alors elle aussi retrouva son sourire. D'un coup l'atmosphère de la maison redevint joyeuse, Harry était toujours un peu morose mais il faisait des efforts et le voir si amoureux avait du bon. Alors petit à petit Sirius se remis à les taquiner allégrement. Sauf que ça n'arrêta pas le couple pour autant et Sirius et James se firent un sourire complice, heureux que les choses commencent à rentrer dans l'ordre. Et bien qu'Harry fasse des efforts pour sourire, à l'intérieur, il était toujours sujet à une terrible tempête.

Le soir du 31 décembre, la propriété commença à se remplir assez rapidement dès 20 heures. Harry était impressionné du monde qu'il y avait, il n'en connaissait pas la moitié ! Des voisins, des amis proches ou éloignés, des « collègues », des filous qui avaient réussis à s'inviter à la fête dieu sait comment… Le monde ne manquait pas ! C'est difficilement qu'il se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour apporter un verre à Ginny, qui le remercia d'un baiser. A peine leurs verres furent-ils vide qu'ils rejoignirent les autres sur la piste de danse. Plusieurs fois ils changèrent de partenaires dans une volute, se retrouvant quelques fois avec un parfait inconnu.

Un des meilleurs moments qui fut immortalisé fut la danse farfelue de Dean et Harry. De même, toute la salle se souda pour la danse des canards – dont tout le monde cherchera, dès le lendemain, à supprimer les photos prises ! L'arche qui avait été installée un peu plus tôt dans l'entrée fut le lieu idéal pour les photos souvenirs. Enfin les photos souvenirs élégantes plutôt, parce que Harry recrachant sa bierreaubeure par le nez est un souvenir mémorable, bien que pas très élégant ! Bref, l'arche était merveilleusement bien décorée. Blanche, une toile de fond rouge, une fine pluie de neige magique, des lianes, des fleurs. Magique. Chaque photo était dupliquée en photo moldu, les différences étaient saillantes ! Les couples, les familles et les amis s'y précipitaient.

Evidemment, à minuit, tout le monde embrassa tout le monde, et le Manoir fut empli de cris et de vœux de bonheur. Harry, qui s'était isolé un instant pour contempler ce joyeux spectacle, eu un bref éclair de tristesse dans les yeux avant d'être tiré au milieu des embrassades pour n'être à nouveau qu'amour et bonheur. Au moins quelques temps.

* * *

N'oubliez pas ! Une petite review pour le lecteur, un grand pas pour l'auteur :)


	26. Chap25: Sérieuses discussions

Note de l'auteur :

Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise :)

Ensuite, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Donc ça y est j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ! Il restera 3 chapitres après celui-ci.

Donc il y a eu beaucoup de spéculations sur le secret d'Harry, c'est dans ce chapitre que vous trouverez vos réponses ^^

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Sérieuses discussions et révélations. **

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Une fête d'Halloween déjantée. _

_Des fêtes de Noël en famille pour le moins réussies. _

_Quelques ombres au tableau._

_Et maintenant la suite… _

* * *

Maintenant que Noël et le jour de l'an étaient passés, il était grand temps de retourner à Poudlard. Trop tôt malheureusement. Harry serait bien resté davantage au Manoir, en compagnie de ses proches. Cependant, Poudlard les attendait. Harry se convainquait que le reste de l'année serait aussi remarquable qu'elle l'avait été jusqu'à présent. C'était certain. Pour autant, il n'était particulièrement impatient de terminer l'année scolaire. Le temps passait décidément bien trop vite aux yeux du jeune homme. Il fut donc assez silencieux lors du voyage jusqu'au château. Pourtant, le fait même de se retrouver dans l'enceinte de l'école apaisait ses craintes, ses doutes et ses appréhensions. Il chassa ses sombres pensées au loin et passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny en souriant. Il avait confiance, tout irai bien.

Le lendemain fut un jour surprenant. Harry n'aurai jamais cru qu'il aurait cette conversation avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec un nouveau professeur. Un tournant. La journée se déroulait plutôt normalement jusqu'à ce que Mr Cranberry ne demande à Harry de venir dans son bureau en fin de journée. Harry avait été intrigué mais il n'avait pas voulu lui dire de quoi il retournait. Harry ignorait donc les raisons de cette entrevue et il fallait avouer qu'il était curieux de les connaître. Peut être même que l'air sérieux de son professeur l'avait un peu inquiété. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas déjà un nouveau mage noir qui sévissait, il voulait être tranquille !

Autrement, la rentrée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues ! Les examens arriveraient bientôt – enfin seulement selon les personnes sérieuses prenant à cœur leurs études, pour les autres ils avaient le temps de voir venir. Dans tous les cas, les professeurs leur donnaient deux fois plus de travail, sauf peut être Sirius qui, même s'il s'impliquait sérieusement dans son boulot, donnait rarement des devoirs. L'essentiel du travail se faisait en cours avec lui. En revanche, Lily était beaucoup moins clémente et avait une toute autre pédagogie ! Cela dit, même si c'était un professeur sévère, elle était toujours juste.

Le soir venu, c'est avec empressement que Harry délaissa ses amis un peu avant la fin du dîner pour se rendre en classe de métamorphose. Mr Cranberry était dans son bureau, la porte étant ouverte Harry y entra sans vraiment s'annoncer.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle Harry » Répondit-il après l'avoir regardé avec surprise. Le ton de son professeur fit naître de l'inquiétude chez Harry qui refusa de s'asseoir.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda finalement Cranberry après un long silence.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Harry avec une mine interloquée. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas fait venir jusqu'ici pour ça non ?

« J'aimerai savoir comment tu te sens. »

« Plutôt bien. Pourquoi ? » interrogea Harry intrigé et se demandant si, par hasard, il aurait des raisons de ne pas aller bien. Il y en avait une bien sûre mais comme il ne pouvait pas en parler et que Cranberry ne pouvait pas savoir…

« Même en sachant que le temps t'es compté ? »

Ou pas. Okay. Un, comment il sait ? Deux, comment il peut savoir que ça existe ? Trois, est-ce qu'on parle bien de la même chose ? Attention à pas trop se mouiller. Respire Harry. Zen.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Harry. Je sais. Tu as ramené des morts à la vie. Il y a toujours des conséquences, toujours. Ce n'est pas gratuit. Et je sais quel en est le prix. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry renonçant à nier. Sachant son secret révélé, il senti ses jambes se dérober et pris finalement le siège qu'il avait d'abord refusé.

« La vraie question c'est comment tout le monde peut réellement penser que tout cela n'aura pas de conséquence, pas de sacrifice. » Mais voyant qu'Harry était blême, Cranberry reprit. « Je ne dirai rien si tel est ton choix, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Vous… Vous l'avez fait ? » Bégaya Harry, ahuri.

« Ma sœur. Mon cas est un peu différent cela dit. Elle n'est pas morte. Mais elle était gravement malade. Je l'ai sauvé in extremis. Je ne pouvais pas… Enfin j'imagine que tu peux me comprendre. »

Harry hocha la tête, gardant le silence. Ils échangèrent un long regard. A présent ils étaient unis par quelques chose de puissant, c'était là une confidence à emporter dans sa tombe. Harry soupira, se relaxant petit à petit. D'un certain côté, il était soulagé de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à porter. D'un autre côté, il était triste que Cranberry soit sous contrat lui aussi, il méritait vraiment de vivre.

« Combien ? » demanda finalement Cranberry.

« Un an » Répondit faiblement Harry en relevant la tête et chassant les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Cranberry sursauta, surpris. Si peu ?

« Mais, pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça fonctionnait par contrat de 10 ans ? Pourquoi ? Enfin c'est… »

« Je sais. » L'interrompit Harry. « Mais je n'ai pas ramené qu'une seule personne n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ? »

« Il me reste 5 ans. J'en avais 15. »

« C'est raisonnable. » Conclu Harry. « Enfin… façon de parler. »

« Non tu as raison, c'est raisonnable. En revanche, toi ça ne l'est pas. Tu ne mérites pas ça. »

« Et eux ne méritaient pas de mourir. Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne regrette rien. Ca va. »

« Ne me fait pas croire que ça va Harry, pas à moi. Si tu en veux en parler, surtout n'hésites pas. »

Harry hocha la tête et hésita quelques instants avant de se lancer.

« Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, il y a bien une chose que vous pouvez faire. » Répondit-il finalement, attirant l'attention de son professeur. « Je ne veux pas les laisser sans explications, sans excuses. Aidez-moi à préparer ma mort professeur. »

Harry ressorti du bureau de métamorphose plutôt chamboulé, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais quelque peu rassuré aussi. Il se sentait moins seul. Et il savait que Mr Cranberry serait là pour consoler ses proches lorsqu'il serait parti. Faible consolation, certes, mais ça valait mieux que rien. Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire semblant ce soir, il préféra faire une petite promenade nocturne.

Le parc du château était étonnement calme comparé à la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur d'Harry. Le spectacle était magnifique et apaisant. Le lac noir si calme, une demi-lune étincelante, des arbres bien feuillus, de l'herbe mouillée. L'obscurité, le silence, le calme. Harry adorait ça. Sa tempête intérieure se taisait peu à peu, calmée par la douce brise du soir.

Harry s'approcha du lac noir et s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche en essayant de se détendre. Il laissa son regard vagabonder parmi les étoiles qui s'étendaient par milliers au dessus de lui. C'était magique. Quelque part, il se demandait ce qui arrivait vraiment après la mort. Parce que malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, malgré le contrat qu'il avait passé, il ignorait ce qui adviendrait vraiment de lui. Deviendrait-il une étoile parmi des milliers d'autres ? Allait-il se retrouver dans un de ces stéréotype paradisiaque avec de l'herbe verte, un ciel bleu et une atmosphère d'amour et de plénitude ? Serait-il châtié en enfer pour mille et une tortures ? Fondrait-il tout simplement dans le néant, errant pour l'éternité sans jamais le savoir ?

C'était ça le plus angoissant. Ne pas savoir. Douter. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait un peu. Quoiqu'il puisse lui arrivait, ça en valait largement la peine. En acceptant ce contrat, il savait à quoi il s'engager. Il avait sauvé les gens qu'il aimait. Il avait gagné une année de bonheur et d'amour que tout le monde pourrait envier. Et ses proches seront heureux encore longtemps après lui. Alors mourir lui était bien égal, il mourrait heureux. Il secoua la tête. Il était venu ici pour s'aérer les idées, pas pour ruminer encore plus.

Alors il se releva et parti en ballade dans la forêt interdite. Rien de tel que des frissons et de l'adrénaline pour penser à autre chose non ? Cependant, rien de spécial ne lui arriva. Pourtant il aurait bien voulu tomber sur une créature un peu bizarre, peut être même un peu agressive histoire de se défouler un peu. Mais rien. Le néant. Comme s'ils s'étaient passé le mot. Toutefois, le voyage ne fut pas inutile, il fit une belle découverte. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres, et l'esprit bien allégé qu'il prit le chemin du retour. Il était d'ailleurs presque arrivé à la Salle Commune quand son bras fut furieusement attrapé. Sirius le traina dans un couloir un peu isolé.

« Sirius ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Demanda Harry un peu fort.

« Tu me dois des explications. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Euh… C'est pas nouveau les excursions dans la forêt et tu es très mal placé pour me dire quoi que ce soit pour ça parce que toi-même… »

« Je ne parle pas de ça Harry, ne fais pas l'idiot ! » L'interrompit Sirius, sur les nerfs.

« Alors de quoi ? »

« Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure » Répondit Sirius après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. « Avec Cranberry. J'étais derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Harry ? Je veux une explication, tout de suite, et quelque chose de mieux que « je vais mourir parce que je vous ai ramené ». Ce que je veux c'est une solution. »

Harry resta un moment sans voix, un peu sous le choc, comme sonné. Son cœur se serra et il cru un instant qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Son estomac se noua et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Affronter Cranberry et lui parler était une chose. Affronter son parrain était au dessus de ses forces. Comment dire à l'une des personnes qui compte le plus au monde, que l'on va la quitter et qu'il n'y a rien à faire ?

« Harry… » Murmura Sirius, lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. « Je t'en pris dis moi quelque chose. Explique-moi. Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris. »

Mentir n'était pas plus simple. De toute façon Sirius savait depuis le début que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Harry retint un sanglot et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Sirius s'accroupit face à lui, ne retenant pas quelques larmes.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Sirius, tu as très bien résumé la situation » Articula difficilement Harry. « Je vais mourir. Le 31 juillet. »

« Non. » Répondit Sirius. « Non ». Il répéta ce mot encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Avec détermination. Avec espoir. Avec crainte. Avec douleur. Plus il niait, plus la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Chaque « non » était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Chaque « non » faisait naître une larme. Puis après le déni viens la colère.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Tu le sais Sirius » Répondit faiblement Harry. « Vivre sans toi, sans eux… C'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas. »

« Tu crois que vivre sans toi sera plus simple ? » s'écria Sirius. « On va trouver une solution. Peut être que si nous retournons d'où nous venons nous… »

« Non ! » Le coupa Harry brusquement. « C'est ma décision Sirius. Tu dois la respecter. Je savais à quoi je m'engageais en vous ramenant. Je préfère vivre qu'une seule année de profond, sincère et réel bonheur que des années de bonheur incomplet. »

« Mais tu.. »

« Sirius, s'il te plait. Ne dit rien aux autres surtout. »

« Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais… »

« Si ! Il le faut Sirius, je t'en prie ! Ne gâche pas les quelques mois qu'il me reste à vivre. Je veux les passer à vivre avec eux avec insouciance, je veux continuer à faire des blagues, à rire, à sortir avec mes amis, à parler avec mes parents. Juste… être avec eux. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé ce contrat, pas pour vous mêler à tout ça et pour passer l'année à chercher une solution qui n'existe pas. »

« Chaque problème à sa solution Harry. Je trouverai la tienne. Je refuse de te laisser mourir. »

« Il n'y a pas de solution Sirius, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Et que tu gardes le silence. Pour moi, s'il te plaît. » Répondit Harry en prenant Sirius dans ses bras.

Son parrain l'enlaça fortement. Presque à lui en couper le souffle. L'étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, dans un triste silence coupé de sanglots.

Heureusement pour Harry, tout le monde dormait lorsqu'il rentra. Il aurait eu du mal à expliquer sa tête de déterré, ses yeux rouges et ses larmes séchées. C'est avec le cœur lourd d'inquiétude qu'il s'endormit. Et après cauchemars sur cauchemars, il se réveilla avec une boule au ventre le lendemain matin. Il allait bientôt affronter tout le monde, il saurait rapidement si Sirius avait parlé ou non. Mais il semblait que non. La seule question qui revint fut de savoir ce que voulait Cranberry. Avec tout ça, Harry avait oublié de trouver une excuse bidon et sorti la première qui lui vint à l'esprit, à savoir que Cranberry voulait son avis sur son programme de cours. Sirius l'évita toute la journée, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce, il évita soigneusement son regard. Sauf lorsqu'il sorti cette excuse bidon. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec une infinie tristesse. Et Sirius quitta la pièce, c'était trop pour lui.

Perdre son filleul. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était trop dur. Comment vivre sans Harry. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Bien sûr il comprenait Harry. S'il l'avait pu il aurait certainement fait de même. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas lui mais d'Harry. Et il ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre Harry. Et comment pouvait-il garder un tel secret ? Comment pouvait-il cacher cela à son meilleur ami ? Au père de son filleul ? James devait savoir. Mais si Harry avait raison et qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue alors James souffrirait bien plus. Peut être qu'Harry avait raison. Que le silence était la meilleure solution. Mais Sirius n'aimait pas mentir à son meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas refuser les dernières volontés de son filleul. Dernières volontés. A cette simple pensée, des larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. C'était tellement injuste. Ils croyaient tous pouvoir enfin goûter au bonheur. Et ça allait leur être retiré. Bien sûr Harry avait pensé faire au mieux, et son geste était incroyable généreux. Mais comme d'habitude il avait sous estimé l'attachement que tout le monde lui portait.

Il avait besoin de parler. Et il avait besoin de trouver une solution. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? » Demanda Regulus en sursautant voyant son frère arriver dans le salon. Puis il vit sa tête. « Ca va ? Sirius ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Une attaque ? »

« Non. Oui. » Répondit vaguement Sirius. « Harry… Harry va mourir » finit-il par dire. Ses yeux s'arrondir alors qu'il prononça ses mots. Comme si cela prenait une toute autre dimension, la réalité lui mit une autre gifle et il éclata en sanglot. « Il va mourir. Et je crois que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher. »

Regulus resta un moment sous le choc. Il avait du mal à assimiler l'information. Mais pour l'instant la première urgence était de calmer son frère, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. En principe, c'était plutôt James qui s'occupait de Sirius, pas lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui. Il fallu plusieurs minutes pour le calmer un peu.

« Il fait que tu m'en dise plus Sirius. De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi Harry… ? »

« Il a fait un genre… un genre de pacte. Pour nous ramener. Il… » Hacha Sirius.

« La vita è morte pactus ? » Interrompit Regulus horrifié.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu… Tu connais ? »

« C'est une légende. C'est lorsqu'un mortel fait un pacte pour libérer l'âme d'une personne aimé. A l'origine, c'était un pacte avec le diable en personne. Une âme pour une âme. Une éternité de tortures et de souffrances. Puis on dit que le pacte à cessé. Des instances supérieures aux notions de bien et de mal s'en serait emparé. Depuis, le principe est le même, un mortel peut ramener un mort en sacrifiant des années de vie. C'est une sorte de jury qui décide de ça, en fonction de la demande. »

« Et ensuite ? Au terme du contrat ? »

« Au terme, le mortel meurt. Désormais c'est sans douleur paraît-il. Mais depuis qu'on est passé du Pacte del Diablo à la Vita è Morte Pactus les règles ont changé. Le mortel ne subit plus une éternité de misère. Enfin… Il prend la place de l'âme qu'il a sauvée. Si l'âme était destinée aux Enfers alors c'est là qu'il ira. »

« Tu parlais de demande. Quel genre de demande il peut y avoir ? » Demanda Sirius après avoir accusé le coup. Il était avide de connaissances sur le sujet. C'était vital. Il en avait besoin.

« Eh bien le jury délibère aussi de l'âme libérée. Dans le contrat figure la date de mort de la personne que l'on sauve. Le mortel peut demander à augmenter le nombre d'année de vie de la personne qu'il sauve en échange de quelques années en moins de son côté. Dans le cas d'Harry je ne sais pas trop comment ça peut fonctionner. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de ramener plus d'une seule personne. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse réellement ramener des gens… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est un sort de magie noir extrêmement compliqué et dangereux Sirius. Il est impossible que Harry ai pu l'accomplir. Peu le peuvent. »

« Harry a dit qu'il nous avait ramené avec la Pierre de Résurrection. Peut-être qu'elle est liée à ce sort ? »

« Peut-être. Il faudrait faire des recherches. »

« Il faut que tu m'aides Reg. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Il doit bien y avoir une solution non ? N'importe laquelle. »

« Sirius… J'aimerai pouvoir te dire qu'on peut le sauver. Mais c'est impossible… C'est un pacte de sang et de magie. La chaire et l'aura magique d'Harry sont marqués. Il ne peut pas fuir, il ne peut pas changer d'avis. C'est sans issue. Il… »

« Et si je prenais sa place ? » le coupa Sirius. « C'est possible non ? Si je passais le même genre de contrat mais pour sauver Harry ? »

« Sirius… »

« Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Non je ne crois pas. Une personne sous contrat ne peut jamais être sauvée par la suite. »

Sirius se releva brusquement.

« Où va-tu ? »

« A la bibliothèque, j'ai des recherches à faire. Je le sauverai Reg. »

Son ton était sans appel.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors? Verdict ? Je suis complètement tarée? Bonne à enfermer? L'idée vous plaît ? Vous déplaît ? Faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)

A très bientôt !


	27. Chap26 : L'Amour avec un grand A

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Un peu d'amour que diable ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : L'Amour, avec un grand A et sous toutes ses formes. **

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » : _

_Harry attire l'inquiétude de ses proches lors des fêtes de fin d'année par son humeur morose. _

_Mr Cranberry apprend à Harry qu'il est sous le même genre de contrat que lui. _

_Sirius apprend que Harry à passé un contrat magique : son âme contre celles des personnes qu'il a ramené à la vie. Il mourra le jour de son anniversaire. _

_Sirius est dévasté et demande de l'aide à son frère. _

_Et maintenant, la suite…._

* * *

Le temps passait encore et toujours à vitesse grand V, à la plus grande inquiétude de plusieurs individus. Depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité, Sirius avait changé du tout au tout, en inquiétant plus d'un. Cela dit, à part pour Regulus, il avait tenu sa promesse de garder le secret. Et même s'il se rendait compte, jour après jour, qu'il était improbable de parvenir à sauver Harry, il ne baissait pas les bras. Il ne pouvait pas à abandonner, ça signifierais qu'il acceptait. Et il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Jamais. Alors il passait des heures et des heures à la bibliothèque. Quand il n'y était pas il était plongé dans les notes qu'il avait prises. Il les lisait encore et encore jusqu'à les connaître par cœur.

Il espérait toujours tomber sur un livre qui lui donnerait une solution miracle. Mais Harry avait refusé de l'aider. Il avait essayé de le convaincre d'arrêter les recherches. Il voulait juste profiter du temps qui lui restait. Mais pour Sirius c'était quelque chose d'impossible à faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si que tout allait bien alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois pour sauver son filleul, la personne qu'il aimait probablement le plus au monde. Il le considérait comme son fils. Et son cœur se serra en pensant à James, son frère de cœur mais père de chaire d'Harry. Il peinait à imaginer la souffrance qu'il allait subir.

Il était d'ailleurs dans la réserve de Poudlard lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver. Il leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher et regarda Regulus avec un air interrogateur. Ils échangèrent un long regard. L'un était désespéré et obsédé, l'autre était affecté et résigné.

« Je prends l'autre rangée » fini-t-il par dire en secouant la tête.

Et comme les jours s'écoulaient, nous arrivions à la mi février. Et qui dit mi-février dit fête de la Sant-Valentin. Les couples de Poudlard étaient en effervescences. Et il y avait aussi les amoureux transits qui profitaient de cette occasion pour enfin oser déclarer leur flamme. Puis il y avait les célibataires. Ceux qui cherchent presque désespérément quelqu'un avec qui passer cette fête, et ceux qui disent s'en ficher royalement et passent leur temps à critiquer cette fête « absolument commerciale et rien d'autre ». Et finalement, cette fête n'épargnait personne.

Harry, qui trainait dans un couloir pour aller déjeuner, se retourna brusquement en entendant quelqu'un hurler son prénom comme s'il était de l'autre côté du château, alors qu'il se trouvait simplement à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Son père. Évidemment, y avait que lui pour hurler comme ça. Harry soupira avec un grand sourire en voyant son père arriver dans une petite foulée et jouer les grands essoufflés.

« Alors, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bah oui, c'est pas moi qui suis en train de recracher un poumon. » se moqua Harry.

James fit une moue offusquée et se jeta sur son fils.

« Tu oses te moquer de tes aïeux ? »

« Oh, aïeux ? Je n'osais pas te dire que tu te faisais vieux mais si tu en es conscient… » Rigola Harry en esquivant.

James se jeta sur lui en le chatouillant et en le traitant de petit babouin insolent, ce qui les fit rire aux éclats.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se furent calmés.

« Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ? »

« Je savais que ce n'était une simple rencontre in intéressée » répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Aller Harry, tu as bien prévu quelque chose avec Ginny. »

« Pourquoi je t'en parlerais ? »

« Parce que je suis ton papa chéri préféré ? » répondit James avec des yeux de chien battu et un petit sourire en coin.

« Papa… Tu es mon seul père tu en es conscient ? »

« Aller quoi, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ! »

« Et toi ? Quelque chose de prévu avec maman ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ca c'est pas tes affaires bonhomme ! »

« Voilà c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire vainqueur.

James secoua la tête, admettant sa défaite alors qu'ils se séparaient pour aller manger.

Après le repas, Harry se rendit à la volière. Il aimait se retrouver seul avec sa chouette. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était la seule à réellement le comprendre et tout savoir de lui. Comme si elle avait le pouvoir de lire en lui. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle savait tout du petit contrat qu'il avait passé. Et comme pour lui donner raison, elle lui mordilla le doigt avec un air réprobateur qui le fit sourire. Il lui offrit une petite friandise, amusé.

« Je t'adore Hedwige, tu es vraiment la meilleure ! » lui murmura-t-il en la caressant.

Comme si elle avait compris, elle le regarda presque avec tendresse et lui fit un petit câlin. Harry soupira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'occuperont bien de toi quand je ne serais plus là ».

Elle le regarda, impassible. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Ca avait été une évidence de la ramener, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Même lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'occuper d'elle à cause des Dursley, même lorsqu'il l'envoyait à l'autre bout du monde, dans des repères miteux, pour trouver Sirius, même lorsqu'elle était blessée. Elle était toujours loyale et fidèle. Elle était définitivement la meilleure chouette qu'un sorcier puisse avoir !

Il l'a sorti un peu et la regarda longuement voler. Il adorait voir cette petite chouette blanche prendre son envol et faire de grand cercle dans le ciel. Et elle adorait être libre ainsi et sentir le regard de son maître sur elle. Et après une dernière marque d'affection, ils se séparèrent. Harry devait rentrer au château faire ses devoirs. Trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la métamorphose des cuticules. Passionnant, hein ? Oui, lui aussi était absolument fasciné et impatient de s'y mettre !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux sur ce fameux devoir, il reçu une petite visite surprise qu'il accueilli avec plaisir. C'était justement la distraction dont il avait besoin !

« Harry Potter Monsieur ! » Salua le petit elfe.

« Dobby ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Dobby va très bien Monsieur Harry Potter. Comment se porte Harry Potter Monsieur Harry Potter ? »

« Je vais bien Dobby » répondit Harry en souriant, amusé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène. »

« Dobby voulait donner quelque chose à Harry Potter Monsieur. » Harry le regarda intrigué. « Dobby sait que la fête est pour les personnes amoureuses mais Dobby pense que c'est aussi pour tout ceux qui s'apprécie. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Harry Potter ? »

« Oui Dobby. Toutes les personnes qui s'aiment, tiennent l'une à l'autre, peuvent se souhaiter une bonne Saint-Valentin. »

« Alors Dobby veut souhaiter une bonne Saint Valentin à Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby à apporté un cadeau ! »

« Un cadeau ? » répéta Harry, un peu surpris mais amusé et attendri. « Dobby, il ne fallait pas c'est trop gentil. »

Une belle carte de vœu. Le geste ému beaucoup Harry. Il savait que le petit elfe l'appréciait, il avait été jusqu'à mourir pour lui. Et c'était réciproque. Mais ce geste lui faisait vraiment très plaisir, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Attend ici, j'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi » improvisa-t-il.

Harry remonta en coup de vent dans sa chambre. Il était pris au dépourvu, il ne pensait pas que Dobby lui offrirait quelque chose, surtout pas pour la Saint-Valentin il faut bien l'avouer. Puis il songea que ce que Dobby aimait par-dessus tout c'était les vêtements. Et ça, il en avait ! Avec quelques tours de baguettes il ajusta un ensemble à la taille de l'elfe et redescendit. Il sourit en voyant les petits yeux globuleux de Dobby pétiller de joie face à ce petit présent. C'était toujours attendrissant. Dobby sautilla de partout en le remerciant. Il le prit même dans ses bras, faisant rire les quelques élèves présents dans la pièce.

Puis le soir tomba enfin. Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il y eu de nombreux absents au dîner. Cela dit, une pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle avait été spécialement aménagée pour la Saint-Valentin. En effet, la vieille pièce s'était transformée en charmante petite salle de restaurant tables rondes, bougies, musique d'ambiance, bons petits plats, service impeccable… Un cadre parfait pour une soirée romantique.

C'est d'ailleurs là que se trouvaient Hermione et Ron pour leur première Saint-Valentin ensemble. L'un comme l'autre avait été un peu anxieux. C'était une véritable sortie officielle ça ! Ca avait commencé au petit déjeuné.

« Mione » avait glissé Ron en s'installant à ses côtés. « C'est… euh… c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui. Enfin, tu sais… » Enchaîna-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

« Oui je sais » lui répondit Hermione en lui adressant un sourire amusé. C'était sadique, c'est clair. Mais elle ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Pour une fois elle voulait que ce soit lui qui prenne les devants.

« Hum, oui, donc… enfin, je… je pensais qu'on pouvais faire quelque chose. Tous les deux je veux dire. »

« Bien sûr, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Tu sais… ce truc dont les profs ont parlé. Le dîner aux... chandelles. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard encourageant en souriant à nouveau.

« Tu voudrais qu'on y prenne une table ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Avec joie ! » répondit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement.

Ron, bien qu'heureux du baiser de sa belle, se mit à rougir affreusement et préféra plonger la tête dans son bol, faisant bien rire Hermione.

Alors voilà, maintenant ils se retrouvaient assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une petite table ronde faite de bois et décorée avec des fleurs et des bougies. Plusieurs autres couples se trouvaient dans salle. Mais des sorts de silences avaient été jetés sur chacune des tables pour assurer un minimum d'intimité aux jeunes couples.

Le début de la soirée fut relativement silencieux. Ron avait longuement complimenté Hermione sur sa charmante tenue, ce qui avait provoquée de bonnes rougeurs sur les joues de la belle. Puis les plats arrivèrent. Et il suffit que Ron rata sa bouche et se mit de la sauce sur sa chemise pour que l'atmosphère se détende immédiatement. Ron avait d'abord été rouge de honte mais l'éclat de rire d'Hermione l'avait tout de suite rassuré. Il se souvenait bien du bal en quatrième année, ainsi que de la colère d'Hermione parce qu'il avait soit disant tout gâché. Il ne tenait absolument pas à faire une boulette qui la remettrait dans un tel état ! Et finalement, la soirée se déroula parfaitement bien. Ils ne cessèrent de rire et de parler, commentant tout et n'importe quoi. A la sortie du restaurant improvisé, un elfe de maison proposait de prendre une photo et Hermione y traina Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement et échangèrent un baiser immortalisé.

Sur le chemin de la Salle Commune, ils décidèrent de ne pas se séparer tout de suite. Il était tout juste 22 heures, bien trop tôt donc. Alors ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Seul Dean était présent, profondément endormi. Il boudait la Saint-Valentin. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Ron et lancèrent quelques sorts pour être tranquilles et ne pas déranger Dean. Ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas pensé c'est qu'ils pourraient se trouver embarrassés d'être dans le même lit un soir de Saint-Valentin. Pour se détendre, Ron proposa une friandise à Hermione, qui accepta avec plaisir, elle aussi un peu tendue. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à manger des sucrerie, à parler, à rire, à faire des jeux et des câlins.

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Action » Choisi-t-il un peu téméraire.

« Embrasse-moi » murmura Hermione avec un doux sourire.

Et Ron ne se fit pas prier ! Il l'enlaça tendrement en se penchant vers elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, se collant contre lui. Un baiser en entraîna un autre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Si bien qu'une main finie par se faire quelque peu baladeuse. Puis ils se retrouvèrent à l'horizontale, découvrant avec bonheur le corps de l'autre. Puis leurs chastes caresses finirent pas se faire plus poussées. Leurs doux baisers par se faire plus sensuels. Leur timide échange se faire plus fiévreux. Et la suite ne concerne qu'eux.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Neville tentait de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il n'avait pas eu de problème à se dresser contre Voldemort mais affronter la fille qui lui plaisait était une autre paire de manche ! Mais il du se faire violence lorsqu'elle se leva et quitta la pièce. C'était peut-être sa seule chance, il ne pouvait pas la rater ! Mais et si elle lui disait non ? D'un autre côté il avait bien l'impression de lui plaire un peu aussi. Il chassa toute pensée de son esprit, n'écoutant que son cœur. Alors il se précipita à sa suite, trébuchant au passage. Lorsqu'il l'a vit à l'autre bout d'un couloir, il se mit à courir pour la rejoindre.

« Luna ! » s'écria-t-il pour qu'elle l'attende.

« Neville » salua-t-elle d'un ton un peu rêveur.

« Tu… Où vas-tu ? »

« Dans ma salle commune bien sûr ».

« Peut-être… Je pensais… On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour. Tous les deux. » Articula-t-il timidement.

Luna lui adressa un petit sourire dont elle a le secret et qui le fait totalement craquer. Se sentant rassuré, et complètement charmé, il lui fit un beau sourire amoureux.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Comme tu veux » Répondit-il rapidement « Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? »

« Le parc est magnifique la nuit. Et il y a un merveilleux ciel étoilé ce soir. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu ailleurs.

« Génial ! » répondit-il enthousiaste à sa réponse. « Je… Je t'ai amené des chocolats. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire intimidé alors qu'ils sortaient du château.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue puis lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer avec elle alors qu'elle gambada vers le lac.

Un autre avait bien compris que les étoiles étaient magnifiques. James. Il avait décidé d'organiser un petit dîner aux chandelles au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu dîner dans cette espèce de petit restaurant d'un soir, mais James voulait quelque chose de plus intime et personnel. Et il se voyait ml passer la Saint-Valentin avec sa femme au milieu de couples d'élèves !

C'était leur coutume de la Saint-Valentin : James organisait toujours la soirée. Ca lui plaisait. Et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à Lily qui adorait se faire dorloter comme une princesse. Pour l'occasion, James avait usé de ses meilleurs sorts pour faire de la Tour un endroit tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique. Et tous les deux s'étaient mis sur leur 31.

« Ferme les yeux » demanda James alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans un couloir.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu saches où on va » répondit son mari avec un ton enfantin. Lily lui sourit amoureusement et s'exécuta, toutefois un peu anxieuse, alors que James lui plaçait un bandeau sur les yeux.

« Ai confiance », lui murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains pour la guider.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle lui confiait sa vie, et plus encore, les yeux fermés, sans aucune hésitation. La question était de savoir si elle avait vraiment raison parce qu'à peine trois mètres après, James trébucha sur une petite marche et s'étala de tout son long alors que Lily éclatait de rire.

« Euh… attention à la marche ? » lança James avec un sourire amusé, faisant d'autant plus rire sa femme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la Tour d'Astronomie, tant bien que mal. Lily pu enfin retirer son bandeau et son visage fut éclairé d'un magnifique sourire à damner un saint. En l'occurrence, à rendre James encore plus fou d'elle, si c'était possible. Il l'embrassa aussitôt ne pouvant résister à un tel charme, ravit que la surprise lui plaise. Il ne l'avait pas épousé pour rien ! Quand il la relâcha, il s'avança et, en grand gentleman, lui tira sa chaise.

« Madame est servie » sourit-il.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin tout en prenant place. James lui glissa à l'oreille que, évidemment, le repas n'était pas de lui. Dobby avait été ravi de l'aider.

« Par contre, ça c'est de moi » lui dit-il en lui tendant une belle rose rouge. La soirée s'annonçait plus que bien !

En revanche, dans une autre partie du château, la soirée était beaucoup moins guillerette. En effet, Sirius avait refusé tout net de s'intéresser à la Saint-Valentin. Selon lui c'était une perte de temps. Or, en ce moment chaque minute était précieuse. Parce que désormais Sirius voyait le temps comme un simple sablier. Et chaque grain de sable qui tombait était un peu de la vie d'Harry qui passait. Et dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Surtout pas sur quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une fille. Alors il s'était réfugié dans ses quartiers avec toute une pile de livres. Certains étaient codés, d'autres étaient dans une langue étrange, le travail ne manquait pas…

Regulus, qui avait renoncé à inviter une jolie fille à sortir afin de soutenir son frère, se rendait donc bien utile. Il s'avéra qu'il était très doué en traduction. Peu de mots étaient échangés. Sirius n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit et Regulus ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer Sirius. Parce que pour lui, il n'existait pas de solution. C'était sans issue. Et c'était une véritable perte de temps de trainer dans ces bouquins, Sirius devrait plutôt profiter du temps qui lui restait avec Harry. Mais jamais Sirius ne pourrait accepter une telle réponse. Alors Regulus disait simplement « On trouvera » lorsqu'il sentait son frère au bord du gouffre.

En tout cas, il s'avéra qu'il avait eu raison. Une personne sous contrait ne peut être sauvée par qui que ce soit. Et une personne ayant été sauvée de cette manière ne pourra jamais se sacrifier pour une autre âme. Sirius avait été désespéré de l'apprendre. Il aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour sauver Harry, tout comme un grand nombre de personnes finalement. Plus il faisait des recherches, plus il réalisait que sauver Harry relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Et plus il était obsédé par sa quête de réponse. Regulus, lui, espérait simplement un miracle.

De son côté, Harry avait passé ce cap depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, li n'avait jamais vraiment espérer être sauvé. Comme l'être alors qu'il avait choisi de mourir. C'était un choix qu'il referait sans hésitation et qu'il ne pourrait jamais regretter. Mais il ne voulait pas du tout penser à cela ce soir.

Ce soir il n'y aurait que lui, Ginny et de la romance. Pas de drame, pas de doute, pas de peur. Juste de l'amour. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué. Il lui avait prévu une belle surprise. Il était venu la chercher dans la Salle Commune, puis ils avaient traversé le parc. Ginny ne cessait de l'interroger mais il refusait obstinément de lui révéler sa surprise. Alors il l'embrassait, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Arrivés à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, Ginny le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

« Grimpes » lui dit-il en la prenant sur son dos.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle pas tout à fait rassurée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ai confiance ! »

Et elle ne fut pas déçue ! Après plusieurs minutes de marche, pendant lesquelles Ginny s'amusait à distraire Harry avec des baisers dans le cou, Harry la reposa sur la terre ferme. Et avant de lui monter sa surprise, il se retourna et l'embrassa farouchement, la laissant pantoise.

« C'est pour la distraction » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule avant qu'il ne passe derrière elle pour lui cacher les yeux. Il l'a fit avancer un peu avant de lui faire découvrir sa surprise. Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était magique !

« Comment ? » articula-t-elle, faisant sourire Harry.

« Un soir, je me promenais et je suis tombé ici. J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. »

« Evidemment ! C'est magnifique Harry ! »

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière isolée. Un petit ruisseau passait tout près d'eux et quelques fées semblaient y faire une bataille d'eau, on pouvait apercevoir quelques licornes et les lucioles semblaient être de mèche avec Harry puisqu'elles éclairaient stratégiquement la clairière et formaient des cœurs et des « je t'aime ». Un véritable cœur de paradis au milieu de la sombre et dangereuse forêt. Ginny ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Et Harry était heureux de la voir ainsi. Et il fut encore plus heureux lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou pour un baiser de remerciement.

Et côté baisers, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est ça y allait chez Madame Pieddodu ! Pour la Saint Valentin, elle proposait une soirée spéciale et qui, pour une fois, était un peu moins chargée en romantisme que d'habitude. Et c'est là que Tonks et Remus avaient décidé de passer leur soirée. Ils avaient confié Teddy à Andromeda et s'étaient éclipsés pour une soirée en amoureux. Ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup à cause de leur travail respectif. Du coup, ils étaient plus qu'heureux de passer une soirée ensemble. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Si bien qu'à un moment Tonks pensa même sauter la partie repas pour passer directement à l'étape chambre, ça faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût. Mais en fait, elle avait faim quand même.

« Mais tu perds rien pour attendre » lui dit-elle sensuellement en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Cette femme avait vraiment le don de lui faire tourner la tête ! Et finalement, Remus aussi était impatient d'arriver à la chambre !

Alors que certains passaient une énième nuit blanche, ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres que s'endormirent nos heureux couples, après une nuit pour le moins intéressante.


	28. Chap37 : Les beaux jours

Note de l'auteur : Coucou :) Merci pour vos review au précédent chapitre ^^ Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Les beaux jours**

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait fait un autre choix ? » :_

_Harry et le professeur Cranberry ont une sérieuse discussion à propos d'un contrat qu'ils ont tous les deux passés. _

_Sirius a découverts la vérité sur ce qu'à fait Harry. _

_Sirius devient obsédé par ses recherches : il veut à tout prix sauver Harry. _

_Regulus, même s'il n'y croit pas, l'aide dans ses recherches. _

_La Saint-Valentin, pour nos héros, se passe à merveilles : Hermione et Ron sautent le pas, Neville se lance avec Luna…_

_Et maintenant la suite…_

* * *

Depuis la Saint-Valentin, Hermione et Ron étaient beaucoup plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, et ils étaient adorables à voir. Tout le monde se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé, mais personne ne fit de remarques. Sauf, bien sûr, Sirius et James qui les taquinèrent un peu.

Puis Tonks prit une semaine de congé bien méritée et elle décida de s'installer à Poudlard avec Teddy. De cette façon, Remus aurait moins de trajet à faire. Et puis Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux, Teddy adorait ! Du coup, à chaque heure de pause, Remus pouvait retrouver sa famille, c'était un vrai bonheur. Et le reste de la journée, Tonks et Teddy faisaient de grandes promenades dans le parc de Poudlard. Tonks avait même usé de quelques sortilèges pour que Teddy puisse faire trempette dans le lac en toute sécurité. Et malgré son jeune âge, il était bien téméraire. Il voulait à tout prix aller dans la Forêt Interdite, Tonks était donc sans cesse en train de lui courir après, zigzagant parfois entre des élèves hilares !

Ce fut cette semaine là que la petite troupe reçu une super nouvelle. Enfin disons plutôt que Tonks annonça une grande nouvelle à tous. C'était un soir, ils avaient décidé de se faire un grand pique-nique dans le parc de Poudlard. Puis Tonks s'était levée.

« Hey ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire » commença-t-elle un peu nerveuse.

« Enfin, on a quelque chose à vous dire » rectifia Remus en souriant, heureux comme jamais.

Ils captèrent aussitôt l'attention de tout le monde, même si la plupart avait déjà compris ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oui. Remus et moi, et Teddy, accueillerons bientôt un petit bout de plus ! »

Aussitôt, les félicitations et les applaudissements fusèrent. Tout le monde embrassa tout le monde.

« Efficace notre petit loup hein Sirius ? » balança James.

« Ouais, mais doucement avec ma cousine Rem hein ! » averti Sirius en lui faisant une accolade amicale.

« Hey ! Cette fois c'est moi le parrain ! » S'écria James dans un élan de lucidité.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Remus souriait avec complicité. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient toujours dit que tôt ou tard ils formeraient une réelle famille et que chacun serait le parrain d'un enfant de l'autre. Ils tiendraient parole bien sûr !

Remus était heureux de cette nouvelle, un enfant était le plus beau des cadeaux. Teddy était sa plus grande fierté. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ils avaient eu de la chance avec Teddy, à qui les gènes du loup garou n'avaient pas été transmit. Mais que se passerait-il si leur nouvel enfant était porteur du gène ? Remus ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et il était certain que son enfant ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner non plus. Tonks n'était pas inquiète en revanche. Elle avait foi en l'avenir. Elle disait que de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, cet enfant serait chéri de tous et que ça lui permettrait de surmonter sa condition. Mais Remus savait que tout l'amour du monde ne pouvait rien enlever de la honte et de la souffrance provoquées par une transformation. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vue sa progéniture se transformant en loup, souffrant le martyr.

Une tape dans le dos de ses meilleurs amis le sorti de ses sombres pensées. Comme s'ils savaient à quoi il pensait, ils lui firent un sourire plein d'encouragement. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient là. Comme toujours. C'était rassurant de se savoir épaulé, soutenu. Ca lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années. Alors Remus plaça ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête et leur sourit en retour. Pour le moment, on célébrait la bonne nouvelle. Le reste attendrait. De toute façon, c'était impossible de faire marche arrière ! Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée a célébrer cette bonne nouvelle à coup de bierraubeures, jus de fruits, gâteaux et bonne humeur.

Même Sirius parvint à sourire, à se réjouir pour son ami. Pourtant il avait mal, chaque jour davantage. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'inéluctable. Mais il vit, dans les yeux de son filleul, à quel point il était heureux en cet instant. Voir ce petit monde évoluer, savoir qu'un autre petit bout allait voir le jour, grâce à lui. Les savoir vivants et heureux. Sirius ne pouvait que le comprendre bien sûr. Il souhaiterait juste qu'il n'y ait pas une telle contrepartie à ce bonheur. Il comprenait également qu'il veuille garder le silence sur son sacrifice. Alors pour ce soir, Sirius essaya de faire semblant. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis, il ne voulait gâcher le bonheur de personne, surtout pas d'Harry. Il voulait que Remus et Tonks puissent profiter pleinement de cette bonne nouvelle. Et Harry l'en remercia du regard.

Cependant, tout le monde avait remarqué que Sirius avait un comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Il passait son temps à lire, ce qu'il détestait faire, à aller à bibliothèque, qui est un lieu qui l'insupporte et à être sérieux, alors que tout le monde sait bien que Sirius être sérieux annonce la fin du monde.

Lorsque ses parents avait demandé à Harry s'il savait quelque chose, celui-ci avait répondu, plus pour ce couvrir qu'autre chose, qu'il n'avait rien noté de vraiment bizarre. Mais James et Remus étaient vraiment inquiets pour leur ami. Ils le connaissaient mieux que quiconque et ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant Sirius refusait de se confier à qui que ce soit. Ca avait été comme ça au début de leur amitié, Sirius était très secret sur ce qu'il ressentait ou sur ses problèmes. Mais il s'était ouvert à mesure que leur amitié grandissait. Ils n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas de secret entre eux.

Et cette fois, il les rejetait. Etrange. Et inquiétant. Même Lily s'inquiétait. Et au fond, Harry également. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius réagirait si violemment. Oh bien sur il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il saute de joie. Mais il pensait qu'il comprendrait et qu'il essaierait de faire en sorte que ses dernières semaines de vie soient les plus merveilleuses possibles. Quoiqu'en fait, Sirius était un bon Maraudeur : il ne baissait jamais les bras et se battait pour ceux qu'il aimait. Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le mois d'avril débutait, Harry et le professeur Cranberry se retrouvaient à Pré-au-lard. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver une fois par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines selon leur emploi du temps. Ce qui était difficile s'était de s'éclipser quelques heures sans que les autres ne posent de question. Il était primordiale, pour conserver leur secret, que personne ne sache qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement. Ces rendez-vous quasi hebdomadaire leur faisait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Enfin, c'était parfois un peu morbide. En effet, la plupart du temps, ils se consacraient à préparer la mort de Harry. Autrement dit, à s'occuper de l'enterrement, de l'annonce dans le journal, etc. Harry hésitait encore quant à ses adieux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait leur écrire une lettre pour leur expliquer, laisser Cranberry et Sirius le faire pour lui ou bien s'il devait tout simplement les laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Que feriez-vous ? » demanda Harry. « Enfin, qu'allez-vous faire plutôt ? »

« Je laisserais ma sœur dans l'ignorance. » répondit-il faiblement.

« Alors… Elle ne sait rien ? »

« Non, et c'est mieux ainsi. » Répondit-il. « Elle et moi… on a longtemps été en froid. On avait des conceptions différentes de la vie. Malgré tout, je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était au bord de la mort… Je n'ai pas pu. Je devais faire quelque chose. »

« Et maintenant ? Ca va mieux tous les deux ? »

« Je ne lui ai toujours pas reparlé » avoua Cranberry.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous allez mourir professeur ! Vous méritez de passer du temps avec votre sœur. Vous méritez d'être heureux pour le temps qu'il vous reste. »

« C'est très gentil de t'en soucier Harry. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Savoir que ma sœur est vivante et heureuse suffit amplement à mon bonheur. Je ne demande rien d'autre. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle culpabilise. »

« Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'ils vont ressentir ? » demanda Harry. « Mes proches ? Vous pensez qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ? Qu'ils vont se sentir coupable ? »

« Se sentir coupable, ça oui Harry, je ne peux pas le nier. Ils t'aiment et d'une certaine façon c'est à cause d'eux que tu vas mourir. Parce que tu les aimais trop pour vivre sans eux. Dis toi qu'eux aussi n'imaginent pas vivre sans toi. Ca sera dur. »

« Je ne suis pas irremplaçable professeur. »

« Harry, dans bien des domaines ce que tu dis est vrai. Mais dans les cœurs des gens, chaque personne est unique et irremplaçable. Tu n'as pas l'air de bien réaliser à quel point ils t'aiment et tiennent à toi. Surmonter ta mort, sachant la vérité, va être une épreuve épouvantable pour eux. » Répondit-il. « Cela dit, je pense que les laisser dans l'ignorance n'est pas la solution. Ils finiront par trouver. Et de toute façon, Black leur révélera la vérité tôt ou tard. Je pense que tu devrais leur expliquer toi-même. Avec tes propres mots, avec ton cœur. Tu sauras trouver les mots justes pour les aider à surmonter cette épreuve. »

Harry hocha la tête, songeur. Il avait peut-être raison.

« Harry ! Ou étais-tu ? » Lui demanda vivement Ginny en l'embrassant furtivement alors qu'il entrait dans la Salle Commune.

« Je suis juste allé me balader un peu. Il fait un temps superbe aujourd'hui ! »

« Ouais » approuva Ron. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on pensait passer l'après-midi au bord du lac. Il fera plus frais et on profitera du soleil. »

« Oui, autant profiter de nos heures de libres » renchéri Neville, enthousiaste.

Harry hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Ses amis savaient vraiment comment rassurer les gens, même s'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment conscience. Ils étaient géniaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sirius sursauta et se retourna vivement vers l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Rien je… » Répondit Sirius en cherchant ses mots. « Ils ont l'air heureux. Ca fait plaisir à voir. »

James suivi donc son regard. Au bord du lac, sous un gros arbre qui faisait un peu d'ombre, Harry et ses amis profitaient de cette belle journée. Ginny s'adossait contre le torse d'Harry, Hermione avait calée sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et Neville et Luna se tenaient timidement la main. Tous riaient aux éclats, et furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres amis. Effectivement, ils avaient l'air heureux. Et normaux. James et Sirius peinaient à imaginer ce que « être normal » pouvait représenter pour eux, qui avaient grandit bien trop vite.

« Ouais. » Confirma James. Mais il était à court de mots. Il ne savait plus comment parler à son frère de cœur. Et ça faisait mal. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots justes pour réconforter Sirius. Il aurait voulu qu'il se confie à lui, comme il le faisait toujours. Parce qu'il était évident que Sirius n'allait pas bien et qu'il cachait quelque chose. Par exemple, pourquoi était-il là, à les regarder s'amuser et profiter de la vie en ayant les larmes aux yeux ? James souffrait de voir son ami dans cet état. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas comprendre et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Alors il posa juste une main sur son épaule. Sans un mot, Sirius la recouvrit de la sienne avec une forte pression. Il s'accrochait à lui comme ç une bouée de sauvetage et le cœur de James failli exploser de peine.

« Dis-moi Sirius » le supplia-t-il

« Je ne peux rien te dire James » répondit faiblement Sirius tout en luttant contre des larmes parfois trop fortes pour lui. « Et je sais que lorsque tu l'apprendras tu sera furieux. Et je sais aussi que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce secret. Mais je ne peux rien te dire James. »

James ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Alors il garda le silence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Sirius dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez grave pour que Sirius pense que leur amitié n'y survivra pas ? Loin d'être satisfait pas cette réponse, James regrettait presque d'avoir insisté. Maintenant, il était encore plus inquiet. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

Le soir, au dîner, la petite troupe de Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de faire des siennes. Ron, Hermione, Harry et leurs amis étaient installés et discutaient avec animation tout en riant. Puis, lorsque les plats arrivèrent, Ron délaissa sa petite amie pour se jeter sur la nourriture. Les autres le regardèrent avec effarement pendant un moment. Hermione, un peu vexée mais aussi amusée lui lança une cuillère de purée à la figure.

« Mais ça va pas ? » s'exclama Ron en relevant la tête avec une mine choquée.

« Excuse moi, je croyais que seule la nourriture t'intéressais et que tu aimerais avoir un contact plus direct avec elle. »

Après un instant de silence, Harry éclata de rire. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Ron le contraigne au silence avec une cuisse de poulet envoyé en pleine figure. De là parti la plus grande bataille de nourriture que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

En effet, Harry voulu riposter mais Ron esquiva et la boule de pain atteignit une élève de Serdaigle. Et ainsi de suite. Si bien que les quatre maisons prirent part aux festivités. Et mêmes quelques professeurs.

Pour certains, ce fut comme une évidence. James, inconscient du regard courroucé de sa femme et du professeur McGonagall se jeta dans la bataille un plat de purée à la main, tout joyeux. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle désapprouvait se comportement, la Directrice ne pu s'empêcher de riposter lorsqu'elle fut aspergée de jus de citrouille.

Même Sirius prit part à la bataille. Il n'était pas d'humeur bien sûr mais lorsque Remus et James le prirent en sandwich et le bombardèrent de nourriture, il se senti ramené en arrière, dans sa jeunesse, et son insouciance et sa bonne humeur prirent le dessus. Et ce bazar ne pu finir que lorsque tous les plats furent vides.

Mais malgré le désordre occasionné, tous avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut une bonne partie de plaisir ! Cela dit, ce fut beaucoup moins marrant lorsque la Directrice, histoire de faire bonne figure, exigea que tous les élèves participent au nettoyage de la Grande Salle. Selon elle, et elle n'avait pas tord, les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas à assumer leurs bêtises.

« Tu as parlé à Sirius ? » demanda Lily un peu plus tard alors que James, Remus et elle trainaient dans les quartiers de ce dernier. Après cette joyeuse bataille, les choses sérieuses revenaient au galop.

James hocha la tête les yeux un peu dans le vide et capta immédiatement toute leur attention.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Annonça-t-il d'abord. « Mais Sirius pense que ça va détruire notre amitié, que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. » Expliqua-t-il. « En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. »

« Je trouve ça inquiétant » marmonna Lily.

« Sirius sait très bien que notre amitié peut survivre à tout. » Ajouta Remus en fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux dire, on en a vu des belles et des pas mûres ensembles. Qu'est-ce que qui pourrait être trop grave pour ne pas être surmonté ? L'idée même que tu le rejettes est absurde. »

« Je suis bien d'accord Rem » Approuva James. « Mais j'en sais pas plus que toi, et ça m'inquiète. »

« Peut être que son frère sait quelque chose ? » proposa Lily. « Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble en ce moment. Regulus passe même le plus clair de son temps à Poudlard. Peut être que ça a un rapport. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête mais gardèrent le silence, inquiets pour leur ami et quelque peu effrayés de découvrir un secret qui paraissait si dangereux.

« Il pleurait Rem, il semblait… au bord du gouffre. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. » Murmura James presque au bord des larmes lui aussi. « Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui. Je ne comprends pas… »

Remus ne répondit pas mais lui fit une accolade. Lui aussi était inquiet. Que pouvait bien leur cacher Sirius ?

Mais ce ne fut que trois semaines plus tard qu'ils purent coincer Regulus. Soit il n'était pas beaucoup venu au Château, soit il s'était fait très discret. Dans les deux cas, nos compères n'avaient pas encore pu lui parler. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment essayé de reparler à Sirius. Il n'aurait rien dit de toute façon. Alors ils lui lançaient simplement quelques regards inquiets ou rassurants. Mais Sirius les remarquait à peine en réalité. Il était toujours omnibulé par ses recherches qui le faisait tourner en rond. Pourtant il n'abandonnait pas, au grand damne de son frère cadet qui était à bout lui aussi.

« Regulus ! » appela Remus en lui faisant signe de l'attendre.

L'homme sortait tout juste du bureau de Sirius alors Remus, James et Lily sautèrent sur l'occasion.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Regulus soupira. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien leur dire. Sirius le tuerait. Potter aussi. Et à vrai dire, lui aussi s'en voudrait à mort. Il se devait de garder le silence.

« Salut » leur dit-il simplement, attendant de voir quel sens prendrait la discussion.

Ils hochèrent la tête, peu enclin aux banalités d'usages.

« Que se passe-t-il au juste avec Sirius ? » balança James tout de go.

Regulus soupira davantage et se passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« Si je pouvais vous le dire, je le ferais, croyez moi. Vous… vous mériteriez de savoir. » Répondit-il avec hésitation. « Mais j'ai fais une promesse, que je ne trahirais pas. »

« Regulus… » Commença Lily.

« Écoute-moi bien » La coupa James avec une colère à peine contenue. « Sirius est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je le considère comme mon frère. Je l'aime à un point que t'as pas idée. Et en ce moment il ne va pas bien du tout et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui cloche. Tout de suite. »

« James, je sais à quel point vous êtes proche ok ? Crois-moi, je le sais. » Répondit-il presque amèrement. « Et je te le répète, j'ai fais une promesse. Je ne la trahirais pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. « S'il se passe quelque chose de grave, on doit être au courant. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais c'est une décision qui ne m'appartiens pas. Et si vous deviez apprendre la vérité… ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle devrait venir. » Répondit-il tristement. « Je suis vraiment désolé, croyez-moi. Je dois y aller. »

Et avant qu'on puisse l'en empêcher il fila à toute vitesse. Pas facile comme conversation. Qu'était-il supposé dire aux parents de la personne qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'il revienne à la vie ? D'accord il n'était pas la seule personne à avoir été ramené mais ça n'enlevait rien de sa culpabilité. Peut-être que sans lui Harry aurait gagné une année de plus après tout. Ils ignoraient tout du fonctionnement très exact de ce pacte. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'il était extrêmement rare qu'une personne n'hérite que d'une seule année. En réalité, il n'y avait que très peu d'information sur ce pacte dans les livres. C'était quelque chose qui relevait plus d'une légende populaire que d'une réelle connaissance. La plupart des gens n'y croyait pas. La plupart de ce qui y croyait avait peur de ce pacte relevant d'une magie noire extrêmement complexe. Et les autres… Les autres étaient dans l'espoir de parvenir, un jour, à avoir suffisamment de courage pour se lancer dans cette quête.

Regulus savait bien que ce qu'il leur avis ne les rendraient que plus inquiets qu'ils ne l'étaient. Pas que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il comprenait leur besoin de réponse bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir Sirius. Ni Harry.

C''est donc très frustrés et énervés qu'il laissa le trio, qui se retrouvait toujours déboussolé. Ca avait l'air plus que sérieux. Et plus le temps passait, plus ils s'inquiétaient et moins ils avaient d'informations.

Mais à mesure que le temps passait, un autre évènement arrivait à grand pas. Les examens de fin d'année. Plus encore : les ASPICs. Non pas que Harry était inquiet, en réalité avoir ses ASPIC lui importait peu. On peut aisément le comprendre. Cependant, il tenait tout de même à donner le change, il devait faire bonne figure. Et puis, avoir ses ASPIC était tout de même un challenge. En revanche, comme toujours, Hermione était tout le temps plongée dans ses bouquins. Et vous savez quoi ? L'avantage de bien connaître les professeurs c'est qu'on peu les déranger très souvent pour leur poser des questions. Et Hermione en usait et en abusait. Elle ne cessait d'aller voir Lily. Et toute les deux s'étaient bien trouvées : autant mordue l'une que l'autre des cours, des bouquins, des examens… Et elles étaient toutes les deux sans cesse sur le dos des autres étudiants. Sans grand surprise, Lily avait adoré l'idée du planning de révision qu'avait Hermione, elle-même procédait de la même façon. Du coup, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Luna et les autres se retrouvaient avec un super programme. Chargé. Très chargé. Trop chargé pour qu'ils le respectent bien sûr.

« Ronald ! » s'écria Hermione excédée. « La semaine de révision que nous offrent les professeurs sert à réviser et non pas à… à fainéanter comme tu le fais ! »

« Hey ! Je ne fainéante pas ! »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu fais de productif aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai amélioré ma technique de vol avec Harry. Et je me suis exercé aux échecs… »

« Avec Harry » Coupa Hermione. « Oui c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu dois réviser ! » Lui dit-elle en lui collant un livre de potion entre les mains.

« Mais Hermione ! Les examens commencent dans six jours ! On a… »

« Ronald Weasley ! Si tu oses me dire qu'on a largement le temps tu risques de le regretter ! » Coupa Hermione une fois de plus en haussant le tons.

Et oui, c'était comme ça Hermione pendant les examens. Susceptible au possible, nerveuse, anxieuse…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Lorsqu'Hermione était dans cet état ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter, il fallait juste obéir. Alors ils prirent chacun un livre et plongèrent dans une lecture pour le moins pénible.

« Bien chef, oui chef » dirent-ils d'une même voix faisant rire leurs amis. Enfin sauf Hermione bien sûr. Elle se contenta de se replonger dans un livre traitant Arithmancie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors, comment avancent les révisions ? » demanda James à son rejeton.

« Bah… comme d'habitude. Hermione nous oblige à travailler. »

James rigola. Ce Trio le ferait toujours bien rire. A bien des égards ils lui rappelaient les Maraudeurs. A l'époque, Remus était toujours derrière eux pour les faire travailler et leur remonter les bretelles lorsqu'ils allaient vraiment trop loin. Et pour eux, se faire gronder par Remus était bien pire que de l'être par Dumbledore ou de recevoir des retenues. Parce qu'au fond, décevoir quelqu'un ça blesse, mais pas tant que ça. Mais décevoir quelqu'un que l'on aime… il n'y a rien de pire. Alors quand Remus montait sur ses grands chevaux, James, Sirius et Peter savaient qu'ils avaient largement dépassé les limites et qu'il allait falloir se racheter une bonne conduite. A vrai dire, sans Remus pour les motiver, les autres Maraudeurs n'auraient probablement jamais obtenu leur diplôme. Ils étaient certes très doués, mais le talent ne vaut rien sans travail. C'est ce que dis toujours Remus. Lily aussi à bien y réfléchir. Et ils avaient entièrement raison. On s'en rend compte avec le temps.

Enfin bref, voir ce petit bout de femme diriger deux gaillards comme Harry et Ron était plutôt drôle. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux d'ailleurs. Elle terrorisait tout Poudlard pendant les périodes d'examens. Même les professeurs !

James donna une tape dans le dos de son fils.

« Dans ce cas, une bonne pause est amplement méritée non ? » lui dit-il en souriant.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le stade pour un petit duel d'attrapeur, comme à leur habitude. Mais en chemin, Harry se cacha soudainement derrière une statue. Son père le regarda interloqué et surpris. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait, son fils lui fit signe de se taire.

« Si Hermione me voit aller jouer au Quidditch, je suis cuit ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

James dû se retenir d'éclater de rire. Mais lorsque Hermione fut hors de vue, il pu enfin rire à gorge déployée.

« Ca va c'est pas drôle » grogna son fils en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Oh si Harry ! »

« Tu va voir si tu rigolera toujours sur le terrain ! » le défia-t-il.

« Oh, tu vas voir ! » lui répondit-il en essayant de l'attraper.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide est esquiva. C'est donc dans une belle course poursuite qu'ils se rendirent au stade.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula donc dans un plus grand sérieux. Hermione avait formellement interdit aux garçons de faire une farce pendant cette période. Et comme ils ne tenaient pas à se faire réduire en bouillie, ils avaient promis. Le pire, ce fut le dimanche. Hermione était intenable. Dès qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, elle lui demandait de l'interroger sur quelque chose… et se corrigeait elle-même. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de chahuter, ils en prenaient pour leur grade. Selon elle, aucun étudiant ne devrait être en train de s'amuser en cette veille d'examens. Tout le monde aurait une épreuve le lendemain matin, des premières années aux dernières. En tant que Préfète elle exigeait donc le respect le plus total de la règle du silence, sauf pour parler de cours évidemment. Elle était un peu extrême bien sûr, mais elle était assez angoissée. Elle présentait un nombre incalculable de matière à ses ASPICs, et ne voulait en rater aucune. Elle s'exigeait un O dans chaque matière. Et au pire, deux efforts exceptionnel. Mais hors de question d'obtenir un Acceptable. Enfin de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait des chances d'en avoir. Elle était bien trop douée à l'état naturel. Alors avec les révisions… On vous laisse imaginer !

Comme on le sait tous, une fois que le premier examen est passé, les autres s'enchaînent à une vitesse incroyable. Ils avaient commencé par la DCFM à l'écrit, le lundi matin, les Potions l'après-midi. Le lendemain avait eu lieu l'examen de métamorphose et d'Arithmancie. Seuls les examens pratiques se faisaient en fin de semaine, condensés du vendredi matin au samedi soir. Autant dire que c'était une semaine intense. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoique se soit d'autre : révision, examen, révision, pétage de câble, révision, examen, stress… Dure semaine donc. C'est à peine s'ils trouvaient le temps de s'embrasser.

C'est donc avec une immense joie qu'ils virent arriver le samedi soir. Enfin ! Certain allèrent même jusqu'à brûler quelques uns de leurs cours, sacrilège selon Hermione. Et s'ils n'avaient pas tous été tant fatigués ils auraient probablement une gigantesque fête ! Mais ça n'était pas très raisonnable. Avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient accumulé, personne n'avait préparé sa valise. Or, le Poudlard Expresse décollait le lendemain matin à 11 heures pour les ramener chez eux. Pour les septièmes années c'était un étrange sentiment qui les habitait alors qu'ils bouclaient leurs valises. Ne plus venir à Poudlard… C'est un grand changement. Peut être trop grand. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient vécu des choses dans ce Château !

Alors avant d'embarquer, ils se réunirent tous aux portes du Château. Une haie d'honneur, un adieu. Bien sûr ils savaient que si l'envie leur prenait ils pourraient venir y faire un tour. Certains d'entre eux y deviendrait peut être professeur un jour. D'autre y enverrons leurs enfants. Dans tous les cas, ça n'était pas fini. Cela dit, il y avait une différence entre venir occasionnellement et y vivre. Poudlard était leur chez eux. Et ils avaient un énorme pincement au cœur de le quitter.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres fut très émouvant. Tous jouaient, riaient, pleuraient, s'embrassaient, se juraient de garder contact, prenaient des photos. Il n'y avait plus de maison désormais. Ils étaient simplement devenus des anciens de Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils seraient toujours Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle. C'était dans leur personnalité. C'était une part d'eux-mêmes. Et ça devait même apparaitre sur leur CV ! Mais c'était différent. Et pour les aux revoir, l'emblème de leur maison n'avait aucune importance.

Les dernières embrassades se firent sur le quai 9 ¾. Ce sera étrange de ne plus y venir. Tous se dirent au revoir. Se promirent de se revoir. Puis tous se quittèrent, certains pour ne plus se revoir.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Review ? :)


	29. Chap28 : Bon anniversaire Harry

Note de l'auteur : 

Coucou :)

Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Merci à tous pour l'avoir suivie, aimé, commenté, ajouté en favoris ou en alerte. Je vous laisse le découvrir et me donner votre avis ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Bon anniversaire Harry.**

* * *

_Précédemment dans « Et si Harry avait un autre choix ? » :_

_Harry partage son secret avec Cranberry et Sirius. _

_Sirius digère très mal cette nouvelle et passe tout son temps à faire des recherches pour tenter de sauver Harry._

_C'est la fin de l'année scolaire, les examens sont passés. Enfin les vacances. _

_Et maintenant la suite…_

* * *

La première chose qu'ils firent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la propriété de Grodric's Hollow fut d'organiser une énorme partie de Quidditch. Ils avaient largement la place, et ils étaient suffisamment nombreux. Seul Sirius n'avait pas la tête à ça.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît » demanda Harry en allant le voir.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas me demander ça alors que… Bon sang Harry ! »

« Sirius, » commença Harry, « S'il te plaît. Je sais. Je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps. Je sais aussi que tu espères encore pouvoir me sauver. Mais c'est impossible. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu le sais déjà. »

Sirius baissa la tête.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour trouver quelque chose. »

« En revanche il sera bientôt trop tard pour passer du temps ensemble. S'il te plaît. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. Et avec les autres. Tu peux comprendre ça non ? Viens jouer avec nous, on va bien s'amuser. Mais sans toi, ça sera juste triste. »

« Harry… »

« Sirius s'il te plait ! Je te veux comme batteur. Sans toi mon équipe ne gagnera jamais ! »

« Tu es le meilleurs des attrapeurs Harry, ton équipe gagnera toujours. » Sourit Sirius.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Peut-être mais je te veux quand même dans mon équipe. Okay ? »

Sirius soupira longuement et repoussa les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Puis il se leva. Harry lui fit un grand sourire victorieux et le remercia. Sirius hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne Harry. » lui murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'essayer de ne pas pleurer.

Deux équipes. D'un côté, l'équipe numéro 1, Harry, Sirius, Bill, Ginny, Hermione, Regulus et Ron. De l'autre, équipe numéro 2, James, Fred, Georges, Lily, Tonks, Fleur et Remus. Et un gagnant, l'équipe numéro 1. Ca c'est pourtant joué serré. Mais comme d'habitude, Harry n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Alors il forcément, il attrapait plus facilement le vif d'or… avec une cascade qui lui valu quelques remontrances ! Mais qu'importe, il était heureux. Il adorait voler, c'était son élément. Et ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était de passer du temps avec ses proches. Et là, ils avaient réuni les deux conditions qui faisaient de lui un homme comblé. Et lorsque Ginny alla l'embrasser, il se rendit compte qu'en fait il pouvait l'être encore plus.

Les vacances commençaient extrêmement bien !

Après le dîner, chacun retourna chez soi, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione alla chez ses parents mais promis de revenir le lendemain. Puis ce furent le tour des Weasley. Ron devait passer le lendemain dans la matiné pour trainer avec Harry.

« Maman ? » appela Harry. « Euh.. Ginny peut rester ? » Lui demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle lui sourit en échangeant un regard complice à James qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, et accepta.

Depuis lors, Ginny semblait avoir emménagé au Manoir, qu'elle ne quittait que très rarement. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry bien sûr, qui adorait avoir sa petite amie avec lui. Ses parents aussi étaient heureux d'avoir Gin avec eux. Elle était très gentille et ils adoraient voir leur petit couple si heureux. Leur fils les rendait très fiers, et ils aimaient vraiment le voir être si amoureux de Ginny.

Pourtant ils faisaient tout pour ne pas être trop démonstratif face à eux. Mais c'était encore plus mignon. Ils se faisaient un petit bisou le matin, se tenaient discrètement la main sous la table, s'embrassait sur la joue. Surtout, ils se dévoraient du regard. Mais ça, ils n'en étaient probablement pas conscients, ce qui rendait le geste encore plus adorable. Puis, parfois, l'un ou l'autre disparaissait subitement d'un couloir, entrainé par l'autre dans un fougueux baiser, puis réapparaissait les joues rougies.

Sans compter qu'ils étaient loin de faire chambres à part. Enfin, officiellement si. James et Lily ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils pensaient vraiment arriver à leur faire croire qu'ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. Enfin cela dit, ils ne dormaient pas toujours. Mais ils étaient toujours très discrets. Les sorts de silences sont très efficaces. Bref, ils étaient heureux pour eux.

Le temps défilait à une vitesse folle. Ils ne cessaient de faire des sorties en famille ou entre amis, d'organiser des petites fêtes, de grands repas, des parties de Quidditch… Même Sirius, qui pourtant passait toujours le plus clair de son temps ailleurs, dans des bouquins, la mine morose, faisait toujours un effort pour être de la partie. Pour Harry.

Aucun d'eux n'avait déjà eu l'air si heureux. L'atmosphère semblait plus légère depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais ça ne se ressentait réellement que maintenant, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, dans la vraie vie. Les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse avaient rouverts, les accidents non expliqués chez les moldus avaient bien évidemment cessé, le taux de criminalité était extrêmement bas. Le monde sorcier tout entier semblait plus heureux, plus libre. Et tous semblait profiter de l'été pour savoir cette nouvelle vie.

Puis arriva le 31 juillet. Ce matin là, Harry se leva avec une énorme boule au ventre. Le temps était passé vite. Trop vite. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien eu le temps de faire. C'était normal d'un côté. Mais en y repensant, Harry se dit qu'il avait tout de même fait beaucoup. Il n'avait qu'à regarder autour de lui pour s'en rendre compte.

Il se trouvait dans un Manoir qui, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, était une ruine synonyme de malheur et de souffrance et qui respirait désormais l'amour, la bonne humeur… Le bonheur. Ses parents étaient revenus à la vie, il avait enfin eu la chance de leur parler, de les connaître, de rire avec eux, de partager des choses avec eux, de les aimer et de se faire aimer en retour. Sirius était revenu aussi, il avait pu enfin connaître le vrai Sirius, pas celui qui était hanté par les démons d'Azkaban mais le grand Maraudeur qui était son parrain dévoué, le meilleur ami de son père, un grand farceur et un grand séducteur. Puis il avait pu consolider ses liens avec Remus, en dehors de la guerre, de son apprentissage de la défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait pu connaître les Maraudeurs, sa famille. Il avait pu voir les Weasley être heureux à nouveau avec le retour de Fred. Il avait pu voir ses amis trouver l'amour. Il avait lui-même pu trouver l'amour.

Tout ça…. Rien ne pourra jamais s'effacer de leurs mémoires. Il savait qu'ils se souviendraient toujours de lui. Et même si, dans un premier temps, ils seraient en colère, tôt ou tard ils ne se souviendront que lui comme avec de bons souvenirs. Et ça, il en était fier.

C'est avec une fébrilité à peine cachée qu'il surgit dans la cuisine. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il se demandait comment tous faisaient pour ne rien entendre. Il embrassa Ginny avec un peu plus de fougue qu'il le faisait habituellement devant ses parents, puis il les embrassa eux aussi.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »

Il les remercia silencieusement, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir parler dans éclater en sanglots. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que se serait si dur de les quitter. Il savait que ça ne serait pas évident le jour J. Mais être là, devant eux, faire comme si que tout aller bien alors que dans quelques heures il ne serait plus là… C'était vraiment trop.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là parce que Sirius déboula dans la maison tel un fou. Il était décoiffé, ses habits étaient froissés, ses yeux étaient rougis et cerné.s Il avait la tête de l'homme trop inquiet pour fermer l'œil. Mais il sembla se calmer en voyant Harry. Après quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer contre lui. Harry lui rendit cette forte étreinte. Il se sentait vivant. Il s'accrocha à son parrain tel un enfant qui à peur d'aller se coucher à cause d'un méchant croque mitaine caché sous son lit. Remarquez, Sirius ne semblait pas non plus pressé de se séparer de lui. Et tous deux durent lutter contre les larmes.

« Tout vas bien ? » demanda finalement Lily, inquiète.

Ils se séparèrent en douceur et échangèrent un faible sourire. Et même si Sirius lui murmura un faible « oui » qui lui brula les lèvres, ses yeux criaient le contraire. Luisant de tristesse, de culpabilité, de colère. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait échoué. Pourtant il avait tout tenté, il avait lu tout ce qui traitait de ce pacte. Tout. Il n'avait rien trouvé. A présent il priait pour un miracle. Il acceptait de se mettre à genou, il accepterait tous les sacrifices. Mais qu'on ne lui prenne pas Harry. C'était trop dur.

Harry lui serra l'épaule avec réconfort.

« Ca va aller Sirius » lui dit-il avec un sourire apaisé. « Tout ira bien. »

Sans répondre Sirius l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce.

« Harry, tu nous expliques ? » demanda son père, inquiet.

« C'est rien, vous en faites pas. »

« Tu sais pourquoi Sirius est dans cet état depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Lily.

« …Oui. » lâcha-t-il.

« Harry ! » s'écria son père.

« Je… vous comprendrez tout ce soir » leur dit-il. « Mais surtout, ne lui en voulez pas, il a réellement fait tout ce qu'il a pu et plus encore. Jamais. Promis ? »

« Mais Harry… »

« Promis ? » coupa-t-il.

« Bien sur » assurèrent-il sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

A midi, ils se réunirent tous au Manoir et une grande nouvelle fut annoncée : un bébé arrivera bientôt dans la famille Potter ! James, qui avait balancé comme ça, l'air de rien, au milieu des conversations, éclata de rire en les voyant tous se figer. Puis tout le monde éclata de joie. Harry se jeta sur ses parents, les serrant le plus fort possible. Tout le monde applaudis. Au moins, deux héritiers des Maraudeurs se retrouveraient à Poudlard ensemble. Ce pauvre Château n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Pour Merlin sait qu'elle raison, James était persuadé que c'était une fille. Et selon lui, sa petite puce fera un joli petit couple avec le second fils de Remus. Un couple de Maraudeurs juniors. Parfait !

Puis le soir arriva. Bien trop tôt. Harry commençait à se sentir bizarre. Comme si quelque chose agissait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il alla voir Sirius.

« Sirius ? »

« Harry ! » répondit-il en se levant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux Harry, tu le sais. »

« C'est pour bientôt » lâcha Harry. « Je le sens en moi. »

Sirius sanglota alors qu'il serrait Harry encore plus fort et priait pour que ça ne soit horrible cauchemars.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît, quand ça… quand ça sera fait. Donne ça aux autres tu veux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » articula Sirius.

« Des lettres, à l'intention de chacun d'entre vous. Ils méritent une explication. »

« Harry… » Hoqueta Sirius.

Sirius n'imaginait pas que ça irait si vite. Il avait l'impression que cette année n'avait duré qu'une journée. C'était trop court. Il avait besoin de plus de temps. Même si au fond, il savait que le temps ne changerait rien, il ne serait jamais prêt à se séparer d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lui. Ses joues furent rapidement ravagées par le chagrin.

« Tu le fera ? »

Sirius, sans répondre, hocha la tête et fut secoué d'un nouveau sanglot. Et cette fois, Harry n'essaya pas de retenir sa peine. Et les larmes coulèrent à flot.

« Je t'aime » murmura Harry à travers ses larmes.

Sirius resserra son étreinte.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime. » Et il répéta ses mots encore et encore.

Il était temps. Le moment été venu. Harry avait rassemblé tout le monde dans le salon du Manoir. Sirius s'installa dans un coin et bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, tout le monde remarqua les larmes qui sillonnaient son visage et les yeux rougis d'Harry.

« Je vous ai tous dis de venir ce soir parce que… je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aimais. Et que je ne regrettais aucun de tous les choix que j'ai fais cette année, et que si tout était à refaire, je le referais. »

« Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda son père. Harry n'exprimait que très rarement ses sentiments. Et quasiment jamais de manière si…publique. C'était assez surprenant comme discours, même complètement inquiétant. Et le sanglot étouffé de Sirius ne fit qu'ajouter de l'inquiétude à l'assemblée.

« Ca va oui. Je voulais juste être sûr que vous saviez tous que je vous aimais, et que c'est pour cela que nous avons pu passer autant de temps ensemble cette année. »

« Alors à nous ! » Déclara finalement Remus en essayant de masquer son inquiétude en détendant l'atmosphère.

« A nous ! » Répétèrent les autres avant de trinquer dans une joie quelque peu feinte.

Puis tout le monde serra Harry dans leurs bras. Et il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, et que son père lui avait qu'il avait fait des milliers de fois. Il embrassa Ginny à pleine bouche, devant tout le monde. Ils applaudirent tous, alors que les deux amoureux rougissaient. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Puis la soirée continua. Il souffla ses bougies, ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il était heureux, malgré les circonstances. Ou peut être, grâce aux circonstances. Chacun se mettait en groupe autour du buffet. Seul Harry restait à l'écart, tel un vieux sage. Il se contenait de regarder son entourage évoluer autour de lui. Il voulait graver ces images dans sa tête, il voulait les voir tous ensemble, heureux, une dernière fois. Il avait conscience que son petit discours les avait inquiété. Normal.

Il s'adossa contre l'angle d'un mur en croisant les bras et en les regardant longuement chacun leur tour.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses cette année. Ils avaient tous tellement évolués…

Teddy avait bien grandi. Harry avait laissé un lettre à son attention, lettre qu'il ne devra ouvrir qu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Il avait fait de même avec sa petite sœur (ou petit frère ?). Elle n'était pas encore née, il ne connaissait son existence que depuis quelques heures et pourtant il l'aimait déjà énormément. Il les aimait tous tellement… Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et ne regrettait rien.

« Harry » commença son père en arrivant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Papa… Je te l'ai dit tu comprendras plus tard, c'est promis. »

« Tu me fais peur Harry, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je sais, et j'en suis désolé » s'excusa son fils.

Puis Harry, n'y résistant plus, prit son père dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte.

« Je t'aime papa. Toujours. » Lui chuchota Harry avant de se séparer de lui.

Il senti une première douleur lui compresser légèrement le cœur. C'était le moment.

Il ne leur avait rien dit. Ils lui en auraient voulu, ils se seraient inquiété et il auraient voulu trouver une alternative, et il n'y en avait qu'une : que les morts retournent là où ils devraient être. Et il en était hors de question. C'était une chose à laquelle il ne voulait même pas penser. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius n'avait pas trouvé cette information. Normal d'ailleurs, il était peu probable qu'elle figure sur des écrits, c'était quelque chose de secret. Cela dit, même s'il l'avait trouvé, il n'aurait certainement pas pu exiger une telle chose.

Bien sûr, ce sera dur au début, ils seront tristes, ils lui en voudront. Mais ça passera avec le temps. Ils avaient tous une longue vie qui les attendait. Pleins d'événements, de bonheur, devant eux. Il savait. C'était écrit, décidé, signé.

Son regard, malgré lui, s'embuait. Bien sûr il aurait préféré pouvoir rester vivre avec eux. Epouser Ginny, avoir des enfants… Mais elle finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce sera ce quelqu'un autre qui fera ce que lui, avait toujours voulu faire avec elle. C'était dur de se dire cela, mais il savait que c'était dans la logique des choses. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire. Il voulait qu'elle refasse sa vie. Qu'elle aille de l'avant. Tout comme les autres.

Finalement, c'était peut être comme ça que ça devait se finir. Son destin était de mourir, depuis toujours. Il avait survécu à Voldemort mais n'avait obtenu qu'un sursit.

Il senti une larme couler sur sa joue. Une autre vague de douleur arriva, mais il fit comme si ne rien n'était. Mais ses parents, Remus et Sirius le regardaient depuis son discours. Ils virent les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Et ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais Harry leur fit un sourire. Comme pour les rassurer. Comme pour leur dire de ne pas s'en faire. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Ginny. Il l'a rassura d'un regard et lui murmura un je t'aime éternel. Il se sentait disparaître petit à petit. Il savait que l'heure était proche. Ron et Hermione étaient aux côtés de Ginny, discutant avec énergie. Il formait vraiment un beau couple. Ron ne le savait pas encore mais Hermione et lui seraient bientôt parents. Harry aurait aimé être là pour voir ce bout de chou grandir.

Il aurait voulu être là pour des tas d'autres choses. Mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il pourra toujours veiller sur eux de là-haut, en admettant qu'il y ait réellement un « là-haut ».

Dans quelques secondes, il sera minuit. Dans quelques secondes il sera parti. Il pouvait voir le regard de Sirius, désemparé, déboussolé. Perdu. Regulus l'épaula comme il le pouvait. Sirius aurait voulu crier, intervenir, agir. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il était pétrifié. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il pouvait juste regarder son filleul disparaître dans le néant. Et son cœur se fendait à cette idée.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuits commencèrent à sonner, Harry senti son corps disparaître entièrement. Il disparut ainsi sous les yeux de son parrain et de ses parents, qui ne purent rien faire.

Ce fut la panique, où était-il passé ?

Il y eu un moment de silence. Personne ne comprenait. Etait-ce une blague d'Harry ? Mais les sanglots de Sirius raisonnèrent et ils surent que c'était loin d'être une blague.

« Sirius ? » demanda James en s'approchant de lui à toute vitesse. « Dis moi Sirius, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Harry… Harry… Merlin… Harry… »

« Sirius je t'en prie ! » supplia Lily les larmes aux yeux.

Incapable de réellement parler, Sirius se contenta de lui tendre une liasse d'enveloppe.

James se chargea de lire à voix haute celle qui disait « A l'attention de tous ».

_« Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis parti. _

_Ne m'en voulez pas. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. _

_Il y a quelque chose que je vous ai caché à tous. Tu n'étais pas censé le découvrir Sirius. Et je suis sincèrement désolé que tu l'ais sût. Les choses auraient été plus simples pour toi si tu n'avais rien sût. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans aucune hésitation. Ce fut l'année la plus belle de toute ma vie. Et cette année valait ce sacrifice, je sais que tu peux le comprendre, tu aurais fais pareil si tu en avais eu l'occasion. _

_Je crois que vous méritez des explications. Lorsque j'ai voulu utiliser la Pierre, j'ai rencontré des sortes d'entités supérieures. Je savais dans quel état vous seriez si je vous ramenais. Des morts vivants. Ca n'aurait pas réellement été vous. Alors j'ai passé un pacte avec eux. Un Pacte magique. Ils vous ramenaient à la vie sains d'esprit, avec vos souvenirs intacts, en bonne santé et pour une longue vie… à condition que moi, un an après votre résurrection, je vienne à eux. Vous avez compris j'imagine ? C'était ça le marché, vos vies contre la mienne. Ca me parait horrible dit de cette façon, mais c'est la vérité. Et au fond, c'est plutôt équitable. Et je ne le regrette pas. Et vous ne devez surtout pas regretter pour moi. C'était ma décision. Certainement la meilleure de toute ma vie._

_Vous avez tous encore de nombreuses choses à faire. Vous avez tous une belle vie qui vous attend. J'aurai aimé en faire parti, c'est sûr. J'aurai aimé pouvoir assister à tous les événements qui vont se passer dans votre vie future. Mais je veillerai sur vous de là-haut. _

_Alors je ne veux pas vous voir avant très, très longtemps maintenant. Tournez la page. Allez de l'avant. Oubliez-moi. Et surtout, faites bien attention à vous. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Harry. »_

Un long silence accueilli la lecture de cette lettre. Et James eu du mal à la finir tellement sa gorge se nouait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait il se disait que c'était impossible, que c'était un cauchemar, qu'Harry n'avait pas pu faire ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait surmonté. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Harry avait disparu. Comment Harry avait-il pu faire cela ? C'était la question que tous se posaient.

La vie était tellement injuste.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire. Ils ne pouvaient réaliser que Harry était parti. Pour toujours. Ca paraissait trop absurde pour être cohérent.

« Comment l'as-tu sût ? » Demanda faiblement Lily

« J'écoutais aux portes » répondit tout aussi faiblement Sirius. « J'ai entendu Harry en parler à Cranberry. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama James. « Pourquoi… »

« Cranberry a fait le même pacte. Mais il lui reste plus de temps à vivre. » Répondit Sirius. « Je voulais vous le dire je vous assure. Mais Harry m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. Et j'ai essayé de trouver une solution, j'ai vraiment cherché. Mais… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la gorge nouée. Mais tout le monde savait : il n'avait rien trouvé parce qu'il n'existait aucune solution. Dans un silence seulement troublé de sanglots et de larmes, Lily s'approcha de Sirius et le serra dans ses bras.

Sans un mot, les autres les lettres furent distribuées.

_« Papa, Maman, _

_Je sais que vous devez certainement m'en vouloir, et que vous ne devez sûrement pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai fais cela. Tout d'abord, ne vous en voulez pas. Si je vous ai ramené, c'est parce que je le voulais. C'était mon choix. Je savais ce que ça entraînerait. _

_Je sais que ça pourra peut-être paraître horrible mais… Vous finiriez par tourner la page, par m'oublier. Vous avez de nombreuses choses à faire dans votre vie. Vous allez avoir encore d'autres enfants. D'ailleurs, il y a une autre enveloppe ci-jointe, elle est pour le bébé à venir. Ce qui serait bien c'est que vous la lui donniez à son entrée à Poudlard. J'aimerai que malgré tout, elle (ou il, oui papa c'est possible que ça soit un garçon!) me connaisse un peu. Et même si je ne l'aurais jamais connu, dite-lui bien que je l'aime._

_Sachez que je vous aime. Et que je suis heureux d'avoir pu passer du temps avec vous et de vous avoir connu. _

_Harry. » _

_« Sirius, _

_Je sais que tu t'en veux horriblement. Je sais que même si tu me comprends, tu n'arrives pas à accepter. Mais comme tu me l'avais dit il y a un an : « Je t'interdis de culpabiliser ! » . C'était mon choix, je ne le regrette pas. Bien sûr j'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps à passer avec vous. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu sais, je pense que c'était mon destin. Alors ne t'en veux pas, et ne m'en veux pas. Tout ira bien tu verras. Tu as une merveilleuse vie qui t'attend, même si tu aura du mal à le croire maintenant, crois-moi, je le sais, ça fait parti du pacte. Ai confiance. _

_Je suis content que Regulus et toi vous entendiez aussi bien à présent. Et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps. D'ailleurs remercie-le de ma part d'avoir gardé le secret si longtemps. Et si ça ne t'ennui pas, apporte la lettre que je lui ai écris à Cranberry. _

_Sache que j'ai compris des tas de choses au cours de ma vie. Notamment que la mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus dans la vie d'un homme, la plus belle, la plus mystérieuse, la plus effrayante, la plus importante, la plus longue et la plus courte ne même temps. Je suis sûr que tu devinera de qui je tiens cela. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir parce que j'ai fais tout ce que j'avais à faire avant de partir. J'ai passé une année fabuleuse. Exactement comme dans mes rêves, même les plus fous ! _

_Et, au risque de tomber dans le mélodrame, je t'aime, et je veux que tu sois heureux, alors passe à autre chose. Dis-toi que là où je suis je connaîtrais la paix éternelle. Et n'oubli pas, comme tu me l'as dis un jour, je suis toujours là, et je le serais toujours, dans ton cœur. _

_Harry. » _

_« Gin',_

_Ne m'en veux pas ! Je t'en pris ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti. Je n'aurai peut être pas du renouer avec toi sachant que le temps m'était compté. Mais je t'aime tellement Gin… Je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre mes derniers instants sans t'avoir à mes côtés._

_Je sais que tu m'en voudras quelque temps, que ce sera dur au début. Mais tu verras… Avec le temps, tout finira par s'arranger. Tu tourneras la page, tu me rangeras dans un coin de ta mémoire et tu continueras à vivre normalement. Il y a des tas de choses que j'aurai voulu faire avec toi me marier, avoir des enfants…Tu le sais. Mais tout cela, tu devras le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un homme qui te mérite, un homme assez bien pour toi pour que tu puisses envisager de fonder une famille avec lui. Tu verras. Tout se passera bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et ne pleure pas. Je suis sûr que là où je suis, je suis bien et je veille sur toi, et sur tout les autres. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Harry. »_

_« Remus, Tonks, _

_Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur toute la petite famille. Je suis sûr que vous saurez trouver les bons mots pour convaincre les autres de passer à autre chose. N'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur vous. Remus, je compte sur toi pour te charger de mes parents, de Sirius et de Ginny. Je sais que la lettre que je leur ai laissé ne suffira pas. Et ils auront besoin de quelqu'un pour les en convaincre. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi non plus. Mais tu as toujours été le plus sage d'entre nous. Et tu sais à quel point retrouver toute ma famille me tenait à cœur. Je sais que tu me comprends. Alors fais en sorte que les autres me comprennent également et que s'il repense à moi parfois, ce ne soit avec de l'amertume, de la tristesse ou du regret. Je veux que la prochaine fois qu'ils pensent à moi, ce soit en souriant, et en racontant à quel point je pouvais être idiot parfois. Quant à toi, Tonks, je sais que tu sauras réconforter les autres, tu sauras leur changer les idées. Tu as un don pour cela. _

_Veillez bien sur mon filleul tous les deux ! Je lui ai laissé une lettre (ci-jointe) que j'aimerai que vous lui donniez à sa rentrée à Poudlard, et n'oubliez pas de lui dire à quel point son parrain l'aimait !_

_Veillez bien sur vous,_

_Harry. » _

_« Ron, Hermione, _

_Ne criez pas ! Je sais que si vous aviez l'occasion de me frapper, c'est ce que vous ferriez. Mais c'est mon choix. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je sais que vous pouvez le comprendre. Je me dis que peut-être c'était écrit que cela finirait comme cela. Peut être qu'au fond, je n'était pas destiné à vivre. Il ne faut pas en être triste. C'est comme ça. _

_Je suis tellement heureux de voir que votre couple marche si bien ! N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Tu devrais lui dire, il sera super heureux ! Je sais ce que tu penses : ce n'est pas le bon moment là tout de suite. Mais quand ce sera ? Je crois que c'est au contraire le moment parfait. Ca ramènera les sourires de tout le monde !_

_Nous avons vécu des tas de choses ensemble. Et vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Mais je crois qu'au fond de vous vous savez depuis le début que c'est moi qui partirait en premier. Et quel plus beau départ que celui de sauver ma famille ? Je meurs comme je le souhaitais. Et je meurs heureux, après une année extraordinaire. _

_Vous m'en voudrez peut-être un moment. Mais après vous verrez que lorsque vous vous rappellerez de moi, ce sera en souriant des bourdes que j'ai pu faire ou des règlements que nous avons brisés. _

_Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre,_

_Je vous aime,_

_Harry. »_

Chacun des convives avaient sa lettre. Et tous pleuraient en la lisant difficilement.

Un moment après, une chouette arriva et déposa une lettre noire.

Elle venait d'un maître de cérémonie et il y avait un mot d'Harry.

«_ J'ai tout prévu pour la veillée funéraire. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Cette lettre vous indiquera comment ça se déroulera. Et je vous ai également mis une sorte de beuglante qui se chargera de dire une lettre que j'ai écris pour cette occasion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un à la chance d'écrire lui-même ce qu'il veut que l'on dise à son enterrement. Je sais, ce n'était pas drôle. Mais je me suis dit que ça vous arrangerez peut-être de ne pas avoir à faire de discours. »_

Il avait réellement tout prévu. Ca leur faisait froid dans le dos. Et à l'idée qu'Harry avait vécue avec ce fardeau toute année leur brisait le cœur.

La cérémonie aurait lieu dans le parc de Poudlard et sa tombe se trouvera à côté de celle de Dumbledore, de Rogue et de celle des autres combattants de la Guerre.

Il avait également préparé son encart dans le journal, dans la rubrique nécromancie. Et le lendemain, l'encart qu'Harry avait prévu dans la Gazette se retrouvait finalement en première page. La nouvelle était d'ailleurs à la une de tous les journaux de Grande-Bretagne et d'ailleurs.

La nouvelle de sa mort s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, de même que le lieu et la date de son enterrement. Ou plutôt, de sa veillée funéraire. Car il n'y avait pas de corps, juste une série de photos rendant hommage au jeune sorcier.

Le parc de Poudlard était bondé. Des gens de tous le pays étaient venus y assister, ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard, les anciens étudiants, le personnel du Ministère, les elfes de maisons, les fantômes du Chateau, les survivants de la Grande Guerre, la famille, les amis… Les habitants de la forêt interdite étaient même venus le saluer une dernière fois à la lisière de la forêt.

Au premier rang, où se trouvaient les plus proches du défunt, tout le monde pleurait. Harry leur avait bien dit de ne pas être tristes pour lui. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidemment.

Ce fut le ministre de la magie qui se chargea de commencer la veillée.

« Nous sommes tous ici pour honorer une dernière fois la mémoire de Harry Potter, mort il y a trois jours. Certains d'entre vous ne sont pas au courant des conditions de sa mort. Nous m'avons donc demandé de vous l'expliquer brièvement. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a un an, après la Bataille Finale, Harry Potter à donné une conférence de presse au cours de laquelle il a représenté au monde des revenants. Nous tiendrons secret les moyens qu'il a utilisé pour les ramener mais sachez qu'il avait conclu un marché avec des puissances supérieures. C'était leurs vies contre la sienne. S'ils ramenaient les personnes qu'il désirait à la vie, il devait sacrifier la sienne un an plus tard. Comme vous vous en doutez, il a accepté. » Expliqua-t-il. « Harry Potter avait tout prévu avant sa mort. C'est lui qui a organisé cette journée. Il a également écrit une lettre qui va vous être lue immédiatement. »

Aussitôt, une lettre rouge se mit à flotter dans l'air et la voix d'Harry s'éleva, ce qui amena aussitôt un intense silence, uniquement occupé par les pleurs de certains.

_« Bonjour à tous, _

_Je sais que c'est plutôt… morbide comme façon de procéder. Mais je me suis dit que cela éviterai à certain de faire des discours qu'ils n'ont pas forcément le courage de faire. _

_Ce n'est pas si facile que cela de faire un discours pour sa veillée funéraire. Et du coup, je ne sais plus trop quoi vous dire. Si ce n 'est… que je ne regrette en aucun cas ce que j'ai fais. Et, au risque de me répéter : si c'était à refaire, je le referais. _

_A force de faire des lettres pour demander à ce que l'on ne soit pas trop triste, je vais finir par attraper la grosse tête ! Mais c'est la vérité. Etre triste ne changera rien au fait que je ne suis plus là et que je ne reviendrais jamais. Et ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Je ne suis qu'un sorcier comme un autre. Je ne suis qu'un sorcier comme les milliers d'autres qui sont tombés. Par contre, si vous ne continuez pas votre vie comme avant, je viendrais vous hanter ! Je plaisante bien sûr… Mais je veillerai de là-haut. Et puis, je retrouverai pas mal de gens que je n'ai pas pu ramener. Je ne cesse de me demander si Collin me poursuivra toujours de partout avec son appareil photo là-haut… ! _

_Je sais que c'est comme cela que ça devait se finir. J'ai réalisé mon rêve le plus cher, et j'ai passé une année fabuleuse qui vaut bien ce sacrifice. J'ai toujours su que je mourrai prématurément, c'était écrit. Alors autant que ce soit au profit de la vie des gens que j'aime. _

_Là où je suis à l'heure où vous entendez ces mots, je suis sûr que j'ai enfin trouvé la paix éternelle que je cherchais tant. Même s'il est certain que j'aurai préféré passer l'éternité aux côtés des mes proches, mourir est aussi une sorte de soulagement. Certaines blessures ne peuvent pas cicatriser. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais que quoiqu'il advienne, tout se passera bien. Comme disait Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un voyage, rien de plus. _

_Je ne vois pas trop ce que pourrais dire d'autre, si ce n'est… Ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! N'oubliez pas que je veille au grain ! _

_Et… bonne vie ! Moi je dois m'arrêter là car les autres ne vont tarder à se demander où je suis passé ! _

_A dans très très très longtemps tout le monde. _

_Et n'oubliez pas que je vous aime. » _

Evidemment la lettre était surtout adressée à ses proches.

Mais cette lettre provoqua un lourd silence et de nombreux sanglots.

Le fait de d'entendre la voix de Harry avait tout de même fait du bien à certain. C'était comme s'il était encore parmi eux. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, certain ne pourraient jamais s'en remettre. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce dont personne ne pouvait être sûr, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de là-haut.

Sa biographie, entamée par Tonks et écrite par ses proches, sorti trois mois après sa mort. Elle contenait toutes les anecdotes liées à la vie du jeune sorcier. Son enfance, son adolescence. Ses exploits, ses amours, ses amitiés, ses valeurs. Personne ne l'oublia jamais. Au contraire ! Son histoire sera contée aux nouvelles générations comme un exemple de noblesse, de bonté, de générosité, d'amour et de courage.


	30. Remerciements

Coucou tout le monde !

Terminer cette fic est à la fois un soulagement et un grande tristesse. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai même pleuré pendant l'écriture du dernier chapitre (oui je sais, pathétique, ça va hein ! ^^). Enfin, la réécriture plutôt. Parce que ce dernier chapitre à été écrit avant même le prologue de cette fic. C'était mon idée de départ, tout à été construit autour de ça. Seulement, il y a de nombreuses choses qui ont changé entre temps.

Pour vous donner une idée, Sirius et Regulus auraient dû être sur le point de se marier, la petite sœur d'Harry aurait déjà dû être née, toute la famille aurait dû partir en France pendant l'été, Sirius n'était pas censé découvrir la vérité…. Mais de deux choses l'une.

Premièrement, en quatre ans, j'ai beaucoup évolué évidemment (d'ailleurs ça doit se voir le mélange de style dans le dernier chapitre non ?), puis je n'avais plus le courage de ramer sur cette fic. Alors j'ai préféré la terminer. Autrement elle aurait pu durer facilement dix chapitres de plus. Mais elle ne m'inspire plus. Même si l'écriture des derniers chapitres à été très dur, ça m'a vraiment fait bizarre de mettre le point final. Je ne pensais pas que j'en pleurerai ! Je me suis sentie un peu idiote !

Deuxièmement, comme on le sait, les personnages n'en font sûrement qu'à leur tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me suis retrouvé dans certaines situations avec eux !

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous espérait une fin heureuse, je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir donné. Mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de fic qui se termine bien. Dans la vie, ça se finit plutôt mal en général, alors ça me semblait pour juste. Mais ça n'a pas été facile de tuer Harry. Et puis mon idée de départ était une fin triste, je pense que ça n'aurait pas était juste de la changer simplement pour plaire aux fans de happy end. C'était écrit ^^

En tout cas, il s'en sera passé des choses avec cette fic ! Je tenais à écrire cette lettre pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, celles qui m'ont soutenu quand ça n'allait pas, celles qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture de la fic, celles qui m'ont donné des conseils, celles qui ont commenté cette fiction, celles qui l'ont ajouté en favoris ou en alerte. Merci à tous. Vraiment, du fond du cœur. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on produit plait. Et même s'il y a eu des hauts et des bas, je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu tout ça avec vous. Bon ok, les bas je m'en serais passé ^^

Alors nous voilà arrivés à la toute fin de cette fiction, qui aura tout de même trainé pendant 4 ans (ça fait énorme, je m'en vraiment compte seulement maintenant : il s'en passe des choses en 4 ans !). Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci, encore une fois. Et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fictions.

Merci encore !

Mery.


End file.
